Revenge of the Titans
by Melior Silverdjane
Summary: Cronos a été vaincu, mais il n'était que le premier. Les Titans seront bientôt libres et prendront leur revanche. Fatigué et brisé par les pertes passées, Persée ignore comment faire face à ces nouveaux ennemis. Au XXIe siècle, Taylor Swan découvre un mystérieux artéfact, qui aurait un lien avec les anciens dieux grecs et pourrait peut-être les ramener à la vie.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour, tout le monde !_

 _Ça faisait bien longtemps. Cela me manquait d'écrire une fanfic, et j'ai choisi cette histoire-ci pour une raison particulière._

 _J'ai toujours été frustrée qu'il n'y ait pas eu de suite après le dernier film,_ Wrath of the Titans _. D'après les médias, il aurait dû y avoir un troisième volet,_ Revenge of the Titans _, mais suite aux critiques des deux premiers films et le manque d'idées des scénaristes, ils ont laissé tomber._

 _Du coup, j'en ai eu marre et j'ai choisi d'écrire ma propre version du troisième volet._

 _J'espère que vous aimerez. S'il vous plaît, donnez-moi votre avis par review, c'est très important pour un auteur de connaître l'avis de ses lecteurs sur l'histoire qu'il imagine et écrit pour eux._

 _ _L'histoire débute après que Zeus soit mort et que Hadès ait quitté Persée. La nuit est tombée sur le campement de l'armée de la reine Andromède…__

 _ **Disclaimer** : Les personnes de l'univers de _Clash of Titans _ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout l'univers de ce film est la propriété de Jonathan Liebesman et cie._

* * *

 **Prologue**

Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, laissant les ombres recouvrir la Terre.

Le volcan d'où avait surgi Cronos s'était éteint, mais l'on pouvait encore entendre des grondements.

Pour les soldats humains réunis dans le campement à deux kilomètres, ce n'était que le grondement de la montagne.

Mais pour Hadès, ce bruit signifiait bien pire. Il le savait, même si Cronos était mort, les murs du Tartare continuaient de s'effondrer. Et d'autres monstres allaient bientôt être relâchés. Pire : les autres Titans allaient se libérer de leurs chaînes.

Le dieu des morts serra les poings de colère. Lui qui avait espéré conserver son immortalité en libérant son père… il avait au contraire précipité sa fin et celle de ce monde.

Même s'il n'éprouvait aucun amour pour l'humanité, de même qu'elle n'en avait jamais éprouvé à son égard, il ne supportait pas l'idée que toute son œuvre et celle des autres dieux soient anéanties. Et surtout pas par les Titans, qu'il avait si ardemment combattus avec ses frères et sœurs, lorsqu'ils étaient encore en vie.

Le souvenir de la mort de Zeus lui revint à l'esprit, aussi brûlant qu'un tisonnier.

Il aurait aimé faire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Il avait utilisé tout son pouvoir pour rajeunir son frère et combattre une dernière fois Cronos avec lui. Il ne lui restait plus rien.

Il le sentait : il était affaibli. Ses cheveux avaient grisonné, il ne lui restait plus la moindre mèche noire, son armure était usée, et son corps… Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour, il ressentirait la douleur et la fatigue qu'éprouvaient les mortels à cet âge avancé.

Il pensa à Persée. Le fils de Zeus, qui aurait pu le tuer après que son père ait disparu en un tas de cendres… mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il l'avait laissé partir, un masque indéchiffrable sur le visage. Même s'il refusait de l'admettre, Hadès était aussi surpris qu'admiratif que son ancien ennemi l'ait épargné.

Ouvrant la main devant lui, il vit au creux de sa paume un morceau de roche noire. Avec un soupir, il leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, pas encore. Il lui restait une dernière chose à faire. Une chose que Zeus lui avait demandé de faire, juste avant que Persée les rejoigne pour dire adieu à son père.

Soudain, un hennissement retentit, puis une figure ailée apparut dans le ciel.

Tournoyant avec grâce, Pégase se posa au sol devant lui. Hadès s'approcha et tendit la main. L'étalon n'hésita qu'un très bref instant avant de replier ses ailes, laissant le dieu des enfers grimper sur son dos.

Sitôt installé, Pégase partit au galop et s'élança dans le ciel. Les nuages défilèrent autour d'eux, avant qu'enfin, l'Olympe apparaisse dans un immense ciel étoilé.

La lune éclairait les immenses constructions des dieux, mais Hadès vit de loin qu'elles n'étaient plus en aussi bon état qu'autrefois.

À de nombreux endroits, des trous apparaissaient dans le toit des tours et des palais. Des pans de mur s'étaient effondrés, des statues ornant les jardins étaient tombées, réduites à un tas de gravats dans l'herbe. Et surtout, il n'y avait plus personne. Autrefois, des immortels, des nymphes et d'autres créatures magiques peuplaient cet endroit. À présent, cet endroit était désert.

Lorsque Pégase mit pied à terre devant les grilles de l'Olympe, Hadès glissa de son dos et grimpa péniblement les marches.

Comme il le redoutait, les grilles étaient fermées. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à une solution, une voix retentit de l'autre côté de la grille.

« Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici. »

Levant les yeux, Hadès vit apparaître une femme de l'autre côté des portes de l'Olympe.

Grande, svelte, la peau hâlée, vêtue d'une longue robe blanche fermée par une ceinture verte, la déesse Hestia le fusillait du regard.

Malgré sa prestance, elle s'était affaiblie comme les autres dieux, et cela se voyait dans son apparence. Ses cheveux noirs bouclés, autrefois retenus en un chignon compliqué avec un voile et un diadème d'argent, tombaient désormais en boucles emmêlées sur ses épaules et dans son dos.

« Ouvre-moi, Hestia. Je dois me rendre au Foyer de l'Olympe. »

À ces mots, les yeux de la déesse virèrent au rouge feu pendant quelques secondes. Les mains luisantes de pouvoir, elle s'approcha de la grille et pointa un doigt menaçant vers le dieu des Enfers.

« Tu as tué presque tous nos frères et sœurs, tu t'es lié aux Titans avec Arès contre l'humanité, et maintenant, tu oses revenir en rampant jusqu'ici pour violer mon sanctuaire ?! Disparais avant que je te désintègre ! »

Bien qu'impassible en apparence, Hadès fut surpris intérieurement. Hestia était célèbre pour son tempérant impassible. C'était depuis toujours une figure immuable et pacifique pour les humains.

 _Même elle s'affaiblit. Les émotions humaines l'envahissent_ , comprit Hadès avec un pincement de cœur.

Comprenant qu'aucun mot ne la ferait changer d'avis, Hadès sortit la roche d'un pan de son manteau. En voyant la pierre, Hestia fronça des sourcils puis porta la main à sa bouche.

« Mais c'est… » dit-elle.

« Un fragment du cœur de Cronos, oui. Zeus l'a chargé du peu de force qu'il lui restait, avant de mourir. Et il m'a chargé de revenir ici pour le jeter dans les flammes du Foyer de l'Olympe. »

Hestia regarda Hadès avec méfiance.

« Es-tu en train de me dire que… ? Avec ceci, nous pourrions… ? »

« Ramener tout le monde à la vie, oui. Il existe un moyen de ramener les dieux. »

La déesse croisa les bras.

« Pourquoi ferais-tu cela ? Qui me dit qu'une fois dans mon temple, tu ne t'approprieras pas le peu de pouvoir qu'il reste pour ton usage personnel ? »

Avec un soupir las, Hadès laissa retomber sa main contre son flanc.

« Quand bien même je retrouverais mes pouvoirs, ils ne me maintiendraient en vie que quelques années. Un siècle, tout au plus ! Pourquoi le ferais-je alors qu'avec ceci, nous retrouverions tous notre immortalité, et ce de façon définitive ? »

La déesse resta immobile encore un bref instant, avant de finalement lever la main vers le ciel.

Mues par des mains invisibles, les grilles s'ouvrirent.

En silence, Hadès suivit Hestia à travers les jardins de l'Olympe. Il en profita pour regarder autour de lui.

En effet, vus d'en bas, les dégâts étaient pires que ce qu'il avait vu en survolant le mont. Les jardins étaient en friche, l'herbe asséchée, les fleurs fanées. Les maisons étaient en ruines et désertes.

Il eut envie de demander à Hestia où étaient les nymphes et les satyres, mais il s'abstint au dernier instant, craignant de raviver la colère de sa sœur et qu'elle renonce à le conduire au Foyer.

Tous deux gravirent un escalier menant à un petit temple grec. Contrairement aux autres, celui-ci était en bon état. L'endroit était empli de magie, il pouvait discerner l'éclat surnaturel qui recouvrait le marbre. Des nuages recouvraient le sol.

Arrivés à l'intérieur, tous deux s'arrêtèrent face à un autel. Là se dressait une vasque dorée où brûlait un grand feu.

Sans un mot, Hestia tendit les mains vers Hadès. Celui-ci lui remit la pierre. Avec une lenteur cérémonieuse, la déesse gravit les marches de l'autel et déposa la pierre au cœur des flammes. Là, elle se mit à réciter une formule dans une langue ancienne, du temps où les Titans et les dieux parcouraient encore ce monde librement, avant la venue des hommes.

Les flammes de la vasque parurent s'animer au contact de la pierre et se mirent à brûler avec plus d'intensité, crachant des braises qui envahirent l'espace jusqu'à former un tourbillon. Les flammes tournoyèrent vers le haut, comme pour tenter de s'échapper, puis plongèrent dans la vasque en grondant, provoquant un bref flash de lumière qui traversa l'Olympe entière. Puis l'obscurité de la nuit revint et envahit le temple. Le feu de la vasque s'était éteint, mais une lumière rouge brillait toujours en son cœur.

Se penchant, Hestia plongea les mains dans la vasque et en ressortit la pierre. Autrefois noire et terne, elle était maintenant parcourue de lignes de braises flamboyantes, comme des veines de feu sur la peau d'une créature rocheuse.

Avec un sourire teinté d'espoir, la déesse descendit l'escalier pour montrer son œuvre à Hadès. Ce dernier regarda la pierre avec fascination. Elle dégageait une chaleur et un pouvoir intense, un pouvoir qui ravivait en lui sa force d'immortel…

« Ça a marché ! » souffla l'ancien dieu des Enfers.

« Peut-être, mais cela ne vous servira à rien », dit une voix dans leur dos.

Levant les yeux, Hestia se raidit. Hadès n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui avait parlé, il connaissait bien cette voix. Avec une expression haineuse, il fit volte-face.

À l'entrée du temple se tenait un homme. Caché sous une grande cape noire, rien chez lui ne semblait indiquer qu'il était différent des humains. Rien, sinon ses pieds, qui étaient tordus, et un papillon qui battait doucement des ailes sur son épaule.

« Thanatos… » dit Hadès. « Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Ta place est au royaume des Enfers. »

« Tout comme la vôtre, seigneur Hadès… Oh ! Mais j'avais oublié. Vous n'êtes plus mon seigneur, vous êtes devenu mortel. Et vous n'avez plus votre place aux Enfers. Ce qui fait de toi… un moins que rien ! » ricana l'homme en s'approchant.

Lentement, Hestia donna la pierre à Hadès puis s'écarta de lui pour s'approcher de Thanatos.

« Mais moi, j'ai encore du pouvoir. Ceci est mon temple, et tu n'y es pas le bienvenu. Dehors ! » gronda la déesse.

Thanatos répondit par un ricanement sépulcral.

« Ne te fais aucun souci, Hestia, je ne compte pas m'attarder ici. Mais d'abord, j'aimerais que vous me donniez la pierre. »

« Quelle pierre ? »

Le sourire hypocrite du dieu de la mort disparut, laissant la place à une expression menaçante.

« Ne me mens pas, Hestia ! Je sais que vous comptez ramener à la vie les dieux que Hadès, Arès et Cronos ont tués. Je suis prêt à faire preuve de clémence et à vous épargner tous les deux, pour vous laisser vivre encore quelques années en tant que simples mortels, avant de revenir vous chercher lorsque vous serez vieux. Mais si vous pensez pouvoir me retirer les vies que j'ai prises, vous vous faites des illusions. Nul ne peut tromper la mort ! »

Hestia secoua la tête.

« Je suis de nature neutre depuis toujours, mais cette fois c'est différent. C'est mon devoir de protéger le feu de l'Olympe ! »

Et sur ces mots, elle tendit les mains et projeta un puissant rayon de lumière en direction du dieu de la mort. Celui-ci l'esquiva, et balaya l'air d'un geste de la main. Une vague d'énergie rouge et noire frappa Hestia, la faisant tomber au sol et glisser jusqu'au pied d'Hadès.

« Aaaaah… ! » cria la déesse.

« Ma sœur ! » dit Hadès en s'agenouillant auprès d'elle.

Thanatos secoua la tête.

« Vous, les Olympiens, vous êtes si pathétiques ! Il était temps que vous mouriez pour que nous, les dieux primordiaux, reprenions notre place en ce monde. »

Furieux, Hadès le fusilla du regard.

« Ce monde n'était que ténèbres et chaos avant que nous intervenions ! Vous l'auriez détruit et seriez morts dans le processus, si Zeus n'était pas intervenu », dit l'ex-dieu.

« Ce qu'on m'a raconté est donc vrai. Tu t'es réconcilié avec Zeus avant que je vienne le chercher. Tu t'es ramolli, Hadès ! Tu n'as plus ta place aux Enfers… _mortel_ », conclut-il avec une note de méchanceté dans la voix.

Hadès n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Hestia lui saisit la main qui tenait la roche et ferma les yeux.

Thanatos prit soudain l'air paniqué et se précipita vers elle, quand la pierre émit une formidable déflagration de lumière rouge qui envahit la pièce.

Lorsqu'elle s'éteignit, la pierre avait disparu des mains d'Hadès. Surpris, ce dernier regarda Hestia.

La déesse avait changé. Ses cheveux avaient viré au gris, et son visage affichait maintenant une telle fatigue qu'elle paraissait plus vieille.

« Qu'as-tu fait… » souffla Thanatos, l'air effaré.

« Je l'ai envoyée dans le monde des humains. Tu ne la retrouveras jamais », dit la déesse.

« Pauvre folle ! Tu as sacrifié tes dernières forces, tu es en train de mourir, je le sens ! Tu ne peux plus rien contre moi, maintenant », dit Thanatos en tendant la main.

Hadès baissa les yeux et vit avec horreur que les jambes d'Hestia étaient en train de se transformer en cendres.

« Thanatos, laisse-la ! Elle n'est plus d'aucun intérêt pour toi, tu devrais plutôt redescendre si tu veux trouver la pierre. »

« Non… il ne la trouvera pas. Seul un mortel peut la trouver… Celui qui… nous sauvera », dit Hestia.

Avec effort, elle agrippa le bras d'Hadès.

« Trouve-le… Guide-le ! Et si cet être est bien digne du pouvoir de la Flamme de l'Olympe… aide-le à accomplir son destin. »

Hadès n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre. Le reste du corps d'Hestia se transforma en statue.

Le visage crispé de douleur, Hadès détacha ses bras du corps de la déesse, qui tomba au sol en un tas de cendres.

Fièrement, les yeux étincelants de rage, il défia Thanatos du regard.

« Qu'attends-tu ? Prends ma vie, rien ne t'en empêche ! »

Le dieu de la mort esquissa le geste de tendre la main vers lui, mais se ressaisit et la laissa retomber contre son flanc. Secoué d'un rire silencieux, il reprit la parole :

« Pour toi, la mort serait une libération… Non, tu vas vivre, Hadès. Je te maudis : désormais, tu seras immortel, mais tu n'auras pas les pouvoirs d'un dieu. Tu vivras jusqu'à ce que tu aies trouvé l'Élu du Feu de l'Olympe. Et lorsque je l'aurai en ma possession, alors je viendrai te chercher. En attendant, vis. Vis et souffre, dieu déchu ! »

Et sur ces mots, il disparut dans un nuage de fumée noire.

Seul restait Hadès, dans le temple abandonné d'Hestia où déjà, les ténèbres se répandaient, apportant avec elles la ruine et le désespoir.


	2. Nouveau prof et nouveau patient

_Merci à **Cally-sama** , **BloodyHell** et **MonaYsa** pour leurs reviews. Et merci à **MonaYsa** pour avoir mis la fic en Favoris._

 _ **Cally-sama :** Salut ! Merci pour ta review. J'espère que mon histoire saura te plaire, même si tu n'es pas mégafan de la saga de Persée. _

_**BloodyHell :** Hello ! Contente de voir que je suis pas la seule frustrée qu'il n'y ait pas de suite. Oui, j'avoue que la fic Return of the Titans m'a un peu inspirée, mais je vais tacher de ne pas trop y coller, j'aimerais vraiment faire_ mon _histoire autant que possible. Merci pour ton commentaire sur mon écriture, aussi._

 _ **MonaYsa :** Oui, j'avoue que je suis heureuse d'être de retour sur le site des fanfics en tant qu'auteur, ça me manquait ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira. _

**_Disclaimer :_** _Les personnes de l'univers de_ Clash of Titans _ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout l'univers de ce film est la propriété de Jonathan Liebesman et cie._ _Néanmoins, Taylor et Hada sont issues de mon imagination._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Nouveau prof et nouveau patient**

 _23 octobre 2017 – Université de Stonetown, dans le Maine, États-Unis_

Adossée au rebord du lavabo, Taylor relisait ses notes.

« Tu stresses pour rien ! Je te parie tout ce que tu veux qu'il n'y aura pas d'interro surprise », dit une fille à côté d'elle, occupée à se maquiller face à un miroir.

La jeune femme de 19 ans leva les yeux de ses feuilles de papier avec l'air exaspéré.

« Hada, sois gentille, laisse-moi réviser en paix ! Ou bien je te récite toutes les dates des deux Guerres Mondiales à voix haute. »

Son amie, une Japonaise, faillit lâcher son pinceau de gloss en entendant ça et gémit. La surprise avait dévié sa main. Elle voyait maintenant une traînée de rose pailleté qui partait de sa bouche pour traverser sa joue.

« Ah, bravo ! À cause de toi, je dois tout recommencer », dit-elle en fouillant dans sa trousse à maquillage pour en sortir un démaquillant et du coton. « Et toi, au fait, tu ne veux pas te refaire une beauté avant la reprise des cours ? »

Taylor sourit, puis se tourna vers le miroir pour se regarder à son tour. Svelte, ni trop petite ni trop grande, avec de longs cheveux bruns bouclés, elle avait des yeux bleu sombre qu'elle tenait de sa mère. Rien de bien particulier en somme, de son point de vue. Tout le contraire de Hada, qui portait toujours des tenues chic et se maquillait constamment pour mettre en valeur son beau visage. Taylor préférait les chemises, les T-shirts, les jeans et les bottes.

« Tu pourrais au moins te faire une jolie coiffure comme moi, au lieu de te cantonner aux nattes et aux queues de cheval », insista son amie.

« Tu sais bien que ça ne sert à rien, vu que je passe mon temps libre à faire de l'équitation. Une coiffure compliquée ne tiendrait pas longtemps. »

« Mouais… Au fait, tu reçois une réponse quand, pour ta candidature à Churchwood ? »

Taylor serra plus fort les feuilles entre ses mains. Churchwood était une école d'équitation pour riches, située plus au nord de l'État, et les sélections étaient très dures. Beaucoup d'élèves de différents pays y envoyaient leur candidature pour obtenir une bourse, mais très peu étaient sélectionnés. Taylor espérait y être acceptée l'année prochaine, pour des études de vétérinaire plus poussées. Son rêve était de devenir vétérinaire spécialisée pour chevaux plus tard.

« Je ne sais pas encore. J'ai envoyé ma candidature il y a juste une semaine… J'espère vraiment être prise. Ah, tu entends ? »

La sonnerie retentit. Avec un soupir dépité, Hada remballa son matériel dans son sac puis suivit sa meilleure amie dehors, à travers les couloirs menant à l'amphithéâtre.

« On a quoi, maintenant ? » demanda la Japonaise.

« Cours d'histoire avec Mme Jones… pendant deux heures. »

« Oh non, la barbe ! »

Toutes deux prirent place avec les autres sur les gradins. Mais contrairement à leur attente, ce ne fut pas Mme Jones qui entra. Il s'agissait du directeur adjoint ! Aussitôt, les élèves firent silence et se tinrent plus droit. Taylor en vit un ou deux ôter discrètement les oreillettes de son MP3 ou planquer son smartphone dans sa poche.

« Jeunes gens, je suis au regret de vous annoncer qu'aujourd'hui, madame Jones ne donnera pas cours, car elle est tombée malade. Son état l'oblige à rester à l'hôpital pendant un bon mois. »

Aussitôt, des murmures étonnés et soulagés retentirent.

« _Yata_ ! On n'aura pas d'interro, je te l'avais dit ! » souffla Hada, toute contente.

« Mais par chance, nous avons trouvé un remplaçant. Avant de vous quitter, permettez-moi de vous présenter votre nouveau professeur d'histoire pour ce mois-ci, monsieur James Pluton. »

Un homme entra dans la salle. Vêtu d'un costume sombre, le nouveau venu devait avoir dans la soixantaine, mais son visage fraîchement rasé et ses cheveux gris coiffés en arrière lui donnait un air soigné et plus jeune malgré tout. Son regard parcourut brièvement la salle avant de prendre place au bureau réservé au professeur.

« Tu le connais, ce gars-là ? » souffla Taylor.

« Non… Il est plutôt séduisant, pour un vieux », souffla son amie.

Taylor fit la moue. D'habitude, Hada flashait sur les gars ayant la trentaine maximum, mais il est vrai que ce Pluton dégageait un certain charisme. D'autres filles le regardaient avec un certain intérêt, comme si elles aussi percevaient le charme du nouveau professeur.

Sitôt le directeur adjoint sorti, un léger brouhaha reprit, mais le professeur prit la parole.

« Je sais grâce au plan de classe que madame Jones comptait vous faire étudier en premier l'histoire contemporaine, mais il est plus indiqué d'étudier les grandes périodes de l'Histoire en abordant le sujet dans l'ordre chronologique. »

Taylor haussa des sourcils. Bien que calme et posée, la voix du professeur avait coupé net à tout bavardage, comme si tous avaient senti la prestance et l'autorité chez lui.

« C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, nous allons aborder la première des quatre grandes périodes de l'évolution humaine : la Grèce antique. »

En entendant ça, Taylor sourit. Elle adorait ce sujet ! Sa mère lui avait fait découvrir les légendes de cette période quand elle était enfant.

Le cours se déroula sans anicroche. Taylor était surprise par le silence et l'intérêt du reste de la classe. Le professeur leur parlait en étayant ses propos d'illustrations affichées en diapositives, et posait souvent des questions pour s'assurer que tous suivaient, au lieu de tout réciter sur un ton monocorde comme Mme Jones.

En fait, Taylor avait l'impression qu'il en parlait comme s'il avait connu cette période. Ses propos, la structure de ses phrases, l'intonation… Comme si cette période était réelle pour lui. Et tous semblaient le ressentir aussi, puisque chacun écoutait avec attention, prenait des notes et posait parfois des questions, chose qui ne s'était jamais produit en six mois de cours avec l'autre professeur d'histoire.

 _Mme Jones serait verte de jalousie si elle voyait la classe passionnée par le cours d'un prof différent_ , se dit la jeune fille avec amusement.

Néanmoins, certains ne purent réprimer une exclamation déçue quand le professeur leur dit qu'il voulait une dissertation sur la guerre de Troie pour jeudi prochain, le tout en se basant sur plusieurs livres dont il donna le titre et l'auteur pour leurs recherches.

Mordue par la curiosité, Taylor se leva comme les autres, mais au lieu de prendre le chemin de la sortie, elle se dirigea vers le professeur, qui était en train de ranger ses affaires.

« Euh… excusez-moi ? »

L'interpellé leva la tête. Maintenant qu'elle le voyait de plus près, elle vit qu'il avait des yeux gris acier avec une légère teinte bleue… et son regard était troublant : plein de tristesse, mais surtout, il évoquait celui d'une personne qui avait vu et fait bien plus de choses que ce que l'on pouvait accomplir en une seule vie humaine.

« Oui, mademoiselle… ? »

« Swan, professeur. Oui, je me demandais… Vous nous avez dit de trouver une cause purement rationnelle à la guerre de Troie, mais pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas aborder le sujet de la Pomme de discorde, des trois déesses et de Pâris dans la dissertation, pour justifier l'enlèvement d'Hélène ? »

Le professeur haussa un sourcil.

« Je crains que cela n'entre en conflit avec la consigne du devoir, mademoiselle Swan. Il faut une explication purement mécanique, et non mythologique. »

Déçue, la jeune fille hocha la tête et voulut se retourner pour prendre le chemin de la sortie, quand la voix du professeur la retint.

« Néanmoins, si j'avais été à votre place, j'aurais introduit cette histoire dans le devoir sans hésiter. Hélas, le programme éducatif ne laisse guère le choix, cette année. »

« D'accord, monsieur. Au fait, excusez-moi, mais… votre nom, c'est Pluton comme la planète ? »

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de l'interpelé.

« Enfin quelqu'un qui pense que c'est toujours une planète ! Mais non, mon nom de famille se réfère au dieu des morts de la mythologie romaine. C'est pour ça que je vous l'ai dit : si j'avais pu, j'aurais autorisé l'introduction des dieux de la mythologie grecque dans la dissertation. »

Avec un léger sourire, Taylor le remercia puis prit le chemin de la sortie. Hada l'attendait dehors.

« Tu en as mis du temps ! De quoi vous parliez ? »

« Rien, je voulais lui demander si je pouvais aborder le sujet des dieux dans mon devoir, mais non. »

« Bon, les cours sont finis pour aujourd'hui… Tu veux venir à la cafétéria avec moi pour prendre un café ? »

« Non, désolée, faut que je rentre. Aujourd'hui, mon père a besoin d'aide, on accueille un nouvel animal à la clinique. »

« Tant pis, alors. Salut ! »

« Salut. »

Taylor prit le bout du couloir et sortit dehors. Traversant la pelouse où d'autres élèves discutaient, elle s'arrêta à la station de bus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le véhicule s'arrêta et elle monta dedans avec quelques autres personnes.

Après plusieurs stations, le bus la déposa en pleine campagne, face à un petit sentier.

La jeune fille s'y engagea, jusqu'à arriver face à un manoir avec vue sur la mer. Traversant l'allée de gravillons, Taylor prit le chemin d'une maison plus petite sur la droite, qui donnait accès aux écuries.

Des hennissements lui parvinrent, suivis de cris.

« Woh ! Doucement, doucement ! »

Elle reconnut la voix de son père. Ce dernier se tenait dans l'enclos près de la maisonnette, avec deux autres personnes. Ces derniers tenaient un cheval noir en laisse.

Taylor s'arrêta en voyant l'animal. Il était magnifique ! Grand, élancé, avec une magnifique robe noire, il se débattait sauvagement, essayant de se libérer des cordes que les humains serraient pour le retenir.

« Papa ! Tout va bien ? » demanda la jeune fille en s'approchant de la barrière.

« Ne t'approche pas ! On essaie de le calmer », dit son père.

Taylor fit la moue. Elle pouvoir voir une seringue de tranquillisant dans la main de son père.

« Pourquoi tu ne te sers pas du fusil à pompe ? » demanda la jeune fille.

Son père tourna la tête vers la gauche. Taylor suivit son regard et aperçut l'objet plus loin au sol, brisé en deux.

« Il me l'a arraché d'un coup de sabot et l'a brisé », dit-il avant de reporter son attention sur l'animal.

Ce dernier, profitant de l'inattention de l'homme, se cabra. Le père de Taylor tomba à la renverse.

Ne pouvant tenir plus longtemps, les deux autres personnes lâchèrent les cordes. Enfin libre, le cheval partit au galop quand soudain, l'une de ses pattes émit un craquement bizarre puis il tomba au sol de tout son long.

Catastrophée par cet horrible spectacle, Taylor enjamba l'enclos et courut vers l'animal.

« Taylor, non ! Ne t'approche pas… » dit son père.

Mais la jeune fille était déjà près de l'animal. Elle devait intervenir, ou bien il pourrait bouger davantage et faire un mouvement qui aggraverait son état. Chuintant doucement, elle se mit à genoux et posa les mains sur l'encolure de la bête, qui hennissait douloureusement.

« Chut… Shhhhhhhh… Doucement, mon grand… Doucement », dit-elle.

L'animal hennit encore, agita la tête, puis parut se calmer. Taylor ne sut si c'était sa voix ou ses caresses, mais bientôt, la respiration de l'étalon se fit plus lente.

Lentement, son père les rejoignit et, sans plus de cérémonie, planta la seringue dans la croupe du cheval et appuya sur le piston. La créature émit un hennissement douloureux, puis sa tête retomba mollement sur les genoux de la jeune fille.

« Merci de m'avoir encore une fois désobéi, Taylor », dit son père en se relevant.

« Désolée. Le pauvre… Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

« Son propriétaire nous a dit qu'il avait un problème à la patte. Une sorte de déformation osseuse dans cette zone. Comme tu peux le voir, elle n'a pas tenu le coup et il ne peut plus galoper. Mon client me l'a amené en espérant que je trouverais ce qui cloche. Mais là, en plus des analyses, on va devoir le soigner, lui faire une attelle… Faut que je téléphone pour prévenir Pluton que ça va prendre plus de temps que prévu. »

« Pluton ?! »

« Oui, James Pluton. C'est lui qui nous l'a amené. Pourquoi, tu le connais ? »

« C'est mon nouveau prof d'histoire ! »

« Ah ? Curieuse coïncidence… Bon, excuse-moi, je file dans mon bureau pour téléphoner. »

Acquiesçant, Taylor regarda son père s'éloigner avec ses deux assistants.

Restée seule, elle reporta son regard sur l'étalon. Doucement, elle passa les mains sur son encolure. Son regard dériva vers le dos de l'animal. Elle remarqua une curieuse marque, comme une petite ligne grise qui tranchait avec sa robe noire… Avait-il subi de mauvais traitements ? L'avait-on fouetté ? Pourtant, il n'y avait qu'une seule petite ligne dans son dos, et ça ressemblait plus à une cicatrice après une coupure…

Tournant la tête, elle vit une autre sur l'autre flanc, au même endroit et de même longueur. Bizarre… Un fouet n'aurait pas laissé ce genre de marque, surtout à distances égales, au même endroit et de même longueur. Mais alors, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Avait-il été victime d'une personne qui aimait pratiquer la scarification ?

Sentant l'étalon remuer, elle se remit à le caresser.

« T'en fais pas, mon grand… Quoi que tu aies, on va te soigner », dit-elle avec douceur.

Elle s'apprêta à se redresser, quand elle remarqua un petit objet dans la crinière de l'animal. Comme une perle… Non, plusieurs perles, en fait. Des tas de perles noires glissées dans ses crins, et qui se fondaient habilement avec la robe noire de l'étalon.

Curieuse, elle en prit une entre ses doigts, quand elle éprouva une sensation de chaleur. La perle vira au rouge feu dans sa main.

Surprise, elle voulut se dégager, quand les autres perles s'animèrent de la même lueur, et glissèrent toutes le long de la crinière pour se glisser dans la paume de la main de Taylor.

Ébahie, celle-ci vit les perles fusionner pour former un morceau de roche noire. Taylor regarda l'objet sans comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Des veines de feu s'illuminèrent sur la surface de la pierre, puis celle-ci s'éleva dans les airs pour se transformer en une boule de feu.

La sphère de flammes s'étira, prenant la forme d'un oiseau. La tête ornée d'une crête rouge, avec des ailes ornées de plumes dorées qui scintillaient comme les flammes du soleil, le volatile fixa la jeune fille de ses yeux bleu électrique.

Fascinée, Taylor tendit lentement la main vers lui. Aussitôt, l'oiseau fondit sur elle… et traversa sa main pour disparaître à l'intérieur de son corps.

La jeune fille tomba à la renverse et cligna des yeux. Que s'était-il passé ? Elle se sentait… bizarre.

Retroussant la manche de sa chemise, elle vit qu'un dessin rouge recouvrait la peau blanche de son avant-bras : un oiseau.


	3. L'ombre de la mort

_**Cally-sama :** Bonne idée, le coup de la chanson ! J'aime bien. Oui, c'est un phénix. Merci d'avoir mis ma fic en Favoris et Alert. _

_**MonaYsa :** J'avais pas pensé à Percy Jackson 1 quand j'ai écrit le passage de Taylor allant à la salle de cours, j'avoue ! Ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête, car j'avoue que je me souviens surtout du deuxième film, qui débute par du sport et de la bagarre au Camp des Demi-Dieux. _

_**BloodyHell :** Eh oui, on voit arriver l'élu ! Pégase n'a pas été gâté, en effet, mais il a sacrifié ses ailes pour la cause. En fait, la pierre est une sorte "d'œuf" magique renfermant le phénix, l'esprit qui peut ramener à la vie tous les Olympiens. Et Taylor est le réceptacle, elle garde cet esprit en elle pour le protéger et lui permettre de se développer. Mais ce n'est pas un parasite, ce phénix, hein ! C'est un esprit bienveillant, qui symbolise la vie._

 _Traduction : __"Oyasumi" veut dire "bonne nuit" en japonais._

 _Disclaimer : Les personnes de l'univers de _Clash of Titans _ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est la propriété de Warner Bros et cie. Néanmoins, Taylor et Hada sont issues de mon imagination._

* * *

 **L'ombre de la mort**

Pour la quatrième fois, Taylor saisit le savon et se mit à frotter son avant-bras.

Elle frotta, frotta, espérant que le dessin change, qu'il commence à couler avec l'eau et le savon le long de sa peau… Mais rien n'y fit. Ce maudit dessin refusait de partir ! Et elle commençait à avoir la peau rouge, à force de frotter.

Agacée, elle se rinça les mains puis s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire et regarda le dessin. Elle ne sentait pas la texture de l'encre ni d'une autre manière. On aurait plutôt dit que sa peau avait changé de couleur à des endroits bien précis pour former ce motif. Bizarrement, la peau était plus chaude à ces endroits précis, comme si le dessin contenait de minuscules braises prêtes à s'enflammer.

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? D'abord ces mystérieuses perles qui avaient fusionné en roche, laquelle était devenue un oiseau de feu qui était entré en elle… Taylor aurait cru qu'elle avait rêvé tout ça, si le dessin sur son bras n'était pas là pour lui rappeler que c'était réel.

N'y tenant plus, elle se leva et sortit de la salle de bain, puis traversa le couloir jusqu'à la sortie du manoir. La nuit tombait, le soleil se couchait au loin. Le ciel prenait une teinte mauve, et l'air devenait plus humide.

La jeune fille s'arrêta devant la boîte aux lettres et sortit le courrier. Elle trouva deux factures, une publicité… et une lettre de Churchwood !

Ses battements de cœur s'accélérèrent. Les mains tremblantes, elle s'assit sur le banc près de l'enclos à chevaux et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Elle en sortit un papier qu'elle déplia, puis commença à lire.

« _Chère Mademoiselle Swan,_

 _Nous avons bien reçu votre candidature et avons examiné avec soin les bulletins et les documents requis pour votre inscription._

 _Après délibération des membres du conseil, nous sommes au regret de vous annoncer que vos résultats sont insuffisants pour décrocher une bourse dans notre…_ »

La jeune fille baissa la feuille et ferma les yeux en inspirant à fond. Insuffisants ! Ils jugeaient ses résultats insuffisants. D'accord, elle n'avait jamais été première de la classe, mais elle avait toujours eu de bonnes notes la mettant au rang de seconde ou troisième, et ce depuis des années !

Et maintenant ? Qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle pouvait toujours compter sur son père pour qu'il lui refile la clinique lorsqu'il voudrait prendre sa retraite, mais… Taylor voulait suivre une formation différente, dans une école que son père n'avait pas fréquentée. Elle avait envie de suivre un cursus plus personnel et honorable. En plus, l'avantage quand on allait à Churchwood, c'était qu'on pouvait devenir vétérinaire hippique, ou bien acteur pour des films sur les chevaux, ou bien tout simplement champion de courses… Ainsi, elle aurait davantage de choix, au cas où ses rêves continueraient d'évoluer durant ses études…

Un hennissement résonna derrière elle. Tournant la tête, la jeune fille regarda le cheval noir. Il était toujours allongé par terre, mais son père était passé lui faire une attelle.

Taylor lui offrit un sourire triste.

« Toi, au moins, tu n'as pas de soucis de scolarité. T'en as du bol, mine de rien. Enfin, non, pas vraiment quand on voit ta patte… »

L'étalon ne réagit pas. Mais au bout de deux minutes, il dressa les oreilles puis hennit de manière plus pressante.

Taylor entendit soudain un grincement de pneus sur le gravier. Tournant la tête, elle fut surprise de voir un corbillard franchir l'entrée puis se garer sur le côté. Et elle le fut plus encore en voyant son professeur descendre de voiture. Son regarda balaya le manoir et ses alentours avant de s'arrêter sur Taylor puis l'enclos.

Il marcha à grands pas jusque-là. Avant que Taylor n'eut le temps de lui poser une question, Pluton prit la parole.

« J'ai reçu un coup de fil de monsieur Swan, je suis venu voir ce qu'il en était ! Comment va-t-il ? » demanda le professeur, l'air inquiet.

« Bien… Mais les os de sa patte ont cédé, et il a fait une mauvaise chute. Mon père compte lui faire une radio demain. »

Soudain, avec une agilité surprenante, Pluton enjamba la barrière et s'accroupit près de l'étalon. Celui-ci hennit, mais resta calme tandis que l'homme passait la main sur son encolure.

« Mon pauvre ami… Je ne pensais pas que ça s'aggraverait à ce point », dit-il.

L'animal secoua la tête et hennit de nouveau. Pluton haussa un sourcil, puis examina la crinière de l'animal. Il leva la tête vers Taylor avec l'air intrigué.

« Dites-moi, n'y avait-il pas des perles noires dans sa crinière ? »

« Oui… C'est vous qui les lui avez mises ? »

Le professeur fronça des sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, quand un souffle de vent traversa l'espace autour d'eux, écartant légèrement les manches amples qui recouvraient les bras de Taylor, révélant le motif de l'oiseau.

Voyant cela, Pluton se leva et s'approcha d'elle sans lâcher le dessin des yeux. Instinctivement, la jeune fille recula en serrant son bras contre elle.

« Alors, c'est toi… Après tous ces siècles… ! » dit le professeur dans un souffle.

Taylor vit un défilé d'émotions passer sur son visage : surprise, joie, soulagement, inquiétude puis… espoir ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de poser une nouvelle question. Son père apparut près d'elle.

« Ah, monsieur Pluton ! Vous avez fait vite », dit-il.

Le professeur se tourna vers le vétérinaire avec un sourire affable et lui serra la main, comme si ce qu'il avait découvert sur le bras de Taylor n'avait pas d'importance.

« Je suis venu dès que j'ai su. Comment va-t-il ? »

Le vétérinaire soupira.

« Il semble que les os de sa patte avant droite soient plus fragiles que le reste de son corps. Il peut guérir, mais… j'ai peur qu'il ne puisse plus jamais courir. »

Pluton tourna vers l'étalon un regard navré.

« Je vois… Je paierai les soins supplémentaires, le prix m'importe peu. L'essentiel, c'est que Pégase guérisse. »

« Pégase ? » dit Taylor, surprise.

Décidément, son professeur était un mordu de la mythologie grecque !

Son père invita Pluton à entrer au manoir pour discuter de l'état du cheval, ce que ce dernier accepta. Avant de s'éloigner, il se tourna vers Taylor. À nouveau, elle fut surprise par son regard. Il semblait rayonner, comme quelqu'un qui avait enfin trouvé un trésor après des années de recherches.

« Votre présence semble apaiser Pégase. Cela vous dérangerait-il de rester avec lui encore un moment ? »

« Non… bien sûr », dit la jeune fille, étonnée.

« Merci. »

La jeune fille le regarda s'éloigner sans comprendre. Vraiment, c'était un curieux personnage !

Un hennissement de l'étalon la fit reporter son attention sur lui. Souriante, elle enjamba la clôture puis s'agenouilla.

« Toi, tu en demandes, des câlins ! » dit-elle en posant ses mains sur son encolure.

Elle commença à le caresser, quand elle sentit soudain la peau de son bras droit se mettre à chauffer.

Surprise, la main droite toujours sur Pégase, elle se servit de la gauche pour retrousser la manche de sa chemise et vit que le dessin sur sa peau s'illuminait. Comme s'il prenait feu ! La lumière traversa sa main et entra dans le corps du cheval.

Aussitôt, celui-ci hennit plus fort puis se redressa et se cabra. Ahurie, Taylor vit soudain deux immenses ailes noires apparaître sur son dos, à l'endroit où s'étaient trouvées les deux curieuses cicatrices qu'elle avait vues la première fois.

Abasourdie, la jeune fille resta assise par terre quelques secondes puis, lentement, se leva et regarda l'étalon d'un œil nouveau.

« Pégase… » dit-elle.

L'étalon hennit et hocha la tête, comme pour lui signifier qu'elle avait compris. Mais Taylor n'y comprenait rien. Là, ça tournait au délire !

« Oh… Papaaaaaaaaaah ! » cria-t-elle en courant vers la maison.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle courut au bureau, mais la porte était fermée. Évidemment ! Chaque fois que son père qu'accueillait un client, il s'enfermait à l'intérieur avec ce dernier, et impossible de les déranger dans ces moments-là !

Mais bon sang, à qui allait-elle parler de ça ? Une seule autre personne lui vint à l'esprit : Hada !

Courant dans sa chambre, elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de son amie. Tandis que la sonnerie résonnait, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda en bas, vers l'enclos. Pégase broutait tranquillement l'herbe.

« _Allô ?_ »

Taylor s'interrompit net en entendant ce mot. La voix qui l'avait prononcé n'était pas celle d'Hada. Elle était certes féminine, mais plus mature.

« Euh… Hada ? »

« _Non, c'est sa mère. Qui est à l'appareil ?_ »

« Oh… Mme Hishida ? C'est moi, Taylor. Je peux parler à Hada ? »

« _Oh, c'est toi, Taylor ? Je suis désolée, mais elle ne peut pas te répondre. Les docteurs sont en train de l'examiner._ »

« Les docteurs ? Quoi, comment ça ? »

« _Je suis désolée, mais Hada est à l'hôpital. Elle y a été transférée i peine une heure._ »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Elle va bien ? »

« _Je ne sais pas. Sa colocataire du campus l'a trouvée inconsciente devant la porte d'entrée. Les docteurs m'ont téléphoné, je viens juste d'arriver. J'attends les résultats._ »

Taylor raccrocha puis réfléchit à toute vitesse. L'histoire avec Pégase était certes dingue et préoccupante, mais sa meilleure amie passait avant tout !

Résolue, elle saisit sa veste et son portefeuille, puis courut dehors jusqu'à la station de bus.

Arrivée à l'hôpital, elle courut à l'accueil et, sitôt informée de la chambre où était son amie, elle prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au deuxième étage, celui des chambres des patients.

Elle aperçut bientôt une femme japonaise qui se tenait devant la porte d'une chambre avec la main sur le cœur, l'autre séchant des traces de larmes sur ses joues.

Taylor se tourna vers la porte et regarda à travers la vitre. Elle aperçut Hada, allongée dans un lit et endormie.

« Madame Hishida ? »

« Oh… Bonsoir, Taylor ! Tu as fait vite », dit la femme en essayant vainement de sourire.

« Alors, comment va-t-elle ? »

La femme soupira.

« Elle a un cancer en phase terminale. »

Taylor ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« _Un cancer… en phase terminale !_? Mais… C'est pas possible ! Enfin… Elle a toujours été en pleine forme, elle fait du sport presque tous les jours… Elle m'aurait dit si elle avait un cancer ! »

« Moi aussi, je suis très étonnée, mais c'est la vérité ! Les médecins ont vérifié son dossier, ils n'y comprennent rien. Son dernier examen médical remonte à il y a un an, c'était juste avant qu'on parte en vacances en Afrique, pour un safari. Pourtant, ils disent qu'elle a un cancer très développé. »

Taylor se tourna vers la porte. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

« Tu peux aller la voir, si tu veux. Moi, je téléphone au reste de la famille pour leur dire que je compte rester encore quelques heures. »

Reconnaissante, Taylor entra en silence dans la chambre. Elle eut le cœur serré en voyant son amie allongée dans ce lit, reliée à des machines. Elle semblait anormalement pâle et amaigrie.

Une carte de vœux et quelques origamis en forme de grue avaient été déposés sur une table de chevet près d'elle.

Taylor s'approcha et vit que des papiers avaient été posés là, sans doute pour faire d'autres grues. La jeune fille se souvenait de la manière dont on les faisait, son amie lui avait appris quand elle était petite. Elle disait qu'au Japon, quand une personne faisait mille grues, un souhait de guérison, de longévité ou de bonheur était accordé.

Avec des gestes experts, Taylor prit une feuille et en confectionna une. Elle venait d'achever son travail quand elle entendit Hada gémir. Taylor se tourna vers elle. Son amie battit des cils puis ouvrit les yeux et eut un faible sourire en la voyant.

« Coucou… Tu te sens comment ? » dit Taylor.

« J'ai déjà connu mieux. J'avoue que je ne comprends pas. J'ai eu si mal, de manière si soudaine… Ça m'est tombé dessus d'un coup, sans prévenir. »

« Tu n'as pas pris des médicaments violents ou quelque chose qui… ? »

« Hein ? Enfin, Taylor, tu me connais ! Je suis pour la médecine naturelle, je fuis l'alcool et le tabac comme la peste. »

« D'accord, d'accord ! Désolée, j'essaie juste de comprendre. »

Hada soupira puis porta son regard vers la fenêtre.

« J'essaie de comprendre aussi. C'est bizarre… J'étais dans ma chambre, en train de taper un texto sur mon portable quand tout à coup, j'ai ressenti un grand coup de froid. »

« Un grand coup de froid ? »

Taylor sentit un frisson parcourir la main de son amie, tandis qu'elle se remémorait cet évènement.

« Oui… C'était comme si… comme si toute la vie qui m'environnait avait déserté la pièce, et je… j'ai senti ça entrer en moi. C'est comme si… comme si la mort elle-même était entrée dans ma chambre et m'avait touchée. »

Puis, haussant des épaules, elle émit un rire nerveux.

« Je délire, sans doute à cause des antidouleurs qu'ils m'ont filés ! Fais pas attention, j'ai l'impression d'avoir la tête dans du coton, je ressens pas grand-chose… Et toi, quoi de neuf ? T'as eu ta réponse pour Churchwood ? »

« Oh, ça… Ils m'ont refusée. »

« Quoi ? Oh non, c'est pas cool ! Et comment tu comptes faire ? Tu vas y aller toi-même pour essayer de les convaincre de t'inscrire ? »

« Tu sais, pour l'instant, c'est le cadet de mes soucis, cette histoire d'école… »

L'air mécontent, Hada lui agrippa les poignets. Taylor eut un frisson en sentant combien les mains de son amie tremblaient.

« Taylor Sephora Magalie Swan ! Je t'interdis de te servir de mon état comme excuse pour abandonner tes rêves ! »

Taylor fit la grimace. Elle avait _horreur_ qu'on l'appelle par son nom en entier. Elle allait répondre à son amie qu'elle ne se servait pas de sa maladie pour abandonner ses rêves, quand la porte s'ouvrit et un docteur entra. Grand, des cheveux roux plaqués en arrière, son visage était taillé à la serpe et ses yeux noirs transpercèrent Taylor. Elle eut un frisson en croisant son regard.

« Je suis désolé, mais les visites sont terminées pour ce soir. Je vais vous demander de quitter la chambre, la patiente a besoin de repos », dit-il.

Taylor baissa les yeux, et nota un curieux détail : les pieds de cet homme étaient tordus. Hada lui serra plus fort la main, la faisant tourner la tête vers elle.

« On se verra demain, d'accord ? On cherchera ensemble une solution pour que tu intègres l'école de tes rêves, okay ? »

« Okay, repose-toi bien. Bye ! »

« _Oyasumi_ ! »

Taylor prit le chemin de l'ascenseur, quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait oublié de lui laisser la grue en papier qu'elle avait faite. Elle était toujours dans sa poche. Elle se retourna pour aller la donner à son amie, quand elle vit que le docteur se tenait à quelques pas d'elle.

« Vous êtes proche de cette patiente ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire affable.

« C'est ma meilleure amie. On se connaît depuis la maternelle. »

« Oh, donc ça fait un bon bout de temps. C'est fou comme le destin peut prendre une tournure inattendue, parfois. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda Taylor.

« Eh bien… Je suis désolé, oubliez ça. »

« Non, allez-y ! Vous vouliez dire quoi ? »

« Nous avons fait de nouveaux examens, et les résultats sont… décourageants. Le cancer est une maladie mystérieuse en soi, certains en réchappent, d'autres non. Et l'état de votre amie est plus qu'alarmant. Si on avait diagnostiqué son état plus tôt, il y aurait eu un espoir, mais là… »

« Non ! »

Le mot avait tonné, plus fort que Taylor ne l'avait voulu, mais l'intention était bien là.

« Hada est forte, d'accord ? Et puis, c'est stupide, ces histoires ! Comment peut-on attraper un cancer en phase terminale en moins d'une heure ? Refaites vos examens, y'a erreur, c'est sûr ! »

« Parfois, il est plus facile d'accepter le destin, plutôt que de le fuir constamment. On ne peut tromper la mort, mademoiselle Swan. Bonne soirée ! »

Le médecin lui offrit un grand sourire carnassier avant de s'éloigner.

Choquée par son attitude, Taylor prit l'ascenseur et sortit de l'hôpital en mode automate. Toujours sonnée, elle marcha sans réfléchir à travers la rue. Non, ce médecin devait se tromper. Hada allait s'en sortir. Elle _devait_ s'en sortir !

Tandis qu'elle prenait le chemin de chez elle, la jeune fille réalisa qu'un autre problème l'attendait en arrivant : Pégase !

Comment allait-elle gérer ça ? Et pire encore, comment son père réagirait-il en voyant un cheval ailé dans l'enclos ?

La jeune fille se prit la tête dans les mains en soupirant. Depuis le début de la journée, les ennuis semblaient tomber en pluie, et elle ne savait pas comment s'en dépêtrer.

Une chose était sûre : Pluton savait quelque chose pour le cheval ailé. Elle allait devoir se débrouiller pour lui soutirer des explications. Mais comment ?

Tout à ses réflexions, elle ne vit pas, sur le toit d'un immeuble près d'elle, une forme sombre aux yeux rouges qui la fixaient avec malveillance et la suivaient en silence, tandis qu'elle prenait le chemin de sa maison.

* * *

 _Je m'arrête là. Désolée._

 _La suite à vendredi prochain._

 _Ah, une dernière chose ! Je pensais donner un nom au phénix de Taylor, mais j'ai pas trop d'idées… Quelqu'un a une suggestion ?_


	4. De troublantes découvertes

_**MonaYsa :** Merci pour tes commentaires et corrections ! J'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plaira davantage…_

 _ **Cally-sama :** T'inquiète, j'ai revu le chapitre précédent, je l'ai modifié et j'ai ralenti le cours de l'histoire. Relis-le au cas où tu n'étais pas au courant, histoire de pas être déphasée avec celui-là, okay ? Et j'espère que t'aimeras celui-ci… Merci pour les suggestions de nom pour le phénix, j'en ai trouvé un dans le lot qui me plaît ! Tu finiras par savoir lequel. ;-)_

 _ **BloodyHell :** Eh oui, Thanatos montre enfin le bout de son nez. Il ne se limitera pas au chantage, il est trop cruel pour se contenter de ça. Il aime frapper vite et bien. Et s'il peut faire endurer la douleur de ses victimes aussi longtemps que possible, il trouve ça encore mieux. T'inquiète pour le nom du phénix, j'ai trouvé. _

_Bonne lecture !_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnes de l'univers de _Clash of Titans _ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est la propriété de Warner Bros et cie. Néanmoins, Taylor et Hada sont issues de mon imagination._

* * *

 **De troublantes découvertes**

Une fois arrivée au manoir, Taylor vit que le corbillard avait disparu.

Pluton était donc parti avant qu'elle revienne de l'hôpital. Dommage… Mais elle s'arrêta net en voyant que l'enclos était vide. Où était passé Pégase ? S'était-il envolé ?

Soudain, son père sortit de la maison et sourit en la voyant.

« Ah, Taylor ! J'ai reçu ton SMS. Tu as vu Hada à l'hôpital ? Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Mal. Où est Pégase ? » demanda Taylor, inquiète.

« À l'écurie. Je l'y ai amené juste après avoir fini de discuter avec Pluton. »

La jeune fille fixa son père, mais ne vit aucune trace d'étonnement ni de panique sur son visage.

« Et… il va bien ? Pégase va bien ? »

« À part sa patte, oui. Pourquoi ? »

La jeune fille entendit un hennissement. Sans répondre à son père, elle courut à l'écurie. Elle traversa le couloir et s'arrêta au box du fond. Elle vit le cheval noir, dont la tête dépassait par l'ouverture de la porte du box. En voyant la jeune fille, il hennit comme pour la saluer.

S'approchant, Taylor regarda son dos… mais il n'avait plus d'ailes. C'était de nouveau un cheval noir ordinaire. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains. Là, elle n'en pouvait plus ! Elle avait besoin de dormir.

Sans plus attendre, elle prit le chemin de sa chambre.

XxXxXxXxxXxXxX

Debout de l'autre côté de la porte qui donnait sur la chambre, Hadès regardait Hada avec inquiétude.

Rien ne troublait le silence de la pièce, excepté le « bip » des machines auxquelles était reliée la patiente. Cette dernière avait le teint pâle et le corps bien amaigri.

Thanatos avait frappé beaucoup plus vite que prévu. À l'instant même où Taylor avait touché la pierre et uni son âme à celle du phénix, le dieu de la mort avait ressenti la menace et s'en était pris à l'une de ses avec peu de discrétion. Un cancer en phase terminale attrapé en quelques minutes… Pour que le dieu de la mort ait frappé ainsi, de manière si flagrante, il avait vraiment dû prendre peur. Hadès fut légèrement heureux en pensant cela, mais cette pensée se dissipa vite en regardant la malheureuse victime endormie dans la chambre.

L'ancien dieu des Enfers n'aimait pas ça. Et pourtant, il n'en était pas à sa première contrariété. Depuis la mort de Zeus, les dieux primordiaux s'étaient déchaînés.

Le climat était devenu incontrôlable, les humains s'étaient mis à chasser sans retenue, à puiser dans les ressources naturelles du monde sans personne pour les guider ou les contrôler. Pire encore, les guerres s'étaient succédé pendant des siècles sans une trêve marquante ! Aujourd'hui encore, de nombreux pays étaient en conflit ou sous la menace d'une attaque terroriste. Et il n'y avait nul repos pour leurs âmes, après la mort. Sans le contrôle d'Hadès, les Enfers étaient devenus un monde de ténèbres et de chaos absolu. Même les Champs Élysées avaient été ravagés.

Non, il n'y avait plus rien, plus de contrôle ni de paix pour les humains, que ce soit dans la vie ou la mort.

Thanatos ne s'était pas limité à laisser les Enfers se dégrader, il avait fait du monde des humains une grande boîte à pétri, dans laquelle il avait testé différentes nouvelles formes de mort, avec des maladies de toute sorte, que personne n'avait vraiment connues du temps de la Grèce Antique. Apollon était là à l'époque, pour guider les médecins et leur donner le pouvoir de combattre les fléaux naissants.

La maladie dont cette jeune Japonaise souffrait en était un bel exemple : le cancer. Les médecins n'avaient jamais trouvé la cause précise de ce mal, ni même un remède, car c'était une œuvre de Thanatos imprévisible et capricieuse, n'obéissant qu'au bon vouloir de son créateur.

L'ancien dieu des Enfers eut un pincement de cœur en regardant l'état de la jeune fille. Même s'il ne ressentait toujours aucun amour pour les humains, il avait développé du respect pour eux au fil du temps, en les voyant s'acharner à se battre, survivre et continuer de faire le bien malgré les horreurs de ce monde. Ils avaient même construit des monuments impressionnants, et de belles œuvres dans d'autres domaines artistiques. Les Muses auraient été fières d'eux.

S'il avait encore été en possession de ses pouvoirs, il aurait fait un pacte avec Taylor, acceptant de soigner Hada en échange d'un service de la jeune fille… Mais non, le temps de la magie et des pactes était révolu depuis des siècles.

Soudain, son téléphone émit un signal annonçant la réception d'un SMS. Le sortant de sa poche, il lut le message :

« _Je suis au lieu de rendez-vous. J'ai amené ce que tu m'as demandé. Où es-tu ? Toujours en retard ! Signé : C._ »

Hadès regarda sa montre. En effet, il était en retard ! Agacé, il prit la sortie le chemin de la sortie de l'hôpital. Il allait atteindre la porte automatique, quand un médecin roux apparut juste devant lui.

Hadès cessa net de bouger en le voyant, et prit une expression mauvaise.

« Alors, Hadès ? Je pensais que tu ne fréquentais plus les cimetières ni les hôpitaux depuis un moment », dit le médecin.

« Pousse-toi, Thanatos. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi. »

« Du temps ? C'est drôle de t'entendre dire ça. »

Hadès se crispa. Pourquoi Thanatos relevait-il ce sujet particulier : _le temps_ ?

« Tu as hâte de retrouver la Flamme et de l'envoyer _là-bas_ ? »

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. »

« Oh, arrête, Hadès ! Pas de ça avec moi, on se connaît trop bien, tous les deux. Je sais que tu ne lâches _jamais_ l'affaire. Quand tu as un projet, tu le défends jusqu'au bout. Mais celui-là est voué à l'échec, crois-moi. »

« Ah oui, et pourquoi ? S'il était voué à l'échec comme tu dis, tu ne te donnerais pas la peine de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. »

Le sourire narquois du dieu de la mort disparut, laissant place à une expression menaçante.

« Tu ne ramèneras pas les Olympiens à la vie. Que ce soit à cette époque ou celle de la Grèce Antique, tu n'y arriveras pas ! »

L'air blasé, Hadès haussa des épaules.

« Et toi, tu t'imagines pouvoir bouleverser l'ordre naturel des choses encore longtemps sans en payer le prix ? Les Olympiens sont peut-être morts, mais le monde a été façonné à la base pour fonctionner selon _nos_ règles. Vos manigances, à toi et tes amis Titans, finiront par se retourner contre vous. »

« Oh, arrête avec tes leçons de morale ! Même si cette planète devient au final un vieux caillou aride, qu'importe. Moi et les autres y survivrons. Si les humains disparaissent, tant pis ! Ça me fera des vacances, j'en ai marre de faucher leurs âmes, à force… »

Hadès prit l'air inquiet en entendant ça.

« Tu ne peux échapper à ton propre devoir, Thanatos ! Si tu n'incarnes plus la mort, alors la vie elle-même cessera… »

« Blablabla ! Excuse-moi, mais j'ai des patients mourants qui m'attendent. Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, mon rôle est important. »

Avec un dernier salut moqueur, Thanatos disparut dans un nuage de fumée noire.

Resté seul, Hadès se passa la main sur le visage. Il devenait urgent que la suite de son plan soit mise à exécution.

Sans plus attendre, il sortit de l'hôpital et prit le chemin du parking.

* * *

 _L'espace était brumeux, mais les objets qui émergeaient de la fumée avaient l'air bizarre. Leurs contours étaient flous._

 _Tout semblait… déformé, comme si une chaleur infernale imprégnait l'atmosphère et tordait tout l'environnement. Mais plus étrange encore, tout était gris. Gris comme la cendre._

 _Debout au milieu de la brume, avec pour seul vêtement sa chemise de nuit blanche, Taylor regardait autour d'elle sans comprendre. Que faisait-elle ici ? Et pour_

 _Soudain, elle vit émerger du brouillard un oiseau de feu. Elle reconnut le phénix qui était entré en elle. Ses plumes rouge et or tranchaient avec le gris environnant._

 _L'oiseau tournoya autour de la jeune fille, puis s'éloigna. La jeune fille le suivit._

 _Elle arriva bientôt au centre d'une clairière, face à des pierres dressées. Elle vit que des gens y étaient enchaînés._

 _La tête baissée, tous fixaient le vide avec l'air absent. Les hommes étaient barbus pour la plupart, et les femmes avaient de longs cheveux bouclés. Détail troublant, tous portaient des robes et des tuniques évoquant celles des anciens Grecs. Et leurs yeux étaient d'un blanc laiteux qui évoquait celui des cadavres._

 _Inquiète, Taylor s'approcha du captif le plus proche, une femme blonde._

 _« Excusez-moi… qui êtes-vous ? »_

 _La jeune femme ne réagit pas. Taylor regarda les autres. Eux non plus n'avaient pas semblé l'entendre._

 _La jeune fille tendit la main et toucha l'épaule de la femme. Aussitôt, les yeux de celle-ci virèrent du blanc au bleu clair. Elle regarda Taylor et gémit._

 _« Sors-nous de là… je t'en supplie ! »_

 _D'abord surprise, Taylor tendit les mains et tira sur la chaîne, mais elle semblait soudée à la pierre et à la prisonnière._

 _« Je… Comment ? »_

 _« La flamme… rallume la flamme ! »_

 _Soudain, le vent se leva. Taylor tourna la tête et aperçut deux yeux rouges dans le brouillard, qui la fixaient méchamment… Une ombre plongea sur elle, la faisant tomber dans un abîme de noirceur._

* * *

Taylor se dressa d'un bond dans son lit.

Haletante, en nage, elle attendit que son souffle soit plus régulier pour sortir du lit.

Elle courut à la fenêtre écarter les rideaux. L'éclat du soleil dissipa son trouble.

Quel cauchemar ! Elle n'avait rien compris à ce qu'elle avait vu, mais ça lui avait paru si réel…

Une fois qu'elle eut enfilé sa robe de chambre, elle descendit à la cuisine et se servit un verre de jus d'orange.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre et aperçut son père, dans l'enclos avec Pégase. Il lui faisait d'autres examens.

Taylor regarda le cheval sans comprendre. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, elle avait bien vu des ailes sur son dos, hier ! Mais maintenant…

Elle reporta son regard sur son bras. Le tatouage n'avait pas disparu, lui. Elle se souvenait encore de la chaleur, de l'énergie qui était passée à travers elle pour entrer dans le corps du cheval… si c'était bien un cheval !

Taylor réfléchit. Ce matin, elle n'avait pas cours. Elle allait en profiter pour tirer cette histoire au clair. Et aussi, faire des recherches sur le cancer, pour Hada…

Elle se prépara une assiette de pancakes au miel, puis quand elle eut fini de manger, se dirigea vers une pièce située à l'étage.

Arrivée devant la porte, elle hésita. Elle n'avait pas remis les pieds ici depuis… depuis ses six ans, après la mort de sa mère.

Mais là, elle avait besoin de réponses. Et plutôt que de perdre du temps à aller à la bibliothèque de la ville, elle allait chercher ici, où elle trouverait bien plus d'infos.

Inspirant à fond, elle tourna la poignée et entra. Les murs de la pièce étaient couverts d'étagères à vitrine. Un bureau trônait au centre. Taylor fit la moue.

Personne n'avait fait le ménage ici depuis la mort de sa chère mère. Mais heureusement, les vitrines protégeaient les ouvrages et les dossiers entreposés dessus. Seul le bureau était couvert de saleté… ainsi que le plancher, où se soulevaient des nuages de poussière à chaque pas que faisait la jeune fille.

Taylor prit soin d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour aérer avant de commencer ses investigations.

La lumière du soleil fit briller des cadres sur le mur derrière elle. Se retournant, la jeune fille s'approcha et lut leurs titres.

« _Licence d'histoire_ », « _Diplôme d'enseignement en histoire et géographie_ », « _Master en philosophie_ »…

Taylor sourit. Si sa mère était encore en vie, elle aurait pu l'aider dans ses études…

Chassant ces mornes pensées, la jeune fille se dirigea vers les étagères et les parcourut du regard, avant de s'arrêter sur un ouvrage en particulier : « _Histoire basique de la Grèce Antique_ ».

Elle l'ouvrit et s'arrêta au passage sur Pégase.

« _Cheval ailé, fils de Poséidon, dieu de la Mer, et de la Gorgone Méduse. Selon la légende, Pégase transporte les éclairs que Zeus veut faire tomber sur Terre pendant les orages._ »

Taylor fit la moue. Très court comme chapitre. Très… basique ! Ça ne lui apprenait rien d'intéressant. En plus, le Pégase représenté sur la page à côté du texte était blanc. Alors que celui dans l'écurie était noir.

Déçue, elle remit le livre sur l'étagère, quand elle vit un autre à côté, plus gros et au titre intriguant.

« _Mythologie grecque : La véritable histoire des dieux et des hommes_ »

Intéressée, elle prit le livre et regarda la quatrième de couverture. La photo de l'auteur… était celle de James Pluton ! Mais le nom de l'auteur était Harold Ésus. Et celui-là serait mort en octobre 2005, d'après la petite biographie de l'auteur rédigée à côté de la photo. Peut-être un parent ? Taylor plissa les yeux et regarda de plus près. Non, impossible de se tromper : la même forme du visage, la même couleur de yeux et surtout, le même regard triste et sage.

De plus en plus curieuse, la jeune fille ouvrit le livre. Une liasse de notes manuscrites et une petite cassette audio s'échappèrent de la couverture. Surprise, la jeune fille les posa sur le bureau puis se plongea dans le livre. Elle inspecterait le reste plus tard.

Elle commença par le premier chapitre, où l'auteur expliquait que les récits des historiens classiques étaient erronés, car au fil du temps, les gens avaient déformé les faits, en changeant certains passages des histoires pour faire plus d'effet à leur auditoire. Le style de l'auteur était fluide, dépourvu de fioritures et étrangement réel. Taylor avait l'impression de lire un témoignage plutôt qu'un récit explicatif ou une leçon d'histoire.

Ainsi, elle lut que Pégase était bien né blanc, mais à force de transporter les éclairs de Zeus et de voler au milieu des nuages d'orage, il avait viré au noir. La jeune fille sourit. Ce livre lui parlait bien plus que le précédent ! Curieuse, elle continua de le lire.

L'auteur affirmait que c'était Zeus qui avait créé les hommes, pour qu'ils nourrissent les dieux grâce à leurs prières et leur amour. Car oui, autrefois, les dieux ne se nourrissaient pas de nectar et d'ambroisie. Ces substances ne leur fournissaient qu'un plaisir fugace, comme des friandises. Non, leur vraie nourriture était l'amour des hommes.

Taylor fut surprise de découvrir qu'après avoir renversé leur père Cronos, ses trois fils ne se partagèrent pas les trois royaumes en tirant au sort. Zeus trompa Hadès et le bannit de l'Olympe. Il l'obligea à devenir le dieu des Enfers, un poste que ce dernier haïssait, sans compter le fait qu'il ne devait plus revoir les autres ni remonter à la surface. Pire encore, Hadès n'aurait pas droit à l'amour des hommes pour se nourrir, juste leurs souffrances et leur peur.

 _Rien à voir avec l'histoire classique qu'on nous enseigne à l'école…_ pensa Taylor.

La suite du livre était encore plus surprenante. Par exemple, le héros Persée n'avait pas vaincu un simple monstre marin, mais une créature du nom de Kraken, un monstre né d'un morceau de chair de Hadès pour combattre les Titans.

Et Io n'avait pas été l'une des nombreuses conquêtes de Zeus. Elle avait repoussé ses avances et avait été condamnée à vivre éternellement jeune. Elle avait été la première épouse de Persée, en récompense à ce dernier après avoir vaincu le Kraken et sauvé Argos. Ils avaient eu un fils du nom d'Hélios. Io était morte en couches, suite à quoi Persée avait fini, dix ans plus tard, par épouser la reine Andromède qu'il avait sauvée du Kraken.

Le chapitre suivant parlait du retour de Cronos, le roi des Titans, vaincu par Persée grâce à une arme, la lance de Trium… Et Zeus serait mort pendant la bataille, pour sauver Hadès avec qui il avait fini par se réconcilier.

Taylor secoua la tête. Non, dans l'histoire qu'on leur apprenait à l'école, Cronos aurait été vaincu par son fils Zeus puis tué… pas enfermé au Tartare puis ressuscité. Et puis, les dieux ne peuvent pas mourir, ça n'a pas de sens, ils sont l'incarnation même de l'immortalité et du divin !

Le chapitre suivant parlait des Enfers et des divinités qui y vivaient. L'auteur affirmait qu'à part Hadès et Hécate, il n'y avait pas d'autres dieux originaires du monde d'en haut. Il y avait bien Hermès qui allait et venait pour rapporter les âmes d'en haut, ainsi que Cerbère, Charon et les juges qui aidaient Hadès à déterminer où allaient les âmes dans l'au-delà, mais pas de déesse du nom de Perséphone !

D'après l'auteur, Déméter avait bien eu une liaison avec Zeus, mais par égard pour sa sœur Héra, elle avait fait en sorte de ne pas avoir d'enfant. Elle avait aussi peur que sa descendance souffre et soit victime de la colère de la reine de l'Olympe. Et l'auteur ajoutait que rien ne poussait au royaume des Enfers, ni plante ni fleur. Donc, d'après lui, jamais Hadès n'aurait pu faire manger des pépins de grenade à Perséphone pour la garder piégée dans son royaume. Il n'avait pas eu non plus de liaison avec une nymphe du nom de Menthe, aucune d'entre elles ne portait ce nom, elles trouvaient grotesque de porter le nom d'une plante. En plus, elles étaient toutes fidèles à Déméter et restaient travailler à la surface pour entretenir la végétation. Et quelle femme, mortelle ou immortelle, accepterait de lier son sort à un dieu déchu, banni de l'Olympe ?

 _Comment l'auteur sait-il tout ça ? Pourquoi déformer les faits historiques à ce point ?_ se demanda la jeune fille.

Taylor en avait assez. Elle referma le volume puis prit la cassette. Il était temps d'écouter l'enregistrement. Elle ouvrit les tiroirs du bureau. Le premier ne contenait que du papier et des crayons, mais le second comportait des dossiers pour l'école où sa mère enseignait autrefois, ainsi qu'un magnétophone !

La jeune fille glissa la cassette dedans puis appuya sur la touche de lecture. Elle eut un coup au cœur en entendant la voix de sa mère. Cela faisait si longtemps !

Inspirant à fond, elle s'efforça d'écouter l'enregistrement.

« _Les faits cités dans ce livre sont des plus troublants. J'ai beau ne pas trouver ça cohérent, la manière dont James Pluton en parle, les détails, les descriptions des lieux et sa vision sur la façon dont pensaient les dieux et les Titans… On jurerait qu'il les a personnellement connus !_

 _Des fouilles effectuées dans les ruines de Delphes et d'Argos semblaient attester que Pégase n'est pas né du sang de la Méduse au contact de la mer, mais bien de son union avec Poséïdon, des années avant que Persée ne vienne tuer la créature pour utiliser sa tête afin de sauver Andromède._

 _Plus étrange encore, des parchemins trouvés dans les ruines du temple d'Héra à Samos attestent qu'il n'y a jamais eu de déesse du nom de Perséphone. Toutes les représentations montrent Hadès seul, sans personne à ses côtés pour régner avec lui. Déméter aussi est représentée seule, sans enfant._ »

Taylor appuya sur la touche « _accélérer_ » puis écouta la suite.

« _Découverture numéro 135 : une gravure retrouvée dans les ruines souterraines d'Argos représente Hestia en posture de prière face au Feu Sacré de l'Olympe, duquel jaillit un oiseau qui ressemble au Phénix, tel que les Égyptiens le représentent dans leurs propres œuvres anciennes. Les inscriptions au bas de la gravure indiquent que cet oiseau est l'Esprit qui trouvera la Flamme de l'Olympe, un être ayant le pouvoir d'assurer l'immortalité des dieux et de les protéger de la mort._

 _Ces découvertes font écho à un passage dans les premiers écrits de la tradition chrétienne. En effet, à l'époque, on avait adopté le phénix comme symbole de l'immortalité et de la résurrection._ »

Taylor arrêta net l'enregistrement. Quoi ? Sa mère avait fait une découverte là-dessus ? La jeune fille attendit quelques secondes, le temps de surmonter sa surprise, pour remettre l'enregistrement en route.

« _Je ne sais pas ce que je dois croire. J'aimerais dire à mes confrères enseignants ce que j'ai découvert, mais… je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots. Je regarde autour de moi et je ne sais plus ce qui est vrai ou faux. Pire encore : plus j'avance dans mes recherches, et plus j'ai l'impression qu'on me suit, que quelqu'un surveille mes activités, qu'on veut m'empêcher d'en apprendre plus…_ »

Après ça, il y eut le silence. Taylor ouvrit l'appareil, mit l'autre face de la cassette et fut soulagée en entendant un autre enregistrement.

« _J'ai rencontré une deuxième fois l'auteur du livre. Ce qu'il m'a raconté… je ne peux pas le croire, pourtant c'est vrai ! Les dieux sont parmi nous, ils existent. Tout ce que disait le livre est réel. L'histoire telle qu'on l'enseigne à l'école aux enfants est déformée, pour cacher l'horrible vérité._

 _Les Olympiens sont morts, l'humanité les a abandonnés par rancœur, à cause de leurs anciens crimes. Les Titans et les dieux primordiaux régissent ce monde et soumettent les mortels à des épreuves incessantes, de plus en plus dures…_ »

Taylor regarda les notes manuscrites de sa mère. Dessus, on voyait des articles sur différents faits sombres de l'histoire : la période de la Grande Peste qui avait ravagé l'Europe à partir de 1348, le naufrage du Titanic, l'assassinat du roi Henri IV, de l'impératrice Sissi, la Révolution Française, la Guerre de Sécession, les deux Guerres Mondiales, Tchernobyl, Fukushima…

Des photos avaient été prises de ces évènements, la plupart étant des copies de gravures anciennes. Toutes montraient des gens morts, que ce soient des souverains poignardés face à une foule horrifiée, ou bien des gens guillotinés, noyés, ou bien morts face aux ruines d'une usine radioactive… Et sur chaque photo, sa mère avait entouré un personnage présent parmi la foule. Le seul qui n'avait pas l'air troublé par ce qui se passait… Il avait une cape sur les gravures de la Grande Peste, de l'assassinat de Henri IV et celui de l'impératrice d'Autriche, ainsi que sur la place où l'on guillotinait les gens pendant la Révolution Française, mais sur les autres, les photos en noir et blanc, il avait le visage découvert et portait une urne dans sa main. On aurait juré le médecin de l'hôpital, celui-là même qui avait dit à Taylor que son amie n'en avait plus pour longtemps…

Taylor lâcha le magnétophone et prit une loupe dans le tiroir pour mieux examiner les photos. Non, impossible de se tromper. Le même sourire cruel et les pieds tordus !

Soudain, la voix de sa mère résonna différemment dans l'appareil, avec un ton plus grave.

« _Alors dans ma vision, j'ai entendu l'un des quatre Vivants dire avec une voix comme celle du tonnerre : "Viens à moi."_

 _Je regardai quand apparut un cheval d'une couleur pâle._

 _Celui qui le montait se nommait la Mort._ _Et l_ _'Enfer l'accompagnait._ »


	5. La colère de Thanatos

_Merci à **Cally-sama** et **MonaYsa** pour leurs reviews._

 _ **Cally-sama :** Dans ce chapitre, tu sauras quel lien il y a entre Hadès et la mère de Taylor. Taylor connaît déjà l'histoire des dieux, elle sait qu'ils sont pas des enfants de chœur et elle va pas se précipiter pour se la jouer "super héroïne élue pour sauver les dieux et l'univers" !_

 _ **MonaYsa :** Taylor a mis le doigt sur quelque chose, oui. Et les révélations vont continuer. Thanatos est pressé d'en finir, oui. L'échéance arrive à son terme pour Hadès, tu crois pas si bien dire. Tu verras dans ce chapitre. ;-)_

 _Petit rappel : Le titan Cronos est le père de Zeus, Hadès, Poséidon, Héra, Hestia et Déméter. Mais Chronos, avec un "h" comme pour "chronologie" ou "chronomètre", est le dieu du temps._

 _Ceci est le dernier chapitre pour l'année 2017. Le prochain sera publié le 5 janvier 2018._

 _Je vous souhaite donc à tous une bonne lecture, un joyeux Noël et une très bonne année 2018, pleine de bonheur et de réussite dans tout ce que vous entreprendrez !_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnes de l'univers de _Clash of Titans _ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est la propriété de Warner Bros et cie. Néanmoins, Taylor et Hada sont issues de mon imagination._

* * *

 **La colère de Thanatos**

Lorsque Hadès gara sa voiture sur le parking, il sentit tout de suite que quelque chose d'anormal flottait dans l'air.

Sortant du véhicule, il vit que les gens autour de lui étaient figés. Secouant la tête, il referma la portière de sa voiture, verrouilla le véhicule puis regarda autour de lui.

« Je sais que tu es là, Chronos ! Allez, montre-toi. »

Il y eut un bruit de battement d'ailes. Hadès se retourna et vit un homme devant lui. Barbu, les cheveux blancs striés de gris et de noir, il portait un costume de bureau marron, avec une montre à gousset glissé dans une poche sur le revers gauche de sa veste.

« Je m'ennuyais en t'attendant. Tu es en retard ! » dit l'homme en retroussant la manche de son costume, révélant cinq montres à son poignet.

« Je sais, j'ai eu un léger contretemps à l'hôpital. Mais pourquoi avoir figé le temps ici ? »

« C'est plus prudent. Thanatos ne pourra pas intervenir, j'ai jeté un sort pour l'en empêcher. Quand le temps s'arrête, il ne peut plus ressentir la présence des vivants puisque le temps ne s'écoule plus pour les rapprocher de l'heure de leur mort. Tiens, voici ce dont tu as besoin. »

Il lui tendit un objet enveloppé dans un carré de velours sombre.

« Merci. Je vais le confier à Pégase, il saura quoi faire », dit Hadès, l'air soulagé.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? C'est dangereux ! Et puis, qui te dit que cette Flamme voudra bien remplir sa mission… à cette époque ? »

« Il le faut ! C'est le seul moyen de brouiller les pistes. Le temple a été détruit au 18e siècle, impossible d'accomplir le rituel à notre époque. Et Thanatos ne pourra pas la trouver si elle a déjà ses pouvoirs à une époque antérieure à maintenant. En plus, Pégase regrette l'époque qu'il a quittée. »

Chronos soupira.

« Mais si tu fais ça, tu devras en payer le prix. Tu sais comment ce genre d'artéfact fonctionne… »

« Je sais, oui. Et ça m'est bien égal. J'aurais dû mourir il y a longtemps. »

L'air triste, l'homme barbu secoua la tête.

« Bon… Après tout, je sais qu'il est inutile de t'en dissuader. Quand tu veux quelque chose, rien ne peut te faire changer d'avis. Mais essaie de faire attention. »

Acquiesçant, Hadès le regarda disparaître. Aussitôt, les gens autour de lui se mirent à bouger, circulant autour de lui et vaquant à leurs occupations habituelles.

Serrant plus fort l'objet contre lui, Hadès prit le chemin de sa voiture.

* * *

Après ses découvertes dans le bureau de sa mère, Taylor en avait eu assez.

Elle avait tout rangé, puis était passée dans sa chambre s'habiller puis prendre son sac à dos pour les cours qui auraient lieu cet après-midi à la fac.

En attendant l'heure de rejoindre la station de bus, elle sortit faire le point sur la montagne d'informations qu'elle avait assimilées.

Sa mère avait apparemment fait de grandes découvertes qu'elle n'avait pas divulguées au sujet des divinités grecques. Les dernières paroles de sa mère revinrent dans sa tête, comme une chanson qui tournait en boucle.

« _Je regardais quand apparut un cheval d'une couleur pâle. Celui qui le montait se nommait la Mort. Et l'Enfer l'accompagnait._ »

Cet homme présent sur chaque gravure et chaque photo, cet homme avec l'urne et les pieds tordus… Le dieu de la mort… Thanatos !

Taylor se souvenait de ce qu'elle avait appris sur lui en cours d'histoire grecque, à l'école. Thanatos était l'un des nombreux enfants de Nyx, la déesse de la nuit. On disait qu'il était si cruel et malfaisant que personne, mortel ou immortel, ne l'aimait.

 _Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à ma meilleure amie ? Et pourquoi me menacer comme il l'a fait à l'hôpital ?_ se demanda la jeune fille.

Elle regarda son bras. Doucement, elle retroussa la manche de sa chemise et regarda le dessin de l'oiseau. Était-ce à cause de cette marque ? Et Pégase…

Taylor secoua la tête. Au fond, elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé de réponse à toutes ses questions. Elle n'avait fait que soulever un coin du voile. Elle savait que si elle voulait des réponses, il fallait qu'elle retrouve James Pluton et qu'elle lui parle. Mais comment ? Elle ignorait tout de lui, elle n'avait même pas son numéro de téléphone !

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, car elle venait de réaliser qu'elle s'était trop éloignée de chez elle. Elle avait traversé les plaines verdoyantes et atteint l'entrée du petit bois qui jouxtait la ville.

Elle allait faire demi-tour, quand un bruit résonna, comme un craquement de branches. Et cela se rapprochait en résonnant de plus en plus fort…

Tendue, Taylor regarda avec appréhension la source du bruit se rapprocher d'elle.

Lorsque cela ne fut qu'à deux mètres d'elle, la jeune fille réalisa que c'était un cheval blanc !

Curieuse, elle s'approcha de lui. D'où sortait-il ? Son propriétaire l'avait-il perdu ?

Alors qu'elle tendait la main pour le toucher, elle sentit une violente douleur au bras. Son tatouage chauffait !

Elle vit soudain le phénix jaillir de sa main et se placer entre elle et l'étalon. Ce dernier se cabra en hennissant furieusement, comme s'il ne supportait pas qu'on s'interpose entre lui et la jeune fille. De grandes ailes d'oiseau blanches apparurent sur son dos.

Cette dernière, surprise par la transformation de la bête et son changement d'attitude, tomba sur les fesses et se mit à glisser en arrière en s'aidant de ses mains.

La voyant s'éloigner, le cheval blanc voulut s'approcher, mais le phénix lui griffa le museau avec ses serres.

Furieux, l'étalon se cabra à nouveau et tenta de frapper l'oiseau.

Taylor entendit soudain un hennissement dans son dos et distingua Pégase, qui arrivait en volant. Lui aussi avait retrouvé ses ailes !

Hennissant lui aussi avec colère, il chargea l'étalon blanc.

Profitant de la diversion, Taylor se leva et s'éloigna en courant.

Une fois plus loin, elle se retourna et regarda les deux étalons, qui continuaient de s'affronter. Le phénix semblait avoir pris le parti de Pégase, et se tenait à ses côtés face à l'étalon blanc ailé.

Taylor n'y comprenait rien. Pourquoi se battaient-ils ?

Elle vit l'étalon blanc foncer sur le noir et faire volte-face pour le frapper avec ses pattes arrière. Touché à la tête, Pégase recula de quelques pas.

L'étalon blanc profita de la surprise pour essayer de le frapper à nouveau, mais le phénix apparut soudain devant ses yeux et le griffa férocement.

Furieux, l'étalon blanc hennit en direction de l'oiseau puis, sans prévenir, lui attrapa une aile entre ses dents.

Taylor poussa un cri de douleur et attrapa son propre bras en gémissant. C'était comme si elle sentait la douleur de l'oiseau en elle !

Soudain, un coup de klaxon retentit, puis un corbillard traversa la plaine et percuta l'étalon blanc, l'envoyant valser plus loin. Profitant de la diversion, le phénix se dégagea de lui et se transforma en un rayon rouge qui rentra dans le bras de Taylor.

Ahurie, la jeune fille regarda Pluton ouvrir la portière.

« Allez, montez ! »

Obéissant, Taylor courut s'installer à côté de lui. Une fois à l'intérieur, la voiture repartit au quart de tour, droit vers la vile

« Bon sang, c'était quoi ça ? D'où il sort, ce cheval blanc ailé ? » dit la jeune fille.

« C'était Chrysaor, le frère jumeau de Pégase. »

« Hein ? Pégase a un frère jumeau ?! »

« La mythologie n'en parle pas beaucoup, mais oui. Encore que dans les livres, on le représente comme un sanglier ailé ou un jeune homme avec des ailes. »

« Et pourquoi il m'a attaqué ? »

« Il est du côté de Thanatos et des Titans, alors que Pégase est fidèle aux Olympiens et surtout à son père, Poséidon. »

Taylor serra les dents. Alors ça y est, elle avait la confirmation que tout ça était vrai ! Les notes de sa mère, ses enregistrements, le livre…

« Vous n'avez pas l'air très étonnée par ce que je viens de dire. J'en déduis que vous avez fait des recherches de votre côté ? » dit Pluton.

« Oui, j'ai lu votre livre… Harold Esus ? »

Acquiesçant, l'ancien dieu des Enfers soupira.

« J'ai pris de nombreux noms au fil des siècles. »

Le silence suivit ce bref échange. Enfin, lorsque la voiture arriva en ville, Taylor regarda par la fenêtre et ressentit du soulagement en voyant les gens qui circulaient dans les rues, marchant, discutant, téléphonant… Le bruit ambiant et la lumière du jour semblaient avoir chassé les sombres actes qui s'étaient déroulés au manoir il y a peu.

Une fois garé, Pluton sortit de la voiture. Taylor en fit autant. L'ancien dieu lui fit signe de la suivre jusqu'au parc. Là, tous deux assis sur un banc, ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

« Ce n'est pas dangereux de rester là ? » demanda Taylor.

« Non, il y a trop de gens normaux. Les divinités primordiales et les Titans n'aiment pas se manifester au vu de tous, ils préfèrent frapper dans l'ombre en provoquant des cataclysmes naturels ou des conflits que les gens n'attribuent qu'à la nature ou à d'autres humains. »

Taylor fit la moue. Elle revoyait encore Thanatos sur les photos, caché parmi les foules et assistant aux massacres avec un rictus mauvais.

« Donc… qu'avez-vous appris, au juste, Taylor ? »

La jeune fille se tourna pour faire face à son professeur.

« Vous êtes Hadès, c'est ça ? Le dieu des Enfers… »

« Ex-dieu des Enfers, pour être exact. »

« Comment ça ? »

« J'ai perdu mes pouvoirs, il y a longtemps. »

« Hein ? Comment ça ? »

« C'est une longue histoire… »

« Allez-y, racontez-moi ! »

Avec un soupir, l'ancien dieu lui raconta tout : comment l'humanité avait cessé de prier les dieux, la guerre qui en avait découlé pendant des années, ses affrontements avec le héros Persée, son ultime combat aux côtés de Zeus et du demi-dieu contre Cronos…

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il tourna la tête et vit que Taylor le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Bien sûr, elle avait déjà découvert des choses de son côté, mais entendre cet homme confirmer tout ça, appuyer ses théories… Cela ne faisait que rendre la vérité encore plus dingue et effrayante.

« Mais… si vous avez perdu tous vos pouvoirs, pourquoi vous êtes encore là ? Vous n'auriez pas dû mourir de vieillesse au bout d'un certain temps, comme un humain ? » demanda Taylor.

« Oui, en principe, j'aurais dû. Mais Thanatos, le dieu de la mort, m'a jeté une malédiction. »

« Quel genre de malédiction ? »

« Je ne peux pas vieillir ni mourir. Du moins, pas tant que je n'aurai pas trouvé la seule personne pouvant me rendre mes pouvoirs et ressusciter tous les dieux de l'Olympe. »

Taylor sentit la panique l'envahir. Elle se souvint des notes de sa mère sur cette histoire du phénix, la gravure d'Hestia priant face à un oiseau de feu… Elle agrippa son bras.

« Non… Vous n'allez pas dire que… »

« Si. Je crois que c'est vous. »

« Hein ? Comment ça ? »

« Avant de mourir, Zeus a insisté pour que je prenne un fragment du cœur de Cronos, et il y a mis les dernières bribes de son pouvoir. Il m'a ensuite chargé de me rendre sur l'Olympe pour y rencontrer Hestia. Elle a accepté de sacrifier le pouvoir de la Flamme Sacrée des dieux, en l'enfermant dans le fragment de cœur, et a ainsi créé un nouvel être, une créature que vous les humains appelez un phénix. Cet être a besoin d'un hôte pour se développer et nourrir une nouvelle Flamme. Ce feu peut ramener à la vie tous les miens et nous rendre nos pouvoirs. »

Taylor agrippa son bras. Hadès fit « oui » de la tête.

« Vous êtes l'élue, choisie pour porter la Flamme de l'Olympe, Taylor Swan. »

« Non… Pourquoi moi ? Enfin, ce n'est pas possible ! Je suis Taylor… juste Taylor ! »

« Eh bien, "Juste Taylor", que s'est-il passé quand vous avez touché Pégase ? N'avez-vous pas senti quelque chose s'éveiller en vous et lui donner de la force ? »

« Euh, si, c'est vrai… D'ailleurs, je me demandais : comment a-t-il perdu ses ailes ? Et comment la pierre a fini en perles dans sa crinière ? »

« Après qu'Hestia a envoyé le morceau de pierre sur Terre, il s'est brisé en petits morceaux. Pégase l'avait vu s'envoler depuis le temple et l'a suivi jusqu'en bas. Là, il a utilisé la magie divine contenue dans ses ailes pour créer un sort, afin que les débris se transforment en perles et se collent à sa crinière. Seul l'élu pourrait les faire se détacher de lui pour transmettre le Feu Sacré de l'Olympe à son détenteur. »

Hadès s'arrêta un bref instant et porta son regard au loin, comme s'il était de retour à l'époque de la Grèce Antique.

« J'ignorais à ce moment-là ce qu'avait fait Pégase. Je venais juste de perdre Hestia, ma dernière sœur, et Thanatos m'avait maudit. En sortant du temple, j'ai vu que Pégase avait disparu, mais j'ai eu de la chance. D'autres de ses congénères étaient encore là, et l'un d'eux a bien voulu me laisser le monter pour redescendre sur Terre.  
Après ça, j'ai erré pendant des siècles, à la recherche de la pierre et de la personne qui serait digne de son pouvoir.  
Mais ce n'est que cette année, il y a exactement six jours, que j'ai retrouvé Pégase dans un cirque. Il avait alors l'apparence d'un cheval comme les autres, mais je l'ai immédiatement reconnu. Il avait perdu ses ailes, mais il lui restait encore quelques bribes de magie, y compris le pouvoir de transmettre des pensées d'un esprit à l'autre.  
Il m'a révélé qu'après avoir sacrifié ses ailes pour protéger la pierre, le dieu du temps Chronos est apparu et a utilisé ses pouvoirs l'amener ici, à cette époque, dans cette région. »

« Pourquoi il a fait ça ? »

« Parce qu'il savait que Thanatos traquerait inlassablement Pégase, et que sans ses pouvoirs, ce dernier ne pourrait lui échapper. Il ne pouvait même plus voler ! Il jugeait que plus de 3000 ans devraient suffire à décourager Thanatos et le persuader que la pierre avait disparu pour de bon… Mais il y a deux jours, vous l'avez trouvé et vous avez libéré l'esprit du phénix. Il est en vous maintenant, et vous irradiez tellement de lumière et de pouvoir que le dieu de la mort n'a eu aucun mal à vous retrouver, en seulement quelques heures. »

Taylor regarda son bras comme s'il portait une plaie purulente et contagieuse pouvant la tuer.

« Alors… Hada est tombée malade à cause de moi ? »

« Non, Taylor. Le seul coupable est Thanatos. »

« Mais pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? »

« Rien, pour l'instant… Mais vous avez le pouvoir de ramener à la vie ceux qu'il déteste plus que tout au monde. Vous pouvez le priver de l'emprise que lui et ses frères Titans ont sur votre monde. Et ça, il ne le supporte pas. Il menace vos proches pour vous dissuader de remplir votre devoir. »

La jeune fille lui lança un regard de défi.

« Et pourquoi je le ferais ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Pourquoi je vous aiderais à ramener les Olympiens à la vie ? J'ai bien compris votre histoire, et j'en veux à Thanatos pour s'en être pris à ma meilleure amie, mais… excusez-moi de dire ça, mais vous et les autres dieux n'avez pas eu un comportement exemplaire ! C'est pour ça que l'humanité a cessé de vous nourrir avec ses prières et que les mortels se sont retournés contre vous tous ! Alors pourquoi je vous aiderais à les ramener, si c'est pour que vous recommenciez à jouer aux tyrans avec mon peuple ? »

Une étincelle de colère apparut dans les yeux de Hadès, puis il détourna le regard et fut pris d'un rire sans joie.

« Votre mère m'a dit la même chose, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. »

« Ma mère ?! Vous l'avez connue ? J'ai vu ses notes, elle parlait de vous… »

« Oui, c'était une femme brillante. Elle a vite percé mon secret. C'était il y a plus de dix ans, avant que je retrouve Pégase. »

Il se tourna vers Taylor et parut examiner ses traits avant de reprendre la parole.

« Vous lui ressemblez. Vous avez les mêmes yeux et le même caractère. Nous n'avons discuté que deux fois. Lors de notre première discussion, j'ai essayé de lui faire croire que j'étais une personne normale, mais elle a senti que je mentais, elle était tenace et refusait de me lâcher sur ce sujet. Quand elle est venue me voir la deuxième fois, avec des preuves à l'appui que l'histoire racontée dans mon livre était vraie et que j'avais un rôle dans tout ça… J'ai cédé, je lui ai tout raconté. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« La fatigue, le regret, le poids de la solitude, que sais-je ? Cela fait plus de 3000 ans que j'erre seul sur Terre. J'avais déjà pas mal de secrets avant la mort des dieux, mais là… Votre mère avait quasiment tout découvert en un temps record, et je… j'imagine que j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un. »

Les épaules de l'ancien dieu se voûtèrent, comme si le poids des siècles revenait soudain se poser sur lui. Lorsqu'il regarda Taylor, celle-ci eut un pincement de cœur. Les yeux de Hadès semblaient l'appeler à l'aide.

« Vous avez raison, nous avons commis des choses affreuses, moi plus que mes frères et sœurs réunis. Et l'orgueil y était pour beaucoup, sans parler de notre colère qui nous fait réagir de manière plus excessive que les humains, sans aucun égard pour les dommages collatéraux. Mais ce monde est notre œuvre, nous l'avons façonné pour qu'il fonctionne selon un certain système, afin qu'il dure éternellement et de façon aussi harmonieuse que possible. Même Zeus, malgré tous les crimes qu'il a commis, aimait profondément les humains et il s'est sacrifié pour que l'humanité continue d'exister.  
Thanatos, lui, ne veut pas juste régner sur ce monde. Il veut l'anéantir. Il veut tout détruire simplement parce que ça l'amuse et qu'il se moque de tout ce qui incarne la vie. Regardez votre amie, Taylor ! Elle n'a rien fait de mal, pourtant il va la tuer en veillant à ce qu'elle agonise jusqu'au bout. Regardez tous ces gens qui sont morts au fil des siècles, terrassés par la maladie et la famine… Les saisons sont devenues imprévisibles et incontrôlables, sans Déméter. Des dizaines de maladies qui n'existaient pas autrefois frappent le monde aujourd'hui, sans l'aide d'Apollon pour guider les médecins, parce que Thanatos peut enfin se lâcher et tester des fléaux pour s'amuser, parce qu'il considère les humains comme des rats de laboratoire.  
Et moi, je ne suis plus là pour accueillir leurs âmes en Enfer, afin qu'elles trouvent le repos à l'endroit qui leur est réservé, avant qu'elles retournent dans le monde d'en haut pour renaître et démarrer une nouvelle vie. Les maisons hantées sont nombreuses en ce monde, certaines sont même célèbres. Les gens renaissent avec tous les souvenirs de leur vie antérieure enfouis dans leur subconscient, ce qui génère de nombreux troubles psychologiques chez les gens. C'est pour ça que vous avez inventé les asiles psychiatriques, alors qu'autrefois, les cas de malades mentaux étaient plus rares et isolés que maintenant !  
Et même si l'on fait abstraction des humains, cette planète est mourante, les espèces animales s'éteignent les unes après les autres. Artémis n'aurait pas permis ça, si elle était restée.  
Alors non, je ne dis pas que notre conduite a été exemplaire, nous ne sommes pas des anges. Mais nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir arrêter le chaos qui se rapproche. »

Taylor baissa les yeux. Les paroles de Hadès ne sonnaient pas si faux que ça… mais comment pouvait-elle être sûre qu'il était sincère ? Après tout, il avait tenté de détruire l'humanité deux fois ! Elle voyait bien qu'il était désolé, et il avait passé plus de 3000 ans à supporter le poids de ses erreurs. Mais les autres dieux seraient-ils autant désolés et désireux de se racheter, si jamais ils revenaient à la vie ? Pouvait-on parier l'avenir de l'humanité sur un maigre espoir que les dieux feraient mieux dans le futur ?

Pourtant, le souvenir de Hada malade et mourante… Et ces photos sur les atrocités que l'humanité avait endurées pendant tous ces siècles…

« En admettant… Je dis bien _en admettant_ que j'accepte de vous aider, qu'est-ce qu'il faudrait que je fasse ? »

Soudain, l'air devint glacial. Des nuages noirs s'amassèrent dans le ciel. Les gens présents dans le parc regardèrent autour d'eux sans comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Taylor en se frottant les bras.

Hadès se leva du banc et regarda autour de lui en fronçant des sourcils.

« Thanatos… Il est ici ! »

« Quoi ? » s'écria Taylor.

Soudain, tout se figea. Les feuilles d'arbre emportées par le vent se figèrent dans le vide, les gens cessèrent de bouger. Même l'eau de la fontaine centrale se figea, devant un jet liquide et fixe. L'atmosphère devint sombre, tout semblait teinté de gris, comme si la vie qui animait les choses s'était évaporée.

« Vous pensiez pouvoir m'échapper, tous les deux ? » dit une voix menaçante.

Un papillon passa devant Taylor. Curieusement, il continuait de bouger, comme s'il était le seul qui ne soit pas affecté par le mystérieux sort qui avait frappé le parc.

Taylor et Hadès le suivirent des yeux. Le papillon se posa sur l'épaule de celui qui avait parlé.

Debout près du kiosque à journaux, vêtu d'un costume noir brodé de motifs rouges, appuyé sur une canne, Thanatos les dévisageait avec l'air désapprobateur.

« Vraiment, Hadès, tu me déçois ! Je t'ai connu plus prudent que ça, autrefois. »

« Thanatos… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » s'écria Hadès.

« Ce que je fais ? Je protège ma position ! Je viens chercher la Flamme. »

Effrayée, la jeune fille resta immobile. Hadès se plaça devant elle.

« Tu oublies les règles ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'emmener un vivant en bonne santé et qui a encore une longue vie devant lui », dit l'ancien dieu des Enfers.

« Pffft ! Les règles, les règles ! Toujours des règles ! Franchement, quelle importance si j'en transgresse une autre ? Depuis la mort de tes chers frères et sœurs, j'ai en brisé tellement ! Alors maintenant, une de plus ou de moins… »

« Comme pour Hada ? Vous avez osé vous en prendre à ma meilleure amie », dit Taylor, énervée par le ton condescendant du dieu de la mort.

« Mais je n'aurais rien fait, si tu n'avais pas touché Pégase, petite ! Si ton amie n'a plus quelques heures à vivre, c'est _ta_ faute. Oh mais, une minute… »

L'air circonspect, Thanatos s'approcha pour regarder Taylor de plus près.

« Tu m'es curieusement familière… Ce n'est pas toi, la fille de cette archéologue, le professeur Rebecca Swan ? »

Taylor sentit soudain le froid l'envahir de l'intérieur, tandis que de pénibles souvenirs refaisaient surface.

* * *

 _La petite fille de six ans s'éveilla au son d'une sirène de pompiers._

 _Curieuse, Taylor prit sa poupée préférée dans ses bras et sortit sa chambre. Arrivée au bas de l'escalier, elle vit son père, debout face à la porte d'entrée, qui discutait avec des hommes en uniforme._

 _En voyant la fillette, le père s'approcha et la prit par les épaules._

 _« Chérie, il faut que… qu'on ait une petite discussion. »_

 _« Pourquoi, papa ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Y'a le feu ? »_

 _« Non, chérie, mais… Écoute, c'est… c'est maman. »_

 _« Elle est où ? Elle va bien ? »_

 _« Ta maman ne va pas rentrer. Elle… elle a eu un accident de voiture en revenant de l'université. Il pleuvait. Elle était sur le chemin de la maison, quand sa voiture a fait un mauvais virage… »_

 _Taylor sentit la peur l'envahir. Elle n'avait peut-être que six ans, le concept de la mort était encore un peu abstrait pour elle, mais elle avait parfaitement conscience du fait que désormais, elle ne reverrait plus jamais sa mère._

 _Elle ne l'accueillerait plus en la serrant dans ses bras, avec cette odeur de savon et de jasmin si particulière. Elle ne la bercerait plus le soir en lui racontant des histoires sur les héros grecs, des légendes des dragons chinois, des mythes de l'Égypte Antique et des anecdotes sur les dinosaures…_

* * *

« Vous… Vous avez tué ma mère ?! »

Thanatos haussa des épaules.

« Elle avait découvert la vérité sur nous. Elle comptait rédiger un article dans une chronique, avec preuves à l'appui, comme quoi les Titans étaient parmi les humains et régissaient votre monde. Les humains auraient entamé une nouvelle révolte contre nous. J'ai dû prendre les mesures qui s'imposent et l'empêcher de parler. Ce n'était pas la première, et ce ne sera pas la dernière à essayer de faire éclater la vérité au grand jour ! »

Taylor sentit la colère l'envahir. Ses mains semblèrent plus chaudes, repoussant doucement le froid qui l'avait envahie.

« Espèce de sale… »

La jeune fille voulut s'approcher, mais Hadès l'arrêta d'une main sur l'épaule et fit « non » de la tête.

« Hoho, quel regard effrayant ! Que comptes-tu faire, _petite mortelle_ ? » ricana Thanatos en se penchant vers elle.

 _Là, je supporte plus sa sale tronche !_ pensa la jeune fille.

C'en était trop. Un barrage avait cédé, laissant la tempête de ses émotions prendre le dessus. Ses yeux virèrent au doré lumineux. Sans réfléchir, portée par l'envie de le gifler, elle leva le bras et abattit sa main vers son visage.

Il y eut une sensation de chaleur intense, de la lumière… puis plus rien. Quand Taylor rouvrit les yeux, elle vit que tout était redevenu normal ! Enfin, presque. L'environnement autour d'elle était redevenu plus lumineux. Les choses et les gens étaient toujours immobiles, mais c'était comme si l'emprise de Thanatos avait diminué.

Reportant son regard sur le dieu de la mort, Taylor fut choquée de constater qu'il se tenait le visage dans les mains. De la fumée s'échappait de ses doigts.

Lorsqu'il ôta ses mains, elle vit que son visage avait brûlé !

« Qu'as-tu fait… ? » souffla Hadès, ahuri.

« Je… je sais pas ! » dit Taylor en regardant ses mains, rouges de pouvoir.

« Toi… » dit Thanatos d'une voix grondante de pouvoir.

De la fumée noire s'éleva autour de lui. Taylor sentit à nouveau le froid revenir, plus intense et effrayant qu'avant.

La jeune fille regarda Hadès et vit qu'il avait l'air sérieusement effrayé. Taylor comprit qu'elle avait énervé Thanatos, et qu'il allait se lâcher !

Rassemblant les filaments de fumée noire en une grosse boule d'énergie dans ses mains, le dieu de la mort leva haut les bras pour l'abattre sur ses deux adversaires, quand un hennissement retentit.

Soudain, Pégase jaillit du ciel et s'abattit sur le sol, juste devant Thanatos. Le béton explosa sous la puissance de ses sabots, renversant tout le monde au sol.

Profitant de l'effet de surprise, Hadès se releva, saisit Taylor par le bras et la fit se relever. Il la fit s'approcher de Pégase.

« Grimpe sur son dos », dit-il.

« Quoi ? »

« Obéis ! »

Devant son ton autoritaire, Taylor obéit. Heureusement, ces années d'équitation l'avaient musclée et elle avait appris à monter à cru, sans étrier ni escabeau pour s'aider. Elle venait juste d'enfourcher Pégase quand Thanatos se redressa.

« Maintenant, va-t-en », dit Hadès.

« Hein ? Mais pour aller où ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« Trouve la Pythie ! Elle te dira quoi faire pour la suite. Pégase te guidera, sers-toi de l'artéfact que Chronos m'a donné pour ça. »

« Et vous ? »

Sans répondre, Hadès fit volte-face et fonça sur Thanatos, le renversant au sol avec lui.

« VA-T-EN, PÉGASE ! SAUVE-LA ! » cria l'ancien dieu des Enfers.

Obéissant, Pégase déploya ses ailes et s'envola dans le ciel. Impuissante, Taylor garda les yeux braqués sur les deux dieux restés en bas.

Thanatos décrocha un coup de poing à Hadès et le renversa au sol. Une fois debout, le dieu de la mort leva haut sa canne. Celle-ci se métamorphosa en une faux.

« Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais », ricana Thanatos.

Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, il l'abattit sur Hadès.

Taylor détourna les yeux, incapable de regarder la suite. Agrippant la crinière de Pégase, elle enfouit son visage dedans et gémit. Elle sentit soudain un petit objet dur entre ses doigts, comme du verre. Reculant, elle vit qu'elle tenait dans son poing un petit sablier. Le sable dedans semblait bouger tout seul et scintiller, comme de l'or…

Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose de bizarre autour d'elle. Comme si l'air devenait plus lourd, presque… solide, comme de la gelée visqueuse ! Pégase semblait battre des ailes au ralenti, sa crinière se mouvait lentement et… la jeune fille avait l'impression que ses poumons étaient ankylosés.

Clignant des yeux avec effort, elle vit l'espace autour d'elle devenir blanc lumineux… puis les couleurs revinrent, et avec elle un changement de décor total.

Il ne faisait plus sombre, mais jour. Le ciel était dégagé, un grand et beau soleil brillait au milieu de quelques rares nuages. Et au lieu des prairies verdoyantes du Maine, elle vit un immense sol désertique, jalonné de buissons, d'herbes et surtout, de maisons et de constructions en pierre. Impossible de se tromper, c'était des bâtiments grecs !

L'air n'avait plus la même odeur. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur, la poussière et une forte odeur de plantes sèches. Et il faisait une chaleur intense, comme en plein été.

Taylor ne mit que quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Elle… elle ignorait comment, mais Pégase l'avait fait changer d'époque.

Elle était maintenant en pleine Grèce Antique !

« Oh non… Pégase, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? » gémit Taylor.


	6. De plus en plus étrange

_Bonjour, tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes._

 _Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année 2018 !_

 _ **Cally-sama :** En effet, ce n'est qu'un au revoir pour Hadès, vu qu'à l'époque de la Grèce Antique, il est encore en vie. Taylor a certes de la chance de vivre une expérience unique en voyageant dans le temps, mais bon, elle est pas hyper bien équipée, et il faut faire gaffe à cette époque, car on n'a pas encore aboli l'esclavage ! Alors, une jeune fille sans richesses, sans famille, sans foyer, qui voyage seule… Faut faire gaffe ! En tous cas, oui, Thanatos a de quoi s'inquiéter. Taylor va mettre le feu ! ;-)_

 _ **Urania Crystal :** Merci pour ta review et merci d'avoir mis la fic en Alert et Favoris ! T'en fais pas pour Hadès, il est du genre coriace, on l'a bien vu dans les films. Taylor n'est pas au bout de ses peines, mais elle en veut à Thanatos et elle a bien l'intention de lui faire mordre la poussière. _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnes de l'univers de _Clash of Titans _et_ Wrath of Titans _ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est la propriété de Warner Bros et cie. Néanmoins, Taylor et cie sont issues de mon imagination._

* * *

 **De plus en plus étrange**

Pégase s'était posé sur une falaise qui surplombait une cité, plusieurs kilomètres en contrebas.

Sitôt à terre, Taylor était tombée du dos du cheval ailé et avait regardé autour d'elle avec l'air hagard.

Elle se trouvait sur une plate-bande sablonneuse, entourée de buissons d'herbes sèches.

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était juste _pas_ possible ! Elle ne pouvait pas être ici. Elle ne pouvait pas ! Il y avait un problème. Peut-être que Thanatos l'avait frappée, elle avait perdu connaissance et était plongée dans un rêve bizarre…

Pourtant, elle sentait la poussière et les petits rochers sous ses baskets, elle sentait l'odeur des buissons de plantes sèches et la sève des conifères.

Non, c'était bien réel. Elle avait atterri en pleine Grèce Antique !

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi Hadès avait-il ordonné à Pégase de faire ça ? Pourquoi l'avoir amenée ici ?

 _Et dire qu'il s'est sacrifié…_ pensa la jeune fille avec un pincement de cœur.

Puis une autre idée la frappa : à cette époque, il était en vie ! Reprenant espoir, elle cessa de tourner en rond et s'approcha de l'étalon ailé.

Il y avait un petit sablier attaché à sa crinière, à l'aide d'une chaîne. Avec douceur, elle détacha l'objet et le regarda de plus près. Du sable reposait dans les deux moitiés. Elle fit basculer le sablier, mais rien ne se passa. Le sable semblait figé à l'intérieur. La monture argentée de l'objet était recouverte de symboles grecs.

 _Dommage que je n'ai pas choisi grec en seconde langue_ , pensa Taylor.

Et inutile d'utiliser son Smartphone pour se connecter à Internet afin d'obtenir une traduction, puisqu'il n'y avait pas de réseau à cette époque !

La jeune fille s'assit sur un rocher et ouvrit son sac pour vérifier son contenu. Elle avait deux cahiers, des feuilles de papier, des stylos, son téléphone portable, deux mini canettes de boisson énergisante, des chewing-gums, les clefs de chez elle, son lecteur MP3, son portefeuille… Et un mini-polaroïd que chaque élève avait reçu pour le cours de photographie auquel elle aurait dû assister aujourd'hui, si elle était restée à son époque pour aller à l'université. Bref, elle n'avait rien de bien utile pour survivre dans ce monde-ci !

En plus, la nuit allait bientôt tomber. Elle se voyait mal descendre en bas pour chercher asile dans cette cité. Avec ses vêtements modernes, elle faisait tout sauf partie du décor : une chemise verte, un jean, des Converse… Les gens risquaient de la prendre pour une folle, ou bien une étrangère douteuse.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester éternellement cachée ici, sans personne pour l'aider ni même lui dire où elle était exactement…

Revenant au bord de la falaise, elle regarda en bas. Elle voyait les petites silhouettes des habitants aux abords de la cité, elle pouvait entendre des échos de leurs activités. Regardant vers l'est, elle s'aperçut qu'une espèce de campement militaire était installé, à quelques kilomètres de la muraille entourant la ville. En fait, les tentes du campement s'étendaient à travers la plaine jusqu'au pied du promontoire rocheux où Pégase et la jeune fille se tenaient.

Taylor pouvait vaguement discerner la couleur rouge foncée des étendards en contrebas, mais rien de leur emblème. Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être une invasion, les gens dans la cité vaquaient tranquillement à leurs occupations, tous comme les soldats dans le campement…

La jeune fille en était là de ses réflexions, quand elle sentit le sol se mettre à trembler sous ses pieds. Inquiète, elle recula, quand elle entendit un bruit évoquant un grondement de tonnerre. Pourtant, le ciel était dégagé.

Tournant la tête, elle vit une espèce de colonne de fumée traverser les airs pour s'abattre au sol, juste au pied du piton rocheux où la jeune fille se tenait !

Les soldats dans le campement poussèrent des cris, plusieurs s'approchèrent lentement du trou en se protégeant de leurs boucliers et de leurs lances.

Taylor sentit soudain son bras chauffer. Oh non, pas encore ! Elle l'agrippa fermement. Près d'elle, Pégase se cabra en hennissant.

Que faire ?

Les soldats se regroupaient autour de l'ouverture. Prudemment, Taylor s'approcha du bord et s'accroupit pour mieux regarder en bas.

Les soldats portaient tous des tuniques rouges et des armures en métal. Trois personnes fendirent la foule : une femme blonde, un homme brun en armure bleu sombre et cape blanche, et un troisième avec des cheveux bruns en dreadlocks et une tunique blanche. Un jeune garçon les rejoignit.

Tous regardaient le trou avec circonspection, quand un grondement inquiétant résonna dedans. Soudain, une espèce de fumée noire en jaillit, tourbillonna sur elle-même… puis frappa un soldat.

Ce dernier tomba au sol et perdit connaissance. Deux autres auprès de lui se penchèrent pour l'aider, quand le malheureux se redressa.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Taylor le vit hurler de rage, repousser les autres puis courir vers… la falaise où elle se cachait !

Catastrophée, la jeune fille se releva, prête à courir se cacher dans les buissons derrière elle, quand elle vit le soldat en jaillir et la regarder avec l'air mauvais.

Taylor était fille et assistante d'un vétérinaire, elle avait donc déjà été confrontée des animaux agressifs, à cause d'une blessure qui les faisait se sentir vulnérable, ou bien à cause d'un horrible ancien propriétaire qui les avait maltraités. Mais ce soldat… il la regardait comme s'il était un prédateur et elle, une pauvre proie pour son dîner. Et en plus, il grognait !

Taylor déglutit. Ses doigts serrèrent plus fort le sablier dans sa main.

 _Là, je suis mal barrée… !_

Soudain, le soldat hurla puis bondit sur elle. Avec un cri de terreur, Taylor bascula en arrière, quand elle sentit le sablier dans sa main émettre une pulsation.

Taylor eut la sensation que des milliers de petites bestioles sortaient de sa main et grimpaient le long de son corps.

Allongée par terre, elle attendit que le soldat tombe sur elle pour l'attaquer… mais rien ne se passa.

Risquant un coup d'œil, elle le vit pencha au-dessus d'elle, mais… il avait une position bizarre. Il semblait figé dans les airs, la bouche tordue en une grimace grotesque et effrayante.

Taylor se redressa et s'approcha jusqu'à le regarder par-derrière, de plus près. Il était figé dans les airs, en plein saut !

En fait, il n'y avait pas que lui qui était figé. Des cailloux aussi, autour de ses pieds, remués à cause de son mouvement.

Tout était figé et silencieux ! Taylor voyait même des oiseaux immobiles dans le ciel, leurs ailes figées en plein battement.

La jeune fille se regarda et réalisa que son corps luisait. Non, il était recouvert d'une étrange matière luisante, comme de la poudre dorée…

 _Non, des grains de sable en mouvement !_ réalisa la jeune fille.

Elle regarda le sablier dans sa main. Le sable en jaillissait, la recouvrait puis repartait dans le sablier avant de revenir sur elle en un mouvement continu.

Taylor sourit. Ce sablier commençait à lui plaire. Ses doigts se desserrèrent légèrement. Aussitôt, le sable reflua dedans.

Le soldat finit son plongea et bascula par-dessus la falaise.

« … Désolée ! » dit Taylor, avec un sourire gêné.

Lentement, elle s'approcha et risqua un coup d'œil en bas. Il avait disparu !

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Votre majesté… Nous n'avons toujours pas retrouvé le soldat disparu. »

À l'intérieur de la tente royale, appuyée contre la table où s'étalaient les cartes, Andromède poussa un soupir las.

Cela faisait deux heures maintenant que des soldats étaient partis à la recherche de celui mystérieusement frappé par un nuage noir, et personne ne l'avait retrouvé.

Même dans la cité, personne n'avait signalé quelqu'un lui correspondant.

La jeune reine d'Argos était fatiguée. Après la victoire contre Cronos, le voyage jusqu'à cette cité avait duré une semaine. Et juste au moment où ils étaient arrivés et avaient fini de s'installer, voilà qu'un nouveau mal mystérieux s'attaquait à ses troupes.

« Est-ce que toutes les patrouilles de recherches sont rentrées ? » demanda la reine en se tournant vers Mantius, le commandant en second de ses troupes.

« Presque toutes. Persée et Agénor ne sont pas encore rentrés », répondit-il.

« Bon… Lorsqu'ils reviendront, avec ou sans le soldat disparu, nous nous en tiendrons au plan. Nous irons voir l'Oracle de la cité. »

Acquiesçant, Mantius et ses hommes quittèrent la tente, laissant Andromède seule et songeuse. Écartant le rabat de la tente, la jeune femme regarda le ciel nocturne.

La lune ne formait qu'un mince croissant dans le ciel, et des nuages noirs la voilaient par intermittence.

Elle n'aimait pas ce ciel… Il était trop sombre à son goût.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi on poursuit les recherches alors qu'il est minuit passé ? » dit Agénor en bâillant.

« Parce qu'on n'a pas encore fouillé cette limite du camp. Il ne reste que cet endroit. Ensuite, on rentre », dit Persée.

Équipés de torches, les deux hommes fouillaient les abords du petit bois jouxtant le sud du camp, près d'une falaise rocheuse.

« Au fait, ton fils s'en sort comment, à l'entraînement ? » demanda Agénor, pour briser le silence angoissant.

Persée fit la moue. Après l'avoir libéré d'Arès, il avait ramené son fils au campement militaire, puis plus tard, il lui avait expliqué qu'ils ne pourraient pas rentrer au village de pêcheurs où ils avaient vécu toute leur vie. Hélios devait désormais s'adapter à la vie au sein du campement militaire. Andromède avait proposé qu'il commence un entraînement à l'épée, pour savoir se défendre, ce que Persée avait approuvé, mais… même si Hélios n'avait émis aucune plainte jusqu'ici, son père sentait que cette nouvelle vie ne lui plaisait pas.

« Il s'adapte du mieux qu'il peut », répondit Persée sur un ton évasif.

Agénor allait répondre, quand soudain, un curieux bruit résonna. On aurait dit quelqu'un qui croquait quelque chose et… l'avalait goulûment, avant de se remettre à mâcher, croquer, avaler, mâcher, croquer, avaler…

« C'est par ici », souffla Agénor en pointant leur gauche avec sa torche.

Lentement, les deux hommes prirent la direction indiquée. Ils débouchèrent sur une clairière. Là, ils aperçurent le soldat disparu. Mais sa tenue était déchirée, et son armure couverte de sang.

Accroupi devant le cadavre d'un cerf, il plongeait ses mains dans les entrailles de la bête et mangeait des lambeaux de chair crue.

« Pourquoi il mange les entrailles crues d'un cerf ? » souffla Agénor.

Soudain, un bruit de pas précipités résonna derrière eux. Par réflexe, les deux hommes se retournèrent en portant la main au pommeau de leur épée, à leur ceinture.

Les buissons s'agitèrent… puis une jeune fille en sortit, l'air affolé.

« Vous approchez pas de lui ! C'est un dingue », dit-elle en pointant le soldat.

Persée et Agénor la regardèrent sans comprendre. Brune, environ vingt ans, elle portait de curieux vêtements et un sac étrange sur le dos…

De son côté, Taylor les regardait avec un mélange de peur et de frénésie. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi, elle s'était précipitée hors de sa cachette en voyant ces deux hommes s'approcher du soldat enragé qui avait tenté de la tuer.

Mais maintenant, elle se demandait si elle avait bien fait. Elle remarqua soudain un détail troublant : elle parlait grec, comme eux ! Et elle comprenait ce qu'ils disaient, c'était pour ça qu'elle s'était précipitée pour les avertir, quand elle avait vu qu'ils s'interrogeaient sur ce que fabriquait ce soldat.

 _Mais comment ça se fait que je parle et comprenne le grec, comme eux ?_ se demanda la jeune fille.

Finalement, les deux hommes se tournèrent vers le soldat.

Celui-ci avait cessé de manger. Il les regardait à présent, les lèvres barbouillées de sang.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… pourquoi sa peau a cette drôle de couleur ? » demanda Agénor.

En effet, on pouvait voir que son visage était pâle, exsangue… Non, pire, il était bleu ! Le malheureux était horriblement maigre et sa tunique déchirée. Ses bras, ses vêtements et ses lèvres étaient couverts de sang.

« Probablement parce que cet homme est un zombie ! » conclut Taylor.

Sans lâcher les trois personnes des yeux, l'homme couvert de sang se redressa.

Soudain, il hurla puis amorça un mouvement de course vers eux. Persée et Agénor brandirent leurs épées. Arrivé près de l'endroit où ils étaient éclairés par les torches, l'homme s'arrêta aussitôt.

« Hein ? Il a peur des épées ? » dit Taylor. « Ça ne colle pas. Les zombies n'ont pas peur des armes. »

« J'ignore ce qu'est un zombie, mais cet homme a besoin d'aide. On peut peut-être lui parler ? » dit Persée.

« NON ! On ne discute pas avec un mort-vivant ! Soit on s'enfuit en piquant un sprint, soit vous lui transpercez la tête avec vos épées et on n'en parle plus ! » dit la jeune fille.

Persée regarda l'homme : les bras tendus devant lui, son corps entier tremblait. Lentement, le demi-dieu baissa son épée. Un bras tendu en avant dans un geste rassurant, il s'approcha.

« Eh… Tu nous entends ? »

« Non ! Persée, attends. Il n'a pas l'air net, ce gars-là ! » souffla Agénor, l'épée toujours tendue en avant.

L'homme secoua négativement la tête de façon frénétique. Soudain, il poussa un nouveau hurlement puis se rua sur Persée.

« ATTENTION ! » hurla Taylor.

Il allait les atteindre, quand Pégase jaillit de l'obscurité, se cabra et le frappa en pleine face d'un coup de sabot.

Cette fois, le malheureux perdit connaissance.

« Par les dieux… Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? » s'écria Agénor.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le soleil se levait sur le campement quand les gens virent Persée, Agénor et une mystérieuse jeune fille revenir avec un brancard où était allongé le disparu. On lui avait ligoté les mains et les pieds.

Curieusement, ses yeux étaient fermés avec force et il secouait la tête, comme si une mouche agaçante voletait autour de son visage.

« Pas la lumière… Pas le soleil, pitié ! Ça brûle ! » gémit le malheureux.

Tandis que des soldats transportaient le malheureux vers la tente réservée aux blessés, les deux demi-dieux entraînèrent Taylor vers celle où Andromède les attendait.

Cette dernière fut soulagée en les voyant revenir sains et saufs. Ils n'avaient aucune trace de blessure apparente, ils semblaient juste fatigués. Ce qui était compréhensible, puisqu'ils avaient passé la nuit dehors.

« Père ! » dit Hélios.

Jaillissant du fond de la tente, un jeune garçon brun d'onze ans courut près de Persée. Ce dernier posa une main sur son épaule pour le rassurer.

« Tu n'as rien ? » demanda le garçon.

« Non, fils, ça va. »

Restée en retrait, Taylor regardait les retrouvailles du père et du fils avec un pincement de cœur. Elle, elle avait quitté son époque sans même dire au revoir à son père…

« Persée… que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Andromède.

« On a retrouvé le soldat disparu, mais il se comporte bizarrement. »

« Il est gelé et il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier la lumière du soleil. Il en avait après cette fille, apparemment », dit Agénor.

Andromède se tourna vers la jeune fille qui était revenue avec les deux hommes. Brune, les yeux bleu foncé, elle ne lui donnait pas plus de vingt ans.

Et ses vêtements étaient vraiment étranges ! Elle portait une espèce de chemise verte, des braies bleues serrées qui moulaient ses jambes, d'étranges sandales noires et blanches recouvraient ses pieds et elle portait sur le dos un sac fermé par de curieuses coutures en métal argenté.

« Bonjour », commença la reine sur un ton bienveillant. « Tu… es de la cité ? Quel est ton nom ? »

Taylor regarda la jeune femme avec méfiance. Elle était très belle, avec ses yeux brun vert et ses longs cheveux dorés retenus en chignon. Elle portait une tunique beige ornée de motifs verts, sous une armure de cuir rouge. De petites boucles d'oreilles en or complétaient sa tenue.

« Non, je… je ne suis pas du coin. Je m'appelle Taylor », dit-elle, incapable de trouver une autre réponse.

« Et que viens-tu faire à Delphes, Taylor ? »

Delphes ? Ainsi, c'était ça, le nom de cette cité ! Un souvenir refit surface, sans que la jeune fille l'ait demandé.

* * *

 _Elle venait juste d'enfourcher Pégase quand Thanatos se redressa._

 _« Maintenant, va-t-en », dit Hadès._

 _« Hein ? Mais pour aller où ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »_

 _« Trouve la Pythie de Delphes ! Elle te dira quoi faire pour la suite. Pégase te guidera. »_

* * *

La Pythie ! Mais oui, bien sûr ! Pégase avait choisi de revenir à cette époque, et il avait atterri tout près de Delphes pour ça !

Oui, s'il y avait une personne qui pouvait l'aider, c'était bien la Pythie.

« Je suis venue voir l'Oracle de Delphes », dit la jeune fille.

Andromède haussa un sourcil. Elle avait noté la surprise sur les traits de la jeune fille quand elle avait prononcé le nom de Delphes, puis une succession de sentiments trop rapides pour qu'elle puisse les identifier. Elle nota une autre chose : cette fille agrippait son avant-bras droit avec force.

« Tu es blessée ? » demanda Andromède.

« Quoi ? Oh non, ce n'est rien », dit Taylor.

« Bon… Il se trouve que moi et mes amis avons également l'intention de consulter l'Oracle. Tu peux venir avec nous, si tu le souhaites. »

Persée et Agénor regardèrent la reine sans comprendre.

Taylor regarda aussi la jeune femme avec surprise, puis elle réfléchit. Elle ne connaissait pas le chemin jusqu'au temple de l'Oracle, elle risquait de se perdre à travers les rues de la cité. En plus, si elle y allait accompagnée de personnes normales, elle courrait sans doute moins de risques de se faire remarquer ou arrêter par des gardes.

« D'accord. Merci. »

« Andromède, je peux te parler ? » dit Persée.

Acquiesçant, la reine s'éloigna vers le fond de la tente avec le jeune homme.

« Pourquoi lui as-tu proposé de venir avec nous ? On ne sait même pas qui est cette fille. Elle surgit de nulle part après qu'une de ces choses venues des Enfers nous attaque. Avoue qu'elle est étrange ! »

« Je sais, je le vois bien à sa tenue ! Mais tu m'as bien dit qu'elle était près du soldat quand vous l'avez trouvé, non ? Peut-être qu'elle sait quelque chose et qu'elle nous le dira si elle nous fait davantage confiance. Et puis… tu trouves qu'elle a l'air malveillant ? »

Persée se tourna vers la jeune fille. Agénor avait entamé une discussion avec elle et Hélios. La jeune fille et son fils riaient en écoutant l'une des nombreuses blagues dont le fils de Poséidon avait le secret.

« Non, c'est vrai… Entendu, surveillons-la », dit Persée.

« Bien ! Agénor, Hélios, si vous êtes prêts, nous allons voir l'Oracle de ce pas », dit la reine en revenant auprès d'eux.

« L'Oracle ? Alors c'est vrai, nous allons vraiment voir l'Oracle de Delphes ? » demanda le jeune garçon avec l'air impressionné.

« Eh oui », soupira Persée.

Agénor ne put réprimer un nouveau bâillement.

« J'aurais aimé dormir un peu avant… » soupira le demi-dieu.

Taylor se souvint alors qu'elle avait deux petites cannettes de _Monster Energy_ dans son sac.

« J'ai des boissons spéciales qui permettent de rester éveillé, si vous voulez… ? » dit-elle en en sortant une de son sac.

Elle l'ouvrit, en but une gorgée puis la tendit à Agénor. Curieux, ce dernier la prit, renifla l'ouverture, puis en but un peu… et se retint de recracher.

« Hum… C'est puissant ! » dit-il en avalant tant bien que mal.

Amusée, Taylor reprit la mini-cannette désormais vide, puis la rangea dans son sac.

Après cela, tout en quittant le campement pour se rendre dans la cité, Taylor en profita pour en apprendre plus sur ses compagnons.

Elle fut surprise en réalisant qu'elle était tombée sur le héros Persée, son fils hélios, son cousin Agénor et la reine Andromède !

 _Pourquoi Pégase m'a fait venir ici et rencontrer tous ces personnages légendaires ?_ se demanda la jeune fille.

Néanmoins, elle était heureuse de constater que, loin de paraître impressionnants et dédaigneux, ils étaient tous d'agréable compagnie.

Agénor n'arrêtait pas de raconter des histoires amusantes. Elle doutait fort qu'elles soient toutes vraies, car Persée, Andromède et Hélios levaient parfois les yeux au ciel. Mais Taylor aimait bien l'écouter, cela l'aidait à oublier qu'elle était en plein territoire inconnu et livrée à elle-même.

Tandis qu'ils marchaient, la jeune fille regardait autour d'elle. Les maisons autour d'eux étaient en pierre, avec des toits couverts de tuiles rouges. Les gens circulant dans les rues portaient tous des toges ou des robes typiques de la Grèce Antique. Les femmes portaient soit des voiles soit des serre-têtes pour retenir leurs cheveux.

Debout derrière des étals, des marchands criaient pour attirer la clientèle, proposant différentes choses : viande, poisson, épices, poteries, tissus… Des charrettes et des chars tirés par des chevaux fendaient parfois la foule, obligeant les gens à s'écarter sur leur passage.

Bientôt, le sol de la cité se fit plus pentu et les maisons plus rares, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, tous arrivent devant une cascade dont l'eau tombait dans un lac. De l'autre côté de la cascade, à l'horizon, on pouvait apercevoir un promontoire rocheux sur lequel se dressait un temple grec. Le temple de l'Oracle.

Persée aperçut un escalier taillé dans la pierre, sur la droite de la chute d'eau. Tous le gravirent. Arrivés en haut, ils virent un sentier menant jusqu'au temple.

Ils venaient de le traverser quand ils virent des gens qui approchaient. Il s'agissait de deux hommes et d'une femme. Les hommes portaient une tunique blanche et une toge rouge. La femme portait une robe blanche et avait les cheveux retenus en arrière par un serre-tête en métal gris.

« Soyez les bienvenus », dit l'homme de tête, un barbu.

« Merci ! Nous venons… » commença Andromède.

« Voir l'Oracle, nous savons. Elle a prédit votre arrivée. Venez. »

Surprise, la reine jeta un coup d'œil aux autres, puis tous suivirent les trois personnes.

Le groupe marcha à travers une plaine qui montait en pente douce vers le temple. Ils notèrent bientôt qu'une muraille de pierre entourait l'imposante construction. Tous franchirent une porte grillagée, seule ouverture dans la muraille, et arrivèrent dans un grand jardin. L'endroit était sublime !

De hauts murs d'herbe taillés en forme carrée bordaient les allées. Des fleurs rouges et roses embaumaient l'air. Le jardin lui-même était entouré de bâtisses aux toits de tuiles rouges, soutenus sur les bords par des colonnes.

Tandis qu'ils avançaient, Taylor s'aperçut que des autels étaient dispersés dans les jardins, avec des objets posés dessus. Il y avait de tout : des bijoux, de la nourriture, des parchemins, des coupes, des flacons de parfum, des vêtements… Sans doute des offrandes que les visiteurs faisaient à la Pythie en échange d'une prédiction.

Elle s'arrêta en remarquant un objet bizarre parmi les offrandes : une chouette métallique.

« Taylor ! Tu viens ? » demanda Persée.

Retrouvant ses esprits, la jeune fille s'empressa de les suivre.

Le prêtre s'arrêta face à une fontaine encadrée de quatre statues de lion dorées.

« Attendez ici », dit-il avant de s'éloigner avec ses deux acolytes.

Soulagé de pouvoir enfin faire une pause, Hélios courut près de la fontaine et s'aspergea le visage, tant cette longue marche sous le soleil l'avait fatigué.

Fatiguée elle aussi, Taylor posa son sac au sol et s'assit sur le rebord de la fontaine. Elle regarda autour d'elle en souriant. Cet endroit était splendide !

 _Si Hada était là pour voir ça…_ pensa la jeune fille.

Sa main se glissa dans sa poche. Elle en ressortit la grue en papier. Si tout se passait bien, si elle parvenait à accomplir sa mission, son amie serait sauvée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? On dirait un oiseau… » demanda Hélios, curieux.

« Hein ? Oh ça… Oui, c'est un oiseau en origami. Ça consiste à plier un bout de papier d'une façon particulière pour obtenir ça », dit-elle en voyant l'air perplexe du jeune garçon et des trois adultes.

« Ah… Et qu'est-ce que c'est comme animal ? » demanda Andromède.

« Une grue. Je l'avais faite pour une amie, pour lui souhaiter un bon rétablissement. »

« Elle est malade ? »

Taylor déglutit avec peine. Oui, Hada était malade, bien malade à cause de Thanatos. Mais elle avait l'intention de l'aider. Qui sait, peut-être la Pythie pourrait-elle lui dire si son amie s'en sortirait…

En voyant l'air sombre et triste de la jeune fille, Andromède comprit qu'elle avait touché un point sensible.

« Excuse-moi », dit-elle.

« Non, vous ne pouviez pas savoir », dit la jeune fille en lui offrant un sourire rassurant.

Soudain, un bruit étrange résonna dans le jardin. Tous levèrent la tête et regardèrent autour d'eux.

Le bruit ressemblait au glissement de quelque chose de lourd sur les graviers, mais ils ne voyaient rien…

Finalement, le bruit cessa.

« C'était quoi, ça ? » demanda Persée.

Juste à ce moment, un des prêtres du temple arriva près de la fontaine.

« L'Oracle est prêt à vous recevoir. Venez, tous », dit-il.

Les cinq compagnons échangèrent un regard méfiant, puis tous se levèrent et suivirent le prêtre en direction du temple.


	7. Le gardien de la source

_Merci à **Cally-sama** pour sa review._

 _ **Cally-sama :** Eh oui, les gens du futur sont doués pour confectionner des boissons fortes !  
Merci pour les idées quant à l'usage des accessoires du futur dont dispose Taylor, ça va me filer des idées pour la suite.  
Hadès a demandé à Taylor d'aller voir la Pythie parce ce qu'il ne peut pas lui dire ce qui se passera dans le futur, il n'a plus le temps, Thanatos va le zigouiller et la Pythie est la seule à pouvoir lui donner les bonnes instructions.  
Oui, Taylor a de la chance d'être tombé sur CES gens-là. _

_Bonne lecture !_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnes de l'univers de _Clash of Titans _et_ Wrath of Titans _ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est la propriété de Warner Bros et cie. Néanmoins, Taylor et cie sont issues de mon imagination._

* * *

 **Le gardien de la source**

Le sanctuaire de la Pythie se trouvait dans le temple principal, au-delà des jardins.

Le prêtre s'arrêta à l'entrée, laissant les cinq compagnons y pénétrer seuls.

Sitôt qu'ils eurent franchi la porte, ils furent assaillis par une puissante vague de chaleur.

La pièce principale était immense. Son plafond était soutenu par d'imposantes colonnes de marbre blanc, avec au sommet des cercles d'or massif, sculptés en forme de feuilles.

Au bout de la salle se dressait une statue du dieu Apollon, coiffé d'une couronne de laurier et portant une lyre dans une main. L'autre était tendue vers le haut et soutenait le plafond, comme les colonnes. Des tentures rouges étaient suspendues devant les ouvertures taillées dans les murs sur les côtés, laissant parfois entrer un peu d'air frais.

Taylor réalisa que la chaleur ambiante venait de sous leurs pieds. Le sol était en pierre sombre, mais parcourue de fissures, d'où s'échappait de la vapeur.

Curieuse, la jeune fille se pencha et regarda de plus près. Elle tendit doucement la main, mais à peine ses doigts eurent-ils effleuré la surface qu'elle les enleva, tant il faisait chaud !

« C'est pas du marbre, ça… » dit-elle en levant les yeux vers les autres, qui regardaient aussi le sol avec curiosité.

« Non, en effet. Vous foulez la surface de l'Omphalos », dit une voix dans leur dos.

Tous se retournèrent et virent une jeune fille jaillir de la brume. Elle portait une robe rouge fendue sur les côtés, révélant le galbe de ses jambes. Des longues mèches noires s'échappaient de sa capuche rouge. À chaque pas qu'elle faisait, des bracelets d'or cliquetaient autour de ses poignets. Fait étrange, elle marchait pieds nus sur le sol. La chaleur ne semblait nullement l'incommoder.

« L'Omphalos ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Andromède.

« Il s'agit d'une pierre que Zeus avait lancée au visage de Cronos, lors de son premier combat contre le roi des Titans. Cronos avala la pierre par mégarde, mais la recracha aussitôt. Elle tomba à l'endroit même où nous nous trouvons. C'est pour ça que le temple d'Apollon y a été construit. La frontière entre le passé, le présent et le futur est plus mince à cet endroit, ce qui me permet d'avoir des visions. »

« Vous êtes donc l'Oracle », dit Persée.

« En effet, fils de Zeus. Et je sais que vous êtes venu avec vos amis pour me demander de vous parler de votre avenir. Hélas, je ne peux rien faire pour vous. »

« Pourtant, votre réputation n'est plus à faire ! Les gens viennent du monde entier pour vous demander une prédiction », dit Hélios.

« C'était le cas auparavant, mais je ne peux plus rien faire depuis qu'un monstre s'est installé près de la source Cassotis. »

Persée leva les yeux au ciel.

 _Encore un monstre à vaincre, comme par hasard !_ se dit-il en se tenant l'arrête du nez.

« L'Omphalos ne suffit pas, poursuivit l'Oracle. Cette pierre active mon don de vision, mais j'ai besoin de l'eau de la source pour guider mon esprit vers le futur de la personne qui me demande conseil. Sans cette eau, je verrai des milliers de choses sans lien ni signification particulière. »

« Ce monstre… à quoi il ressemble ? » demanda Taylor.

« Personne ne le sait. Il a dévoré deux prêtres qui ont tenté d'approcher la source. J'ai utilisé le peu d'eau que j'avais en réserve et je n'ai vu que le visage de ceux qui le vaincraient : toi, jeune fille du feu, ainsi que le fils de Zeus », dit l'Oracle en regardant Taylor et Persée. « À présent, veuillez m'excuser, je dois me retirer. Revenez me voir quand vous aurez tué le monstre. »

Et sur ces mots, elle quitta la salle.

Tous s'empressèrent de quitter le temple. Une fois revenus à la fontaine, ils s'abreuvèrent et attendirent quelques secondes en silence.

« Bon… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Agénor.

« On s'en va », dit Persée.

« Quoi ? » s'écrièrent Taylor et Hélios.

« Elle ne nous dira rien, alors inutile de s'attarder ici. »

« Mais, père… ! » dit Hélios.

« Persée, je comprends ta réticence, mais l'Oracle a déjà fait ses preuves, autrefois. Draco l'a consultée lors de la guerre que la Grèce a menée contre les Djinns. Si nous pouvions obtenir quelques conseils… » tenta Andromède.

« Les oracles aussi peuvent se tromper ! Les Sorcières du Styx m'avaient prédit que je mourrais si je te sauvais du Kraken. Et pourtant, je suis là, non ? On trouvera une autre solution. »

Vaincue, Andromède baissa les yeux.

« Alors, allons-y ! » dit Persée en se levant pour se diriger vers la sortie du jardin.

Il se retourna pour vérifier que les autres le suivaient… et s'aperçut qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

« Où est la fille ? » demanda-t-il.

Andromède regarda les autres et s'aperçut qu'en effet, Taylor avait disparu.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 _Je dois être dingue ou suicidaire pour faire ça_ , pensa la jeune fille en traversant les jardins.

Trouver la source Cassotis ne fut pas difficile. Le jardin ne comportait que trois allées : une menant à la grille d'entrée du temple, une autre menant au bâtiment sur lequel était bâti l'Omphalos, et une dernière qu'elle traversait à présent.

Arrivée au bout de l'allée, la jeune fille aperçut escalier qui descendait en bas d'une fissure dans le sol, vers un bassin rempli d'eau. Des débris d'amphore et des coupes en métal reposaient par terre. Des taches de sang séché maculaient la pierre.

Taylor hésita. Y aller sans personne d'autre, alors que l'Oracle avait affirmé qu'elle ne pouvait y arriver seule… Mais en entendant Persée renoncer, elle s'était sentie déçue et surtout, piégée.

Elle avait eu envie de lui demander de changer d'avis, mais alors, il lui aurait demandé pourquoi elle tenait tant à consulter l'Oracle, et alors là, qu'aurait-elle pu lui dire ? Et puis, elle se voyait mal exiger de demander à un homme de risquer sa vie pour l'aider à affronter un monstre.

Fermant les yeux, elle revit Hada, pâle et mourante sur son lit d'hôpital, puis les gens figés sur la place, tandis que Thanatos abattait sa faux sur Hadès…

Tant pis, elle n'avait pas le choix. Ce n'était pas son monde, elle n'avait aucun avenir ici, et elle ne pouvait repartir à son époque, puisque Thanatos l'y attendrait pour la tuer. Elle devait essayer seule.

Elle se pencha vers l'escalier. Il faisait sombre en bas. Ouvrant son sac, elle en sortit son téléphone et activa la fonction « lampe torche ».

Une fois cela fait, la jeune fille descendit lentement les marches.

Arrivée au milieu des marches, elle aperçut en bas un immense bassin rempli d'eau. De l'autre côté, elle pouvait voir des statues de femmes taillées dans la roche, contre le mur. Chacune tenait une amphore de laquelle s'échappait un jet d'eau qui tombait dans le bassin.

 _Mais où est le monstre ?_ pensa la jeune fille.

Elle descendit une marche de plus, quand son pied heurta un caillou. Celui-ci dégringola le reste des marches et tomba dans l'eau.

Aussitôt, le sol se mit à trembler. L'une des statues s'effondra, un trou apparut dans le mur derrière elle et un immense serpent jaillit de son trou.

Poussant un cri de terreur, Taylor bondit en arrière et remonta vivement les marches.

Arrivée en haut, elle risqua un coup d'œil. Le monstre ne l'avait pas suivie. Il semblait déterminé à protéger la source.

Fascinée, Taylor le regarda un moment. Pas de doute, c'était bien un serpent, mais il était immense ! Aussi gros qu'une vache, ses écailles affichaient une couleur brune tirant sur le gris. Ses yeux jaunes fixaient la jeune fille, tandis qu'un sifflement menaçant s'échappait par moment de sa gueule ouverte.

Maintenant au moins, elle savait quel était ce bruit qu'elle avait entendu plus tôt dans le jardin, avant de rencontrer la Pythie. Mais comment atteindre la source sans se faire dévorer par cette horreur ?

Soudain, elle sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille tandis qu'une main se plaquait sur sa bouche.

Elle voulut hurler, quand elle vit le visage de son agresseur se pencher sur sa droite. Il s'agissait de Persée.

Ignorant ses protestations, il la tira avec lui loin des marches. Une fois assez loi, il la lâcha et la regarda avec colère.

« Tu veux bien m'expliquer à quoi tu joues ? » demanda-t-il.

« À votre avis ? Je vais chercher de l'eau toute seule. »

« Es-tu folle ? Tu as vu la taille de ce monstre !? »

« Oui, je l'ai vue ! Je ne suis pas aveugle. »

« Alors pourquoi ?! Qui es-tu, à la fin ? Depuis le début, tu sembles avoir ton lot de secrets. Je n'ai pas insisté parce qu'Andromède pensait que tu méritais une chance, mais maintenant… »

« Et vous, alors ? Depuis quand le grand héros Persée fuit-il le danger ? Hein ?! Depuis quand ? »

En le voyant serrer les poings de colère, Taylor craignit d'être allée trop loin. Mais l'étincelle de colère dans les yeux du jeune homme s'éteignit, laissant place à de la fatigue et de la… tristesse ?

Dans un soupir, Persée se laissa glisser contre le mur.

« À quoi bon se battre, si on ne peut pas sauver tout le monde ? Je n'ai même pas pu sauver mon père… »

Taylor se souvint de ce qu'Hadès lui avait raconté, à son époque. Persée avait combattu Cronos avec lui et Zeus, mais ce dernier était mort en se sacrifiant pour sauver son frère.

Compréhensive, Taylor s'assit devant lui.

« Écoutez, je… je suis désolée. Vous avez raison, j'agis de manière irresponsable, en allant seule au-devant du danger, mais… mais moi aussi, j'essaie de sauver des gens que j'aime. Ma meilleure amie d'enfance est tombée malade à cause d'un dieu cruel, qui veut la tuer juste parce que ça l'amuse. Il a déjà tué ma mère, quand j'étais enfant. Après Hada, il s'en prendra à mon père, puis à d'autres innocents, juste parce que ça lui plaît et qu'il aime disposer du monde à sa guise. Mon seul espoir, c'est l'Oracle. Je ne sais même pas si elle peut m'aider ou me donner une prédiction utile, mais… mais ce dont je suis sûre, c'est que je mourrai de honte si je laissais ceux que j'aime mourir sans avoir au moins essayé de les aider. »

Persée leva la tête et regarda la jeune fille avec un air indéchiffrable. Taylor soutint les yeux bleu foncé du demi-dieu un moment, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je ne vous demande pas de descendre avec moi, Persée. Sinon, je serais restée avec vous et les autres près de la fontaine et j'aurais essayé de vous convaincre de me suivre. Mais ne m'empêchez pas d'y aller, s'il vous plaît. »

Avec un soupir, le jeune homme acquiesça.

Taylor ôta son sac à dos et le posa au sol. Inutile de s'encombrer d'un poids inutile si elle voulait esquiver les attaques du monstre.

Ensuite, elle se leva et marcha vers l'escalier, quand la voix de Persée l'arrêta.

« Attends ! »

Se relevant, il s'approcha d'elle, ramassa une coupe au sol et la lui tendit. Une fois qu'elle l'eut prise, il dégaina son épée.

« Essaie de t'approcher du bassin et prends de l'eau pendant que j'essaie de le distraire. Ensuite, remonte en haut sans m'attendre », dit le jeune homme.

Surprise, Taylor le regarda un instant sans bouger.

« Alors… vous allez m'aider ? »

Haussant des épaules, Persée lui tendit la main.

« Soit on reste assis là et on discute, soit tu te décides et on descend ? » dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Retrouvant le sourire, Taylor le suivit vers l'escalier.

Arrivé au milieu des marches, Persée vit que le monstre avait disparu.

« Il est où ? » souffla Taylor.

« J'en sais rien… »

Se penchant, il prit un rocher et le lança en bas. La pierre tomba au sol, produisant un bruit en tombant, mais rien ne se passa.

Persée n'y comprenait rien. Où était passé le monstre ?

Faisant signe à la jeune fille de le suivre, il descendit lentement les marches.

Arrivés au pied du bassin, ils virent qu'il n'y avait toujours pas de monstre.

Hésitante, Taylor s'approcha doucement de l'eau. Elle interrogea Persée du regard. Ce dernier haussa des épaules, puis lui fit signe de remplir la coupe.

La jeune fille obéit et plongea la coupe dans le bassin. Soudain, l'eau se mit à bouillir, puis le serpent immense en jaillit !

Avec un cri de terreur, Taylor bondit en arrière, tandis que Persée brandissait son épée en réflexe pour frapper.

La jeune fille regarda la tête du serpent géant se rapprocher d'elle, les crocs dégoulinants de venin… quand elle sentit le pendentif du sablier chauffer contre sa poitrine.

Le sable doré en jaillit et l'enveloppa, figeant à nouveau le temps.

Sitôt par terre, Taylor se releva, s'écarta du monstre puis regarda rapidement autour d'elle. Comment arrêter cette chose ?

 _Si j'avais su, on ne serait pas approché comme ça, bêtement… Si seulement j'avais eu un peu plus de temps_ ! pensa la jeune fille.

Soudain, elle sentit le sable cesser de bouger sur sa peau. Puis davantage de grains dorés sortirent du sablier et enveloppèrent toute la salle, y compris le serpent et Persée.

Taylor avait l'impression de regarder une vidéo que quelqu'un rembobinait. Le serpent replongea dans l'eau du bassin tandis que Persée abaissa son épée. Taylor vit son corps se relever puis exécuter plusieurs pas en marche arrière, tout comme celui de Persée. Tous deux se retrouvèrent bientôt au milieu des marches. Le sable glissa le long des murs et du bassin, jusqu'à ce que tout retourne dans le sablier.

Taylor sentit alors le flux du temps reprendre son cours normal, et tout se remit à bouger normalement.

Elle saisit Persée par l'épaule, l'empêchant de descendre les marches restantes.

« Il est sous l'eau ! » dit-elle.

Persée fronça des sourcils, puis se pencha vers le bas sans avancer davantage. En effet, à travers l'eau, il pouvait discerner une forme marron, mais surtout, deux vilains yeux jaunes qui brillaient.

« Bon, alors j'ai une idée. À mon signal, tu sautes du haut de l'escalier, droit vers le bassin. D'accord ? » dit le jeune homme.

« D'accord. »

Persée saisit son épée fermement dans sa main, la lame pointée vers le bas, puis prit un rocher d'une autre et le jeta dans l'eau.

La surface du bassin se mit à bouillonner, puis le serpent en jaillit.

Prenant son élan, Persée bondit vers lui et planta sa lame dans sa tête, lui harponnant la gueule avec son épée. Sans lâcher prise, le jeune homme fit basculer ses jambes sur le côté et monta à califourchon sur le cou de la bête.

« Maintenant ! » cria-t-il.

Taylor bondit des escaliers. Atterrissant en bas, elle fonça vers le bassin et plongea la coupe dedans.

Furieux, toujours coincé à cause de l'épée de Persée plantée en travers de sa gueule, le serpent se tourna vers Taylor et plongea vers elle.

Persée saisit le manche de son épée à deux mains et fit tourner la lame dans la chair. Le serpent poussa un cri de douleur et changea de tactique. Il fit partir sa tête en arrière, droit vers le mur.

Le dos de Persée heurta la paroi. Le premier choc lui fit serrer les dents de douleur, mais il tint bon.

Au deuxième, il lâcha l'épée et glissa au sol. Le serpent secoua la tête vers le haut et parvint à éjecter l'épée de sa tête.

Enfin libre, il se tourna vers le jeune homme et fonça sur lui pour le dévorer.

« NON ! » cria Taylor.

Le serpent se tourna aussitôt vers elle. Ses yeux se posèrent alternativement sur elle puis sur la coupe remplie d'eau, posée sur la margelle du bassin.

Sifflant de colère, la créature glissa lentement vers elle. Figée par la peur, Taylor la regarda se rapprocher… Elle sentit soudain la marque sur son bras chauffer, quand le serpent fit brusquement volte-face en sifflant de douleur.

À genoux un peu plus loin, Persée se tenait près de sa queue, avec son épée plantée dedans.

Taylor leva le bras. Le phénix jaillit de sa main et fonça sur la créature.

Le serpent siffla et tenta de le gober d'un coup de bec, comme un moucheron, mais l'oiseau fut plus rapide et esquiva l'attaque.

Tournoyant un bref instant autour du cou du serpent, l'oiseau fondit brusquement sur sa gueule grande ouverte et se laissa gober.

Taylor se figea net. Oh non ! Il n'avait quand même pas… ?

Le serpent se tourna vers elle avec l'intention de finir ce qu'il avait commencé, quand ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, puis il regarda son propre cou.

Celui-ci se mit à gonfler, gonfler, comme si grosse bosse se formait à cet endroit. Les écailles brunes virèrent au rouge doré… puis il y eut une explosion.

Par réflexe, Taylor et Persée levèrent les bras au-dessus de leur tête et fermèrent les yeux. Ils sentirent quelque chose de chaud et poisseux gicler sur eux, entendirent des bruits d'éclaboussures et de choses molles tombant sur le sol… puis plus rien.

Risquant un coup d'œil, ils virent les restes du serpent à terre. La tête gisait un peu plus loin, coupée du reste du corps.

Le sol et les murs autour d'eux étaient recouverts de tache de sang séché, ainsi que de braises.

Se regardant, tous deux virent qu'ils étaient couverts de sang.

« Ça va ? » demanda Persée en se redressant.

Hésitante, Taylor regarda son bras. Le tatouage du phénix était toujours là, luisant de pouvoir… Elle sentit soudain une conscience frôler la sienne, lui envoyant une pensée rassurante. Oui, le phénix était toujours là, bien vivant, et il veillait sur elle.

La jeune fille sourit, puis déposa un baiser sur le dessin de l'oiseau.

Persée s'agenouilla près d'elle et regarda le tatouage, puis la jeune fille.

« Est-ce que tu vas enfin m'expliquer qui tu es ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton conciliant.

Avec un rire nerveux, Taylor acquiesça. Tout en s'approchant de la source pour se décrasser, la jeune fille lui expliqua les bases de son histoire : que son père était un guérisseur pour animaux et qu'il avait un jour trouvé Pégase blessé près de leur maison. En l'aidant à le soigner, Taylor avait trouvé un curieux morceau de roche dans sa crinière, et qu'en le touchant, un oiseau de feu en était sorti, ce même oiseau qui venait de les aider à vaincre le serpent. Puis comment, après avoir reçu cette drôle de marque, le dieu de la mort Thanatos avait maudit Hada, sa meilleure amie, pour la menacer.

« Du coup, on m'a conseillé de venir à Delphes, pour voir la Pythie afin de lui demander conseil. J'ignore quoi faire de cette marque et de cet oiseau qui est en moi. Je ne sais pas non plus comment soigner Hada, elle n'en a plus pour très longtemps », conclut Taylor.

Songeur, Persée acquiesça.

« Je comprends ton histoire, mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit d'où tu viens. Quel est le nom de la cité où tu vivais ? »

« Ah, ça… Ben… Elle est très éloignée, je doute que vous sachiez où c'est ! »

« Dis-moi toujours, on verra bien. J'ai beaucoup voyagé, tu sais. »

« Stonetown. »

« Drôle de nom… C'est dans quelle région ? »

« Le Maine. »

« Ça ne me dit rien. En effet, ce doit être fort éloigné. Bon… Tu as la coupe ? »

Taylor la ramassa au sol puis la plongea dans la source.

« C'est bon, elle est pleine », dit la jeune fille.

« Bien. Remontons. On l'aura bien méritée, cette prédiction ! »

Riant, tous deux remontèrent l'escalier.

« Au fait, Persée… »

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venu voir l'Oracle ? »

« Après ce qu'on vient de vivre, tu peux me tutoyer. Et si je suis venu ici avec mes amis, c'est parce que nous cherchons un moyen de refermer les fissures dans le sol. Des monstres ne cessent de s'échapper du Tartare pour s'en prendre aux humains. Nous espérions que l'Oracle nous donnerait une solution, ou du moins un indice… »

Compréhensive, Taylor hocha la tête. Une fois en haut des marches, elle reprit son sac à dos, puis tous deux traversèrent les jardins, jusqu'aux marches du sanctuaire de l'Oracle.

Assis sur les marches, Andromède, Agénor et Hélios les attendaient. En les voyant revenir trempés, ils prirent l'air surpris.

« Eh bien ! Vous en avez mis du temps. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Vous êtes trempés », dit Andromède.

« On a affronté le monstre », dit Persée.

« Et on a récupéré de l'eau de la source », dit Taylor en brandissant fièrement la coupe.

« C'est vrai ?! Vous l'avez fait ? » demanda Hélios, surpris et admiratif.

« Oh oui, on l'a fait ! »

Inquiète, Andromède s'approcha de Persée en plissant les yeux.

« Et tu n'as rien ? »

Souriant, Persée posa tendrement la main sur la joue de la jeune femme.

« Non, tout va bien. Alors, tu es prête à consulter l'Oracle ? »

Retrouvant le sourire, la jeune femme prit sa main dans la sienne, puis tous se tournèrent vers le temple.

Ensemble, ils gravirent les marches et rentrèrent dans la salle où se trouvait la statue d'Apollon.

L'Oracle se tenait près d'une des fissures, avec l'air de les attendre.

« Je savais que vous réussiriez. Approchez, que je vous ouvre la porte du Destin », dit-elle.

Acquiesçant, Taylor lui donna la coupe. L'Oracle la tint quelques secondes devant elle, puis ferma les yeux et laissa son contenu se répandre sur la pierre.

À son contact, l'eau se mit à siffler puis s'évapora. La fumée envahit la pièce, plongeant tout le monde dans un épais brouillard.

Par réflexe, Taylor se rapprocha des autres. Tous cherchèrent des yeux l'Oracle, mais elle semblait avoir disparu.

Soudain, la brume devant eux parut s'animer, comme si elle prenait vie.

Un paysage étrange apparut devant eux. On aurait dit un grand escalier émergeant des nuages, menant à une grande grille dorée.

Un homme âgé, vêtu de noir, grimpa les marches et s'arrêta devant la grille.

Taylor plissa les yeux. Son visage lui était curieusement familier…

« Hadès… » murmura Persée.

Alors c'était lui ? Taylor analysa son visage. Oui, malgré les cheveux longs et la barbe, c'était lui.

Une femme apparut de l'autre côté de la grille. Taylor la reconnut sans mal : c'était l'une des personnes enchaînées à un rocher dans son rêve, et la suppliant de les aider !

Hadès lui tendit un morceau de roche noire. Taylor reconnut sans peine le caillou qu'elle avait trouvé dans la crinière de Pégase. La seule différence, c'était qu'il était noir et dépourvu de magie.

 _« Mais c'est… » dit Hestia._

 _« Un fragment du cœur de Cronos, oui. Zeus l'a chargé du peu de force qu'il lui restait, avant de mourir. Et il m'a chargé de revenir ici pour le jeter dans les flammes du Foyer de l'Olympe. »_

 _Hestia regarda Hadès avec méfiance._

 _« Es-tu en train de me dire que… ? Avec ceci, nous pourrions… ? »_

 _« Ramener tout le monde à la vie, oui. Il existe un moyen de ressusciter les dieux. »_

Le brouillard engloutit l'image de l'homme et de la femme, pour en faire apparaître une autre.

Cette fois, tous deux étaient à l'intérieur d'un temple, face à une vasque dans laquelle brûlait une flamme.

Avec une lenteur cérémonieuse, la femme jeta le morceau de roche dedans.

Sous les yeux ébahis de Taylor et ses amis, ils regardèrent le feu prendre vie puis se réfugier dans la pierre. La femme venait de le retirer de la vasque, quand une troisième personne entra dans le temple.

Avec horreur, Taylor reconnut Thanatos. Impuissante, elle regarda ce monstre attaquer la femme, la faisant tomber au sol près de Hadès. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras, quand la femme lui prit la pierre et la fit s'envoler vers la sortie du temple.

 _« Qu'as-tu fait… » souffla Thanatos, l'air effaré._

 _« Je l'ai envoyée dans le monde des humains. Tu ne la retrouveras jamais », dit la déesse._

 _« Pauvre folle ! Tu as sacrifié tes dernières forces, tu es en train de mourir, je le sens ! Tu ne peux plus rien contre moi, maintenant », dit Thanatos en tendant la main._

 _Hadès baissa les yeux et vit avec horreur que les jambes d'Hestia étaient en train de se transformer en cendres._

 _« Thanatos, laisse-la ! Elle n'est plus d'aucun intérêt pour toi, tu devrais plutôt redescendre si tu veux trouver la pierre. »_

 _« Non… il ne la trouvera pas. Seul un mortel peut la trouver… Celui qui… nous sauvera », dit Hestia._

 _Avec effort, elle agrippa le bras d'Hadès._

 _« Trouve-le… Guide-le ! Et si cet être est bien digne du pouvoir de la Flamme de l'Olympe… aide-le à accomplir son destin. »_

 _Hadès n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre. Le reste du corps d'Hestia se transforma en statue._

 _Le visage crispé de douleur, Hadès détacha ses bras du corps de la déesse, qui tomba au sol en un tas de cendres._

Le brouillard reprit vie, faisant disparaître cette image. Une autre apparut, montrant Taylor elle-même, dans l'enclos à chevaux près du manoir, chez elle, à son époque.

Tous regardèrent la Taylor de cette vision s'agenouiller près de Pégase blessé, le caresser, puis les perles se détacher de sa crinière pour fusionner en une pierre que la jeune fille prit dans ses mains. Celle-ci s'illumina, prenant la forme du phénix. L'oiseau disparut dans son bras, sur lequel apparut le tatouage désormais si familier.

Le brouillard engloutit cette vision, avant d'en faire apparaître une autre.

Un immense verger, où les branches des arbres étaient chargées de pommes dorées.

Puis une autre vision, montrant un temple, dressé sur une montagne dont le flanc gauche était lisse et creux, comme si une main géante avait creusé dedans pour vider son flanc. La montagne était située sur une petite île verdoyante au milieu de l'océan.

Le brouillard effaça cette dernière image, puis la fumée rentra dans les fissures, faisant réapparaître la salle principale du temple de l'Oracle.

Cette dernière affichait maintenant l'air épuisé. Sans dire un mot, elle tomba à genoux.

« Eh, une minute ! Ça ne répond pas à nos questions, tout ça ! Comment on arrête les monstres ? » demanda Agénor.

« Et l'homme qui a été frappé par cette fumée noire échappée d'une crevasse, hier ? Comment on le soigne ? » demanda Hélios.

« Je ne… peux rien faire… de plus pour vous… J'ai besoin… de me reposer. Revenez demain… si vous y tenez », dit l'Oracle.

Persée s'approcha avec l'intention d'insister, mais deux prêtres sortirent de derrière les colonnes et s'approchèrent de l'Oracle. La soutenant chacun par un bras, ils la firent quitter la salle.

Le jeune homme consulta les autres du regard, puis tous sortirent au-dehors et retournèrent dans les jardins.


	8. Phinée

_Merci à **Urania Crystal** , **Cally-sama** et **MonaYsa** pour leurs reviews. _

_**Urania Crystal :** Contente que tu aimes les réactions de Taylor. C'est vrai qu'en plus, quand on joue avec le temps, on peut créer des situations comiques._

 _ **Cally-sama :** Bien deviné pour le jardin des Hespérides. Quant à la montagne… disons que c'est ma part d'imagination qui se manifeste. Tu verras plus tard à quoi sert cet endroit. En effet, Atlas ne se montrera pas coopératif dans la suite. _

_**MonaYsa :** Merci pour toutes tes reviews ! L'Oracle leur dit certes des choses, mais pas ce dont ils ont besoin pour régler leurs problèmes directement. Il faut toujours que ces devins se la jouent mystique et parlent par énigmes… ;-)_

 _Bon, je préfère vous prévenir, il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre, car il sert de transition à la suite. Mais bon… J'espère que ça ira, quand même._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnes de l'univers de_ Clash of Titans _ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est la propriété de Warner Bros et cie. Néanmoins, Taylor est issue de mon imagination._

* * *

 **Phinée**

Après avoir quitté le sanctuaire de l'Oracle, le groupe avait rejoint la fontaine au centre des jardins.

« Est-ce que je suis le seul à avoir l'impression qu'on n'a pas avancé d'un pouce ? » fit Agénor.

Persée leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ça fait déjà trois fois que tu dis ça ! »

« Et alors ? Il faut bien que quelqu'un se dévoue pour nommer les choses telles qu'elles sont ! Je le savais depuis le début : venir ici est une perte de temps. »

Andromède lança un regard en biais à Agénor, puis se tourna vers Taylor. Depuis qu'elle avait vu les mêmes choses qu'eux dans la brume, elle avait l'air ailleurs.

« Ça va, Taylor ? Tu es bien silencieuse », dit la reine.

« Quoi ? Non, enfin je… Je m'attendais à plus que… que ça ! »

La reine regarda le bras de la jeune fille.

« Tu avais une idée de ce qui t'était arrivé, avant de venir ici ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pas vraiment… je savais qu'il m'était arrivé un truc bizarre, ça oui. Un oiseau qui sort d'un caillou, entre en vous et laisse une marque sur le bras, ce n'est pas normal. Mais ça… et cette femme qui est morte en essayant de protéger cette pierre… »

« C'était la déesse Hestia », dit Hélios. « Elle est censée protéger les familles et les foyers. »

« Mais pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Je veux dire, vous croyez sérieusement que ce qu'elle a fait, ce… ce caillou que Taylor a… absorbé, peut ramener les dieux à la vie ? » dit Agénor.

« Hestia y croyait. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour ça », dit Persée.

Taylor allait poser une question, quand des cris retentirent, en provenance d'une des maisons attenantes au sanctuaire de l'Oracle.

Des gens en sortirent en criant. Les cinq compagnons coururent près d'eux.

« Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Persée.

« C'est Lykaios ! Il est devenu fou. Il a dévoré de la nourriture à n'en plus finir et maintenant, il est enragé ! » dit une femme.

Persée consulta les autres du regard, puis dégaina son épée.

« Agénor, suis-moi, on va vérifier. »

Taylor hésita en les voyant s'éloigner. Ne devait-elle pas les suivre ? Quoique, un monstre tué pour la journée, ça lui suffisait amplement.

Persée et Agénor entrèrent dans le bâtiment et regardèrent autour d'eux.

La grande table au centre montrait des couverts renversés, des assiettes brisées et de la nourriture éparpillée sur le bois. Des coupes de vin gisaient au sol, leur contenu s'étalant comme des flaques de sang. Les sièges étaient renversés.

Soudain, un couinement aigu retentit. Curieux, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le fond de la pièce, où il faisait plus sombre.

Là, ils virent un prêtre assis par terre, tenant dans ses mains une pauvre souris qui couinait en essayant de se dégager de la poigne de l'homme.

Ce dernier grelottait de froid et regardait le rongeur avec un mélange de peur et d'envie.

« Tellement faim… tellement froid ! Aidez-moi… pitié ! » dit l'homme, de la buée s'échappant de ses lèvres bleuies.

Persée et son cousin échangèrent un regard, puis s'approchèrent tout doucement.

Soudain, l'homme leva les yeux vers eux, puis lâcha la souris et bondit vers eux en hurlant de rage.

Cette fois, les deux hommes surent comment réagir. Agénor s'accroupit et le frappa à la cheville, le faisant tomber au sol, tandis que Persée brandit le pommeau de son épée et le frappa à la tempe, lui faisant perdre connaissance.

« Encore un qui est atteint… » dit Agénor en se penchant pour l'examiner.

Soudain, les filles et Hélios firent irruption dans la pièce.

« On a entendu crier ! Tout va bien ? » demanda Andromède.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle pour répondre. Mais la voix de la reine avait tiré l'homme de sa torpeur.

Ouvrant les yeux, il saisit le bras d'Agénor près de lui et le mordit à pleines dents.

Le fils de Poséidon hurla de douleur.

« Couché ! » cria Persée en assénant un violent coup de pied au visage de l'homme.

Cette fois, il perdit connaissance pour de bon. Taylor regarda Agénor avec horreur : ce zombie lui avait mordu le bras !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le retour au camp se fit dans un silence pour le moins morbide.

Agénor se tenait fermement le bras, en marchant sans dire un mot, comme les autres.

Arrivé au campement, le fils de Poséidon alla voir les guérisseurs, pour qu'ils lui nettoient la plaie et appliquent un bandage.

Les autres retournèrent à la tente royale. Là, Andromède s'appuya contre la table. En général, examiner les cartes de la Grèce et les pions symbolisant les bastions l'aidait à réfléchir.

Mais après ce qui s'était passé, ces visions que la Pythie leur avait montrées… Elle n'arrivait pas à faire le lien entre ces images.

« Bon… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Hélios.

Personne ne répondit.

Avec un soupir résigné, Taylor sortit de la tente et marcha mollement vers la limite du camp.

Elle devait l'admettre, les visions de la Pythie ne l'avaient pas vraiment aidée.

Pire encore, elle savait maintenant qu'une déesse avait donné sa vie pour protéger le pouvoir qui brûlait en elle. D'abord le Hadès de son époque, maintenant Hestia…

Elle croisa le regard surpris et curieux de plusieurs soldats sur son chemin, mais personne ne l'arrêta pour lui parler ou l'interroger, ce dont elle leur fut mentalement reconnaissante.

Arrivée à la limite, elle vit Pégase, qui se tenait près de l'enclos où les soldats avaient parqué leurs chevaux.

L'étalon ailé tourna la tête vers elle et la fixa de ses yeux brillants d'intelligence.

Timidement, Taylor lui tendit la main. Pégase inclina aussitôt la tête pour recevoir une caresse.

« Tu le savais, toi ? Tous ces gens, morts pour me protéger… pour protéger cette Flamme… » souffla Taylor.

Pégase répondit par un piaffement.

Soudain, un bruit de galop retentit au loin. Levant la tête, Taylor vit un cavalier arriver à toute allure, puis passer devant elle poursuivre vers le campement, en se dirigeant vers la tente royale.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, Hélios vint chercher la jeune fille, l'informant qu'Andromède voulait leur parler à tous.

Taylor le suivit donc jusqu'à la tente de la reine. Persée et Agénor se tenaient également là.

Andromède tenait un rouleau de parchemin et semblait agacée.

« Alors, que voulait ce messager ? » demanda Agénor.

« C'est mon oncle Phinée, le seigneur dirigeant de Delphes. Il veut organiser une fête à sa villa ce soir, pour fêter mon passage dans sa cité. Tu y es également invité, Persée. »

L'intéressé écarquilla les yeux.

« Hors de question que j'y aille ! Et nous devons reprendre la route, des monstres sévissent encore à travers la Grèce. »

« Je sais, soupira Andromède. L'ennui, c'est qu'à moins de partir sur-le-champ, nous ne pouvons nous défiler. Alors, personnellement, je n'ai pas le choix, je vais devoir assister à cette soirée. »

Persée poussa un soupir.

« Très bien, je viendrai », dit-il.

Puis il se tourna vers Agénor.

« Je ne dis jamais non à une petite fête ! » sourit son cousin.

Andromède regarda Taylor.

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu viennes aussi. »

« Moi ? Mais pourquoi moi ?! »

« Pour plusieurs raisons. Pour commencer, j'aurais besoin qu'une autre fille m'accompagne pendant la fête, c'est la coutume pour la reine. Et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'une des servantes de Phinée m'espionne. Et puis, tu tiens à rester seule dans ce camp rempli d'hommes, ce soir ? »

« Euh… non ! » réalisa Taylor. « Mais je n'ai rien à me mettre. »

Cette fois, un vrai sourire apparut sur le visage de la reine.

« Ça peut s'arranger. »

Comprenant que leur présence n'était plus désirée, les hommes quittèrent la tente. Andromède entraîna Taylor vers le fond, où se trouvait un grand coffre en bois. L'ouvrant, elle révéla son contenu : des étoffes, des tuniques et des robes !

En voyant cela, Taylor ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Une joie purement féminine de faire des essayages avec une autre fille, cela lui rappelait presque son propre monde !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

La nuit tombait lorsque Andromède, Persée, Agénor et Taylor gravirent les marches menant à la villa du seigneur Phinée.

Construite sur une falaise à l'ouest, elle était constituée de plusieurs bâtiments se faisant face, encadrant les jardins centraux où l'on pouvait entendre de loin le bruit de la musique et du brouhaha des convives.

Pour la quatrième fois, Taylor jeta un coup d'œil sur sa tenue.

Andromède lui avait prêté une robe longue de couleur argentée. Elle l'avait également aidée à tresser ses cheveux vers l'arrière, en une cascade de boucles autour desquelles s'enroulait un fil doré.

La tenue d'Andromède, en revanche, était sublime : une longue robe blanche bordée de fils dorés. Un diadème doré reposait sa tête, dont les cheveux étaient retenus en un chignon serré. Un voile rouge brodé de motifs dorés était retenu par le diadème, et flottait dans son dos tandis qu'elle avançait vers la villa.

Taylor regarda Persée et Agénor. Tous deux s'étaient lavés et coiffés. Persée portait toujours son armure, mais il avait passé une tunique bleue neuve en dessous. Agénor n'avait rien changé lui.

Guidés par un serviteur à l'entrée, tous marchèrent à travers le hall jusqu'à atteindre les jardins.

Au centre, on pouvait voir un grand bassin où flottaient des nénuphars. Des bancs étaient placés à différents endroits au milieu des plantes tropicales qui poussaient en ces lieux. Des statues se dressaient à différents endroits, y ajoutant une touche artistique. Des vasques étaient placées aux quatre coins de la cour, et des lanternes avaient été suspendues au bord des toits qui encadraient les jardins, éclairant les lieux de leurs flammes.

Des gens se tenaient debout ou assis, une coupe ou une grappe de raisin à la main.

Coiffées de feuilles de laurier sur leurs cheveux remontés en chignon, des musiciennes se tenaient au centre des jardins, jouant d'instruments typiquement grecs et antiques, mais dont Taylor ne connaissait pas le nom pour chacun. L'une d'elle frappait sur une sorte de tambourin avec une fine baguette de métal, l'autre jouait d'une espèce de double flûte longue et fine, tandis que la troisième jouait de la lyre. Il y avait aussi perchoir un peu plus loin à droite des musiciennes, où était perché un faucon. L'oiseau demeurait immobile, insensible à la musique et au bruit ambiant.

Taylor jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis. Andromède regardait la foule sans broncher, mais Persée et Agénor semblaient aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle de se trouver ici.

« Ah ! Andromède, te voilà », s'écria une voix masculine.

Tous se tournèrent vers le propriétaire de cette voix.

Il s'agissait d'un homme, vêtu d'une riche toge comme les autres convives masculins dans la foule. Mais il avait un embonpoint très prononcé, une fine barbe noire et une chevelure coiffée en une touffe de boucles qui lui donnait l'air ridicule. Taylor avait l'impression de faire face à une espèce de bibendum déguisé en caniche.

« Maître Phinée », dit Andromède sur un ton formel.

« Oh, pas de ça entre nous, ma chère nièce », dit l'homme en s'approchant.

Andromède le laissa lui adresser un baisemain, mais s'écarta lorsqu'il esquissa le geste de la serrer dans ses bras.

Phinée la quitta des yeux pour se tourner vers les deux hommes.

« Je suppose que tu es Persée, le fils de Zeus ? »

« C'est exact », répondit prudemment l'intéressé.

« Je te remercie d'avoir sauvé ma nièce », dit l'homme, la main sur le cœur.

Persée lui répondit par un sourire poli.

« Et toi, qui es-tu ? » demanda Phinée au deuxième.

« Je suis Agénor, fils de Poséidon. »

« Agénor ? N'est-ce pas celui qui a eu l'insolence de te demander en mariage avant de tenter de s'emparer des bijoux de la couronne ? » demanda Phinée à sa nièce.

« Oh, pitié ! Je croyais qu'on en avait fini, avec cette histoire ! » s'écria Agénor.

Taylor et Persée détournèrent le regard pour masquer un sourire moqueur.

« Bon ! Joignons-nous à la fête », dit Phinée.

 _Il ne m'a même pas remarquée. Il doit me prendre pour la domestique d'Andromède_ , pensa Taylor, vexée malgré elle.

Phinée passa un bras autour de sa nièce, désireux de l'éloigner des autres, apparemment.

Taylor regarda Persée. Il semblait se faire violence pour ne pas éloigner la jeune femme de ce gros débile, mais il semblait hésiter.

Les gardes postés à l'entrée des jardins n'étaient pas là pour la décoration.

Taylor regarda autour d'elle et soupira. Ce genre de fête n'avait rien à voir avec celles de son époque. Les soirées passées entre filles avec Hada, à papoter en regardant un film et en mangeant des pizzas, lui manquaient terriblement.

La jeune fille passa doucement la main à sa ceinture. Elle avait entortillé la chaîne du sablier et discrètement placé celui-ci contre sa taille, comme un accessoire discret.

Elle aurait aimé l'utiliser pour accélérer le temps et sauter la soirée, mais cela aurait été du gâchis et elle n'était pas sûre que ça marche. Mieux valait ne pas prendre de risques.

Elle vit qu'Agénor se dirigeait vers un groupe de nobles, ou plutôt _derrière_ l'un d'eux. Il fixait une bourse attachée à sa ceinture.

Taylor donna un coup de coude à Persée et lui montra ce que fabriquait son cousin. Saisissant le message, celui-ci s'empressa de rejoindre Agénor et de l'attirer loin des nobles.

De retour près de Taylor, Agénor se dégagea de la poignée de Persée et prit l'air dépité.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas en profiter ? Ces types sont riches, c'est pas quelques drachmes en moins qui vont les ruiner ! » dit Agénor.

« Tu veux retourner en prison ? Et puis, on n'est pas là pour voler, mais pour soutenir Andromède », siffla Persée.

« Mouais… Tu aurais pu la soutenir en empêchant ce gros plein de soupe de Phinée de l'éloigner de nous », dit Agénor.

« Il a pas tort, sur ce coup-là », admit Taylor.

Devant leurs regards emplis de reproches, Persée leva les yeux au ciel.

« Quand j'aurai besoin de vos conseils, je vous le demanderai ! » rétorqua-t-il, avant de s'éloigner.

Taylor se tourna vers Agénor. Ce dernier haussa des épaules, puis saisit une coupe sur un plateau que transportait une servante à travers les jardins. Il la tendit à Taylor, mais celle-ci refusa. Surpris, il en but une rasade, puis hocha la tête.

« Ne le prends pas mal, mais je trouve que ça a meilleur goût que ta boisson énergisante. »

Taylor eut un petit rire, puis reporta son regard dans la direction qu'avaient prise Phinée et Andromède. Elle espérait que tout se passait bien, pour la reine.

Elle aurait aimé s'éloigner pour explorer les jardins, mais elle craignait de se perdre ou de tomber sur un ivrogne pervers.

 _Quelle ironie ! J'ai la chance de voyager dans le temps, et j'ai trop la trouille pour en profiter_ , pensa la jeune fille avec tristesse.

En voyant Agénor s'éloigner à nouveau pour tenter un autre larcin, elle n'y tint plus.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la villa.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Phinée mena Andromède jusqu'à la fontaine et là, lui offrit une coupe de vin.

Polie, la jeune femme la prit, mais évita d'en boire le contenu.

« Lorsque j'ai appris que la nouvelle reine de la Grèce menait elle-même son armée, j'ai cru qu'il s'agissait d'une autre personne, mais sûrement pas de ma chère nièce ! Comment diable une femme de la lignée royale d'Argos peut-elle vivre ainsi parmi les hommes !? » demanda Phinée.

« Les murs du Tartare s'effondrent, tu en es sans doute au courant. C'est mon devoir de reine de protéger mon peuple », dit Andromède.

« Non, c'est le devoir du roi, que de gouverner l'armée depuis son palais tandis que ses soldats partent au combat. Une femme n'a pour seuls devoirs que de diriger le palais et s'occuper des héritiers », dit Phinée en piochant des grains de raisin dans un bol qu'apportait un serviteur.

Andromède plissa les yeux. Les propos de son oncle l'énervaient, mais elle soupçonnait un message implicite sous ses paroles.

« Avant la mort de ton père, mon regretté frère Céphée, j'avais adressé à celui-ci une requête, t'en souviens-tu ? Celle de t'épouser ! »

Andromède serra les poings. Après toutes ces années, il osait remettre le sujet sur le tapis.

« Ta requête a été rejetée, mon oncle. Je n'étais pas prête à me marier. Nous étions en guerre contre les dieux, en plus. »

« Mais aujourd'hui, les dieux ne sont plus ! Les hommes sont désormais les seuls maîtres de leur destin. »

 _Pour une fois, j'aimerais que les dieux soient présents, afin de leur demander de me protéger_ , pensa la reine avec un pincement de cœur.

« Ton père étant mort, je suis en droit de revendiquer mon titre de roi pour gouverner à tes côtés, Andromède. À moins que tu n'aies un autre prétendant ? »

Tout de suite, le visage de Persée se forma dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, mais elle ressentit aussi de l'angoisse. Même si sa relation avec le jeune homme avait grandement évolué, ils n'avaient pas abordé le sujet du mariage.

Leur amour était encore si nouveau et fragile, par certains aspects…

« Je repars demain, Phinée. Quand la Grèce sera totalement libérée des monstres qui la ravagent, reviens me voir à Argos et nous en reparlerons », dit Andromède.

Et sur ces mots, elle fit volte-face pour quitter la salle, quand la voix de Phinée s'éleva dans son dos.

« Tu ne pourras pas toujours invoquer la menace des dieux ou des monstres pour m'échapper, Andromède ! Avec ou sans ton accord, je deviendrai roi de la Grèce. »

La jeune reine resta immobile quelques instants, avant de se diriger vers la sortie des jardins.

Elle avait grand besoin d'air frais, après cette discussion.

Arrivée dans l'allée menant à l'entrée de la villa, elle fut surprise de trouver Taylor assise sur les marches, avec l'air songeur.

« Tu n'es pas à la fête ? » demanda la reine.

Sursautant, l'adolescente tourna la tête vers elle et eut un sourire penaud.

« Désolée, majesté, mais je ne me sens pas à ma place, là-bas. »

« Je te comprends… J'avoue que je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé ce genre de festivités non plus », dit la jeune femme en s'asseyant près d'elle.

Toutes deux échangèrent un sourire complice. Andromède s'aperçut que Taylor tenait son petit oiseau en papier dans ses mains, son _origami_ comme elle lui avait expliqué.

« Les tiens te manquent ? » demanda la reine.

« Oui… Mais je me fais surtout du souci, pour eux. Je n'arrête pas de repenser aux visions de la Pythie. Vous y croyez, vous ? »

« À quoi ? »

« Vous croyez que ce serait bien de ramener les dieux à la vie ? À votre avis, ce… ce serait une bonne chose, compte tenu de tout le mal qu'ils ont fait aux hommes ? »

Andromède poussa un soupir.

« C'est compliqué. Avant de rencontrer Persée, je ne nourrissais pas la moindre rancœur à l'égard des dieux. Je pensais que notre monde avait besoin d'eux pour perdurer. Ensuite, ma famille les a défiés, et en retour, les dieux les ont tués. J'ai même failli mourir en sacrifice pour les apaiser. Après ça, j'ai jugé que les hommes pouvaient se débrouiller sans eux. »

Taylor fit la moue. Elle aurait aimé lui dire dans quel état se trouvait le monde des hommes à son époque, mais elle doutait que la reine la croie, et puis… ils avaient encore plus de 3000 ans devant eux, minimum, non ?

« Que comptes-tu faire, maintenant ? » demanda la reine.

« Je ne sais pas… » dit Taylor. « J'aimerais retrouver quelqu'un, une connaissance que je me suis faite un peu avant d'arriver à Delphes. Mais je ne sais pas où il est. »

Andromède allait lui demander si elle n'avait pas une idée ou un indice quant à l'endroit où se trouvait cette connaissance, quand des cris d'effroi retentirent en direction de la villa.

Se relevant, les deux jeunes femmes coururent jusqu'aux jardins.

Elles virent que les convives formaient un cercle autour d'un banc.

Toutes deux fendirent la foule et virent qu'une des musiciennes était allongée par terre avec l'air mal en point.

Sa peau avait bleui, elle tremblait et gémissait de douleur.

Taylor échangea un regard avec Andromède, Persée et Agénor qui se tenaient près d'elle, et comprit qu'ils partageaient son point-de-vue.

La malheureuse présentait les mêmes symptômes que le soldat qui l'avait agressée, ainsi que le prêtre du temple de l'Oracle.

Le mal continuait de se répandre.


	9. Il est temps de partir

_Merci à **MonaYsa** pour sa review. _

_**MonaYsa :** J'espère que mon rythme de lecture ira mieux dans ce chapitre-là. Quelque chose me dit que t'aimeras bien le début du chapitre. ;-p_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnes de l'univers de_ Clash of Titans _ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est la propriété de Warner Bros et cie. Néanmoins, Taylor est issue de mon imagination._

* * *

 **Il est temps de partir**

Cela faisait à peine une journée qu'Hadès avait quitté l'Olympe.

Après l'avoir déposé au sol, le pégase blanc avait renâclé, désireux de retrouver la liberté.

L'ancien dieu n'avait eu ni la force ni l'envie de le retenir. Après tout, ces créatures étaient l'œuvre de son frère, Poséidon. Le moins qu'il puisse faire, pour honorer sa mémoire, était de respecter l'une de ses créations.

Après ça, il avait marché toute la journée à travers la campagne grecque, sans croiser le moindre humain. Du moins, _vivant_. Car il les voyait. Les âmes. Elles sortaient du sol, par des terriers de lapin, des fissures naturelles ou sismiques…

Ce spectacle l'avait glacé jusqu'au sang. Cela avait commencé. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de pouvoir sur les Enfers, tous ses anciens sujets étaient relâchés. Thanatos se moquait des âmes. Seul le pouvoir, le fait de savoir qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, lui suffisait.

Et le pire, c'était que ces âmes étaient meurtries, en état de choc. Elles n'avaient pas reconnu Hadès. Ces spectres fixaient le vide avec l'air hagard et gémissaient de peur. Sans personne pour les guider ni les protéger, ce n'était que des fantômes. Et sans les effets magiques bienfaisants des Champs-Élysées, ou ceux plus froids des Limbes, elles ne pouvaient pas panser les blessures liées au souvenir de leur mort. Et pire encore, sans les effets du Léthé, le fleuve de l'Oubli qui se trouve en Enfer, elles ne pouvaient effacer tous leurs souvenirs avant de remonter à la surface pour se réincarner et entamer une nouvelle vie !

Comment ces âmes allaient-elles faire pour vivre une nouvelle vie, maintenant ? Leurs anciens souvenirs seraient sans doute étouffés par la torpeur douloureuse de la naissance, mais ils ne disparaitraient pas. Ils resteraient enfouis dans leur subconscient, les empêchant de réfléchir correctement, grignotant petit à petit leur lucidité…

 _Au moins, quand je mourrai, je n'aurai pas ce problème. Mon âme rejoindra le néant et elle ne reviendra jamais se réincarner_ , pensa Hadès.

Il essayait de se consoler, de trouver une idée réconfortante en pensant à son destin, quand il se souvint que Thanatos l'avait maudit : il ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas retrouvé la Flamme. Il fallait qu'il se raccroche à cette idée. Il avait un objectif ! Il ne devait pas abandonner. Pour Zeus, Hestia et les autres…

D'un pas plus décidé, il s'engagea sur le sentier. Le soleil cognait dur, heureusement il avait une cape.

Mais bientôt, la chaleur devint plus forte. Pour la première fois, il connut la soif. C'était horrible ! Il avait l'impression que sa gorge était en feu, et sa langue pâteuse. Puis la fatigue, qui lui donnait l'impression que son corps était chargé de pierres. Et la faim !Pas la faim si familière liée au manque de prières, non. Une faim physique. Il avait envie de nourriture humaine…

Épuisé, il s'arrêta à l'ombre d'un arbre et s'appuya contre le tronc en soufflant. Il aurait aimé prendre une branche pour s'en faire un bâton, mais il était épuisé, alors essayer de tirer sur une branche… Et il n'y en avait aucune morte, au sol.

Mais il ne devait pas s'arrêter. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, il se força à se remettre en marche. Et cette fois, il ne s'arrêta pas. Sinon, il sentait qu'il n'aurait pas la force de se remettre en route.

Bientôt, l'air marin lui parvint. La mer ! Enfin, de l'eau…

Il grimpa la colline et aperçut un village, en contrebas. Il hésita. Ces gens risquaient de se méfier, de ne pas le laisser s'approcher. Et si jamais ils le reconnaissaient ? Les statues représentant les dieux n'étaient pas si ressemblantes que ça, mais tout de même…

Soudain, il sentit ses genoux céder sans qu'il n'ait rien décidé. Il réalisa que son corps était lourd et douloureux. La fatigue du voyage le rattrapait ! Il avait fait un effort brutal pour arriver jusqu'ici.

Il aperçut vaguement une femme à la porte de la maison la plus proche, qui le regardait avec l'air surpris et inquiet.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir ni de bouger. Il tomba au sol et ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes, réclamant le sommeil dont son corps avait tant besoin.

Ignorant les voix inquiètes et les gens qui approchaient, il eut l'impression de sombrer doucement, comme s'il s'endormait.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

En apprenant qu'une mystérieuse maladie sévissait depuis qu'une crevasse s'était ouverte aux portes de Delphes, Phinée était devenu paranoïaque.

Il avait crié, annulé la fête et congédié tout le monde, puis avait ordonné à son esclave le plus rapide d'aller chercher le plus grand médecin de la cité pour l'ausculter.

Trop contents d'avoir une raison de s'échapper, Andromède et ses amis avaient quitté la villa et rejoint le camp militaire.

Une fois à l'abri dans la tente royale, Taylor fila derrière le paravent installé par la reine et ôta sa belle robe pour remettre ses propres vêtements. Une fois habillée, la jeune fille plia soigneusement la robe sur un siège. Elle caressa le tissu. Elle se sentait un peu comme Cendrillon, lorsque la magie cessait d'agir et qu'elle reprenait la tenue d'une souillon.

Mais le temps n'était pas aux rêveries sur les robes et les fêtes. Une autre personne était tombée malade. Et la jeune fille sentait qu'il fallait agir, ou d'autres encore pourraient être affectés.

Taylor sortit de la tente et marcha vers l'enclos des chevaux. Pégase était toujours là, près de ses cousins sans ailes.

La jeune fille regarda le soleil se lever. Le ciel était splendide, d'une belle teinte orangée avec des nuages violets qui y flottaient paresseusement.

Taylor marcha jusqu'au pied de la falaise, où se trouvait la fissure d'où la mystérieuse fumée s'était échappée, et avait frappé le soldat — le Patient Zéro, comme elle avait décidé de l'appeler.

Mais elle ignorait quelle était la cause de ce mal. Était-ce un sale tour de Thanatos ? Avait-il commencé à répandre des maladies pour tester les capacités immunitaires des humains, ou bien juste pour s'amuser ?

Curieuse, elle s'approcha du bord.

« Prenez garde, la terre est friable à cet endroit. »

Dans un sursaut, la jeune fille se redressa. Sur sa gauche se tenait la personne qui lui avait parlé. Il s'agissait d'une femme, drapée dans une cape en laine.

Sous le vent, quelques mèches de cheveux roux s'échappèrent de sa capuche. Elle fixa Taylor de ses yeux verts emplis de sagesse.

« Pardon, vous disiez ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Ne vous approchez pas trop du bord. La terre est sèche et mourante, près du bord », dit-elle.

Comprenant le message, Taylor se leva et s'écarta du bord. La femme fronça des sourcils en voyant sa tenue étrange.

« Vous n'êtes pas de la cité ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non… et vous ? » demanda Taylor.

« J'habite une ferme pas très loin d'ici. Mais mes cultures sont mourantes… » soupira la femme, avec l'air las.

Elle jeta un regard triste au panier à ses pieds.

« J'ai vendu le peu de récolte que j'avais hier, mais je sais que c'était la dernière fois. La terre souffre depuis que les dieux sont morts, en particulier Zeus et Déméter. La pluie ne tombe plus, les saisons semblent figées… »

Mal à l'aise, Taylor ne dit rien. Les paroles de cette femme lui rappelaient sa mission et surtout, le fait qu'elle hésitait à l'accomplir. C'était comme si cette femme lui reprochait ses malheurs.

« Bon, veuillez m'excuser. Il faut que je rentre », dit la femme.

Ramassant son panier, elle se dirigea vers la route à travers la campagne.

Taylor reporta son regard sur la crevasse, quand des hurlements lui parvinrent.

Aussitôt, elle courut en direction de la tente d'où ils provenaient.

Elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de la tente des guérisseurs, c'était la plus proche de la tente royale et la seule occupée par des gens sans armure.

Les guérisseurs essayaient de retenir le Patient Zéro. Toujours aussi bleu et l'air enragé, il se débattait tandis que deux hommes essayaient de le retenir.

« Dépêchez-vous de l'attacher ! Il ne faut pas qu'il s'enfuie », dit l'un d'eux.

Une guérisseuse essaya de s'approcher avec un chiffon imbibé de narcotique, quand l'enragé saisit le bras d'un des hommes et le mordit à pleines dents.

Hurlant de douleur, le malheureux le relâcha. Aussitôt, l'enragé se mit à courir à travers le campement, ignorant tous les soldats qui, réveillés à cause du tapage, sortaient de leurs tentes à moitié endormis.

Plus vif et alerte que les autres, Persée sortit de sa tente et suivit Taylor, qui courrait déjà sur les traces de l'enragé.

Tous deux le virent bientôt un peu plus loin, près de la pile de barils où l'armée stockait la nourriture du campement.

Le malade frappait un des tonneaux avec ses poings, si fort qu'il ne tarda pas à se retrouver avec les jointures en sang. Pourtant, ignorant la douleur, il continua de frapper en hurlant de rage.

Les deux soldats les rejoignirent. L'un d'eux, armé d'une masse, s'approcha du malheureux et, sans prévenir, le frappa à la tête. Aussitôt, la victime tomba au sol.

« Il voulait de la nourriture… » comprit Taylor en voyant une ouverture dans l'un des barils, laissant entrevoir des fruits.

« Son état s'aggrave, et on n'a toujours pas d'antidote », soupira Persée.

Soudain, l'homme ouvrit les yeux et se redressa.

« J'ai faim… tellement faim ! Aidez-moi, je vous en prie… ! »

« Il remet ça ! » gémit Taylor.

Armé d'un arc, l'un des soldats se posta devant le malheureux.

« Recule ! » dit-il.

Mais le malheureux ne semblait rien entendre. Lentement, il se redressa, et s'avança vers eux.

« N'approche pas ! Tu entends ce que je dis ? Recule ! » cria le soldat.

Soudain, l'enragé s'arrêta… puis tomba au sol. Inquiet, l'archer abaissa son arc puis s'approcha et lui saisit le bras. Il le relâcha aussitôt, puis se tourna vers les autres et fit « non » de la tête.

Taylor comprit avec tristesse qu'il était mort.

« Bon, là, ça suffit ! » dit la jeune fille.

Elle fit volte-face et s'éloigna à grands pas.

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda Persée.

« Voir la Pythie ! Je veux qu'elle nous explique ce qui se passe. Je suis sûre qu'elle en sait plus qu'elle le prétend. »

« Quoi, maintenant ? Mais le soleil n'est même pas encore levé », dit Agénor.

« Eh ben, tant pis ! C'est pas parce qu'elle a un don qu'elle a le droit de faire la grasse matinée tandis que des gens meurent au-dehors. »

Persée échangea un regard avec son cousin, puis tous deux coururent la rejoindre.

« On vient avec toi. Nous aussi, on a encore des questions », dit Persée.

Sans cesser de marcher, Taylor les remercia d'un hochement de tête.

Tous trois traversèrent la cité. Il n'y avait guère de monde à cette heure, les rues étaient désertes. Ils ne croisèrent que quelques mendiants et des marchands à moitié éveillés, qui commençaient à installer les tables où ils exposeraient leurs articles.

Arrivés à l'entrée du temple, ils sentirent tout de suite que quelque chose clochait.

Les grilles gisaient par terre. Elles étaient tordues, comme si une créature énorme les avait arrachées de leurs gonds.

Inquiets, ils marchèrent d'un pas plus rapide jusqu'au sanctuaire de la Pythie.

Les tentures rouges qui ornaient les murs étaient déchirées, certaines avaient été arrachées et gisaient au sol, brûlées à cause de la chaleur de l'Omphalos.

« Je n'aime pas ça », souffla Taylor.

Un gémissement leur parvint. Ils coururent dans cette direction et aperçurent, gisant au pied de la statue d'Apollon, la Pythie.

La malheureuse était allongée par terre, et un filet de sang maculait sa tempe gauche.

« Oracle ! Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Persée en courant près d'elle.

« Il est venu… Il voulait des réponses ! J'ai refusé de lui répondre », gémit la jeune femme d'une voix tremblante.

Agénor courut rejoindre son cousin. Avec précaution, ils aidèrent la jeune femme à se redresser puis l'installèrent contre une des colonnes.

« Qui est venu vous demander des réponses ? » demanda Persée.

« Il voulait la pierre… Il la veut avant… qu'Hadès la retrouve ! »

Malgré la chaleur ambiante, Taylor sentit son sang se glacer. La Pythie gémit de douleur, puis se tourna vers elle et tendit la main.

Hésitante, la jeune fille s'approcha.

« Tu dois les ramener à la vie… Seuls les dieux peuvent l'arrêter ! Tu dois… »

« Ne parlez pas ! On va vous soigner », dit Agénor. « On va chercher quelqu'un et… »

L'Oracle fit « non » de la tête, ce qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur.

« Les autres prêtres sont morts… Thanatos les a tous tués… pour me punir de… ne pas lui avoir… donné de prédiction… »

Un sourire triste étira les lèvres de l'Oracle.

« Je ne pourrai pas… reposer en paix… L'Enfer est en proie au chaos… Les âmes vont continuer de s'échapper… et de contaminer des gens… Elles sont affamées ! »

Persée comprit soudain le sens de ces mots.

« Alors c'est ça qui rend les gens morts de faim et enragés… ? » dit-il.

« Oui… Les âmes… prennent des corps… Elles sont libres… Thanatos… se moque… du bien-être des âmes… »

La Pythie fut interrompue par une quinte de toux. Du sang s'échappa de sa bouche, maculant le sol.

Prise de pitié, Taylor lui prit la main. Ce geste parut surprendre l'Oracle, puis un sourire plus doux éclaira son visage.

« Ton futur… Il est empli… de promesses ! Merci…! Je pars… avec cette… belle vision. »

Lentement, ses doigts glissèrent de ceux de Taylor. Sa main tomba sur le sol, inerte et sans vie.

Les trois amis ne dirent mot. Finalement, Persée se leva et, soulevant le corps de la jeune femme, il sortit dehors.

Parmi les offrandes dans les jardins, ils trouvèrent une pelle et une pioche. Sans doute des cadeaux laissés par un mineur et un jardinier.

Ils les utilisèrent pour creuser une tombe dans laquelle ils déposèrent la malheureuse.

Taylor prit des fleurs dans les buissons et en fit un bouquet qu'elle posa sur le monticule de terre fraîche.

Après quoi, ils quittèrent les jardins et retournèrent au campement.

Ils trouvèrent Andromède dans la tente royale, en pleine conversation avec Mantius et deux autres officiers grecs.

« Préparez-vous. Nous devons lever le camp. Il faut partir », dit le fils de Zeus, coupant leur conversation.

« Quoi ? Mais où ça ? » demanda Andromède.

« Loin de Delphes. Comme nous l'a indiqué l'Oracle. »

« Pourquoi ? Elle a eu de nouvelles visions ? »

« L'Oracle est mort », dit Agénor.

La reine écarquilla les yeux.

« Quoi ?! Mais comment ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Persée prit la jeune femme par le bras et l'entraîna au-dehors.

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Pour l'instant, le plus urgent est de partir. Fais-moi confiance. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lever le camp ne fut pas chose aisée.

Andromède donna des instructions à Mantius et lui dit de renvoyer le plus gros des troupes à Argos, pour protéger la cité, tandis qu'elle, Persée, Agénor, Hélios, Taylor et un petit groupe de soldats prendraient le chemin de la campagne, vers la forêt.

Une fois qu'ils eurent rempli des sacs de vivres, d'armes et de drachmes pour la route, le petit groupe quitta le campement et se mit en marche vers les bois.

« Où va-t-on, au juste ? » demanda Taylor, pour briser le silence de la marche.

« À Itéa, un village de pêcheurs proche de la mer. Là-bas, nous prendrons un bateau pour nous rendre jusqu'à l'Île des Hespérides », dit Agénor.

« Les Hespé… quoi ? » demanda Hélios.

« Les Hespérides. Je l'ai vu parmi les visions de l'Oracle. C'est l'endroit où se trouvent les pommiers des dieux. J'y suis déjà allé une fois, au cours d'un de mes voyages », dit Agénor.

« Et c'est un bon souvenir ? » demanda Taylor.

« Pas vraiment », avoua le jeune homme avec une grimace gênée.

Taylor plissa les yeux, puis émit un « oh » surpris, qui obligea tout le monde à la fixer sans comprendre.

« Vous avez essayé de voler des pommes d'or ! » dit-elle en le pointant du doigt.

Agénor ouvrit la bouche pour objecter, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

« Elle a vu juste, on dirait », sourit Persée.

Les autres membres du groupe émirent des gloussements étouffés, tandis qu'Agénor fusillait Taylor du regard.

« Bon, au moins, tu pourras nous guider sans problème, dit Andromède au jeune homme. Sauf que nous ignorons pourquoi nous devons nous y rendre. En quoi le fait d'aller là-bas peut nous aider à vaincre Thanatos ? »

« Un problème à la fois », dit Persée. « Commençons déjà par trouver un bateau. »

Une ombre passa sur le sol. Levant la tête, Taylor reconnut la silhouette de Pégase, qui volait dans le ciel au-dessus d'eux en formant des cercles.

Cette vision apaisa un peu l'inquiétude qui la taraudait depuis la mort de l'Oracle. Malgré la menace du dieu de la mort, quelqu'un veillait toujours sur elle.

Reprenant espoir, elle serra les lanières de son sac à dos et reprit la marche d'un bon pas avec ses nouveaux compagnons.

Le voyage se passa sans incident notable. Il faisait chaud, le soleil cognait et la végétation se faisait rare. Le sol était aride, mais tous marchaient en silence.

Il n'y eut qu'une halte aux alentours de midi, pour s'arrêter à l'ombre d'un figuier où tous mangèrent et burent de l'eau, puis l'on se remit en route.

Le soir, lorsqu'il commença à faire trop sombre, le petit groupe s'arrêta et l'on fit un feu en se restaurant à nouveau.

Taylor ne supportait pas le silence qui pesait sur eux. Les derniers évènements semblaient tous les hanter. Elle les comprenait, mais… elle avait besoin de parler, d'entendre autre chose que cet horrible silence qui l'obligeait à ressasser les horreurs de ces derniers jours.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini de manger, la jeune fille se leva et se dirigea vers son sac à dos. Elle en sortit son MP3. Fourrant les écouteurs dans ses oreilles, elle ferma les yeux et sourit en entendant les premières paroles de la chanson _Immortals_ du groupe Fall Out Boys.

Elle sentit soudain quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule. Ouvrant les yeux, elle vit qu'Andromède l'avait rejointe et la regardait avec curiosité.

« Que fais-tu ? » demanda la reine, une fois qu'elle eut ôté les écouteurs.

« J'écoute de la musique grâce à cet appareil », dit Taylor, jugeant que mentir ne servirait à rien.

« Sans instruments ? » s'étonna la reine, sceptique.

Souriante, Taylor lui tendit un des écouteurs et lui dit de le mettre dans son oreille.

Andromède hésita, puis s'exécuta maladroitement. Taylor remit la musique.

La reine eut un léger sursaut, puis se remit à écouter. Bientôt, elle s'assit et continua d'écouter la chanson jusqu'au bout, en fermant les yeux. Lorsque ce fut fini, Taylor éteignit l'appareil et le rangea dans son sac.

« Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Oui, j'aime bien, même si je n'avais encore jamais entendu ce genre de musique… Mais c'est tout de même étrange ! Comment cet appareil fait-il ça ? C'est une boîte à musique magique ? »

« On pourrait dire ça, oui… »

« Où te l'es-tu procuré ? »

« Euh… Chez Sony », dit Taylor, à court de réponses.

Persée interrompit leur conversation en venant les rejoindre pour leur annoncer qu'il prenait le premier tour de garde, et qu'elles feraient mieux d'aller dormir, car ils se lèveraient tôt le lendemain matin.

Le jour suivant, tandis qu'ils marchaient, Hélios se mit au niveau de la jeune fille et lui demanda à quoi ressemblait l'endroit d'où elle venait.

« Père m'a dit que tu venais d'un endroit appelé Stonetown. C'est une cité ou un village ? »

« Hum… Un peu des deux. Trop grand pour être un village, trop petit pour être une cité. »

« Est-ce que les gens sont tous habillés aussi bizarrement que toi ? »

« Hélios ! » le reprit Andromède.

« Non, laissez, c'est pas grave. Et oui, Hélios, les gens y portent des vêtements aussi bizarres que les miens. Y'en a même qui ont une allure très… farfelue. »

« Farfelue ? Comment ça ? » demanda Agénor.

Amusée, Taylor leur parla des coiffures que certaines personnes se faisaient. Lorsqu'elle leur décrivit une coupe à l'iroquois, tous la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Qui pourrait se coiffer comme ça ?!

Lorsqu'elle aborda le sujet des teintures de cheveux, elle vit Agénor regarder Andromède en pouffant de rire.

« Quoi ? » demanda la reine, les sourcils froncés.

« Rien, je me disais juste… les cheveux bleus, ça t'irait bien, altesse ! »

Andromède plissa les yeux, puis se tourna vers Taylor.

« Toi qui t'y connais en coiffures, comment les gens de ton pays s'y prendraient-ils pour coiffer _correctement_ Agénor ? »

Avec l'air sérieux, Taylor se planta devant lui et le regarda un moment avant de courir près d'Andromède et de chuchoter quelque chose à son oreille.

La reine parut surprise, puis un sourire malicieux fleurit sur ses lèvres, avant de plaquer la main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un rire.

« Oh non… ! » dit-elle.

« Si ! » appuya Taylor, toute contente. « Et aussi… »

Elle se remit à chuchoter. Cette fois, Andromède éclata de rire.

« Oh oui, c'est clair ! » dit-elle en pointant Agénor du doigt.

« Quoi ? De quoi vous parlez ? » demanda celui-ci, agacé.

« Rien ! » dirent les filles en chœur, entre deux éclats de rire.

Les jours suivants s'écoulèrent de façon bien plus gaie. Taylor continua de les régaler avec des anecdotes de chez elle, sans pour autant souligner le fait qu'elle venait d'une autre époque.

Parfois, Andromède et elle se lançaient dans des messes basses en regardant Agénor, ce qui avait le don de l'agacer.

Enfin, à l'aube du quatrième jour de voyage, le terrain se fit plus pentu, et une forte odeur maritime se fit sentir dans l'air. La mer n'était plus très loin !

Ils arrivèrent bientôt au sommet d'une colline. Une fois au sommet, ils aperçurent en contrebas des habitations.

Contrairement à celles de Delphes, celles-ci avaient des toits constitués de chaume ou de branchages.

Des bateaux étaient visibles sur la berge, face à la mer. Des pêcheurs se tenaient près des embarcations, occupés à restaurer des filets.

Agénor se dirigea aussitôt vers eux, suivi d'Andromède et Persée, pour négocier le prix d'un bateau.

Restée en retrait avec Hélios et les soldats, Taylor regarda autour d'elle.

Bizarrement, à part les pêcheurs, il n'y avait pas grand-monde dehors. Les femmes et les enfants étaient-ils tous dans leurs maisons ? Si oui, pourquoi donc ?

Elle regarda un peu plus loin à l'est, et nota un sentier qui partait du village et grimpait le long d'une colline, jusqu'à un bâtiment en pierre. Pas de doute, c'était un temple. Plus petit que celui de la Pythie, il devait néanmoins servir autrefois aux gens, pour prier.

La jeune fille sentit son bras chauffer.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Taylor ? » demanda Hélios.

« Je ne sais pas… on dirait que mon tatouage réagit à nouveau. »

En effet, le phénix sortit bientôt de sa main. Regardant autour de lui, il poussa un cri puis se dirigea vers le temple.

« Eh, attends ! » cria Taylor.

Elle se mit à courir à sa poursuite.

« Jeune dame ! On ne doit pas s'éloigner », cria l'un des soldats, derrière elle.

« Je sais, je reviens ! Je ne peux pas partir sans ce piaf », cria la jeune fille sans s'arrêter.


	10. Quelques têtes en moins

_Merci à **MonaYsa** , **Urania Crystal** et **Cally-sama** pour leurs reviews._

 _ **MonaYsa :** Thanatos a beau avoir des ailes, ce n'est pas un ange, hélas. Il a perdu son sang-froid quand l'Oracle a refusé de lui prédire son avenir, du coup voilà le résultat. Eh oui, je pouvais pas laisser l'ambiance se dégrader constamment au sein du groupe. En effet, la relation qui se forme entre Andromède et Taylor est du type grande sœur/petite sœur, et ça leur fait du bien à toutes les deux. T'inquiète pour les retrouvailles, lis le chapitre et tu verras. ;-)_

 _ **Urania Crystal :** Hadès doit encore s'adapter à sa condition de mortel. L'oncle fera encore des siennes, hélas, mais bon, tu verras.  
_

 _ **Cally-sama :** Les morts ont faim de vie. Ils vont finir par se lasser de la nourriture classique et passer à des trucs plus… zombiesques ! La Pythie est neutre, certes, mais ses visions sont devenues si sombres, si atroces, elles prédisaient la fin de l'humanité, du coup elle a jugé qu'il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser. Et puis, elle est liée au dieu Apollon, et la Flamme peut ramener le dieu, alors… Merci pour les suggestions de coiffure, j'adore ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnes de l'univers de_ Clash of Titans _et_ Wrath of Titans _ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est la propriété de Warner Bros et cie. Néanmoins, Taylor est issue de mon imagination._

* * *

 **Quelques têtes en moins**

Une fois l'accord passé avec les pêcheurs, leur chef mena Persée et ses compagnons vers une habitation en retrait des autres.

« Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à prendre la mer ? » demanda le pêcheur, tout en les regardant poser leurs sacs sur le sol, près de l'entrée.

« Nous devons partir en voyage pour chercher un antidote, afin d'aider des gens », répondit Andromède.

« Un antidote ? À cause de ce mystérieux froid et de cette faim qui tuent les gens à petit feu ? »

Persée se tourna vers le pêcheur.

« Vous êtes au courant ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« Oh oui ! Cinq des nôtres sont morts à cause de cette maladie. Mon frère a été le premier à en mourir, il y a deux jours. Je n'ai pas pu le sauver, j'étais trop loin de Delphes pour quérir un guérisseur, et même les économies de tous les villageois réunis n'auraient pas suffi à le payer pour soigner tous les nôtres. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Andromède, inquiète.

Le pêcheur parut absorbé un moment dans ses pensées, avant de répondre.

« Un voyageur épuisé est arrivé ici, il y a quelques jours. Nous l'avons recueilli et soigné. Quand il a appris ce qui nous arrivait, il a demandé à examiner les malades. Il n'a pas pu les soigner, mais il nous a expliqué qu'il connaissait la cause de leurs souffrances. Les dieux étant morts et l'Enfer incontrôlable, les âmes des morts en sortent et prennent des corps, pour essayer de vivre, mais elles sont dans un tel état de choc qu'elles vident leurs hôtes de leur énergie vitale. »

Le pêcheur leur fit signe de les suivre dehors. Là, il leur montra le chambranle en bois, au-dessus de l'entrée. Des signes cabalistiques étaient gravés dessus.

« Il nous a dit de graver ces symboles au-dessus de nos portes, pour empêcher les spectres d'entrer. Et il nous a aussi expliqué de porter chacun cette amulette. »

Il tira du col de sa tunique un cordon au bout duquel un petit galet était attaché, avec un autre symbole dessus, qui ressemblait à une étoile à cinq branches.

« Ce symbole repousse les spectres », dit-il, avant de remettre l'amulette sous le col de son vêtement.

« Et vous l'avez cru ? » demandé Persée, sceptique.

« Oh, mieux que ça, j'ai vu l'efficacité de ses conseils ! Un spectre a essayé d'entrer chez moi, hier soir. Mais il n'a pas réussi à entrer, c'était… bizarre. Lorsqu'il s'approchait des murs et de la porte, il hurlait et semblait… brûler. Et ce matin, un enfant est arrivé en hurlant, poursuivi par un spectre. Il a trébuché, il est tombé. Le temps que moi et d'autres personnes arrivions pour l'aider, nous avons vu le spectre essayer d'entrer en lui, mais il a eu la même réaction que celui qui a essayé d'entrer chez moi. Un peu comme si l'enfant le brûlait par son seul contact. »

Persée et ses compagnons échangèrent un regard étonné.

« Ce voyageur… ce n'était pas un homme aux pieds tordus, rassurez-moi ? » demanda Agénor.

« Quoi ? Oh non ! C'est curieux que vous parliez de ça, car le voyageur nous a avertis à son sujet, justement. Il nous a dit que si un individu correspondant à cette description venait ici, nous devrions nous méfier de lui. »

« Alors, à quoi ressemblait ce voyageur ? » demanda Persée.

« Âgé, portant une vieille armure noire sous une cape sombre… Il ne nous a pas donné son nom, et nous ne lui avons pas demandé. Il nous a aidés à protéger le village et les nôtres, cela nous a suffi pour lui offrir l'hospitalité, le temps qu'il récupère. Nous lui avons proposé de rester, mais il a refusé, il a dit qu'il reprendrait bientôt la route, quand il serait moins fatigué. »

« Et où est-il, maintenant ? »

« Dans une autre maison, à deux pas de celle-ci. À présent, excusez-moi, j'ai des filets à préparer pour demain », dit le pêcheur, avant de prendre congé.

Persée se tourna vers la maison indiquée. Il hésita puis, suivi d'Andromède et Agénor, il se dirigea vers la maison en question.

Arrivé devant la porte, il frappa.

« Entrez ! » dit quelqu'un, à l'intérieur.

En entendant ce mot, Persée et Andromède se figèrent. Ils connaissaient très bien cette voix.

Sans plus de cérémonie, le fils de Zeus ouvrit la porte et entra.

Il l'aperçut aussitôt. Assis sur une chaise près de la cheminée, un homme barbu et grisonnant le dévisageait avec surprise.

« Hadès », dit Persée.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le phénix obligea Taylor à gravir le sentier jusqu'au pied du temple.

L'oiseau l'attendait au pied des marches. Sitôt que la jeune fille l'eut rejoint, il reprit son envol et entra dans le bâtiment.

« Mais pourquoi tu m'obliges à faire ça ? » gémit Taylor.

Elle était déjà bien courbaturée et fourbue après ces journées passées à marcher sous un soleil de plomb. Ses pieds lui faisaient si mal !

Elle arriva dans la salle principale du temple. Le grand bassin d'eau qui occupait le centre de la pièce était vide. Des traces de moisissure et de calcaire maculaient les parois. Personne n'était venu entretenir cet endroit depuis longtemps.

Taylor regarda les statues géantes des dieux alignées contre les murs. Elles étaient toutes taillées dans de la pierre blanche, et endommagées : à l'une il manquait un bras, à l'autre une jambe ou bien une partie du visage…

Curieusement, la seule statue qui n'avait pas souffert était celle de Cerbère, le chien des Enfers. Celle-là avait été taillée dans de la pierre noire. Assis près de la statue de Hadès — à laquelle il manquait une main, le chien à trois têtes fixait le vide en montrant les dents, menaçant.

« Taylor ! » cria Hélios.

La jeune fille se retourna et vit le garçon courir près d'elle.

« Père dit qu'on partira demain, les pêcheurs veulent utiliser tous leurs bateaux une dernière journée, pour tenter de ramener plus de poissons. Ils nous accordent l'hospitalité pour la nuit. Tu viens ? »

Taylor se souvint soudainement qu'elle avait oublié son phénix, tant la contemplation des statues l'avait absorbée.

« D'accord, j'arrive. Laisse-moi juste le temps de récupérer Blaze. »

« Blaze ? »

« Mon phénix. J'ai décidé de l'appeler comme ça. Faut bien qu'il ait un nom. »

Hélios haussa des épaules.

« Oui, mais… c'est un drôle de nom », dit le garçon.

Le phénix apparut soudain devant le garçon en couinant avec colère, comme si son commentaire l'avait vexé.

Taylor en profita pour le saisir dans ses bras, lui plaquant ainsi les ailes contre le corps.

« Allez, fini de jouer ! Rentre dans mon bras. »

L'oiseau protesta en pépiant un moment puis, vaincu, il se changea en une boule de feu qui rentra dans le bras de la jeune fille.

Satisfaite, celle-ci se retourna et ramassa son sac à dos posé par terre. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la sortie et suivit Hélios vers l'escalier, quand elle s'arrêta.

Se retournant, elle regarda les statues et devint pâle.

« Taylor ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda le jeune garçon, inquiet.

« Hélios… Tu as remarqué les statues ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi ? »

« Celle de Cerbère… Elle est plus là ! »

Fronçant des sourcils, Hélios regarda les statues à l'autre bout de la pièce et se rendit compte qu'elle avait raison. Les dieux et déesses défigurés étaient toujours là. Mais la place qu'occupait le Cerbère géant était vide.

La statue du chien à trois têtes avait disparu !

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hadès s'éveilla en sursaut.

Assis sur un tabouret près de la cheminée, il comprit qu'il s'était endormi hier soir, alors qu'il réfléchissait à la suite de son voyage.

C'était plutôt contrariant. Il avait espéré que ses forces reviendraient, mais non. Du moins, pas assez vite.

Certes, il avait repris des couleurs et il n'avait plus du mal à marcher. Mais son endurance n'était plus la même. Décidément, être un mortel n'était pas une partie de plaisir !

Il regarda en direction du lit. Les villageois avaient eu la gentillesse de lui donner un sac, avec quelques provisions dedans, ainsi qu'un bâton de marche.

Il était surpris et touché par leur geste. Ces gens n'avaient pas grand-chose, et pourtant ils l'avaient aidé, avant même qu'il leur explique comment se protéger des spectres. Comme quoi, tous les humains n'étaient pas si méprisables… La bonté de son frère Zeus faisait partie intégrante d'eux depuis toujours, il le savait, mais en faire l'expérience changeait son point de vue. Avec un rire amusé, l'ancien dieu secoua la tête. Voilà qu'il devenait sentimental !

Soudain, on frappa à la porte.

« Entrez ! » dit Hadès.

Il s'attendit à voir entrer un des villageois, mais au lieu de ça, il vit Persée, accompagné de la reine Andromède et d'Agénor !

« Hadès… » dit Persée.

Surpris, l'ancien dieu resta immobile, ne sachant que dire ou faire. Que faisaient-ils tous ici ?

« Alors c'est toi qui a conseillé ces gens pour se protéger des spectres ! » dit Agénor.

L'ancien dieu hocha calmement la tête.

« Je ne pensais pas vous revoir… ici ou ailleurs », dit-il.

« Nous non plus », répliqua Persée.

Andromède hésita.

« Tu es venu ici pour la Flamme ? » demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

En entendant ces mots, le masque de neutralité du dieu se brisa, laissant apparaître une franche surprise.

« Comment savez-vous… ? »

« Nous avons été voir la Pythie. Elle nous a montré ce qui s'est passé… avec Hestia », dit Persée.

Hadès baissa tristement les yeux.

« Je vois. Non, je ne suis pas venu dans ce village parce que je pensais y trouver la Flamme. Ce n'était qu'une halte dans ma quête », dit-il.

Andromède échangea un regard avec Agénor et Persée. Devaient-ils lui parler de Taylor ? Même si Zeus avait fini par se réconcilier avec lui, les trois amis n'oubliaient pas le mal qu'Hadès leur avait fait. Il avait provoqué la mort de leurs familles et essayé plusieurs fois de les tuer !

« Êtes-vous venus pour m'arrêter et vous venger ? » finit par demander Hadès.

« Nous ne pensions même pas te trouver ici ! » dit Agénor.

Hadès allait répondre, quand un grondement inquiétant résonna.

« De l'orage ? » demanda Andromède.

Les sourcils froncés, l'ancien dieu se leva en fixant le plafond.

« Non… Quelqu'un l'a libéré ! » dit-il.

« Libéré qui ? » demanda Agénor.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Après le coup du python, Taylor pensait avoir tout vu.

Mais là, en cet instant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait tort.

Car face à la sortie du temple, barrant la route à la jeune fille et Hélios, se tenait une créature effrayante.

Taylor eut une brève pensée pour Touffu, le chien de Harry Potter, mais se reprit vite.

Aussi grand qu'une maison et occupant presque tout l'espace sur les côtés, Cerbère lui faisait face, en chair et en os !

Les trois têtes dévisageaient les jeunes intrus avec l'air… pas féroce, mais nerveux.

Soudain, les deux têtes sur les côtés montrèrent les dents, tandis que celle du milieu se mit à aboyer.

Hurlant de peur, Taylor et Hélios firent volte-face et coururent en direction du bassin. Ils sentirent le sol vibrer sous leurs pieds, tandis que les pas puissants du chien géant se rapprochaient !

Taylor saisit Hélios par le bras et l'entraîna dans une glissade au sol, jusqu'à glisser au fond du bassin vide du temple.

Heureusement, même si celui-ci était fort long, il était plutôt étroit, l'équivalent d'une baignoire en largeur. Aucune des trois grosses têtes ne parvint à y faire entrer plus que son museau.

Aboyant avec colère, le chien se mit à taper le sol de ses pattes, puis entreprit de creuser.

Criant de peur, Taylor plaqua Hélios au sol et se mit au-dessus de lui, espérant le protéger.

Elle sentait l'haleine des trois têtes au-dessus d'elle. Des gouttes de bave se mirent même à tomber, grosses comme des ballons de basket !

Lorsqu'elle entendit le marbre craquer, signe que le chien avait réussi à en arracher des bouts, elle gémit. Cette fois, il allait la gober ! Puis ce serait le tour de ce pauvre Hélios…

« CERBÈRE ! Assez ! »

 _Cette voix… !_ réalisa Taylor en ouvrant les yeux.

Elle vit l'ombre du chien disparaître sous elle, puis sentit son odeur se faire moins forte.

Se dégageant doucement d'Hélios, elle leva la tête et vit Andromède apparaître au bord du bassin.

« Allez, remontez ! » dit-elle en leur tendant la main.

Soulagés, Taylor et Hélios se firent remonter. Arrivés en haut, ils virent que Cerbère n'avait pas disparu.

Il était couché au sol, les trois têtes posées par terre avec les oreilles aplaties et gémissant, comme des chiots. Hadès se tenait devant le chien géant, avec un air sévère sur le visage.

Persée et Agénor se tenaient à quelques mètres derrière lui, leurs armes à la main et sur le qui-vive, mais avec l'air hésitant.

« Cerbère… couché ! » dit l'ex-dieu des Enfers.

Dressant les oreilles, les trois têtes gémirent de plus belle.

« J'ai dit : _couché_ ! »

Avec un soupir qui souleva un épais nuage de poussière, les trois têtes fermèrent les yeux.

Une fois la poussière dissipée, tous virent que le molosse géant avait disparu. Un autre chien, de taille normale et avec une seule tête, était couché par terre face à Hadès.

Taylor le regarda de plus près. C'était bien le même, en taille normale et avec deux têtes en moins. Et maintenant qu'elle pouvait mieux le voir, il avait l'apparence d'un chien-loup tchèque.

« Comment il a… ? » demanda Agénor, surpris.

« Bonne question », dit Hadès en se penchant pour gratter entre les oreilles du chien, qui remua joyeusement la queue. « J'étais venu dans ce village pour visiter le temple et trouver un moyen de sortir Cerbère des Enfers, même si je n'avais plus le moindre pouvoir… Mais il semblerait que quelqu'un ait utilisé une puissante magie pour l'amener ici, grâce à la statue qui le représente. »

Taylor regarda son bras et comprit tout à coup. Blaze ! Voilà pourquoi il voulait tant venir dans ce temple. Pour amener Cerbère ici.

Le phénix jaillit de la marque et voleta jusqu'aux pieds du chien. Celui-ci se tourna vers l'oiseau, le renifla puis aboya joyeusement. Le volatile répondit par un doux sifflement, puis se tourna vers Hadès.

Ce dernier regardait le phénix avec un sourire incrédule, puis il se tourna vers Taylor. La jeune fille eut un pincement de cœur en le voyant.

Il affichait le même sourire qu'à son époque, quand il était venu au manoir pour constater l'état de Pégase…


	11. Ça a commencé…

_Merci à **Urania Crystal** et **MonaYsa** pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture !_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnes de l'univers de_ Clash of Titans _ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est la propriété de Warner Bros et cie. Néanmoins, Taylor est issue de mon imagination._

* * *

 **Ça a commencé…  
**

Taylor était frustrée.

Sitôt après l'épisode de Cerbère, Persée et ses amis l'avait entraînée dehors, loin du temple et surtout loin de Hadès.

Elle n'avait pas pu lui parler. Le groupe les avait reconduits, elle et Hélios, jusqu'à la maison que les pêcheurs leur avaient prêtée pour la nuit.

Persée avait même veillé à bien refermer la porte avant de ressortir dehors, pour faire quelque chose, même si elle ignorait quoi.

Elle avait eu envie de leur demander ce qui se passait, mais elle avait compris, à leur air sombre et distant, que le fait de revoir leur vieil ennemi ne leur faisait pas plaisir. Les autres soldats du groupe ne disaient rien, occupés à aiguiser leur épée ou à tailler un bout de bois avec un couteau.

 _Ils me tiennent éloignée de lui comme s'ils craignaient qu'il me contamine… et pareil pour Hélios_ , pensa la jeune fille en regardant le garçon, assis à côté et jouant avec un petit bout de cordage trouvé par terre.

Peu de temps après, Persée était revenu avec une villageoise, qui leur avait apporté à chacun un bol de soupe au poisson. Taylor avait mangé ce plat avec plaisir. Des jours qu'ils ne mangeaient que des fruits secs et un peu de pain. Enfin, un vrai repas !

Après cela, les émotions et la fatigue du voyage avaient eu raison d'elle et du garçon. Ils s'étaient donc endormis à même le sol comme tous les autres, avec pour seul oreiller leur sac de voyage.

Taylor fit à nouveau ce rêve étrange, où elle évoluait dans un univers gris et brumeux, pour arriver près de grands rochers où les Olympiens agonisants étaient attachés, et la suppliaient de les aider.

La jeune fille se réveilla en nage. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Les autres dormaient.

Peu désireuse de les déranger, elle sortit en douce de la maison. C'était l'aube.

La brise matinale et l'air marin lui firent du bien. La vue de l'océan et le chant des vagues aussi. Et le lever de soleil commençait à peine, elle pouvait voir le soleil, rouge sang, se lever doucement au loin, à travers le ciel gris et sombre.

Pour mieux admirer la vue, Taylor se dirigea vers les rochers sur le rivage à sa gauche.

Là, elle fut surprise d'y trouver Hadès, assis face à l'horizon avec Cerbère près de lui. Le chien avait la tête tournée vers elle, sans doute l'avait-il entendue venir de loin.

Taylor jeta de rapides coups d'œil autour d'elle. Elle n'avait pas envie de les déranger. Peut-être ferait-elle mieux de trouver un autre lieu pour admirer le coucher de soleil.

Elle se retourna, leva le pied pour faire un pas…

« Vous pouvez rester, si vous le souhaitez », dit Hadès.

Taylor se figea net. Se retournant, elle vit que l'ancien dieu avait la tête tournée vers elle, l'air calme.

« Pardon, je… je ne voulais pas vous déranger », dit Taylor en s'approchant, la main posée sur la nuque.

« Ce n'est rien. Vous êtes bien matinale… »

« Disons plutôt que je fais pas mal de cauchemars, en ce moment. »

Pendant quelques secondes, Hadès haussa un sourcil, puis son visage redevint neutre. Il se remit à contempler le lever du soleil.

Taylor s'assit, en veillant à garder une certaine distance entre elle et Hadès ainsi que son chien, dont l'épisode effrayant était encore frais dans sa mémoire.

Toutefois, Cerbère ne fut pas de cet avis, car il finit par se lever sur ses quatre pattes et s'approcha d'elle pour renifler son visage.

Gênée, Taylor le laissa faire en silence.

« Il vous aime bien », dit Hadès.

« Ah ? Pourtant, dans le temple, il… »

« Il venait juste de quitter les Enfers, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il m'a rapporté que le chaos y règne, il devait sans cesse se défendre contre des spectres et des monstres qui s'y déchaînaient. »

« Ah… Bon, alors je comprends. »

Cette réponse parut satisfaire Cerbère, car il s'approcha davantage d'elle et lui lécha la joue, avant de se coucher et poser sa tête sur les genoux de la jeune fille. Celle-ci hésita, puis tendit doucement la main et se mit à lui caresser le dos puis à le gratter derrière les oreilles. Comme un vrai chien, Cerbère se mit à taper le sol avec une de ses pattes arrière, signe de bien-être et de joie.

Hadès profita du fait que l'attention de la jeune fille était braquée sur le chien pour la regarder. Elle était vraiment étrange. Ses habits étaient curieux, ils n'en avaient jamais vu de tels. Et la manière dont elle se comportait, comment elle le regardait… Elle semblait à l'aise, pas trop gênée, ni craintive, du moins pas très longtemps. Et il ne pouvait oublier son regard quand elle l'avait vu au temple. Elle avait paru le reconnaître, comme si elle l'avait déjà vu autrefois.

« Nous sommes-nous déjà rencontrés, auparavant ? » demanda l'ancien dieu.

Taylor cessa net ses caresses. Son sourire disparut.

« Disons que je vous ai déjà vu, oui… »

Hadès haussa un sourcil. Tiens donc ? L'avait-elle déjà vu, lorsqu'il s'était manifesté dans le monde des mortels, autrefois, à Argos, lors de son premier affrontement contre Persée ? Pourtant, elle aurait dû avoir l'air effrayé, ou méfiant.

« Vous ne semblez pas avoir peur de moi, comme les autres », poursuivit-il.

Taylor poussa un soupir. Misère, comment lui expliquer ça ? Elle aurait dû se douter qu'il serait perspicace. Après tout, même sans ses pouvoirs, il restait un dieu !

« Vous avez fait en sorte que je reste ici pour me cuisiner pendant que les autres dorment, pas vrai ? » demanda Taylor.

« Vous… cuisiner ? »

« Euh, m'interroger ! Me poser des questions, quoi. »

« … Oui, en effet. Même si je comprends parfaitement leur réaction. »

Taylor le regarda attentivement. Il avait de nouveau cet air triste et las, comme si le poids des siècles pesait sur lui.

« C'est vrai que c'est compréhensible », admit Taylor. « Mais je sais que vous voulez ramener votre famille. D'ailleurs… il faut que vous sachiez, j'étais allée voir la Pythie pour ça. Et elle m'a montré une curieuse vision. Il y a d'abord eu le jardin des Hespérides, puis une île, avec une montagne bizarre, dont l'un des flancs était creusé en profondeur. Ça vous dit quelque chose ? »

« Le verger des Hespérides ? Il a été créé par Gaia en cadeau de mariage à Héra. Gaia est l'une des divinités primordiales bienveillantes de ce monde. Les pommes d'or renferment une partie de son pouvoir. Si vous en mangez, cela intensifiera le pouvoir de la flamme en vous. Et quant à l'île que vous m'avez décrite, il s'agit de celle de Rhéa. »

« Rhéa ? La reine des Titans ? »

« C'est là que se trouve son temple. La flamme qui est en vous est issue d'un fragment du feu de Cronos. Si vous utilisez le feu du père des dieux dans le temple de la mère des dieux… »

« Alors, tout le monde reviendra à la vie avec ses pouvoirs ! Mais oui, c'est logique. »

Toute contente, Taylor se tourna vers Hadès pour le remercier, quand un bruit étrange lui parvint.

Elle tourna la tête et aperçut un bateau, qui avançait vers eux à une vitesse étonnante.

« Tiens ? Les pêcheurs sont déjà de retour ? » demanda Taylor, étonnée.

Cerbère leva brusquement la tête, puis se mit à grogner en direction du bateau. Hadès se leva et porta la main en visière à son front.

« Il n'y a pas assez de vent, pourtant ce bateau avance vite ! Et je sens quelque chose de bizarre. »

Taylor plissa les yeux. Le bateau se rapprochait, et le ciel semblait s'obscurcir…

Elle remarqua alors un autre détail troublant : ce navire avait une voile déchirée. La coque était trouée, et les gens à son bord immobiles.

« Oh non… Ce n'est pas le bon bateau ! » gémit Taylor, comprenant avec horreur ce qui leur arrivait droit dessus.

Elle fit quelques pas en arrière et trébucha sur les rochers. Elle tomba sur les fesses et regarda, impuissante, le bateau foncer jusque sur le sable. La coque racla le sol, la pointe de la proue se rapprochant dangereusement… et s'arrêta à quelques millimètres du nez de Taylor.

La jeune fille roula sur le côté et atterrit sur le sable. Elle entendit quelqu'un sauter du bateau, puis vit deux pieds dans le sable devant elle.

Levant doucement les yeux, elle vit avec horreur qu'un homme, contaminé par un spectre, lui faisait face : bleu, tremblant de froid et l'air affamé, il la regardait avec l'air affamé !

« Oh non… » gémit Taylor.

Avec un hurlement de rage, l'homme lui saisit la gorge des deux mains et se mit à serrer. Mais il reçut soudain un violent coup de bâton en pleine face et tomba en arrière.

Profitant de la diversion qu'il avait faite, Hadès saisit la jeune fille par la main et l'entraîna avec lui vers le village, suivi de Cerbère.

« Ça va ? » demanda Hadès sans s'arrêter.

« Je crois… mais c'était quoi, ça ? »

« Un navire de naufragés échappés de l'enfer. Les morts continuent de quitter le royaume des morts pour coloniser celui des vivants ! »

Taylor se retourna et vit d'autres zombies sauter du bateau fantôme, et courir à leur poursuite.

« Oh, génial ! » ironisa Taylor.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la maison et virent Persée en sortir, l'air inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pas le temps ! Faut plier bagage, les zombies arrivent ! » dit Taylor.

« Trop tard », soupira Hadès en regardant derrière lui.

Taylor se retourna et vit que le groupe de zombies était arrivé à quelques mètres derrière eux.

« On fait quoi ? » souffla Taylor.

« Hadès, tu ne peux pas les arrêter ? » demanda Persée sur le même ton.

« Sans pouvoirs, non ! Je ne peux rien. »

« Bon, alors… À trois, on rentre dans la maison et on se barricade ! » décida Taylor.

« C'est lâche, comme tactique ! » siffla Persée.

Près de lui, Cerbère grogna et montra les dents, signe qu'il préférait aussi se battre. Hadès parut de l'avis de Taylor, car il siffla entre ses dents, calmant aussitôt le chien.

« Oui, mais c'est plus sûr ! Alors, à trois. Un… TROIS ! » cria Taylor.

Ce cri suffit à tirer les zombies de leur immobilité. Ils bondirent vers les trois vivants et le chien.

Ceux-ci firent aussitôt volte-face et s'engouffrèrent dans la maison. Sitôt à l'intérieur, Persée se tourna vers la porte et la referma violemment.

Il se plaqua contre le battant pour encaisser le choc. Taylor vint lui porter secours en se plaquant elle aussi contre le bois. Tous deux sentirent les morts percuter le bois… puis hurler de douleur. De la fumée se glissa à travers les interstices de la porte, puis il y eut comme un bruit de matière tombant en poussière.

Ne sentant plus aucune résistance, Persée recula, tout comme Taylor, puis ouvrit doucement la porte. Les morts avaient disparu. Mais des petits tas de cendres gisaient par terre, à ses pieds.

Levant les yeux, il vit les inscriptions sur le chambranle, qui brillaient d'une lueur rouge feu.

« Les inscriptions les ont neutralisés ! » réalisa Taylor avec soulagement.

Persée se tourna vers Hadès. Ce dernier semblait à bout de souffle et se tenait la hanche d'une main, l'autre s'appuyant à son bâton de marche.

Réalisant que le danger était passé, Cerbère se dirigea vers le fond de la maison pour s'y allonger tandis que le reste du groupe, réveillé par les cris, se rapprochait sans comprendre.

« Persée… Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Andromède.

« Ce qui se passe… c'est que la situation est plus grave que je ne le croyais ! » dit le jeune homme.

Il se tourna vers Hadès et grimaça intérieurement. Finalement, leur expédition allait compter un membre de plus, même si cela ne l'enchantait guère.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Assis sur le trône de pierre noire de Hadès, au royaume des Enfers, Thanatos regardait une image dans un épais nuage de fumée devant lui.

Il pouvait voir Hadès, en compagnie d'autres mortels dans une maison. Cette même maison qui avait repoussé les attaques de plusieurs spectres…

Depuis plusieurs jours, des spectres revenaient aux Enfers en gémissant, affirmant qu'une magie similaire à celle de ces lieux les repoussait et les obligeait à revenir ici.

Thanatos avait vite deviné que Hadès était derrière tout ça. Il avait dû conseiller les villageois pour se protéger des morts. Il avait voulu jeter un coup d'œil, par curiosité. Mais ce qu'il voyait maintenant grâce à sa magie était plus intéressant que prévu.

Hadès était en pleine discussion avec Persée. L'ancien dieu des Enfers semblait faire équipe avec ses vieux ennemis. Soudain, un détail attira son regard. Des gens dans le dos des deux interlocuteurs ramassaient leurs bagages et sortaient de la maison. Parmi eux, il y avait une fille. Une fille avec une marque étrange sur le bras : un oiseau rouge.

« Non… Impossible ! » dit le dieu de la mort en se levant de son trône.

La Flamme ! C'était elle, il reconnaissait la marque. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Il l'aurait senti, si elle avait trouvé la pierre et absorbé l'Oiseau de Feu. Alors comment… ?

Non, ce n'était pas le moment de s'interroger sur le passé, il devait se concentrer sur le présent.

Il devait éliminer cette sale gamine, avant qu'elle accomplisse sa mission.

Reposant les yeux sur l'image, il vit que le groupe avait quitté la maison, et se dirigeait vers un bateau que des pêcheurs humains venaient de quitter, sur la plage.

Tout le monde monta, même Hadès ! Persée avait dû discuter avec lui pendant que Thanatos réfléchissait, il n'avait pas assisté à leur échange. Apparemment, l'ancien dieu des Enfers allait les épauler dans leur quête…

Bah, qu'importe ! Thanatos avait enfin trouvé la Flamme, il ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité. Il allait l'éliminer en même temps que les autres.

Souriant, il descendit l'escalier et quitta l'obscure salle du trône, pour se diriger vers le couloir des cellules où résidaient les prisonniers les plus tenaces.

Il s'arrêta devant l'une des grilles. On ne voyait rien au-delà, sinon une épaisse obscurité. Pas un bruit ne résonnait, pas même un souffle.

« Je vais avoir besoin de tes services, mon vieil ami ! »

Deux yeux d'un bleu lumineux percèrent l'obscurité.


	12. Le jardin des Hespérides

_Merci à **Urania Crystal** et **Cally-sama** pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture !_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnes de l'univers de_ Clash of Titans _et_ Wrath of Titans _ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est la propriété de Warner Bros et cie. Néanmoins, Taylor est issue de mon imagination._

* * *

 **Le jardin des Hespérides**

Taylor avait eu peur que le voyage en bateau se passe mal, mais ce ne fut guère le cas.

Persée, Hélios et Agénor étaient trop occupés à manœuvrer le bateau, tandis qu'Andromède et les soldats restaient sagement assis, ou parfois marchaient un peu sur le pont pour se dégourdir les jambes.

En fait, la jeune fille s'était surtout inquiétée de la présence d'Hadès parmi eux. Les autres ne risquaient-ils pas de mal le prendre ? Mais Hadès restait assis à l'arrière, près de la poupe, silencieux, sans se plaindre ni lancer un regard de travers à qui que ce soit. On aurait dit qu'il faisait tout pour se rendre invisible.

Un gémissement de Cerbère tira Taylor de ses pensées. La jeune fille détacha ses coudes du rebord du pont et se tourna vers le chien.

Allongé aux pieds de Hadès, le pauvre gémissait en émettant de curieux bruits.

« Il va bien ? » demanda Taylor, inquiète.

« Il a le mal de mer et sans mes pouvoirs, je ne peux pas le soigner », soupira Hadès en posant doucement la main sur le dos du pauvre animal.

L'aspirante-vétérinaire se réveilla au fond de Taylor. La jeune fille vint s'assoir devant le chien.

« Vous permettez que j'essaie un truc pour l'aider ? »

Hadès acquiesça avec l'air curieux. Tout en murmurant des mots rassurants à voix basse, Taylor vint poser ses doigts derrière les oreilles de Cerbère et se mit à lui masser la tête, en suivant sans cesse un mouvement vers elle.

Bientôt, le chien cessa de gémir puis ferma les yeux. Sa respiration se fit plus calme et lente, signe qu'il s'était endormi.

« Vous semblez vous y connaître avec les animaux », dit Hadès, une note d'admiration dans la voix.

« Oui, mon père est vétérinaire. Je l'aide chaque fois que j'ai du temps libre, il m'a carrément enseigné son travail. »

« Taylor ! Tu peux venir m'aider ? » cria Persée, près du mât.

Avec un regard d'excuses, Taylor s'éloigna de l'ancien dieu et rejoignit son ami, occupé à essayer de démêler des cordages.

Une fois le travail fini, Persée lui demanda d'aller dans la cale chercher un sac de provisions pour tout le monde, ils allaient bientôt déjeuner, tandis qui lui s'occuperait de l'eau.

Taylor obéit et descendit l'escalier menant à la cale. Elle fit quelques pas vers les sacs entassés au fond, quand un cri d'Agénor lui parvint en haut.

« Terre en vue ! »

Curieuse, la jeune fille remonta et suivit tout le monde vers la proue. Au loin se profilait une île. Celle des Hespérides…

Le bateau s'arrêta près du rivage. Tout le monde sauta du navire et franchit les derniers mètres d'eau de mer avant de toucher le sable de la plage.

Sitôt sur la terre ferme, Cerbère se mit à gambader joyeusement. Une fois loin de l'eau, il s'ébroua, chassant l'eau de sa fourrure, puis attendit sagement que son maître le rejoigne.

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'île. Taylor s'était attendu à une île grecque, avec une forêt composée d'arbres typiques du pays, mais au lieu de ça, c'était un véritable désert qui s'étendait devant eux ! Un immense désert de sable blanc.

« C'est quoi, cette île ? Il n'y a pas de jardin ! » dit Hélios, déçu.

« C'est une illusion », dit Hadès. « Il faut marcher quelque temps tout droit à travers le désert, avant que le jardin apparaisse. »

« Il a raison. C'est ce que j'ai fait, la dernière fois que j'y suis venu », dit Agénor.

Le groupe se mit donc en route à travers le désert. Taylor espérait qu'ils n'auraient pas à marcher trop longtemps, car le soleil cognait dur et le sable réverbérait ses rayons, ce qui lui brûlait les yeux.

 _J'aurais dû emmener une paire de lunettes de soleil avant d'arriver à cette époque !_ pensa la jeune fille.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux autres. Tous avaient les yeux plissés et le visage brillant de sueur.

Soudain, elle vit Hadès trébucher puis tomber en avant. Par réflexe, la jeune fille et Hélios lui saisirent chacun un bras et l'empêchèrent de tomber.

Au contact de l'ancien dieu, Taylor sentit quelque chose de bizarre. Là où sa peau entrait en contact avec celle de la main d'Hadès, elle sentait de la chaleur, comme si un courant d'énergie émanait d'elle et entrait en lui.

Hadès parut ressentir cela aussi, car il releva la tête et la regarda avec surprise. La jeune fille eut l'impression que ses cheveux perdaient doucement de leur couleur grise et redevenaient noirs…

« Eh ! On ne traîne pas ! » dit Persée, en tête du groupe.

Se ressaisissant, les trois compagnons se lâchèrent puis se remirent en route. Taylor ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'Hadès avançait plus vite et avec moins de difficultés…

 _Curieux…_ pensa la jeune fille.

Elle sentit brusquement un changement dans l'air, comme une puissante bourrasque de fraîcheur. L'espace devant elle se brouilla.

Le désert parut bouger, comme si son image n'était en réalité qu'un grand rideau pain qu'une main invisible soulevait, révélant un nouveau paysage.

Le sol était couvert d'herbe à présent, et jalonné d'arbres. Leurs branches, solides et longues, étaient chargées de feuilles vertes et de pommes dorées.

« Le jardin des Hespérides », souffla Hélios.

Le garçon fit un pas en avant, quand Agénor se retourna et se planta face au groupe, les empêchant d'avancer.

« À partir d'ici, il va falloir être prudent. Il ne faut pas toucher aux arbres ni aux fruits. »

« Quoi ? Et pourquoi ? » demanda Persée.

« Parce qu'il y a des gardiens. Il faut se montrer prudent, sinon nous ne repartirons jamais vivants de cet endroit. »

« Des gardiens ? Mais il n'y a rien ni personne ! Cet endroit a l'air tout à fait normal », dit Taylor, sceptique.

« Il dit vrai », intervint Hadès. « Vous n'avez rien remarqué ? Ce silence… »

Tous ne dirent mot et se rendirent compte qu'il avait raison. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans ce jardin. Pas de chant d'oiseau, pas de bruissements d'insectes.

L'ancien dieu pointa du doigt un rocher blanc, près des racines d'un des arbres. Taylor bougea un peu sur le côté et réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un crâne !

« Si on offense les arbres et qu'on vole des fruits, nous mourrons avant d'avoir eu le temps de rejoindre la plage. Et on utilisera nos ossements comme engrais pour ce jardin », dit l'ancien dieu des Enfers.

« Charmant ! » ironisa Persée.

Le groupe se remit en marche à travers les arbres. Au moins, l'air était plus frais et le feuillage leur dispensait de l'ombre, ce qui était fort reposant après leur marche dans le désert.

Pourtant, le silence et l'ambiance menaçante qui régnaient en ces lieux les stressaient. Même Cerbère restait silencieux et marchait près de son maître en lançant des regards suspicieux à droite et à gauche.

Taylor n'osa pas briser le silence pour demander à quoi ressemblaient ces gardiens. Était-ce des cousins du Python ?

Soudain, un des soldats buta contre une racine d'arbre et tomba au sol. Deux pommes se détachèrent du sol et lui tombèrent dessus, roulèrent le long de son dos avant se s'arrêter sur les plis de sa cape par terre.

Hadès prit l'air catastrophé.

« Éloignez-vous de ces fruits ! » dit-il à l'homme.

« Quoi… ? »

« VITE ! »

Trop tard. Le tronc de l'arbre s'ouvrit soudainement en deux et, telle une bouche, engloutit l'homme. Tout le monde recula en poussant des cris étouffés de peur et de surprise.

Taylor regarda les arbres autour d'elle avec horreur. Ceux-ci se mirent à gronder puis émettre des bruits menaçants. C'était donc eux, les gardiens du jardin : les arbres eux-mêmes !

« Les arbres sont vivants !? » s'écria Andromède.

« Les Hespérides sont en chacun d'eux, leurs âmes ont fusionné avec ces arbres, pour mieux les protéger », dit Hadès.

« Mais alors… on fait comment pour récupérer une pomme ? » demanda Hélios.

Hadès fit la moue.

« Je ne sais pas, ce n'était pas prévu… Si les Hespérides étaient encore séparées des arbres, j'aurais tenté un dialogue avec elles, les convaincre de nous donner au moins une pomme… mais maintenant, je doute que cela soit possible. Leur lucidité a disparu, ce ne sont plus que des arbres féroces et sauvages. »

 _Et dire que j'aimais Fangorn, dans le Seigneur des Anneaux !_ pensa Taylor avec angoisse.

« Eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ? » dit une voix grave et menaçante.

Tous virent un homme surgir de derrière l'un des arbres et s'approcher. En le voyant, Cerbère montra les dents et se mit à grogner. Persée tira son épée.

En voyant cela, l'homme s'arrêta et prit l'air contrarié.

« Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me battre avec ce couteau, petit demi-dieu ? »

« Baisse ton arme, Persée », souffla Hadès.

L'étranger retrouva le sourire et s'approcha jusqu'à ce que tous puissent voir son visage.

Grand, avec de larges épaules, l'inconnu portait une petite barbe brune et des cheveux bouclés de la même couleur. Ses yeux étaient gris comme la pierre.

« Vous êtes venus nombreux, dites-moi ! »

« Atlas », dit Hadès en faisant un pas vers lui.

Taylor ouvrit des yeux ronds. Quoi, c'était lui, Atlas ? Le Titan ?

« Quoi, c'est lui, _le_ Atlas ? » dit-elle à voix haute.

Elle porta aussitôt la main à sa bouche, craignant de l'avoir offensé.

« Pourquoi ? Il y en a deux ? » demanda l'intéressé.

« Euh, non, mais… je… Je croyais que vous étiez un géant et que… vous n'êtes pas censé porter la voûte céleste ? »

Un rire crispé jaillit des lèvres d'Atlas.

« Un géant ? À une époque, c'était le cas, c'est vrai, mais Zeus m'a puni en me réduisant à cette taille. Et non, je ne porte pas littéralement le ciel, petite. Je fais juste ceci… »

Il leva la tête. Tous virent alors une espèce de rayon doré jaillit de lui et monter vers les nuages, avant de s'incurver comme une espèce de dôme.

« Mon pouvoir retient les nuages et délimite une certaine zone autour de ce monde, pour empêcher l'oxygène de s'échapper dans le vide interstellaire. Mais je suppose que tout cela ne fait guère de sens pour des mortels comme vous ? »

« Si ! » s'écria Taylor, indignée, tandis que les autres affichaient l'air perdu.

Curieux, Atlas fit quelques pas vers elle quand Cerbère se dressa devant lui en montrant les crocs.

Le titan regarda la jeune fille et plissa les yeux.

« En effet, ça semble faire du sens pour toi… C'est curieux ! Qui es-tu ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas venus pour ça, Atlas », intervint Hadès en se plantant devant lui, cachant la jeune fille à sa vue. « Nous venons juste chercher une pomme. Avec ta permission, bien sûr. »

« Vraiment ? Et pour quoi faire ? »

Taylor serra les poings. Elle doutait qu'il accepte de leur en donner s'ils avouaient leur quête visant à ramener les dieux à la vie. Atlas avait pris le parti de ses frères Titans pendant la guerre contre les Olympiens.

« Pour Persée et Agénor », dit Hadès. « Ils sont demi-dieux, et aspirent à devenir des dieux entiers comme leurs pères. »

Persée et Agénor haussèrent les sourcils, mais s'abstinrent de répondre.

« Leurs pères, mmmm ? Qui m'ont châtié et condamné à croupir dans une cellule du Tartare, dans _ton_ royaume ! Autrefois, je devais remplir ma tâche et soutenir le ciel depuis cette cellule. »

Hadès eut un léger geste de recul.

« Tu en es sorti, c'est du passé. Aujourd'hui, tu peux continuer de remplir ta mission en allant où bon te semble. Cela devrait te suffire », dit l'ancien dieu avec prudence.

« Oui, c'est vrai, mais… Vois-tu, c'est Thanatos qui m'a fait sortir de ma prison, peu avant votre arrivée. Et en échange de ma liberté, il m'a confié une mission. »

Atlas se tourna vers Taylor.

« Il a dit qu'il voulait que je lui ramène une jeune fille qui correspond à la description de celle-ci. »

Persée releva son épée tandis que les autres dégainaient leurs armes.

Atlas fronça des sourcils… puis ferma les yeux. Un flash de lumière sortit de son corps et balaya l'espace autour de lui, envoyant tout le monde à terre.

« Tssss… Les mortels ! » soupira Atlas.

S'approchant de Taylor, il se pencha et lui saisit le bras. La jeune fille voulut crier, quand elle le sentit à nouveau. Cette sensation que son corps transmettait de l'énergie à celui qui la touchait…

Atlas dut le sentir, car il se figea net dans son mouvement et la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Toi… »

Il la relâcha et recula de quelques pas.

Les trois soldats qui escortaient le groupe en profitèrent pour lui foncer dessus, mais Atlas les envoya tous valser d'un nouveau flash d'énergie. Atterrissant chacun au pied d'un arbre, les malheureux se firent gober comme des mouches par les pommiers maléfiques.

Persée jaillit soudain derrière Atlas et le frappa avec son épée.

Atlas se tourna vers Persée avec l'air indigné. Ce dernier regarda son arme sans comprendre et vit que la lame s'était brisée sous le choc, tant le Titan avait la peau dure !

Furieux, Atlas lui administra un coup de poing. Le demi-dieu fit un vol plané avant d'atterrir quelques mètres plus loin, complètement sonné.

Helios courut près de son père, tandis qu'Andromède et Agénor foncèrent sur Atlas à leur tour.

Le Titan esquiva le coup de couteau du fils de Poséidon, puis lui saisit le bras et le tordit violemment avant de se tourner vers la reine, qui levait son épée pour le frapper.

Réalisant qu'Agénor servait de bouclier au Titan, elle baissa son épée et tenta d'administrer un coup de pied à Atlas. Ce dernier ne réagit pas, le coup ne lui fit aucun effet.

Au lieu de quoi, il lâcha Agénor puis se pencha et mima un baiser avec ses lèvres. Un rayon de lumière dorée jaillit de sa bouche et envoya Andromède valser contre un arbre, près de Hadès.

« Non ! » gémit Taylor.

Hélas, il était trop tard. L'arbre se pencha pour gober Andromède. Hadès surgit soudain de derrière le tronc, saisit le bras de la reine et ferma les yeux. Son corps se transforma en fumée puis absorba celui de la jeune femme, juste à temps. L'arbre se pencha vers le bas et fit claquer sa mâchoire en bois. Tout en se redressant, un épais nuage de fumée noire s'échappa de sa bouche et s'éloigna de quelques mètres, avant de reprendre l'apparence de Hadès et Andromède. Cette dernière se dégagea maladroitement de l'étreinte de l'ancien dieu et le regarda avec stupeur.

Agacé, Atlas se dirigea vers eux, quand il sentit quelque chose heurter l'arrière de sa tête. Se retournant, il vit que Taylor tenait des pommes dans ses mains et avait la position d'une personne visant pour lui jeter un fruit à la figure.

N'y tenant plus, Atlas s'approcha et la saisit par la gorge, la faisant s'élever au-dessus du sol.

« Lâchez-moi ! » fulmina Taylor d'une voix étouffée.

« Pas question, Flamme de l'Olympe », dit Atlas.

S'il avait saisi qui elle était, il devait se douter de la raison pour laquelle ils voulaient les fruits. Alors inutile de continuer à faire semblant ! Saisissant le bras d'Atlas dans ses mains, Taylor puisa dans la colère et la peur qui montaient en elle. Bientôt, elle sentit son tatouage chauffer.

« Qu'est-ce que… » fit Atlas.

Mais ses mots se terminèrent par un cri de douleur, tandis que la peau de son bras, sous les doigts de Taylor, se mit à fumer.

Relâchant la jeune fille, il recula et se saisit le bras de sa main libre.

Taylor en profita pour ramper loin de lui.

« Tu commences à m'énerver ! » siffla Atlas.

Levant haut les bras vers le ciel, il poussa un cri qui évoquait celui d'une bête féroce.

Aussitôt, un vent puissant souffla à travers le jardin, tandis que les arbres s'animèrent et se mirent à rugir avec lui.

Taylor comprit avec horreur qu'ils n'allaient pas y arriver. Atlas était trop fort. Ce jardin serait leur tombeau.

Soudain, un ombre imposante se dressa derrière Atlas. Inquiet, ce dernier se retourna et vit Cerbère, sous sa forme immortelle, tendre ses trois têtes vers lui et révéler des crocs dégoulinants de bave.

Poussant un cri, Atlas tendit les bras devant lui en un maigre geste de défense, quand l'une des têtes le saisit à la jambe et le souleva du sol pour se mettre à le secouer comme un jouet.

Finalement, lassé par les cris du Titan et son manque de résistance, la tête le relâcha et l'envoya valser plus loin.

Taylor le regardait depuis un moment quand elle sentit Persée courir près d'elle et la forcer à se relever.

« Il est mort ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Non », dit Hadès en les rejoignant, suivi d'Andromède et Hélios. « Mais il lui faudra une bonne journée pour récupérer. Cerbère ! »

Avec un aboiement joyeux, Cerbère reprit son apparence de chien ordinaire et trottina jusqu'aux pieds de son maître, la sandale d'Atlas coincée entre ses crocs comme un trophée.

Tous regardèrent Atlas, qui gisait un peu plus loin, inconscient et la jambe en lambeaux.

« On en profite ! Fichons le camp », dit Persée.

Tous obéirent et coururent vers la sortie du jardin. Arrivés à la bordure du désert, Hélios les arrêta net en poussant un cri.

« Attendez ! Où est passé Agénor ? »

« Ici ! » cria le demi-dieu.

Tous se retournèrent et le virent courir près d'eux pour les rejoindre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? » demanda Andromède, essoufflée.

Agénor glissa la main dans une poche de sa tunique et en ressortit une pomme.

« Il y en avait plein par terre, après le combat. On n'allait quand même pas repartir les mains vides, si ? » dit-il avec un sourire rusé.

Malgré la fatigue et l'épreuve qu'ils venaient de vivre, tous eurent un rire nerveux.

Tandis qu'ils reprenaient la route vers la plage où les attendait le bateau, Taylor ne put s'empêcher à ce qu'avait dit Atlas.

Thanatos l'avait envoyé pour la capturer. Ce qui voulait dire que maintenant, il savait. Sa présence ici n'était plus un secret.

Et quand il saurait qu'Atlas avait échoué, il enverrait sûrement d'autres ennemis à ses trousses.


	13. À cœur ouvert

_Merci à **Cally-sama** , **Urania Crystal** et **MonaYsa** pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture !_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnes de l'univers de_ Clash of Titans _et_ Wrath of Titans _ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est la propriété de Warner Bros et cie. Néanmoins, Taylor est issue de mon imagination._

* * *

 **À cœur ouvert**

Allongée dans son hamac au fond de la cale, Taylor réfléchissait.

Après avoir atteint la plage, tout le monde était remonté dans le bateau puis avait mis les voiles.

À présent, il faisait nuit. Andromède et Hélios dormaient dans d'autres hamacs à côté du sien. Persée, Agénor et Hadès étaient sur le pont.

La jeune fille sortit la pomme d'or de la poche de sa veste. Agénor la lui avait donnée une fois sur le bateau.

À présent, il fallait qu'elle la mange. Mais elle hésitait.

Ainsi, c'était ça, l'une des légendaires pommes de Gaïa ? On aurait dit une pomme au premier abord, mais la texture était trop ferme, trop solide pour y correspondre. Elle lui rappelait la peau des oranges, mais la surface était très lisse, sans rugosité ni petites bosses… Et le parfum aussi était curieux. Il y avait bien une odeur de pomme, mais aussi de citron, de rose et… autre chose, qu'elle était incapable de définir.

Taylor tendit son bras et invoqua Blaze. Le phénix apparut au-dessus d'elle et se jucha ses genoux.

La jeune fille sortit un canif de la poche de son pantalon et coupa un petit bout de la pomme, qu'elle tendit à l'oiseau. Celui-ci le fourra aussitôt dans son bec et l'avala goulument.

Ses plumes se couvrirent soudain de flammes, comme si les braises qu'elles contenaient s'enflammaient au contact du pouvoir de la pomme.

Taylor inspira à fond… puis mordit dans la pomme. Elle mâcha le bout, puis l'avala. Elle ferma les yeux, craignant un effet indésirable, mais rien !

Elle en prit une deuxième bouchée, puis une troisième… quand elle sentit quelque chose de bizarre. Son corps lui semblait soudain plus chaud.

Inquiète, elle regarda ses bras et vit qu'ils rayonnaient d'une douce lumière dorée. Mais, aussi vite qu'étaient apparus ces signes, ils se dissipèrent aussitôt.

Fronçant des sourcils, Taylor regarda Blaze.

« Quoi, c'est tout ? » dit-elle.

L'oiseau haussa des épaules. La jeune fille regarda sa main, puis fit craquer ses doigts. Aussitôt, des étincelles apparurent au bout de ses ongles.

Affolée, elle voulut souffler dessus pour les éteindre, mais la simple idée de les éteindre fit disparaître les flammes.

Taylor regarda la pomme puis sourit. Elle avait changé ! Elle se sentait subtilement plus forte, et surtout, elle maîtrisait mieux le feu en elle.

Avec la menace de Thanatos qui planait au-dessus de sa tête, ce ne serait pas du luxe !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Appuyé contre le mât, Persée regardait au loin.

Le ciel était couvert de nuages, le tonnerre grondait. Comme à chaque fois que cela arrivait, le jeune homme porta la main à son cœur.

Il le sentait. Ce lien avec le ciel, la sensation des éclairs qui traversaient les nuages, impatients de frapper la terre pour communiquer leur colère…

« Tu le sens aussi, c'est ça ? » dit Agénor.

Persée tourna la tête vers son cousin, qui tenait le gouvernail.

« Dès que je suis proche de la mer ou carrément sur un bateau, je le _sens_. Comme une part de moi qui s'éveille et ne demande qu'à se déchaîner », dit son cousin.

Persée hocha la tête. Oui, cela correspondait bien à ce qu'il ressentait.

« Tu imagines ce que ça devait être pour nos pères ? » poursuivit Agénor.

« C'était bien plus intense et constant », dit Hadès.

Les deux demi-dieux se tournèrent vers l'ancien seigneur des Enfers. Il se tenait assis contre le flanc gauche du bastingage, Cerbère toujours à ses pieds.

Les deux hommes étaient surpris de l'entendre. Il avait été si silencieux et discret depuis la reprise du voyage, ils avaient presque oublié sa présence !

« Ce pouvoir est immense, il gronde et rugit constamment en nous. Il nous a fallu au moins deux années mortelles pour commencer à le maîtriser, dans notre jeunesse », dit l'ancien dieu.

Persée détourna le regard, peu désireux d'afficher de l'intérêt pour son vieil ennemi. Mais Agénor ne put résister à la curiosité.

« Quoi, vous avez été jeunes ? » s'étonna Agénor.

Hadès haussa un sourcil, mais se garda de le sermonner.

« Jeunes… C'est un terme relatif pour nous. Mais oui, quoique notre enfance n'ait rien eu d'agréable. Notre père a voulu nous tuer, juste quelques mois après notre naissance. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Un oracle lui avait prédit que l'un de ses enfants mettrait fin à son règne. Au début, nous étions très jeunes et ce genre de chose ne nous intéressait pas. Mais quand il s'en est pris à nous… »

Hadès tourna la tête vers le ciel et regarda les éclairs, qui frappaient l'horizon.

« Notre mère nous a obligés à développer nos pouvoirs, pour apprendre à nous défendre. »

Malgré son attitude, Persée écoutait, l'oreille tendue et l'esprit aux aguets. Quand Hadès se tut, il ne put résister. Il se tourna vers lui.

L'ex-dieu des Enfers semblait perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux dans le vague.

« Vous avez bien l'esprit de famille, à ce que je vois ! » ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Persée.

Hadès se tourna vers lui avec l'air surpris que le fils de Zeus daigne enfin lui parler.

« Vous avez combattu vos parents, et pris l'habitude d'abandonner vos enfants ! » rajouta le jeune homme.

« Ce ne fut guère facile, au début, Persée », dit Hadès, d'une voix étonnamment douce.

« Quoi ? De combattre contre votre père ? »

« Non, d'abandonner nos premiers enfants demi-dieux. La première fois que Zeus est tombé amoureux, c'était bien avant de rencontrer Héra. Il aimait une mortelle. Et quand elle lui a donné son tout premier enfant… Il était vraiment heureux. Mais bien vite, il s'est rendu compte qu'en passant du temps avec eux, ses pouvoirs diminuaient, son esprit délaissait ses responsabilités divines. Il ne faisait plus souffler assez de vent pour permettre aux hommes de naviguer, la pluie ne tombait plus suffisamment pour irriguer la terre. Et quand la femme et l'enfant ont tous deux trouvé la mort, Zeus a compris qu'aucun d'entre nous ne pourrait s'occuper de sa famille si elle était mortelle. C'est là qu'a été décrétée la loi comme quoi les dieux ne pourraient jamais être présents pour leurs enfants à moitié mortels, excepté en cas d'absolue nécessité ou si ces derniers choisissaient de devenir immortels. »

Persée serra les poings. Il eut envie de lui répondre par une critique cinglante, lui cracher sa colère au visage… mais les paroles du dieu déchu sonnaient étrangement juste. Ses yeux n'exprimaient ni mensonge ni malice. Agacé, il détourna le regard. Agénor fit de même.

Les explications d'Hadès faisaient du sens, mais elles n'effaçaient pas entièrement la douleur. Cette douleur présente dans leur cœur, depuis le jour où ils avaient compris qui étaient leurs pères et qu'ils ne seraient jamais totalement là pour eux…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Deux jours plus tard, le bateau fit une halte sur une petite île. Ce n'était pas celle que leur avait montrée la Pythie, mais ils avaient besoin de se ravitailler en eau et en nourriture. Et cette île était verdoyante.

Par contre, Taylor devinait que la présence de palmiers et plantes tropicales indiquait qu'ils étaient proches de l'Afrique, et donc plus éloignés de la Grèce.

Elle avait interrogé Agénor, et il l'avait rassurée : ils n'étaient pas perdus, et ils continuaient de se rapprocher de l'île où se trouvait le temple de Rhéa.

Une fois le bateau amarré, tout le monde en descendit puis se mit en marche vers la jungle, au bout de la plage, quand une explosion résonna dans le ciel.

Tout le monde se retourna et vit quelque chose voler à toute vitesse vers eux.

Taylor crut qu'il s'agissait d'un avion qui franchissait la vitesse du son, avant de réaliser qu'à cette époque, c'était impossible !

Le poil de Cerbère se hérissa, tandis qu'il se mit à grogner en montrant les crocs.

« Oh non… Tout le monde à l'abri ! » cria Persée.

Le temps que tous comprennent et commencent à reculer, il fut trop tard. La « chose » atterrit dans l'eau à quelques mètres d'eau, projetant une formidable vague qui les aspergea.

Lorsque tous relevèrent la tête, ils virent une créature de cauchemar se dresser face à eux.

Plus grande que le bateau, la moitié de son corps était celui d'une chèvre, mais l'arrière comportait une queue de poisson. Taylor reconnut le signe du zodiaque du capricorne.

La créature ouvrit ses paupières, révélant des yeux rouges lumineux. Sa gueule s'ouvrit, faisant apparaître des rangées de dents pointues.

Avec un hurlement évoquant celui d'un tyrannosaure, la créature leva ses deux pattes.

« Attention ! » cria Agénor.

Le capricorne frappa la terre de ses sabots, provoquant une secousse qui déstabilisa tout le monde.

Soudain, des fissures se formèrent dans le sol, puis des spectres de fumée en jaillirent en sifflant de colère.

« Courez vers la forêt ! » cria Andromède.

La démarche s'exécuta. Malgré les secousses et le sable, tous se mirent à courir jusqu'à atteindre le refuge des arbres.

Taylor regarda autour d'elle en courant, mais se rendit compte que les autres s'étaient éloignés d'elle !

Soudain, elle sentit un souffle puissant dans son dos. Le capricorne la rattrapait ! Sans cesser de courir, elle se retourna et vit les palmiers et les fougères disparaître dans son dos, piétinés par les sabots de la créature.

La jeune fille sentit soudain le sol disparaître sous ses pieds. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait couru droit vers un fossé et dégringolé dedans.

Coincée au fond du trou, elle leva la tête et entendit avec angoisse le capricorne se rapprocher.

Soudain, elle le vit, son énorme tête dressée au-dessus d'elle. Ses horribles yeux se fixèrent sur elle.

Ouvrant la gueule, il se pencha vers elle, quand un hennissement retentit. Une ombre glissa sur la tête du monstre et le fit partir en arrière.

Taylor vit quelques plumes noires tomber sur ses genoux. Levant la tête, elle vit Hadès apparaître au bord du fossé.

« Votre main, vite ! »

La jeune fille le laissa l'aider à remonter, et comprit que ce n'était pas lui, mais Pégase qui était intervenu ! Le cheval ailé se tenait quelques mètres plus loin, avec Cerbère, et tous deux se tenaient face au capricorne, le repoussant à coups de sabots et de crocs.

Hadès saisit la jeune fille au bras et la tira vers la gauche, lui enjoignant de continuer à courir.

Taylor et lui s'éloignaient à peine quand le capricorne saisit leur manœuvre et hurla de colère.

Se dressant sur ses deux pattes avant, il balaya l'espace de sa queue de poisson et fit tomber les palmiers, droit sur eux.

Taylor réalisa que l'un d'eux allait tomber droit sur Hadès !

« Attention ! » cria la jeune fille en le poussant sur le côté.

Il évita l'arbre de justesse, mais tomba au sol. Sa tête heurta un rocher et lui fit perdre connaissance. Gémissant, Cerbère courut près de Hadès et lui donna un coup de patte au visage, espérant le réveiller.

Catastrophée, Taylor se tourna vers le monstre, qui continuait d'avancer malgré les attaques de Pégase !

Elle vit la queue de poisson se tendre vers elle pour une nouvelle attaque. D'instinct, la jeune fille tendit la main et laissa son pouvoir se libérer. Comme c'était facile, maintenant qu'elle avait mangé une pomme d'or !

Les flammes jaillirent, immenses et puissantes. La jeune fille s'attendit à ce que la surface couverte d'écailles du monstre soit brûlée, au lieu de quoi… sa queue fut réduite en cendres !

Le capricorne se cabra en poussant un hurlement long et déchirant. Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, il tomba au sol. Son corps fut pris de violents soubresauts, puis il s'affaissa pour de bon, mort.

Haletante, Taylor resta quelques secondes immobile puis regarda ses mains avec un mélange de peur et de surprise. Elle… elle l'avait tué ! Il avait suffi d'y penser, les flammes avaient jailli et elles l'avaient _tué_ !

Les gémissements de Cerbère la tirèrent de sa torpeur. Elle se tourna vers Hadès et s'agenouilla près de lui.

Il saignait à la tempe, là où la pierre l'avait frappé. Elle hésita, puis posa doucement ses doigts sur la plaie.

Une douce lumière rouge se forma dans sa main, puis glissa le long de ses doigts jusqu'à entrer dans la tête du dieu. Le sang disparut, la plaie se referma jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une peau lisse et sans cicatrice.

Soulagée, Taylor se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. Où étaient les autres ? Ils avaient dû partir de leur côté, elle ne les voyait plus. Et ils devaient être aux prises avec les spectres qui accompagnaient le capricorne.

Elle espérait qu'ils allaient bien. D'autant qu'elle et Hadès étaient coincés. Les palmiers étaient tombés autour d'eux, formant une sorte de mur végétal inextricable. Il y avait bien un espace entre certains arbres, mais il était trop mince pour qu'elle puisse passer en traînant le corps inconscient d'Hadès avec elle. Et elle n'était pas pressée d'escalader la dépouille du monstre pour passer de l'autre côté afin d'aller chercher de l'aide.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Fou de rage, Thanatos saisit le crâne ornant l'un des accoudoirs de son trône et le broya entre ses doigts.

Il se tourna vers le nuage de fumée où se reflétait l'image du capricorne mort.

Il avait échoué, encore une fois ! Cet incapable d'Atlas n'avait pas réussi, alors il avait envoyé ce monstre, mais lui aussi…

Il regarda de plus près la jeune humaine dans la vision. Elle avait l'air choqué.

 _Son pouvoir grandit_ , comprit Thanatos en regardant ses petites mains, où pulsait une lueur rouge comme le feu.

Sûrement un des effets de la pomme d'or. Ce qui la rendrait encore plus difficile à tuer !

Le dieu de la mort secoua la tête. Comment se pouvait-il que malgré ses pouvoirs, malgré l'écrasante force de son armée de spectres et de démons, il fût incapable de tuer une simple mortelle ?!

 _Oh, mais je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot. Bientôt, ton âme sera à moi, petite peste_ , pensa-t-il en regardant la jeune fille, assise par terre près du cadavre du capricorne.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hadès émit un grognement, puis ouvrit les yeux. Cerbère poussa un aboiement joyeux.

« Eh ! Vous vous sentez comment ? » demanda Taylor, soulagée de le voir réveillé.

« Je… Que s'est-il passé ? »

Il se figea en voyant le cadavre du capricorne à quelques mètres devant lui. Son regard se posa sur la zone du corps où aurait dû se trouver sa queue de poisson.

Il regarda ensuite la jeune fille, qui affichait une expression indéchiffrable.

« Taylor… ? »

« Je l'ai tué. Je… je voulais juste le repousser, le blesser pour le faire fuir, mais… mes flammes sont plus fortes qu'avant », dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, en regardant ses mains.

Hadès fronça des sourcils.

« Vous l'avez attaqué ? »

« Ben… Oui. Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Je vous avais dit de fuir ! Pourquoi être restée là ? »

« Mais… enfin, vous veniez de perdre connaissance, vous étiez blessé ! J'allais pas fuir sans vous… »

 _Encore une fois_ , pensa-t-elle, en repensant à ce qui s'était produit à son époque, dans un parc municipal, alors qu'elle enfourchait Pégase pour la première fois.

La réponse de Taylor ne parut guère satisfaisante, car le visage de l'ancien dieu se crispa de colère.

« Si, vous auriez dû fuir ! Est-ce que vous réalisez à quel point votre geste a été stupide et suicidaire ?! Vous n'étiez même pas sûre d'arriver à le tuer. »

« Quoi ? C'est comme ça que vous remerciez quelqu'un qui vous sauve la vie ? »

« Me sauver la vie ?! Et vous, si vous mourez, que croyez-vous qu'il arrivera, stupide mortelle ? Il n'y aura plus personne pour ramener les dieux à la vie, et Thanatos aura gagné ! »

Rouge de colère, Taylor serra les poings. Elle sentait le feu couver en elle, brûlant de sortir à nouveau pour faire de nouveaux dégâts.

Inspirant à fond, elle se fit violence pour le contenir, puis ouvrit la bouche pour crier.

« AH OUAIS ?! Une minute, je rêve, là ! Si j'ai accepté de participer à cette quête, c'est pour éviter que d'autres personnes meurent. Et _vous_ n'êtes pas en droit de me faire la leçon, après toutes les conneries que vous commises. Si les dieux sont morts et qu'on se retrouve dans cette situation, c'est parce que VOUS avez fait des choses stupides, ces dernières années ! L'abruti suicidaire ici, c'est VOUS ! »

« J'ai commis ces erreurs parce que vous, les mortels, nous aviez abandonnés ! Je n'aurais pas fait tout ça, sinon… »

« **JE N'AI PAS FINI !** » beugla Taylor, si fort que Cerbère recula en couinant de peur. Même Pégase eut un geste de recul. Haussant un sourcil, Hadès se tut, la laissant poursuivre.

« On vous a peut-être abandonnés, mais vous aussi ! Si la situation s'est dégradée, c'est parce que vous vous êtes tous mis à agir de façon égoïste et irresponsable, sans nous demander notre avis. Vous auriez dû vous débrouiller pour entretenir un contact régulier avec les mortels, et peut-être que ça n'aurait pas engendré autant de conflits qui auraient abouti à la guerre ! Quant à pourquoi je suis restée pour affronter ce monstre, c'est parce que je… parce que… » Taylor inspira à fond, puis décida qu'au point où elle en était, autant vider son sac.

« Parce que je vous aime bien, et que je n'ai pas envie que vous mouriez ! »

Le masque de colère de Hadès disparut d'un coup, remplacé par un autre affichant de la stupeur.

« J'ai déjà perdu plusieurs êtres chers à cause du dieu de la mort. Et je ne veux plus voir un seul de mes amis, mortel ou immortel, mourir sous mes yeux », conclut la jeune fille en se laissant tomber par terre, vidée par toutes ces émotions.

Elle lui tourna le dos, submergée par la colère et le chagrin. Il avait raison, son père, mais aussi Persée, Andromède et les autres seraient sûrement furieux de la savoir aussi imprudente. Mais elle n'avait pas supporté l'idée de le voir mourir encore une fois.

Hadès resta silencieux un instant, regardant la jeune fille sans savoir quoi dire, ses paroles tournant en boucle dans sa tête.

 _Elle l'aimait bien, lui_ ?! Ça n'avait aucun sens. Il était Hadès, le dieu des Enfers, il n'inspirait que haine et douleur aux mortels depuis toujours. Et pourtant… Depuis le début, elle avait eu une attitude décontractée avec lui. Elle avait été l'une des rares à tenter de lui parler, tout comme Hélios. Elle l'avait soutenu quand il avait failli tomber, elle avait bien voulu discuter avec lui sur la plage, avant l'attaque du navire des morts. Même Cerbère l'aimait, lui qui était pourtant difficile à approcher !

En voyant l'air triste et fatigué de la jeune fille, l'ancien dieu se sentit submergé par un sentiment peu familier. Il osait à peine le formuler, mais il savait que c'était de la honte. La même honte qui l'avait frappé dès l'instant où Zeus avait reçu le coup fatal de Cronos à sa place.

« Taylor… »

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui. En voyant ses yeux rougis et ses épaules tremblantes, il eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

« Je comprends, mais… il aurait mieux valu continuer de fuir. C'était vraiment dangereux, malgré toute la noblesse de votre geste. »

« Mmmmm… » dit la jeune fille, craignant que si elle ouvrait la bouche, elle éclate en sanglots.

Elle inspira à fond, puis reprit la parole.

« Je sais, mais… je peux pas, désolée. Je suis comme ça, c'est tout. J'ai pas envie que vous mouriez ! »

Elle pencha la tête pour que ses cheveux cachent son visage. Elle se sentait misérable, découragée, faible et immensément triste. Désormais, elle pleurait vraiment, arrivant à peine à respirer.

Sensible à sa tristesse, Cerbère s'approcha et lui lécha la joue. Pégase fit également quelques pas en avant et tendit doucement une aile pour la poser sur son épaule. Le cheval ailé se tourna vers l'ancien dieu avec un regard empli de reproches.

Hadès se redressa, puis s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule libre de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière tourna la tête vers lui avec l'air surpris, puis détourna le regard.

Il crut que son geste suffirait à la soulager, mais il sentit au contraire les tremblements s'intensifier, puis il perçut des sanglots étouffés.

« Je suis désolé », dit l'ancien dieu.

Ces mots le surprenaient lui-même. D'habitude, il se nourrissait de la souffrance qu'éprouvaient les mortels. Mais elle, c'était différent. Depuis le début, elle n'avait pas eu peur de l'approcher, comme si… comme si elle voyait au-delà du masque effrayant et de l'armure de glace qu'il avait mis des siècles à revêtir pour se protéger. Le sacrifice de son frère pour le sauver l'avait déjà fragilisé autrefois, mais le contact chaleureux de Taylor avait également eu de l'effet. Et là, maintenant, elle disait qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure !

Avec un soupir, il s'agenouilla puis l'obligea à se retourner. Cette fois, elle pleurait pour de bon.

Soudain, un bruit de fougères remuées puis des éclats de voix humaines retentirent. Persée et les autres les appelaient, ils les cherchaient. Apparemment, ils avaient réussi à semer les spectres qui accompagnaient le capricorne.

« Il faut y aller. Les autres nous attendent », dit Hadès.

Acquiesçant, Taylor essuya rapidement ses larmes. L'ancien dieu lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, mais la jeune fille fit semblant de ne pas le voir et se releva seule. Elle appréciait qu'il ait fini par s'excuser, mais la blessure était encore là et surtout, elle était très inquiète.

Après Atlas, ils avaient eu droit à ce monstre. Juste deux jours après ! Cette fois, elle commençait vraiment à avoir peur.

En silence, tous deux s'engagèrent dans un passage étroit entre les palmiers, vers leurs compagnons de route.


	14. Où les pendules sont remises à l'heure

_Merci à **Urania Crystal** , **MonaYsa** et **Cally-sama** pour leurs reviews._

 _Disclaimer : Les personnes de l'univers de_ Clash of Titans _et_ Wrath of Titans _ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est la propriété de Warner Bros et cie. Néanmoins, Taylor est issue de mon imagination._

 _Petit rappel : Cronos est le roi des Titans, mais Chronos, avec un « h », est le dieu du temps ! Attention à ne pas confondre les deux._

 _Et pour la chorégraphie de Taylor ainsi que la chanson du MP3, je me suis inspirée de celles du clip du film « Another Cinderella Story » où joue Selena Gomez. Vous pouvez la trouver sur Youtube, si vous voulez mieux imaginer ce que danse Taylor et sur quelle chanson. Le titre du clip est "Another Cinderella Story - (2)"._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Où les pendules sont remises à l'heure**

Après l'épisode du capricorne, Taylor n'avait plus dit un mot, même quand les autres les avaient rejoints, elle et Hadès.

Tous affichaient l'air fatigué et sur le qui-vive.

Sans perdre de temps, ils avaient fait le plein de vivres et d'eau douce, puis ils avaient repris la mer.

Pourtant, Persée sentait que quelque chose avait changé. Hadès n'affichait plus un air neutre, mais plutôt… troublé. Et ses yeux se dirigeaient souvent vers la proue, où se trouvait Taylor.

La gardienne de la Flamme de l'Olympe semblait troublée, elle aussi. Elle lançait parfois des coups d'œil en direction de Hadès, avant de tourner la tête avec l'air las et agacé.

 _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, entre eux, pendant qu'on affrontait les spectres ?_ se demanda le jeune homme.

Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait les interroger. Hadès ne dirait rien. D'ailleurs, s'il disait quelque chose, ce serait sûrement un mensonge ! Quant à Taylor… elle avait l'air trop fatigué pour qu'il ait le courage de l'interroger.

Comme si elle avait saisi son trouble, Andromède s'éloigna du gouvernail que tenait le jeune homme, et marcha jusque près de la jeune fille.

« Eh ! Comment vas-tu ? »

Taylor sursauta et se tourna vers la reine.

« … Bien. Je suis toujours en vie », dit-elle, platement.

« Mmmm… Je sais que nous nous sommes séparés, mais… Il s'est passé quelque chose, sur l'île ? »

Andromède vit les épaules de la jeune fille se tendre. Sans dire un mot, elle se tourna vers l'océan et le fixa en silence.

« Rien ne t'oblige à répondre », poursuivit doucement la reine. « Mais tu sais, depuis notre première rencontre, je t'ai fait confiance, alors que rien ne m'y obligeait. J'aimerais que tu en fasses autant. »

Taylor lui répondit par un soupir. Comprenant qu'elle n'en tirerait rien de plus, Andromède voulut se redresser puis s'éloigner, mais la voix de son amie l'arrêta.

« Andromède… »

« Oui ? »

« Comment vous faites ? »

« Comment je fais quoi ? »

« Pour endurer tout ça. Les monstres, le sang, la mort, l'idée que des vies sont entre vos mains et que parce que vous êtes reine, vous pouvez décider pour eux… »

Taylor regarda ses mains. Ses mains qui pouvaient créer des flammes meurtrières, capables de réduire le bateau et ses passagers en cendres en moins d'une minute.

« Pourquoi il a fallu que ça tombe sur moi ? Je ne suis personne… »

Compréhensive, la reine posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

« Je n'affronte pas mes responsabilités seule, Taylor. »

« Ah non ? » s'étonna la jeune fille. « Mais vous… vous dirigez l'armée, tous vos hommes vous obéissent, vous avez toujours l'air imperturbable devant eux et… »

Andromède eut un sourire amusé.

« C'est un masque. Parfois, l'astuce pour assumer ses responsabilités est d'avoir l'air de toutes les assumer. Mais il faut surtout chercher, fouiller et trouver des gens en qui on peut avoir confiance, et partager avec eux certaines de ces responsabilités. »

La reine tourna son visage vers l'horizon et parut soudain triste.

« Ma mère était vaniteuse. Elle n'hésitait pas à exprimer ses pensées, même les plus dangereuses, en public. C'est ce qui a précipité sa mort… »

 _Non, en fait, ce n'est pas la seule chose qui a provoqué sa mort_ , pensa Andromède.

Elle se tourna vers le fond du bateau, où se trouvait Hadès. L'avait-il entendue ? Elle l'ignorait. Son regard croisa brièvement celui du dieu des Enfers, avant qu'il détourne le regard, l'air indifférent.

« Vous me suggérez de porter un masque pour tenir le coup face à tout ça ? » résuma Taylor, un peu perdue.

« Seulement avec tes ennemis ou ceux que tu ne connais pas. Quant aux autres, que tu veux avoir pour amis, apprends à partager le poids de ton fardeau avec eux. »

Pensive, Taylor hocha la tête. Puis, doucement, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Quoi ? » demanda Andromède.

« Rien, je me demandais juste… Rassurez-moi : vous ne portez pas de masque avec Persée, hein ? »

La reine ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais seul un « oh » en sortit. Puis elle détourna le regard, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

« Entre lui et moi, c'est compliqué », dit-elle.

Taylor fronça des sourcils. Elle avait posé cette question sur le ton de la plaisanterie, pour tenter de changer de sujet et penser à quelque chose de moins triste, mais cela n'avait pas marché.

« Quoi, vous ne vous aimez pas vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

« Si ! Enfin, je crois… Seulement… »

Elle regarda en direction du gouvernail. Persée venait de céder la place à Agénor. Hélios se tenait près d'eux, le regard tourné vers l'horizon.

« Vous vous demandez s'il vous aime vraiment », comprit Taylor.

« Comme je l'ai dit, c'est compliqué », soupira Andromède.

Taylor fit la moue. Elle avait bien vu les regards qu'ils échangeaient. Il y avait un lien entre eux. Mais aucun des deux n'avait le courage de faire un pas en avant, de peur que cela rompe brutalement leur relation naissante.

« Quand Persée m'a rejointe pour m'aider à affronter le Python, il m'a dit qu'il s'en voulait », avoua la jeune fille.

« Pour quoi ? » s'étonna Andromède.

« Il est hanté par la mort de ceux qui lui étaient chers. Et il m'a qu'il ne supporterait pas de perdre encore l'un d'entre vous. Et il bouillonnait de rage quand Phinée vous a emmenée à l'écart pendant la fête. »

La reine haussa un sourcil étonné, mais se sentit intérieurement flattée. Elle adressa à Taylor un sourire reconnaissant auquel lui répondit la jeune fille, puis toutes deux reprirent en silence la contemplation de l'océan.

Le soir, Agénor fut de garde tandis que les autres descendirent en cale pour se coucher dans leurs hamacs.

Taylor ferma les yeux, espérant que le sommeil vienne rapidement. Mais malgré l'effet apaisant des paroles d'Andromède cet après-midi, elle ne put se résoudre à dormir.

Elle comprit qu'elle avait besoin de se détendre. Et pour ça, elle avait une petite idée. Seulement, cela impliquait un certain risque.

Elle n'hésita que quelques secondes avant de céder à l'envie. Elle saisit son sablier et pria pour que le temps se fige.

Bientôt, elle ne sentit plus le roulis du bateau. Le grincement des planches en bois, le bruit des anneaux soutenant les hamacs en tissu, la respiration des autres personnes endormies… Tout cela avait cessé.

Excitée comme une puce, Taylor sauta de son hamac et courut près de son sac à dos. Elle en sortit son MP3 et courut sur le pont.

Là, elle glissa les écouteurs dans ses oreilles, régla l'appareil sur la chanson « _Just that girl_ » puis le mit dans sa poche.

Sitôt qu'elle entendit les premières notes de la chanson, elle sourit. Enfin quelque chose de familier, qui lui rappelait chez elle !

Croisant les mains devant elle, Taylor se mit à marcher sur le côté en croisant les jambes et en frappant sa poitrine, puis elle tourna sur elle-même. Guidée par la musique, elle sentit les souvenirs de la chorégraphie revenir dans son esprit, et son corps se mit à les exécuter avec aisance et grâce.

 _Mains jointes au-dessus de la tête, on tourne ! Déhanché, pas sur le côté, tournoie, tête pivote sur le côté, jambes pliées sur pointes des pieds, glissements des pointes…_ pensa Taylor.

Tous les soucis des derniers jours disparurent. Elle n'était plus en Grèce Antique ni à son époque, il n'y avait que la musique, la danse et la sensation d'être libre, sans personne pour la juger ni l'attaquer.

Lorsque le morceau arriva à la fin, Taylor voulut sortir son MP3 de sa poche pour mettre une autre chanson, quand le bruit d'applaudissements résonna.

Affolée, elle se retourna et vit que quelqu'un se tenait adossé au mât, et la regardait avec un sourire amusé. Un homme qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. D'où sortait-il ? Et comment pouvait-il être en train de l'applaudir, alors qu'elle avait figé le temps ?

« Vous… Vous êtes qui, vous ? » demanda Taylor en enlevant ses écouteurs.

« Quoi, tu ne le devines pas ? » fit l'homme sur un ton malicieux.

La jeune fille le dévisagea. Grand, vêtu d'une toge blanche ornée de fils dorés, il avait une ceinture où des dizaines de montres et de sabliers y étaient accrochés. Ses bras étaient couverts de montres de différentes tailles, avec des bracelets en cuir, en plastique, en tissu orné de strass… Il y en avait de toutes sortes !

« … Vous êtes Chronos, le dieu du temps. »

« Bingo ! Et toi, si je ne m'abuse, tu es Taylor Sephora Magalie Swan. Tu es née le 26 novembre 1998 à 3h du matin, 15 minutes et 46 secondes » dit le dieu en regardant une montre de médecin, attachée à son poignet gauche.

« Waouh ! Vous êtes bien… équipé. »

« C'est normal, je surveille tout : passé, présent et futur ! Je t'ai senti utiliser le sablier pour figer le temps. Je suis venu parce que je pensais que tu avais un problème, mais non. Je comprends pourquoi tu as fait ça. Ce genre de danse ne sera pas accepté avant plusieurs siècles. Mais j'ai beaucoup aimé cette chorégraphie, tu es douée. »

« Merci. »

S'approchant, Chronos saisit le sablier de la jeune fille entre ses doigts. Le sable dedans se mit à tournoyer de plus en plus vite.

Baissant les yeux, Taylor vit des images prendre forme dans le sable, représentant des évènements. Elle pouvait voir des gens, des visages… il lui sembla reconnaître le sien, celui de Hada malade à l'hôpital, et le Hadès du futur dans le parc peu avant sa mort…

Relâchant le sablier, Chronos poussa un soupir.

« Je vois… ce futur est bien triste. Espérons que cela ne se produira plus », dit Chronos.

Taylor comprit qu'il faisait allusion à la mort de Hadès dans le parc, alors qu'elle s'enfuyait sur le dos de Pégase.

« Ne se produira plus ? Attendez, je ne comprends pas ! Je l'ai vu mourir… Enfin non, je le verrai mourir dans le futur… »

Taylor se prit la tête dans les mains. Chronos lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

« Je sais, c'est dur de se repérer dans le temps. Les voyages temporels sont compliqués. »

« Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que je fais là ? Pourquoi je me retrouve dans le passé, à participer à cette quête ? Pourquoi le Hadès de mon époque ne m'a pas tout expliqué ? Pourquoi m'avoir envoyée ici, à cette époque ? »

« Parce que le temple où tu dois rallumer la Flamme n'existe plus à ton époque. Sans parler des fruits du verger des Hespérides ! C'est dur de s'en procurer au XXIe siècle, car ça ne pousse pas sur les arbres… si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Ah oui… évidemment ! » fit Taylor en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Pas de sarcasmes, jeune fille ! Tout ceci est très sérieux. »

« Excusez-moi », dit la jeune fille en se laissant tomber au sol. « C'est juste que… tout ça semble tellement irréel, parfois. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve, puis ensuite un cauchemar. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est tombé sur moi, alors que je ne suis personne ! »

Le dieu du temps parut hésiter. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres membres de l'équipage, toujours figés, puis s'assit près de la jeune fille.

« Je peux bien répondre à cette question-ci… C'est tombé sur toi parce que tu es leur descendante. »

Taylor releva si brusquement la tête qu'elle entendit son cou craquer.

« Pardon, vous dites que je suis quoi ? »

« La descendante de Persée et Andromède ! Enfin, que croyais-tu ? Qu'une simple mortelle pourrait accueillir en elle un pouvoir aussi puissant ? Non, cela t'aurait consumée au bout de quelques secondes. Il y a un peu du sang de Zeus en toi, tout comme en Persée et Hélios. J'ai envoyé Pégase plusieurs siècles en avant dans le futur pour brouiller les pistes, afin que Thanatos relâche sa vigilance au fil des siècles, fatigué de ne pas avoir trouvé le détenteur de la Flamme. La lignée de Persée et Andromède s'est tellement mêlée à la population à travers le temps, que le dieu de la mort a fini par faire de ses recherches une quête secondaire. Et moi, j'ai jugé qu'une fille dégourdie, instruite et dotée de l'audace si particulière de ton époque saurait se débrouiller à cette époque-ci. »

Taylor n'écoutait qu'à moitié les explications de Chronos. Tandis qu'il parlait, elle se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas.

« Mais… on ne se ressemble pas. Il n'y a pas d'air de famille entre nous », dit-elle en s'arrêtant.

Chronos fit la moue.

« Tu as les yeux de Persée : bleu foncé. Lui-même les tient de son père, Zeus. »

Taylor en eut le souffle coupé. Il avait raison, la couleur de ses yeux était comme la sienne ! Mais comment ne l'avait-elle pas remarqué plus tôt ?

La jeune fille se tourna vers le dieu du temps et secoua la tête.

« C'est… c'est dingue ! C'est limite surnaturel, presque contre nature, tout ça. »

Chronos hésita, puis fit apparaître un tube en verre, ouvert aux deux extrémités. Le dieu se pencha par-dessus bord et le remplit d'eau en veillant à boucher ses deux extrémités pour bloquer l'eau, puis se tourna vers Taylor.

« Imaginons que le temps est comme cette eau. Il ne peut s'écouler que dans un sens : vers le futur. Et vous, les mortels, êtes dans l'eau, vous suivez donc son flux et avancez avec l'eau. »

Le dieu ôta un de ses doigts, laissant l'eau s'écouler du tube pour tomber au sol. Chronos le remplit une deuxième fois puis se tourna vers Taylor.

« Seulement, dès qu'on utilise mon sablier, on change de position : on ne fait plus partie du flux temporel. On est extérieur au temps. »

En gardant les deux extrémités du tube bouchées, le dieu fit bouger le tube autour de son visage.

« Tu es comme moi, Taylor. Isolée de la ligne temporelle à laquelle tu appartiens, tu évolues dans une autre époque où tu n'as pas ta place. Et du coup, tu ne peux plus vieillir. Enfin, pas avant d'avoir retrouvé ton époque, pile au jour et à l'heure où le sablier s'est activé pour la première fois, pour t'envoyer ici. »

« … Waouh ! » dit Taylor, à court de réponses.

« Et c'est d'autant plus grave que tu es en train de briser la logique des évènements. Tu as rencontré Thanatos pour la toute première fois à _ton_ époque, et c'était votre première rencontre pour tous les deux, à l'hôpital, quand tu es allée voir Hada malade. Mais aujourd'hui, à l'époque de la Grèce Antique, le Thanatos de cette époque t'a repérée, et cela engendre un évènement illogique avec ceux de ton époque. »

« Oh… Alors, il se passera quoi ? Ça veut dire que si je retournais à mon époque maintenant, les choses seraient différentes pour Thanatos, il me reconnaîtrait d'office et me tuerait, avant même que j'aille à l'hôpital voir Hada ? »

« Ça ferait pire : ton retour déclencherait un paradoxe temporel. Ce paradoxe engendrerait une réaction en chaîne qui déchirerait le tissu même du continuum espace-temps, provoquant la destruction totale de l'univers ! »

« QUOI ?! »

« Oui, je sais, c'est très pessimiste comme prédiction. La meilleure version serait que l'incident soit plus localisé, et affecte uniquement notre galaxie. »

« … Oh, je suis presque rassurée ! » gémit Taylor. « Mais alors, je fais quoi, moi ? »

« Je suis venu t'avertir : il faut que tu ailles au bout de cette quête à _cette_ époque. N'utilise le sablier que pour remonter le temps de quelques minutes, pour empêcher des catastrophes, mais n'essaie pas de retourner à ton époque. Je suis venu pour sceller le sablier, afin que tu ne provoques pas un voyage dans un lointain passé ou futur par mégarde. »

« Mais… si je vais au bout de cette quête à cette époque, qu'est-ce qui se passera ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Concentre-toi sur le temps présent. Une fois la quête finie, tu pourras rentrer chez toi, et Thanatos ne pourra rien te faire puisque les dieux seront de retour pour le museler. Va jusqu'au bout de ta mission, et il n'y aura pas de paradoxe temporel. D'accord ? »

« D'accord. Mais attendez ! Vous repartez déjà ? »

Chronos lui sourit gentiment.

« J'aimerais rester, mais je ne peux pas. J'ai plein d'évènements historiques à surveiller, pour veiller à ce qu'ils se produisent correctement, au tic-tac près. »

« Mais j'ai encore plein de questions ! »

« Pose-les à Hadès, il te répondra. Je sais qu'il n'en a pas l'air, mais tu peux me croire, c'est ton allié. Tu remets en question sa vision du monde. Surtout après ce que tu lui as dit sur l'île ! Allez, à bientôt. »

Le dieu du temps disparut.

Assommée par toutes les révélations si soudaines et brusques du dieu du temps, elle retourna dans la cale.

Une fois glissée dans un des hamacs accrochés aux murs, elle saisit son sablier et ordonna au temps de reprendre son cours normal.

Taylor sentit le tangage du bateau reprendre, ainsi que les bruits si familiers dans la cale. Elle entendit le claquement des voiles au-dehors et le craquement des planches sur le pont.

Elle regarda la marque du phénix sur son bras. Ainsi, elle avait du sang des dieux en elle… Quelques gouttes, infimes après tous ces siècles, mais bien là. Sans quoi, elle aurait brûlé vif, incapable d'absorber le pouvoir du Feu Sacré de l'Olympe.

Et aujourd'hui, voilà qu'elle devait participer à une quête pour sauver le monde, en compagnie de ses ancêtres !

Prise d'un rire nerveux, elle secoua la tête. Alors ça, c'était incroyable. Et pourtant… c'était rassurant, en un sens.

Elle tourna la tête vers les hamacs voisins, où se trouvaient Persée, Andromède et Hélios. Cela expliquait pourquoi elle s'était si vite sentie bien avec eux, cette complicité qui s'était rapidement formée…

Elle comprit soudain pourquoi Chronos lui avait révélé tout ça : elle n'était pas toute seule dans cette quête. Elle avait une famille.

Rassurée, elle ferma les yeux. Enfin, elle sentit son esprit glisser dans un sommeil paisible et sans rêve.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Sacrée révélation, hein ?_

 _Mais j'avais pensé à ce lien de parenté entre Taylor, Persée et Andromède dès le début de la fic !_

 _Si vous relisez les premiers chapitres, vous verrez que j'ai bien signalé que Taylor avait des yeux bleu foncé, comme ceux de Persée._

 _En effet, un mortel normal sans le moindre pourcentage, même infime, de sang d'Olympien dans les veines, n'aurait pu absorber le pouvoir de la Flamme sous peine de finir cramé. Faut pas que ce pouvoir soit à la portée de n'importe qui, quand même. Du coup, voilà !_


	15. Le secret du rituel

_Merci à **MonaYsa** , **Urania Crystal** et **Cally-sama** pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture !_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnes de l'univers de_ Clash of Titans _et_ Wrath of Titans _ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est la propriété de Warner Bros et cie. Néanmoins, Taylor est issue de mon imagination._

* * *

 **Le secret du rituel**

« Terre en vue ! » cria Hélios, depuis la hune.

Tout le monde cessa ses activités sur le pont et courut à la proue du navire.

À travers le brouillard, ils aperçurent bientôt une île. Une immense montagne surplombait l'étendue de sable et d'arbres. La forme de la montagne était particulière : son flanc gauche était creux, comme si une main géante avait essayé de creuser dedans et avait arraché un morceau de la roche.

« La voilà… C'est elle ! » dit Persée.

Agénor et Persée se dirigèrent vers le mât pour régler les cordages et ajuster la voile, afin que le bateau s'approche du rivage de l'île.

Taylor posa la main sur son sablier, caché sous son T-shirt. Enfin, ils arrivaient à destination ! L'endroit où elle allait enfin finir sa quête…

Elle réalisa soudain que si elle arrivait bientôt au terme de sa mission, elle ne reverrait plus les autres.

Dans ce cas, elle devait faire une chose qu'elle s'était juré d'accomplir avant la fin de cette histoire.

Elle courut dans la cale et remonta sur le pont avec son sac à dos. Elle en sortit son polaroïd puis s'approcha d'Andromède, en pleine discussion avec Persée et Agénor quant à ce qu'ils allaient prendre pour leur visite sur l'île en termes de nourritures et matériel.

« Un p'tit sourire, les amis ! » dit Taylor.

Ses trois amis la regardèrent avec surprise. Haussant des épaules, la jeune fille positionna l'appareil puis appuya sur le bouton.

Elle saisit l'image sortant de l'appareil. Curieux, tous s'approchèrent de la jeune fille.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Hadès.

« Regardez ! » dit Taylor en tendant la photo au groupe.

Andromède fut surprise en se voyant sur l'image. Persée aussi, tandis qu'Hélios eut un léger sourire en voyant l'air comique d'Agénor sur la photo, aveuglé par le flash de l'appareil. Le fils de Poséidon, en revanche, parut stupéfait puis affolé.

« Mais… qu'est-ce que je fais là-dessus, moi ? Ce type est un imposteur ! Le vrai Navigateur, c'est moi ! » dit-il en se pointant du doigt.

« Eh, du calme ! Ce n'est qu'une photo, une peinture rapide faite avec cette machine », dit Taylor.

Hadès prit la photo et plissa les yeux.

« Cette machine a un coup de pinceau d'une précision stupéfaite… ! » dit-il en haussant des sourcils.

« Décidément, ton pays regorge d'objets incroyables ! » dit Andromède, se souvenant de la musique qu'elle avait écoutée sur le MP3 de la jeune fille.

« Bien ! Faisons une photo de groupe avant d'accoster sur l'île ! » décida Taylor.

La jeune fille posa l'appareil sur un baril, puis tout le monde commença à se mettre en place.

Taylor régla l'appareil sur six photos, pour obtenir six exemplaires.

La jeune fille et Hélios étant les moins grands, ils se mirent à l'avant, tandis que Persée, Agénor, Andromède et Hadès se mirent à l'arrière.

Taylor fit un « V » comme « Victoire » avec ses doigts, tandis qu'Hélios croisa les bras devant lui avec un sourire assuré.

Agénor offrit son sourire le plus fier en gonflant un de ses biceps. Persée posa doucement une main sur l'épaule d'Andromède, cette dernière affichant un sourire doux et lumineux. Hadès prit l'air solennel, Cerbère sagement assis près de lui.

Une fois les clichés pris, la jeune fille distribua les exemplaires puis regarda le sien avec un léger sourire. Oui, ce serait un beau souvenir de cette aventure.

Après cela, le bateau navigua jusque près de la plage. Une fois l'ancre jetée, tous franchirent les derniers mètres d'eau de mer puis posèrent le pied sur la plage.

Sitôt à terre, Cerbère aboya et se mit à gambader joyeusement, content d'avoir retrouvé le plancher des vaches.

« Où est le temple de Rhéa ? » demanda Persée.

« Au cœur de la montagne », dit Hadès. « Mais il existe un chemin pour y accéder. Je le connais, j'ai vécu toute mon enfance sur cette île avec mes frères et sœurs. »

Le groupe se mit donc en route à travers la jungle, suivant l'ancien dieu des Enfers qui menait la marche.

« Dites, est-ce qu'il y a un monstre ou un gardien sur cette île ? » demanda la jeune fille avec inquiétude.

« Non, pas tant que je suis avec vous. Cet endroit est le territoire de Rhéa et lorsqu'elle perçoit, à travers cette terre, la présence d'un de ses enfants, tous ses habitants sont d'humeur pacifique. »

« Mais si Thanatos nous envoie un de ses monstres… ? » demanda Persée.

Hadès fit la moue.

« Rhéa est la reine des Titans. Elle a toujours tous ses pouvoirs. Se la mettre à dos n'est _vraiment_ pas une bonne idée, même pour Thanatos. »

 _Houla… Elle ne doit pas plaisanter, la maman !_ pensa Taylor, avec une légère grimace.

Néanmoins, elle devait l'admettre, cette île était paisible. Elle vit des oiseaux aux plumes multicolores tandis qu'ils avançaient le long d'un versant verdoyant.

Des chevaux sauvages passèrent au galop devant eux, pour s'arrêter au bord d'une rivière où ils s'abreuvèrent sans se soucier de ces visiteurs inattendus.

Les arbres étaient grands, couverts de feuilles et de fleurs. La chaleur était agréable, une brise légère soufflait par moments, faisant bruisser l'herbe et les branches des arbres.

Oui, cet endroit inspirait vraiment un sentiment de paix et de nature prospère.

Néanmoins, le chemin vers la montagne fut plus long que prévu. Le sentier qui y conduisait grimpait sans cesse à travers les plaines et le petit bois.

Ils arrivèrent au pied de la montagne alors que le soir tombait.

Il fut décidé qu'ils dormiraient ici ce soir, et qu'ils finiraient le voyage demain.

Néanmoins, ils ne firent pas de feu. Hadès insistait pour qu'aucun arbre ne soit abattu ni blessé pour prendre des branches. L'île devait rester inviolée, pour ne pas s'arrêter la colère de sa gardienne.

Après avoir mangé, Persée prit le premier tour de garde tandis que tous les autres s'allongèrent pour s'endormir, en utilisant leur parquetage comme oreiller.

Hadès imita les autres et ferma les yeux pour s'endormir, quand le souvenir de la photo lui revint. Curieux, il la sortit d'une poche de sa tunique et la regarda.

 _Vraiment étrange…_ pensa-t-il en regardant les détails réalistes de l'image.

C'était comme si la drôle de petite machine de Taylor avait saisi un instant dans le temps, et l'avait figé sur ce parchemin. Drôle de matière d'ailleurs, pour un parchemin : lisse et froid comme du verre, et pourtant si souple ! Mais il aimait bien cette image, cette « photo » comme disait la jeune fille.

Une fois son examen de l'objet fini, le dieu la rangea puis ferma les yeux pour s'endormir. Il s'attendit à plonger dans un sommeil peuplé de rêves bizarres, comme il en faisait souvent depuis qu'il était devenu mortel. Mais au lieu de ça, il sentit quelqu'un l'appeler. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il reconnut sans mal l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il s'agissait de son ancienne salle du trône, dans les Enfers.

« Tu en as fait, du chemin, depuis que tu es devenu mortel, Hadès », dit la voix de Thanatos dans son dos.

L'ancien dieu serra les poings. _Lui_ ! Évidemment, il fallait que ce soit lui qui le convoque en rêve, alors qu'ils étaient si proches du but.

« Tu dois vraiment avoir peur pour prendre le risque de me contacter par l'esprit, alors que je me trouve sur l'île de Rhéa », dit Hadès en se retournant lentement.

Comme il s'y attendait, Thanatos se tenait devant lui, l'air neutre, mais les yeux brillants d'une colère meurtrière.

« Surveille tes paroles, Hadès ! Seul l'un de nous deux est toujours immortel. »

« Mais tu ne peux pas intervenir sur la terre de la reine des Titans. Car sinon, sa vengeance serait terrible. »

« Je sais… mais elle se montrerait sûrement clémente vis-à-vis de l'un de ses fils, non ? »

Hadès fronça des sourcils.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Je suis venu te faire une proposition : je suis prêt à oublier nos anciens différends, si tu empêches la Flamme d'atteindre le temple. »

L'ancien dieu ne put réprimer un éclat de rire moqueur.

« Et en quoi ton offre pourrait-elle m'intéresser, Thanatos ? »

« Je peux te rendre tous tes pouvoirs, Hadès, et te donner une place parmi mes alliés. Tu ne seras pas relégué au second plan, comme à l'époque où ton cher frère Zeus était en vie. Les mortels te vénéreront et te craindront, comme le véritable dieu tout-puissant que tu as toujours été. »

L'ancien dieu des Enfers resta silencieux un moment, l'air pensif, avant de finalement répondre :

« Tu dois _vraiment_ être désespéré pour me faire une telle offre. »

Un rugissement bestial s'échappa des lèvres de Thanatos. Le visage du dieu de la mort s'allongea, sa bouche s'ouvrit, révélant des crocs pointus. Il leva une main hérissée de griffes vers Hadès, avant de se figer, à quelques millimètres du visage de l'ancien roi des Enfers. Ce dernier n'avait même pas bronché.

Lentement, le dieu de la mort abaissa sa main et ferma les yeux. Son apparence redevint plus humaine, puis un rire secoua tout son corps.

« Oh, Hadès… Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à aider la Flamme à accomplir sa mission ? As-tu seulement conscience des ennuis que cela va t'apporter ? »

« Je ne te suis pas », dit Hadès, méfiant.

« Allons, ne sois pas idiot ! Je te rappelle que tu as trahi l'Olympe _deux_ fois pour te venger de Zeus. Tu as capturé plusieurs dieux et déesses, tu les as enchaînés dans ton royaume et laissé ton père aspirer leur énergie pour se libérer de sa prison. Et que crois-tu qu'il se passera quand ils reviendront tous à la vie ? Qu'ils te pardonneront ? Que tu retrouveras ta place parmi les divinités de l'Olympe ? Non ! Au pire, ils tolèreront le fait que tu ne sois pas puni et tu retourneras ici pour exécuter ta fonction de dieu des Enfers, que tu as toujours détestée ! Même Héphaïstos s'est dressé contre toi, quand tu as piégé Zeus en Enfer, et tu t'es allié avec Arès, celui qui a tué le dieu-forgeron. Il a tué le seul ami que tu avais ! »

Hadès sentit une douleur naître dans sa poitrine. Il avait horreur de l'admettre, mais les paroles de Thanatos sonnaient juste, cruellement juste.

« Et eux, pourquoi les aides-tu ? Persée, Andromède, Agénor… Ils te détestent ! Tu leur as tout pris, tu les as fait souffrir. »

« Ça suffit ! Je ne t'aiderai pas », dit Hadès, commençant à perdre son sang-froid.

« J'ai touché une corde sensible, on dirait ! Et la Flamme ? Tu souhaites vraiment sa mort ? »

« Si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux… »

« Moi ? Mais je ne ferai rien, elle court droit vers sa mort, après tout. Je n'aurai qu'à venir la chercher, quand elle aura accompli sa quête. »

Hadès fronça des sourcils.

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Comment, tu ne le sais pas ? Oh, c'est vrai que les textes sacrés sont assez vagues sur le sujet, et aucun mortel n'a jamais eu à ressusciter des dieux jusque-là. Eh bien, écoute… »

Hadès fit silence tandis que Thanatos lui expliquait ce qui se passerait, une fois tous arrivés au temple de la reine des Titans. Lorsqu'il eut fini, le visage de l'ancien dieu des Enfers afficha de la surprise mêlée à de l'horreur.

« Sur ce, bonne nuit, Hadès ! On se reverra ici, si jamais tu changes d'avis », dit Thanatos.

Hadès s'éveilla en sursaut. Malgré le doux chant des grillons dans la nuit et la lueur des lucioles qui volaient autour de lui, il ne put repousser la peur et la panique naissantes en lui.

Il se tourna vers Taylor, allongée un peu plus loin. La tête posée sur son sac à dos, la jeune fille était couchée sur le flanc gauche, les bras repliés contre sa poitrine.

 _Non… non, pas à ce prix-là !_ pensa Hadès.

Il se leva et fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner, quand la voix de Persée résonna dans son dos.

« Mauvais rêve ? » demanda le demi-dieu.

Hadès se figea net.

« Oui… Je vais juste marcher un peu », dit-il.

Persée haussa un sourcil étonné. Il avait l'impression que la voix de Hadès tremblait. Son cauchemar avait-il été aussi horrible que ça ? Néanmoins, il ne répondit pas et le regarda s'éloigner sans rien dire, Cerbère sur ses talons.

 _Voilà que je commence à m'inquiéter pour lui. Décidément, je me ramollis !_ pensa Persée, avec un haussement d'épaules.

Après tout, cette île était sous l'influence de sa mère, il ne risquait rien et puis… il était assez grand pour se débrouiller seul, Persée n'allait pas le chaperonner !

Dix minutes plus tard, Agénor s'éveilla pour le relayer. Fatigué, Persée se laissa tomber sur le sol et s'endormit sans demander son rester.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Une fois qu'il se jugea suffisamment loin des autres, Hadès serra les poings.

Les ombres des arbres et des buissons autour de lui s'animèrent et vinrent se concentrer dans ses mains.

Le dieu tendit alors les bras devant lui et laissa son pouvoir se déchaîner dans le vide. Le rayon de fumée et de braises frappa un gros rocher un peu plus loin, le faisant voler en éclats.

La tête inclinée sur le côté, Cerbère regarda son maître sans comprendre. Pourquoi ce brusque accès de colère ?

Hadès se laissa tomber à genoux et soupira de fatigue. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que les choses en arrivent là ?

« Je ne t'avais pas vu perdre ton sang-froid depuis longtemps », dit une voix dans son dos.

Surpris, l'ancien dieu des Enfers se retourna. Assise au pied d'un arbre, une femme d'une trentaine d'années le dévisageait en silence.

Elle portait une robe blanche dont la jupe était constituée de plusieurs pans de tissu qui bougeaient au gré de ses pas. Plusieurs colliers ornés de pierres semi-précieuses ornaient son cou, et des fils d'argent ornés de fleurs en cristal ornaient ses longs cheveux noirs.

« Mère ? Mais, tu… ? » dit Hadès, stupéfait.

Il ne l'avait pas vue se manifester depuis que Cronos avait été vaincu et enfermé en Enfer. Rhéa avait choisi de se retirer du monde, de sombrer dans un sommeil profond au cœur de la terre, pour apaiser sa peine en voyant les membres de sa famille se faire la guerre.

« J'ai senti mes enfants mourir. Tes frères et sœurs… ainsi que ton père. Pourtant, depuis hier matin, je sens une parcelle de son pouvoir sur mon île. Un humain porte en lui sa force… J'en déduis que tu comptes réparer tes erreurs ? » dit la reine des Titans.

Hadès secoua la tête.

« J'en avais l'intention… jusqu'à mon réveil. »

« Pourquoi donc ? » s'étonna la Titanide en s'approchant. « Le porteur de la Flamme a changé d'avis ? »

« Non… mais elle le fera sûrement quand elle saura quelle est l'épreuve qui l'attend. Et je ne pourrai la blâmer quand elle changera d'avis. »

« Pourquoi ? Depuis quand te soucies-tu du libre arbitre des gens ? D'ordinaire, quand tu veux quelque chose, tu ne recules devant rien pour l'avoir. »

Ces mots ne blessèrent nullement l'ancien dieu. Elle avait raison, il avait toujours été au bout de ses actes pour atteindre son objectif. Mais là… À l'idée qu' _elle_ souffre… Rien que d'y penser, ses yeux se fermèrent, son visage se crispant de douleur en imaginant le cri qu'elle pousserait au moment de mourir.

Surprise, Rhéa s'agenouilla près de son fils et se pencha pour examiner son visage. Hadès se tourna vers elle pour lui demander ce qu'elle faisait, mais sitôt que ses yeux croisèrent ceux de la reine, le visage de celle-ci s'éclaira.

« Oh, fils ! Tu l'as donc trouvée ? Après tous ces siècles de solitude infligés par ton plus jeune frère… » dit-elle avec un sourire attendri.

Hadès allait lui demander de quoi elle parlait, mais la Titanide se releva et commença à s'éloigner.

« Attends ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai trouvé ? » demanda Hadès.

Mais la reine s'éloigna, refusant de lui répondre.

Resté seul avec Cerbère, Hadès repensa au regard et aux paroles de sa mère. Qu'avait-elle voulu dire ? Il l'ignorait. Et cela ne l'avançait pas dans ses pensées. Non, cela ne changerait rien aux faits présent : Taylor allait mourir s'il la laissait agir. Et s'il ne faisait rien, ce serait lui qui mourrait.

Les paroles de Thanatos résonnèrent dans son esprit.

« _Et la Flamme ? Tu souhaites vraiment sa mort ?_ »

« _Et que crois-tu qu'il se passera quand ils reviendront tous à la vie ? Qu'ils te pardonneront ? Que tu retrouveras ta place parmi les divinités de l'Olympe ? Non !_ »

« _Même Héphaïstos s'est dressé contre toi, quand tu as piégé Zeus en Enfer, et tu t'es allié avec Arès, celui qui a tué le dieu-forgeron. Il a tué le seul ami que tu avais !_ »

Non, Thanatos avait raison. Il ne méritait pas le pardon, même si cette quête aboutissait.

Zeus n'aurait jamais dû mourir, c'était lui qui aurait dû recevoir le coup fatal lors de leur ultime combat contre Chronos.

 _Tu m'as pardonné, mon frère. Mais moi, je ne me suis pas pardonné._

Et voilà qu'une jeune mortelle, innocente et bienveillante, allait se sacrifier pour expier _ses_ péchés, à lui ! Non, il ne méritait pas ça.

Il sentit soudain quelque chose couler le long de sa joue. Il posa les doigts dessus et les regarda, s'attendant à y trouver du sang, mais cela était clair et frais, comme de l'eau. Non, il s'agissait de larmes. _Des larmes ?_ Il pleurait, lui ?! Impossible, il était un dieu, le dieu le plus cruel et redouté des Olympiens, excepté peut-être Arès.

Furieux, il serra les poings, invoquant à nouveau les ombres pour se défouler une nouvelle fois, mais il sentit qu'il n'avait pas assez de forces pour ça.

Il avait usé presque tout le pouvoir que Taylor lui avait rendu.

Fatigué, il se contenta de rester immobile au sol, à genoux, et le visage levé vers le ciel, à se demander pourquoi il en était arrivé là.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lorsque Taylor se réveilla le lendemain, elle vit que Persée était déjà debout et regardait autour de lui avec inquiétude.

Agénor aussi semblait chercher quelque chose, tandis qu'Andromède réveillait Hélios en lui tendant une gourde d'eau.

« Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'étonna Taylor en se levant.

« C'est Hadès ! Il a disparu », dit la reine en se relevant.

Bien réveillée maintenant, Taylor regarda autour d'elle. La cape noire d'Hadès était posée par terre. S'il avait voulu quitter le campement, il l'aurait prise avec lui.

Où était-il ?

« On se sépare. Il n'a pas pu aller bien loin, sur cette île », dit Persée.

Tous prirent des chemins différents. Persée et Agénor prirent chacun une direction du sentier, Hélios retourna vers la plage tandis qu'Andromède se mit à longer le flanc de la montagne sur la gauche.

Taylor opta pour la droite. Le chemin était jonché de buissons et de rochers, qui rendait la marche ardue.

Elle grimpa quelques mètres jusque sur un plateau rocheux, près d'un arbre.

Elle l'aperçut tout de suite, assis par terre, le dos contre le tronc et la tête basse. Il avait l'air plus déprimé que d'habitude. Cerbère se tenait devant lui, tendant la patte vers son maître en gémissant, mais ce dernier restait de pierre.

« Hadès ? » demanda Taylor.

Cerbère tourna la tête vers la jeune fille avec l'air triste, comme pour dire : « _Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, mais c'est grave._ »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Tout le monde vous cherche », dit la jeune fille en s'approchant.

Pas de réaction. Inquiète, elle s'approcha en le regardant. Il n'avait pas l'air blessé, juste… perdu dans des pensées tristes et sombres.

« Si c'est à cause de ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois, je… je suis désolée de vous avoir hurlé dessus comme ça », dit Taylor.

« Non », dit Hadès. « Vous avez bien fait d'agir ainsi. C'est ce que je méritais. »

« Pardon ? » dit Taylor, surprise. « Euh, mais… pourquoi vous vous êtes éloigné ? »

« Il faut arrêter tout ça. Cette quête n'en vaut pas la peine. »

« Hein ? Mais pourquoi vous dites ça… ? Dites, vous pourriez me regarder quand je vous parle ? »

Elle posa la main sur l'épaule du dieu, mais ce dernier la repoussa et pivota sur lui-même pour lui tourner le dos.

Taylor se figea devant son attitude, puis sentit la colère revenir. Elle se fit violence pour rester maîtresse d'elle-même, cette fois.

« Oh non, ne faites pas ça… Je vous en prie, ne faites pas ça ! Vous n'allez pas baisser les bras maintenant ? »

Comme il ne répondait pas, Taylor fit la moue. Il voulait bouder seul dans son coin ? Très bien ! Elle se retourna pour rejoindre les autres, quand elle en eut assez.

Elle se tourna vers lui et reprit la parole.

« Mais pourquoi vous êtes comme ça, bon sang ? Vous croyez être le seul à avoir tout perdu ? Moi aussi, et pourtant je refuse de baisser les bras. La vérité, c'est que vous avez peur, Hadès ! »

Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle disait, c'était comme si son âme parlait. Ces mots firent pourtant effet, car enfin, l'ancien dieu des Enfers se tourna vers elle.

Sans lever la tête, il lui répondit :

« Je ne veux pas… vous faire de mal, Taylor. »

« Oh non ! Ne me sortez pas ces âneries », dit la jeune fille avec un rire nerveux.

Se penchant vers lui, elle essaya de capter son regard.

« Regardez-moi ! » dit-elle.

Lentement, le dieu déchu tourna la tête vers elle. Ses yeux étaient rouges et brillants de larmes. Des traces sur ses joues montraient qu'il avait pleuré.

Cette vision brisa le cœur de Taylor. Encore une fois, elle s'était énervée pour rien.

Sans réfléchir, elle tendit la main et essuya les traces de larmes. Au contact de cette petite main douce et chaude, qui effectuait ce geste tendre et pourtant inhabituel pour lui, Hadès fronça des sourcils.

Réalisant ce qu'elle était en train de faire, Taylor ôta sa main et se releva.

Elle sentit Hadès se lever à son tour, puis s'approcher doucement d'elle.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui puis, comprenant sa demande muette, le prit dans ses bras. Hadès en fit de même.

Tous deux restèrent ainsi un moment, comme si cela pouvait effacer la douleur qu'ils ressentaient d'avoir perdu leurs mondes et leurs vies respectives.

Soudain, les grognements de Cerbère résonnèrent, brisant le calme et la douceur de cet instant.

Hadès voulut lâcher Taylor et reculer pour demander au chien ce qu'il avait, quand une voix rauque et ironique résonna.

« Comme c'est mignon ! »

Les deux amis s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, et virent Thanatos à quelques mètres d'eux, adossé nonchalamment contre un arbre.

« Franchement, Hadès, je te croyais plus civilisé que ton frère. Une mortelle, si jeune… On dirait que tu as décidé de remplacer Zeus en reprenant ses mauvaises habitudes.

« Comment oses-tu fouler le sol de cette île, Thanatos ! » s'écria Hadès, mi-menaçant mi-choqué.

Le dieu de la mort haussa des épaules.

« Je ne fais rien de mal ! Pour l'instant, du moins… » dit-il avec un sourire inquiétant.

Soudain, des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le dos de Taylor et Hadès. La jeune fille se retourna et vit Persée, Agénor, Andromède et Hélios accourir près d'eux.

En apercevant Thanatos, tous s'arrêtèrent et dégainèrent leurs armes.

« Oh, vous voilà ! Quels nobles et vaillants adversaires qui se sont rassemblés pour m'arrêter », dit Thanatos en se redressant pour mieux les regarder. « Un pêcheur, un voleur, une demoiselle en détresse, un dieu déchu, une fille qui ne maîtrise pas ses pouvoirs et un enfant terrorisé… C'est donc _ça_ , les héros qui veulent ramener les Olympiens à la vie ? »

« Si tu nous juges si insignifiants, qu'attends-tu pour nous arrêter ? On dirait que tu as peur de t'en prendre à nous », dit Persée, refusant de le laisser cracher son venin sans réagir.

« Ne le provoque pas, Persée ! » dit Hadès, sans lâcher Thanatos des yeux.

Le dieu de la mort lança à Persée un regard empli de haine, puis reporta son regard sur Taylor.

« Abandonne cette quête, petite. Tu n'y gagneras rien, au final. »

« Oh si, j'y gagnerai ! Vous savoir vaincu et réduit à obéir aux Olympiens sera une super récompense ! » dit la jeune fille.

Ces mots furent de trop. Hurlant de rage, Thanatos fit apparaître sa faux, la brandit haut et frappa le sol.

Une crevasse se forma dans la terre. Des nuages de vapeur verdâtre s'en échappèrent, repoussant Persée et ses compagnons au sol.

Dans un sinistre ricanement, Thanatos disparut.

Tous se redressèrent et virent la crevasse se refermer aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Le pouvoir de Rhéa semblait dominer celui de Thanatos et guérir la terre.

Mais un ultime nuage de vapeur mortelle s'en échappa et frappa un arbre sur la gauche d'Hélios.

Les feuilles de l'arbre tombèrent, ses branches se racornirent, puis son tronc se détacha du sol, ployant de plus en plus rapidement vers le sol et l'enfant, allongé juste devant lui.

« HÉLIOS ! ATTENTION ! » cria Persée.

Affolé, il se redressa et voulut courir vers son fils. Ce dernier tourna la tête et réalisa trop tard ce qui allait lui arriver.

L'arbre se détacha du sol et tomba avec fracas.

Horrifié, le fils de Zeus courut à travers le nuage de poussière.

Lorsqu'il l'eut franchi, il vit qu'Hélios avait changé de place. Il se tenait allongé sur le ventre un peu plus loin, l'air en état de choc. Une autre personne était coincée sous l'arbre, les jambes immobilisées.

Les autres rejoignirent Persée et se figèrent en voyant la scène.

« Hadès ! » cria Taylor en courant près de lui.

Les autres coururent à leur tour près de l'arbre et analysèrent rapidement la situation.

Hadès était allongé sur le dos, les jambes coincées sous le tronc et le visage crispé de douleur.

Persée et Agénor coururent près de l'arbre et tentèrent de le soulever, mais il était trop lourd.

Encore sous le choc, Hélios s'agenouilla près d'Hadès.

« Vous m'avez poussé… Vous avez pris le coup à ma place », dit le garçon, réalisant le geste du dieu déchu.

Andromède s'approcha du garçon et posa une main sur son épaule, tout en regardant Hadès avec un regard douloureusement triste.

« C'est trop lourd ! » dit Agénor, d'une voix étouffée par l'effort.

« Pour moi aussi ! » dit Persée.

« Arrêtez ! C'est inutile », dit Hadès.

Les deux demi-dieux s'écartèrent du tronc. Persée s'approcha de son vieil ennemi.

« On va trouver un moyen de te dégager… Taylor, prends-lui la main et donne-lui de la force. »

Hadès fit "non" de la tête.

« Thanatos m'avait prévenu, quand il m'a maudit. Il a dit qu'il viendrait me chercher, lorsque j'aurais trouvé la Flamme."

« Mais on a besoin de ton aide ! Toi seul connais le chemin jusqu'au temple de Rhéa », dit Agénor.

« Oubliez ça. Je l'ai appris hier soir… Pour ramener les dieux à la vie, Taylor doit rallumer la flamme sur l'autel du temple. »

« Et alors ? Pourquoi renoncer ? » demanda Taylor.

« Tu dois allumer le feu en te plaçant sur l'autel. Là, tu devras laisser la Flamme Sacrée te consumer. Tu mourras. »

Tous ouvrirent de grands yeux en comprenant le sens de ces paroles.

« Un sacrifice », comprit Persée.

« Zeus l'avait dit avant de mourir », soupira Hadès. « Il n'y aura plus de sacrifices. Plus de dieux, et il avait raison… Ah ! »

Ce cri de douleur tira tout le monde de sa torpeur. Persée se pencha vers Hadès, sans savoir si c'était pour lui parler ou l'aider, quand l'ancien dieu lui saisit le poignet.

« Persée… »

« Oui… ? »

« Je sais que je vous ai tous fait souffrir. »

Tandis qu'il parlait, Persée vit, près du tronc de l'arbre, le corps d'Hadès commencer à se changer en cendres.

« À cause de moi, tes amis et toi avez tout perdu. Je n'attends pas à ce que vous me pardonniez. Mais sachez que… je suis désolé », dit Hadès dans un dernier souffle, avant que son visage ne soit gris et figé.

Sitôt que la cendre eut gagné tout son corps, celui-ci tomba au sol en un tas de poussière.

Avec un visage triste et fermé, Persée se redressa. Hélios se blottit contre lui. Sans lâcher des yeux le tas de cendres, le fils de Zeus serra son enfant contre lui.

Taylor porta la main à sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot. Andromède passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille, tout comme Agénor.

Tous firent silence, tandis que Cerbère leva la tête vers le ciel et se mit à hurler à la mort.


	16. Le choix de Taylor

_Merci à **Cally-sama** , **Urania Crystal** et **MonaYsa** pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture !_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnes de l'univers de_ Clash of Titans _et_ Wrath of Titans _ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est la propriété de Warner Bros et cie. Néanmoins, Taylor est issue de mon imagination._

* * *

 **Le choix de Taylor**

Depuis la mort de Hadès, l'atmosphère de l'île avait changé.

D'abord silencieuse pendant une demi-heure, comme si les plantes, les oiseaux, les insectes et les arbres souhaitaient honorer sa mémoire par un profond silence.

Pendant cette même demi-heure, Persée et ses compagnons avaient regagné leur campement.

Arrivés là, ils avaient tout de suite senti quelque chose changer. Le silence avait disparu, le vent s'était remis à souffler à travers l'île, mais cette fois… les arbres grinçaient, leurs branches semblaient s'agiter comme pour frapper un ennemi invisible. L'herbe au sol était fouettée dans tous les sens. Les oiseaux ne cessaient de piailler et d'émettre des cris qui sonnaient menaçants. Et la mer bordant l'île s'agitait, dressant de formidables vagues contre les récifs.

Tous étaient inquiets. Andromède avait suggéré de regagner le bateau, quand un grand bruit avait retentit près de la berge.

Tous avaient couru sur la plage et trouvé le bateau en train de couler, pris sous la tempête qui agitait l'océan au plus près de l'île ! Désormais, ils étaient coincés.

De retour au campement, ils avaient attendu que le vent finisse par se calmer pour essayer de discuter.

Ce ne fut que tard dans la nuit qu'enfin, le calme revint. Épuisés, tous s'endormirent.

Mais Taylor, elle, ne parvenait pas à dormir. Allongée par terre comme les autres, elle ne cessait de repenser aux révélations de Hadès avant qu'il rende son dernier souffle.

« _Tu dois allumer le feu en te plaçant sur l'autel. Là, tu devras laisser la Flamme Sacrée te consumer. Tu mourras._ »

En un sens, cela lui semblait cruellement logique. Comment pouvait-on espérer défier la mort et ramener tant de monde à la vie, sans offrir au moins une vie en échange ?

Elle regarda Andromède, endormie aux côtés de Persée. Leurs mains s'étaient jointes dans leur sommeil, pour se soutenir face à l'atmosphère sombre et menaçante qui avait envahi l'île.

Qu'avait ressenti la jeune reine, au moment de se sacrifier au Kraken pour sauver les habitants d'Argos ? S'était-elle sentie aussi triste et terrorisée qu'elle ?

Taylor sortit de sa poche la petite grue en papier qu'elle avait faite pour Hada, quand elle était malade à l'hôpital. Elle s'était promis de tout faire pour sauver sa meilleure amie. Ensuite, avec le temps, elle s'était attachée aux gens de cette époque, à Persée, Andromède, Agénor, Hélios, Hadès…

Tous ces gens, avec lesquels elle s'était découvert un lien de parenté éloigné…

Pourtant, Taylor ne comprenait pas. Chronos lui avait dit que si elle ramenait les dieux à la vie, elle retournerait ensuite à sa propre époque ! Avait-il menti pour la pousser à accomplir sa mission sans rechigner ? Elle ne pouvait y croire, il avait paru gentil. Un peu loufoque, mais bienveillant, tout le contraire de Thanatos.

 _Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?_ pensa la jeune fille en regardant le ciel étoilé.

C'était si cruel. Et pourtant, Taylor ne pouvait se résigner à baisser les bras. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé pour en arriver là.

Soudain plus déterminée, elle se leva et marcha jusqu'à son sac à dos.

Saisissant un stylo et le carnet où elle avait pris l'habitude de rédiger ses journées de voyage à travers la Grèce Antique, elle arracha une page vierge et se mit à écrire.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle la plia en deux, la glissa sous un caillou près de Persée endormi, regarda une dernière fois tous ses amis endormis, puis prit son sac et entama la montée du sentier vers la montagne.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Après qu'il eut rendu son dernier soupir, Hadès s'attendit à sentir le néant l'engloutir, mais il n'en fut rien.

Il se sentit juste… attiré, entraîné vers le bas, dans les Enfers. Il en fut fort surpris. Pourquoi avait-il encore la sensation d'exister ?

Il ne sentait plus son corps, il savait que ce dernier avait été réduit à un tas de cendres, mais il avait pensé ne pas avoir d'âme, tout comme les autres dieux et déesses morts avant lui.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, il arriva dans la salle du trône.

Thanatos apparut devant lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Bienvenue chez toi, mon vieil ami », dit-il sur un ton jubilatoire.

Hadès n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre. Des chaînes surgirent de l'obscurité et entraînèrent son corps fantomatique contre un des piliers qui soutenaient le plafond de la salle.

Il ne put retenir un grognement douloureux. Ces chaînes étaient conçues pour les âmes vouées au Tartare. Leur contact brûlait l'âme, lui infligeant une douleur constante.

« Réjouissez-vous, dieux et déesses de l'Olympe ! Le dernier membre de votre belle et grande famille est enfin parmi vous », dit Thanatos.

Hadès suivit le regard du dieu de la mort et réalisa que d'autres personnes étaient enchaînées à d'autres piliers autour de lui.

Et pire encore, il les connaissait ! Il reconnut le fantôme d'Athéna, enchaînée à sa droite, tandis qu'à gauche, il vit Hestia.

Et contre les deux piliers devant lui, étaient enchaînés Zeus et Poséidon !

Mais tous les dieux et déesses étaient en piteux état. Leurs vêtements étaient sales et déchirés, leurs visages maigres et las, affichant une expression de fatigue douloureuse. Tous avaient la tête baissée, l'air à bout.

Pourtant, en entendant les paroles de Thanatos, tous ouvrirent péniblement les yeux et levèrent la tête pour regarder Hadès.

« Ce n'est… pas possible ! » articula Hadès, en les regardant tous.

« Quoi ? Tu croyais qu'après la mort, il n'y avait rien pour les dieux ? Oh, c'est vrai, j'ai bien déguisé la vérité. Lorsque chacun d'eux a péri, je suis venu les chercher et je les ai cachés dans mon domaine, un endroit peu visité. Je t'ai fait croire qu'il n'y avait rien après la mort pour eux, juste de l'absence, le néant, pour t'effrayer et te pousser à commettre l'irréparable. Tu t'es fait manipuler en beauté et tu as provoqué la perte des derniers Olympiens ! » conclut Thanatos dans un éclat de rire diabolique.

Malgré la douleur, Hadès sentit la colère enfler en lui. Une colère qu'il pensait ne plus avoir la force de ressentir.

Serrant les poings, il essaya de tirer sur ses chaînes, mais elles virèrent au rouge flamboyant. La sensation de brûlure revint, plus forte et si intense qu'elle lui arracha un véritable cri de douleur, cette fois.

Thanatos haussa les sourcils en voyant ça, puis secoua la tête.

« Tu ferais mieux d'économiser tes dernières forces, Hadès. Même mort, un fantôme a encore de l'énergie vitale en lui. Et j'ai besoin que tu m'en dises plus sur la Flamme. »

« La… Flamme ? » articula le fantôme d'Hestia.

Thanatos tourna la tête vers elle et prit l'air contrarié.

« Bon, on verra ça plus tard. Dormez, tous ! »

Levant la main, un globe de lueur jaunâtre jaillit de sa paume et flotta jusque devant le visage de chacun des prisonniers, les plongeant dans un état d'inconscience profond.

Thanatos regarda le fantôme inconscient d'Hadès, puis sourit.

« Au fond, qu'importe si tu me le dis plus tard ? J'ai tout le temps devant moi, à présent ! Ce monde est à moi… » dit-il sur un ton satisfait, en s'asseyant sur le trône des Enfers.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lorsque Persée s'éveilla, il prit soin de ne pas faire de bruit pour éveiller les autres.

C'était le matin, le soleil se levait à l'horizon.

Le jeune homme marcha vers les sacs pour prendre de quoi manger, quand il vit Hélios à genoux près de Cerbère, un morceau de viande à la main.

Le jeune garçon semblait essayer de donner la nourriture au chien. Mais ce dernier, allongé par terre, la tête posée sur ses pattes avant, regardait dans le vide avec l'air triste.

« Hélios ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« J'essaie de lui donner à manger, mais… depuis hier, il n'a rien avalé », soupira le garçon.

Persée s'approcha du chien. Si au départ il s'était méfié de Cerbère, il avait fini par tolérer la présence du chien puis même par l'apprécier. Après tout, sans lui, ils seraient tous morts contre Atlas, sur l'île des Hespérides. Et malgré le fait qu'il s'agisse de Cerbère, ce dernier avait parfois un comportement tellement similaire à celui d'un chien normal qu'il devenait facile d'oublier le monstre à trois têtes qui gardait les portes des Enfers.

« Il doit encore être triste à cause de… ce qui s'est passé hier », dit prudemment Persée.

Cerbère tourna la tête vers lui, avec un regard qui semblait dire « _Ah oui, sans blague ?_ »

Déçu, Hélios se tourna vers son père.

« Et Taylor ? Elle pourrait peut-être le faire manger. Elle est douée avec les animaux », dit le garçon.

Persée se tourna vers les autres pour vérifier si la jeune fille était endormie, ou si elle les avait entendus, quand il aperçut le bout de papier blanc qui dépassait d'un caillou, dans l'herbe.

Curieux, il se pencha et le ramassa. L'ouvrant, il lut un message.

« _Les amis,  
Quand vous lirez ce message, je serai déjà partie pour le temple de Rhéa.  
Il y a des choses dont j'aurais aimé vous parler avant de vous quitter, mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de vous les dire en face.  
Mon nom est Taylor Magalie Sephora Swan, et je viens du futur. Je suis née le 26 novembre 1998 à l'hôpital de Stonetown, une petite ville située dans le Maine, l'un des états d'un pays qui se nomme les États-Unis. Je suis née plus de 3000 ans après votre époque. Mais si nous nous sommes rencontrés, c'est parce que j'ai reçu un sablier de Chronos, le dieu du temps, qui m'a permis de voyager dans le passé jusqu'à votre époque et votre pays.  
Je suis désolée de ne vous avoir jamais parlé de ça, mais au début, j'étais seule et perdue dans ce monde dont je ne connaissais rien, et j'avais peur que vous me preniez pour une folle et que vous m'abandonniez. Et ensuite, avec le temps, j'ai eu peur de perdre votre amitié.  
Je dois finir cette mission, car, dans le futur, les choses se sont terriblement dégradées pour l'humanité. Les gens ne croient plus en rien, la pollution a gagné toute la planète, de nombreuses guerres se sont produites. Nous avons même eu droit à deux Guerres Mondiales !  
Mais en fait, je crois que le pire de tout, c'est qu'au fil des siècles, l'humanité a perdu la foi. Les histoires des dieux, des monstres et des héros tels que vous, qui sont prêts à accomplir l'impossible pour sauver le monde, toutes ces choses sont devenues de vulgaires légendes qui se sont déformées au fil des siècles, jusqu'à finir dans de vieux livres poussiéreux, des statues et des poteries exposées dans de vieux musées.  
L'homme ne croit plus en rien à mon époque. Notre vie n'est qu'une répétition d'actions similaires chaque jour, où l'on s'échine à nous enseigner que les rêves, la magie, l'honneur et l'héroïsme ne sont que de vieilles chimères.  
À mon époque, tout ça ne signifie plus rien, vos vies ne se résument qu'à des histoires vides, gorgées d'oubli.  
Pourtant, en arrivant ici, dans ce monde, et en apprenant à vous connaître, j'ai senti ce vide se combler. Je sais maintenant que l'Histoire ne peut être totalement oubliée.  
Même si des millénaires s'écouleront entre aujourd'hui et mon époque, je sais que l'Histoire vivra toujours, enfouie au plus profond de chaque homme, femme et enfant. L'Histoire est dans la roche, dans les écrits, dans les œuvres d'art et les actes mémorables. Mais surtout, elle est dans notre sang et dans l'amour que nous nous portons, génération après génération.  
Je suis vraiment heureuse et honorée de vous avoir connus, Persée, Agénor, Andromède et Hélios.  
Peu importe ce qu'on racontera sur vous dans le futur, moi, je saurai qui vous avez été et surtout, à quel point vous êtes des gens formidables.  
Avec toute mon amitié,  
Taylor._ »

Persée relut la lettre une deuxième fois, intégrant peu à peu les idées que la jeune fille exposait dans son message.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il ne réalisa pas qu'Agénor et Andromède s'étaient levés pour le rejoindre, lui demandant ce qu'il lisait et où était Taylor.

Ce nom le fit sortir de sa léthargie mentale. Arrachant ses yeux du message, il leva la tête vers le sommet de la montagne.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Taylor avait craint que la « colère » de l'île rende son voyage plus dur.

Mais bizarrement, depuis qu'elle avait écrit son message et quitté le groupe, cela avait cessé.

Comme si l'île avait capté son intention et choisi de la laisser se rendre au temple sans rencontre d'obstacle.

Mais cela ne rassurait qu'un tout petit peu la jeune fille, car en même temps, elle était morte de peur à l'intérieur. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au fait que là-bas, au temple, l'attendait sa mort.

Hadès n'avait pas donné d'instructions précises pour se rendre au temple, juste de suivre ce sentier qui longeait les parois de la montagne… mais si jamais elle tombait sur un deuxième chemin, ou un carrefour, voire une impasse ?

Le chemin se fit de plus en plus escarpé. Tandis qu'elle longeait le flanc de la montagne, la jeune fille lança un regard nerveux sur sa gauche.

Elle apercevait, loin en contrebas, les arbres de la forêt et les prairies verdoyantes de l'île.

La jeune fille eut un frisson. Quand elle avait treize ans, elle était partie en vacances d'été avec la famille de Hada à Tokyo, au Japon. Ils avaient visité la Tour, et elle avait eu un peu la nausée au sommet, en regardant la ville qui s'étendait en contrebas.

Mais ici, sur un sentier taillé dans la roche, étroit et sans rambarde pour l'empêcher de tomber dans le vide, elle ne se sentait pas juste nauséeuse, elle avait peur !

Fermant les yeux, elle inspira profondément et agrippa de sa main droite la paroi de la montagne sur le côté.

Elle ne put toutefois reconnaître l'ironie de la situation. Elle avait plus peur de mourir en tombant dans le vide, et de ne pas atteindre le temple où elle mourrait brûlée.

Elle reprit toutefois son ascension, en se focalisant sur le chemin devant elle.

Une heure après, elle parvint au sommet. Là, elle leva la tête dans l'espoir de voir le temple, mais… tout ce qu'elle vit fut un immense mur de pierre couvert de gravures !

Paniquée, elle s'approcha et posa les mains dessus. Non, aucun doute possible : la route était barrée.

« Pourquoi ? » gémit Taylor en se laissant tomber à genoux.

Ses mains glissèrent le long du mur, juste s'arrêter face à un creux.

Malgré elle, la jeune fille releva la tête et examina l'ouverture. Elle était petite et ronde, un cercle parfait, trop parfait pour n'être qu'une cavité naturelle. Il s'agissait de la bouche d'un poisson taillé dans la roche. Fait étonnant, les gravures de chaque côté de la tête de la créature représentaient des visages qu'elle connaissait bien. Il s'agissait de Hada et de son père.

Mais ce n'était pas possible ! Tous deux ne devaient pas naître avant plusieurs siècles.

La jeune fille regarda le reste du mur. Le reste des gravures n'étaient que des motifs évoquant des astres, des nuages et des étoiles.

Elle s'aperçut qu'un grand bol en pierre était posé par terre, sur la gauche, près de la bouche du poisson. Ce bol contenait des sphères en pierre, chacune recouverte de gravures dorées.

Curieuse, Taylor s'approcha et les examina. Les sphères étaient toutes très belles, et représentaient ou des animaux ou des visages humains.

Elle en reconnut un parmi les autres : le visage de sa mère ! Il était fidèle à son souvenir, avec sa mèche rebelle au milieu du front et ses taches de rousseur.

Elle regarda les deux gravures sur le mur. Son père et Hada, deux êtres les plus chers qu'elle avait eus dans la vie. Sa mère lui semblait digne de figurer parmi eux.

Priant pour qu'elle ne se trompe pas, elle glissa la boule dans la bouche du poisson. La mâchoire de celui-ci se referma aussitôt.

Les yeux du poisson devinrent dorés, puis leur lumière se répandit dans les gravures, avant de s'éteindre.

Le mur était toujours là à présent, mais il semblait plus… transparent, comme s'il avait un peu perdu de sa consistance.

Et les gravures de chaque côté de la tête du poisson avaient changé. À gauche, il y avait Pégase, et à droite, Cerbère.

Taylor se remit à fouiller parmi les sphères, et en trouva bientôt une représentant un serpent, comme le Python qu'elle et Persée avaient affronté, près du temple de la Pythie.

Elle mit la sphère du serpent dans la bouche du poisson. Une fois de plus, celui-ci l'avala, puis la lueur dorée parcourut le mur, lui donnant l'aspect d'une immense vitre de verre teinté.

Taylor regarda les dernières inscriptions : elles représentaient Hestia à gauche, et un grand feu à droite.

La jeune fille prit une sphère représentant Blaze, son phénix, et la mit dans la bouche du poisson.

Dans un puissant éclat de lumière dorée, le mur disparut enfin, révélant un grand escalier.

Au sommet se dressait le temple de Rhéa.


	17. Pour sauver les siens

_Merci à **Urania Crystal** et **MonaYsa** pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture !_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnes de l'univers de_ Clash of Titans _et_ Wrath of Titans _ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est la propriété de Warner Bros et cie. Néanmoins, Taylor est issue de mon imagination._

* * *

 **Pour sauver les siens**

Taylor monta les marches menant à un immense jardin.

Au-delà, elle voyait le temple. Son architecture était fidèle à celle des autres temples grecs que la jeune fille avait déjà vus depuis son arrivée en Grèce Antique.

Mais le jardin qui se dressait entre elle et l'imposante construction était particulier : il y avait toutes sortes de fleurs et d'arbres, comme si le jardinier avait tenu à rassembler en cet endroit chaque sujet du monde végétal. Il y avait même un cactus et un baobab, plantés entre un sapin et un chêne.

C'était un peu insolite, mais Taylor aimait regarder ces choses en avançant, pour éviter de penser au fait qu'elle allait bientôt mourir.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hadès rêvait. Il rêvait d'un immense champ de fleurs au milieu duquel se tenait Taylor.

Il voulut marcher vers elle, lui parler, quand il vit les fleurs virer toutes au rouge sang, puis leurs pétales fondre, se changeant en un océan de sang qui engloutit la jeune fille.

Il se réveilla en sursaut et vit Thanatos debout devant le pilier auquel le dieu de la mort l'avait enchaîné. Il avait l'air en colère.

« Peux-tu m'expliquer _ceci_ ? »

Il pointa du doigt un nuage au centre la pièce, où une image était visible.

Hadès reconnut Taylor, avançant dans un jardin plus grand et plus beau que celui de son cauchemar. Elle avançait en direction du temple de Rhéa.

« Pourquoi cette petite peste continue-t-elle alors qu'elle sait qu'elle va mourir ? Hein ? Explique-moi ça ! » cria Thanatos, hors de lui.

L'ancien dieu des Enfers devait admettre qu'il l'ignorait. Ou du moins, la partie froide, cynique et pragmatique de son esprit l'ignorait.

Mais une autre, plus chaleureuse et humaine, qui s'était lentement réveillée depuis sa réconciliation avec Zeus, savait que la jeune fille le faisait parce qu'elle était comme Persée et ses amis : prête à se sacrifier pour ceux qu'elle aimait, pour défendre ce qu'elle jugeait juste.

« Dis-moi comment l'arrêter. Dis-moi comment la faire changer d'avis », dit Thanatos.

« Pourquoi tu n'y retournes pas ? Tu as bien osé nous attaquer sur le territoire de Rhéa, la première fois », le provoqua Hadès.

Cette réponse ne parut guère satisfaisante, car Thanatos leva la main. Aussitôt, Hadès sentit ses chaînes le brûler, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur entre ses dents serrées.

Lorsque la douleur fut passée, l'ancien dieu sourit.

« Non, bien sûr que tu ne peux pas… Rhéa est aux aguets maintenant. Tu l'as mise en colère ! »

Cette nouvelle provocation lui valut de nouvelles brûlures, plus violentes qu'avant.

« Je te jure que tu vas regretter tes paroles, Hadès. Attends que je revienne avec la tête de cette petite idiote ! »

« Non… ! »

Mais c'était trop tard. Thanatos avait disparu.

Tête baissée, Hadès ne put s'empêcher de prier intérieurement.

 _S'il reste encore des dieux en vie… Je vous en conjure, protégez-la !_ pensa-t-il.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Taylor avait atteint la moitié du jardin quand elle entendit un puissant battement d'ailes, suivi d'un hennissement.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, espérant voir Pégase, mais elle ne vit aucun signe de l'étalon noir.

Une ombre passa au-dessus d'elle. La jeune fille leva la tête et le vit passer dans le ciel, tourner brusquement vers elle puis se poser avec fracas devant elle.

Malgré le vent, Taylor vit qu'elle s'était trompée : c'était Chrysaor, l'étalon ailé de couleur blanche ! Et il avait l'air fâché.

Raclant la terre avec son sabot, il se cabra puis fonça sur la jeune fille.

Mais Taylor avait anticipé son coup. Elle exécuta une roulade sur le côté, puis se redressa en tendant son bras.

Blaze jaillit de son tatouage et fonça sur l'étalon blanc. Arrivé devant lui, il fit ployer ses ailes et projeta des flammes vers les yeux de Chrysaor. Ce dernier recula en hennissant de douleur.

Taylor en profita et se mit à courir vers le temple. Pas question de rester plantée à regarder le spectacle, cette fois !

Toujours en courant, elle entendit d'autres hennissements et leva les yeux pour voir Pégase voler vers le sol, pour affronter son frère.

La jeune fille avait atteint les marches et allait les gravir, quand elle entendit un hennissement plus fort que les autres.

Inquiète, elle se retourna et vit que Chrysaor s'était cabré face à son frère. Lorsqu'il posa ses sabots au sol, une fissure se forma dans le sol et travers la pelouse fleurie jusqu'aux marches, créant une crevasse entre Taylor et le temple.

La jeune fille inspira à fond, fit quelques pas en arrière… puis bondit ! Mais la distance entre la terre et l'escalier était trop grande.

Elle atterrit à la limite, ses doigts s'agrippant au rebord et ses jambes pendant dans le vide.

Elle essaya de prendre appui avec ses pieds contre la paroi rocheuse, quand le sol s'effrita sous ses doigts.

Hurlant de peur, elle se sentit tomber dans le vide, quand elle sentit des serres agripper ses poignets et la tirer vers le haut.

Souriante, elle regarda Blaze voler jusqu'au-dessus de l'escalier, puis la déposer là.

« Merci, mon vieux ! » dit la jeune fille.

Le phénix lui répondit par un joyeux pépiement, quand une forme blanche le percuta de plein fouet et le fit heurter une colonne du temple.

« NON ! » cria Taylor en courant près de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Le phénix ferma les yeux puis disparut en une boule de feu qui rentra dans le bras de la jeune fille.

Chrysaor expira violemment comme un taureau.

La jeune fille sentit la colère enfler en elle. Personne ne touchait à son phénix sans en subir les conséquences !

Stimulés par la colère, ses pouvoirs s'activèrent d'eux-mêmes et des boules de feu apparurent dans ses mains.

La jeune fille en lança une sur Chrysaor, mais lorsque la boule heurta l'étalon, elle se dispersa en un nuage d'étincelles rouges.

« Mais… pourquoi ?! » s'étonna la jeune fille.

Soudain, un détail lui revint : tout comme Pégase, Chrysaor était le fils de Poséidon. Le sang qui coulait dans ses veines était celui d'un Olympien, et la Flamme donnait vie et force aux Olympiens. Du coup, ses flammes étaient inutiles face à lui.

Thanatos avait choisi le bon adversaire pour elle, cette fois. Elle ne pouvait rien faire contre lui.

Pégase apparut près de la jeune fille et se prépara à charger, quand une idée folle traversa l'esprit de Taylor.

« STOP ! Arrêtez, tous les deux ! » dit-elle en se mettant devant Pégase.

Chrysaor dressa les oreilles, sans quitter pour autant sa position agressive, tout comme son frère.

« Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Vous êtes frères ! Vous réagissez positivement à ma magie, tous les deux », dit la jeune fille.

Les deux chevaux échangèrent un bref regard, avant d'exhaler agressivement l'un vers l'autre.

Doucement, Taylor tendit la main vers Chrysaor. Le cheval se remit à gratter le sol de sa patte.

« Tout doux… Laisse-moi te soigner ! Tu es blessé », dit la jeune fille.

Et c'était vrai. Le museau de Chrysaor était couvert de griffures sanglantes, cadeau laissé par Blaze, ainsi que des marques de sabot sur sa croupe à cause de Pégase.

« Doucement… doucement », dit Taylor.

La voix douce de la jeune fille et ses gestes lents parurent aider. L'étalon continuait de gratter la terre, mais plus lentement.

Lorsque Taylor fut devant lui, elle tendit la main vers son museau.

Chrysaor la renifla, puis détourna la tête, comme pour l'autoriser à la toucher. Ce qu'elle fit.

À son contact, la main de la jeune fille devant rouge lumineux, puis sa lumière la quitta pour parcourir le corps de l'étalon blanc.

Son museau redevint gris, lisse et doux. Sa robe blanche retrouva sa couleur uniforme et brillante.

Sans le lâcher, Taylor se mit à caresser l'étalon. Elle avait déjà effectué ces gestes des centaines de fois au ranch, avec des chevaux malades que son père devait soigner pour des clients. Elle savait comment apaiser les bêtes.

Bientôt, elle sentit le cheval se calmer sous ses mains, puis s'approcher d'elle pour demander davantage de contact et de tendresse.

Taylor sourit, et reprit ses gestes jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, Chrysaor recule pour la dévisager.

Pégase s'approcha à son tour, ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver de nouveau l'étalon blanc.

« Stop ! Arrêtez, je vous en prie », implora Taylor.

Les deux étalons cessèrent de bouger, mais continuèrent de se regarder avec l'air hostile.

« Pourquoi tu lui en veux ? » demanda la jeune fille à l'étalon blanc.

Une lueur de surprise apparut dans les yeux de Chrysaor, puis il parut la fixer plus intensément.

Taylor sentit quelque chose effleurer son esprit, comme une conscience âgée, sage et puissante qui s'approchait d'elle.

Des images se formèrent dans sa tête, d'abord floues puis plus précises.

 _Deux étalons blancs dans une salle flottant au milieu des nuages…_

 _Un dieu aux cheveux gris et aux yeux bleus comme l'océan, qui les regardait avec un mélange d'amour et de fierté…_

 _Un autre dieu, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleu foncé comme Persée, qui tendait la main vers l'un des étalons, changeant sa robe blanche en une noire comme les nuages d'orage…_

 _Chrysaor regardant son frère Pégase s'envoler pour semer la tempête dans le ciel, le laissant seul et perdu sur l'Olympe, sans personne en particulier pour s'occuper de lui._

Les images s'effacèrent, et avec elles la tristesse et la sensation d'abandon qu'avait ressentie la jeune fille.

Elle regarda Pégase, puis Chrysaor.

« J'ai compris. Mais maintenant… maintenant, tu as une chance de te rapprocher de ton frère. Ne la laisse pas te glisser entre les doigts, Chrysaor. Je t'en prie ! »

Les deux étalons se dévisagèrent à nouveau, puis inclinèrent la tête ensemble.

Chrysaor s'écarta, laissant le passage à Taylor vers le temple.

Inspirant à fond, la jeune fille gravit les marches.

Lorsqu'elle entra, elle ne fut guère surprise de voir combien cet endroit était vide et pourtant impressionnant.

Il n'y avait qu'une immense salle où s'alignaient des rangées de colonnes, qui soutenaient le plafond.

Curieusement, aucune statue n'avait été sculptée dans ce temple. C'était étrange. Rhéa n'aurait-elle pas voulu une statue pour indiquer clairement aux visiteurs que ce temple lui était dédié ?

Mais peut-être n'y avait-il jamais eu de visiteur, justement… Après tout, cette île n'était connue de personne. Et les gens ne priaient pas les Titans.

Taylor sentit son cœur cesser de battre en apercevant, au bout de la salle, un autel en pierre.

Lentement, elle s'approcha. Sur le sol autour, on avait dessiné les douze signes du zodiaque. Le mur face à l'autel représentait des gravures des Titans et leur histoire.

Mais Taylor ne s'attarda pas sur ces fresques. Elle fixait l'autel. Grand, en pierre blanche, il avait été sculpté en forme d'arbre, dont les branches s'entrelaçaient pour soutenir une vasque en or.

Pour se donner du courage, la jeune fille porta la main à son cou pour serrer son sablier en pendentif, mais elle ne sentit rien sous son T-shirt. Inquiète, elle écarta le col et palpa son cou, mais ne rencontra que de la peau nue.

« C'est cela que tu cherches ? »

Taylor se retourna et vit Thanatos, assis nonchalamment au pied d'une des colonnes, avec le sablier pendant au bout de sa main.

« Ça doit être une sacrée histoire, pour que tu te sois procuré un tel artéfact. Veux-tu me la raconter ? »

La jeune fille n'y comprenait rien. Que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi l'île ne l'avait-elle pas rejeté ? Ça n'avait aucun sens !

« Non ? Bon, alors je t'en raconterai une en premier. Il était une fois un monde sombre et désolé, dont Nyx était la souveraine. Ce monde était celui des ténèbres, et les enfants de la déesse y naquirent pour partager sa liberté et sa soif de cruauté. Car dans ce monde erraient des âmes sans corps ni conscience. Elles servaient de jouet aux dieux primordiaux, qui adoraient leur insuffler des cauchemars et de la douleur.  
Mais un jour arrivèrent les Titans, puis leurs enfants, les dieux de l'Olympe. Révulsés face à la cruauté, la violence et l'obscurité dont faisaient preuve les dieux primordiaux, et voyant que leurs parents Titans ne faisaient rien, les Olympiens voulurent prendre le contrôle de ce monde et laisser les âmes y vivre en paix, en tant qu'êtres humains. Ainsi, Zeus et sa famille combattirent les Titans, prirent le pouvoir et les dieux primordiaux, impuissants face à ces divinités plus puissantes, durent se soumettre à leurs nouvelles lois.  
Mais des siècles plus tard, la zizanie s'installa au sein de la grande famille des dieux de l'Olympe, et la mort eut finalement raison d'eux.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune fille, une simple mortelle, sorte de nulle part et se sacrifie pour laisser les Olympiens revenir à la vie et réparer leurs erreurs. Et c'est ainsi que je redevins le dieu de la mort, ignoré, mais craint et haï, obligé d'obéir aux caprices des dieux de l'Olympe. »

Ayant fini son récit, Thanatos se leva.

« Mon histoire pourrait bien se terminer de cette façon, si je te laissais accomplir le rituel. À toi, maintenant ! Où as-tu eu ce sablier magique ? Et de _quand_ viens-tu ? »

« Je… On me l'a donné. »

« Donné ? À toi, une simple mortelle ? Non, je ne peux le croire ! Rien n'est jamais donné gratuitement. Il faut toujours payer, payer et payer ! »

Taylor secoua la tête.

« C'est faux ! La gentillesse est gratuite. La générosité est gratuite… »

« _Rien_ n'est gratuit. Les Olympiens croyaient l'amour gratuit, et regarde où ça les a menés. Ils étaient tellement en manque de prières et désespérés qu'ils ont commencé à cumuler les erreurs et ont provoqué leur propre chute. Moi, en revanche, j'ai quelque chose à t'offrir. J'ai vu ce que ton pouvoir peut faire. Tu peux détruire, mais aussi donner ta force aux immortels. Elle ne touche que les Olympiens, mais si tu l'acceptes consciemment, elle peut aussi donner de la force aux autres immortels, comme moi et les autres enfants de Nyx. Alors voilà ce que je te propose : si tu renonces à te sacrifier, je te rendrai immortelle, et je te rendrai Hadès, investi de tous ses pouvoirs et de l'immortalité lui aussi. Persée et ses amis seront également épargnés, vous poursuivrez tous votre vie de votre côté, tandis que moi, je gérerai ce monde. Tu pourras également utiliser le sablier pour retourner à ton époque quand bon te semble, si tu as de la famille à visiter là-bas. Je m'engage à les épargner aussi, du moment que tu n'interfères pas dans mes affaires. »

« Et en quoi consistent vos affaires, exactement ? À semer les guerres, la famine et les fléaux quand ça vous chante ? »

« Il faut bien trouver une raison logique au décès des gens, petite. C'est mon rôle. »

Taylor revit le cadavre de sa mère. Si elle acceptait, elle devrait revivre le jour où elle avait dû assister à l'enterrement à l'église de Stonetown, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant. Et la Pythie, se vidant de son sang dans son temple… Sans oublier, Hada, pâle et mourante sur son lit à l'hôpital. Si elle acceptait, sa meilleure amie ne réaliserait jamais son rêve de devenir la plus jeune championne japonaise de kendo.

« Pas comme ça ! Pas comme vous le faites, c'est… c'est trop cruel », dit Taylor.

« C'est le monde qui est cruel. Crois-moi, il vaut mieux que je m'en occupe à ma façon. Et toi, estime-toi heureuse de m'avoir comme protecteur. Maintenant, sortons d'ici », dit le dieu en marchant vers la sortie.

« Non ! »

Thanatos s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle avec l'air interloqué.

« Non ? »

« Je ne veux pas de votre protection. Je refuse de vous aider ! Je n'ai peut-être pas réussi à protéger ma meilleure amie, ni la Pythie, ni Hadès de vous, mais je protègerai ceux qui me restent et ce monde. »

« Oh, vraiment ? Eh bien, c'est une erreur, une belle erreur ! »

Il fit tourner la chaîne du pendentif entre ses doigts et fit voler le sablier en éclat contre une colonne.

« NON ! » cria Taylor, choquée.

Mais il était trop tard. Le sablier était en miettes et son sable répandu par terre, mélangé à des morceaux de verre.

« Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi vous êtes si cruel ?! Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour mériter ça ? »

« Pourquoi ?! Parce que vous, les humains, êtes insignifiants, faibles et stupides ! Ce n'est pas normal que vous bénéficiiez de l'amour et des cadeaux de ce monde dont les Olympiens nous ont privés. Ce monde est à moi et à ma famille ! »

Taylor voulut répliquer, quand elle vit une personne sortir de derrière la colonne, juste derrière Thanatos.

« Plus maintenant », dit Persée.

Avant que le dieu eut le temps de se retourner, le jeune homme lui planta son épée dans le dos.

Thanatos parut surpris, puis émit un rire moqueur. Choqué, le fils de Zeus le vit se retourner et arracher l'épée de son corps sans exprimer la moindre douleur. Nulle trace de sang n'était visible sur la lame.

« Tu espères tuer le dieu de la mort ? Tu rêves, petit ! »

Et sur ces mots, il lui asséna un puissant coup de poing qui le fit valser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Persée ?! » cria Taylor.

Elle voulut courir vers lui, quand Thanatos se tourna vers elle.

Soudain, une flèche fendit l'air. Sans bouger, Thanatos la saisit en plein vol, à quelques centimètres de sa tempe.

Il se tourna dans la direction d'où elle venait, et vit Andromède un peu plus loin, l'arc à la main et en position de tir.

Soudain, des couteaux volèrent depuis le plafond et filèrent vers le dieu, mais Thanatos les intercepta également. Il leva les yeux et vit Hélios et Agénor, juchés au sommet de deux colonnes différentes.

« Vous commencez à me fatiguer, tous ! » dit le dieu.

Il tendit la main vers les colonnes et ferma le poing. Aussitôt, celles-ci se mirent à trembler puis à se détacher du toit.

Hélios et Agénor sautèrent avant qu'elles ne les entraînent dans leur chute et s'écrasent au sol.

Le dieu voulut tendre la main vers les deux humains pour tenter un autre coup, quand Cerbère bondit sur lui et lui mordit violemment le bras.

Cette fois, le dieu de la mort parut affecté. Il tomba au sol et tenta de repousser le chien. La tête rejetée en arrière, il aperçut Taylor qui courrait vers l'autel.

« NON ! » hurla le dieu.

Repoussant violemment Cerbère d'un coup de pied, il frappa le sol de ses mains.

Des fissures se formèrent dans le sol, laissant des spectres jaillir du sol et envahir la salle.

Tous se ruèrent sur les mortels et les plaquèrent au sol ou contre une colonne.

Taylor avait atteint le sommet des marches quand l'une des créatures la saisit à la cheville et la fit dégringoler les escaliers pour retourner en bas.

Thanatos apparut au-dessus d'elle et la saisit par le col de son T-shirt. Levant la main, il fit apparaître des griffes acérées au bout de ses doigts. Il fit glisser la pointe de l'une d'elles contre la joue de la jeune fille.

« C'est dommage. Tu m'aurais été utile… J'aurais aimé savoir à quoi ressemblerait le monde sous mon autorité, dans le futur. »

Il leva haut la main pour la frapper en plein cœur, quand Persée surgit derrière lui et le saisit au cou.

« Lâche-la ! » cria le demi-dieu.

Furieux, Thanatos se redressa et essaya de le repousser, mais le jeune demi-dieu s'agrippait avec l'énergie de la rage et du désespoir.

« Persée ! » dit Taylor en se redressant.

« Vas-y ! » cria la jeune homme.

Taylor n'hésita qu'une seconde, avant de foncer vers l'autel. Elle vit un spectre se dresser devant elle.

Sans s'arrêter, la jeune fille leva le bras et invoqua Blaze. Le phénix apparut dans son dos, la saisit par son T-shirt et la fit s'élever au-dessus du spectre.

Thanatos ouvrit des yeux ronds en réalisant ce qui était en train de se passer.

Rejetant Persée d'un coup de coude, il tendit la main en hurlant : « NON ! »

Blaze lâcha Taylor. La jeune fille battit des jambes et atterrit dans la vasque, sur l'autel.

Elle s'agrippa au rebord et attendit.

D'abord, il ne se passa rien. Puis elle sentit quelque chose bouger en elle, comme si sa poitrine abritait une source de chaleur. Cela devint plus fort et s'étendit à tout son corps. Elle regarda ses bras et les vit devenir rouge luminescent. Des flammes apparurent à la surface de sa peau. Mais cette fois, c'était douloureux. Elle se sentait brûler. Les flammes grandissaient, elles sortaient de son corps comme si elles avaient besoin de se débarrasser de l'entrave charnelle que représentait la jeune fille. Elles lui brûlaient la chair, faisaient bouillir son sang et griller ses muscles, elles s'attaquaient à ses os…

Taylor hurla de douleur et pria pour que cet enfer cesse, pour qu'elle meure vite et ne ressente plus rien.

Restés en bas de l'autel, Persée et les autres regardèrent avec horreur la jeune fille se changer en torche humaine.

Soudain, la boule de feu qu'elle représentait prit la forme d'un immense oiseau qui poussa un cri perçant, puis il explosa. Une formidable déflagration balaya l'intérieur du temple, soulevant un immense nuage de poussière, fissurant toutes les colonnes et provoquant une secousse sismique.

Lorsque la poussière se dissipa et que le calme revint, Persée regarda autour de lui. Andromède, Agénor, Hélios et Cerbère étaient toujours là, mais Thanatos avait disparu.

Et sur l'autel, le feu brûlait toujours dans la vasque, mais Taylor avait disparu.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

La première chose que les dieux ressentirent, ce fut de la légèreté.

Leurs chaînes avaient disparu. Ils ouvrirent les yeux, s'attendant à voir la salle du trône de Thanatos, mais au lieu de ça, ils furent éblouis par l'éclat du marbre sous le soleil.

Ils reconnurent cette salle : c'était celle dont le sol représentait la Terre, en contrebas. La pièce où se trouvaient leurs trônes, l'endroit depuis lequel ils pouvaient observer les mortels.

Incrédules, tous se regardèrent puis examinèrent leurs propres corps. Ils étaient de nouveau en chair et en os.

Leurs beaux vêtements étaient intacts et propres, leurs coiffures parfaites, comme autrefois. Et surtout, ils sentaient le pouvoir divin qui coulait dans leurs veines.

Ébahi, Zeus plia et déplia ses doigts, puis regarda les autres membres de sa grande famille.

Près de lui, sa femme Héra tritura l'ourlet de sa longue robe rouge puis passa la main dans les boucles noires de ses cheveux.

Athéna soupesa la lance dans ses mains, puis leva la tête et sourit aux autres, avec l'air à la fois incrédule et soulagé.

Apollon serrait sa sœur jumelle Artémis dans ses bras, tous deux riant et pleurant de soulagement.

Héphaïstos testa l'appui de sa jambe blessée, fit la grimace puis haussa des épaules et échangea un sourire complice avec Poséidon.

Tous les autres dieux et déesses se regardaient aussi, ou bien s'examinaient, peinant encore à croire qu'ils étaient revenus à la vie.

Mais deux d'entre eux ne participaient pas vraiment à l'euphorie générale.

Arès, le dieu de la guerre, affichait un air boudeur. Et Hadès fixait le vide, avec l'air étrangement triste.

« Mon frère… ? » demanda Zeus en s'approchant de lui.

Le dieu des Enfers tourna la tête vers lui et essaya de sourire, mais ses yeux trahissaient sa tristesse.

Ils étaient revenus… mais Taylor n'était plus.

* * *

 _Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous doivent être tristes pour Taylor, mais je vous en prie, attendez la suite de la fic avant de vous décider !_

 _Car je ne suis pas du genre à écrire des histoires qui se finissent mal pour les héros. ;-)_


	18. Un voyage inattendu

_Merci à **Urania Crystal** et **Cally-sama** pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture !_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnes de l'univers de_ Clash of Titans _et_ Wrath of Titans _ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est la propriété de Warner Bros et cie. Néanmoins, Taylor est issue de mon imagination._

* * *

 **Un voyage inattendu**

La douleur. Elle ne ressentait que cela.

Une terrible douleur, qui parcourait tout son corps.

Une minute ! Elle sentait son corps… ?

La douleur sembla refluer face à ce constat.

« Taylor… ? Taylor ! » dit une voix familière.

Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle fut d'abord éblouie par la lumière, mais à force de cligner des yeux, sa vue s'ajusta.

Lorsqu'elle put enfin faire le point, elle vit une jeune fille japonaise habillée de noir, avec un ruban bleu dans les cheveux, assise près d'elle, sur le lit d'hôpital où elle était allongée.

« Hada… ? »

Soulagée, la Japonaise se pencha pour la serrer dans ses bras.

« Oh, merci, _kami-sama_ ! Si tu savais combien j'ai eu peur », dit sa meilleure amie.

Taylor regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'elle était dans une chambre d'hôpital. Elle fit la grimace en voyant une seringue plantée dans son bras, la reliant par un tube à une perfusion.

Des machines étaient installées sur une table près d'elle, indiquant ses fonctions vitales.

Mais pourquoi était-elle ici ? N'était-elle pas censée être morte ?

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? » dit Taylor.

« T'as disparu pendant une semaine ! » dit Hada en reculant pour lui offrir un sourire penaud.

« Mais… et toi ? T'es plus malade ? Ton cancer… ? »

Hada la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Un cancer, moi ?! Tu dérailles, ma vieille. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont mis dans ta perfusion, mais ça doit être puissant. Je vais appeler une infirmière… »

« Non ! »

Taylor saisit son amie par le bras, quand elle réalisa une chose étrange. La peau de son propre bras était différente. Elle était plus pâle et fine.

Aucune trace de brûlure. Pourtant, elle se souvenait avoir brûlé vive. Et maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle se sentait différente.

« Je… Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? » demanda Taylor.

« Ah, ça… J'espérais que tu me l'expliques. Regarde-toi… »

Hada prit son sac au pied de sa chaise et en sortit un petit miroir qu'elle tendit à son amie.

Taylor ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant son reflet. Elle avait changé.

Ses cheveux étaient plus longs et brun clair, avec des reflets roux et or. Ses traits étaient plus fins, plus harmonieux, lui conférant une beauté irréelle, comme si un artiste avait retravaillé son visage pour ôter les imperfections qui la rendaient humaine. Et ses yeux… ils étaient du même bleu, mais des paillettes d'or y étaient visibles.

« Et ton bras, aussi ! Tu t'es fait tatouer, pendant ta fugue ? » dit Hada.

Taylor fut soulagée en voyant que le symbole de l'Oiseau de feu n'avait pas disparu de sa peau. Tout ce qu'elle avait vécu était donc réel. Mais non, cela n'avait rien à voir avec une fugue.

La jeune fille réfléchit. Visiblement, elle avait réussi sa mission, et cela avait changé le futur. Thanatos étant vaincu par les dieux ressuscités dans le passé, il n'avait pas pu rendre Hada malade ni la menacer, elle.

 _Alors, pourquoi je me souviens de tout dans l'autre version du passé, non, du futur… ? Oh, c'est si compliqué, ces histoires de voyage temporel !_ pensa la jeune fille avec une grimace.

« Ça va ? » dit Hada, consciente de son malaise.

« Oui… Désolée, je suis encore un peu crevée. »

« Je comprends. »

Taylor s'aperçut que la table de chevet sur sa gauche comportait deux cartes de vœux, une de son père et une autre de Hada. Il y avait aussi plein de petits origamis en forme de grue. Et Taylor en voyant d'autres, inachevées, ainsi qu'une liasse de feuilles de papiers vierges sur le siège de Hada. Apparemment, son amie avait fait une provision pour s'occuper tout en restant à son chevet, pendant sa période de coma.

« Au fait, j'ai dormi combien de temps ? »

« T'es restée trois jours dans le coma. On t'a retrouvée dans les bois, pas très loin de l'université. »

Taylor écarquilla les yeux. Trois jours ?

Elle repensa à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Son cœur se serra en pensant à ses amis Persée, Andromède, Agénor, Hélios, tous présents pour l'aider dans ses derniers instants…

Mais qu'étaient-ils devenus ? Avaient-ils quitté l'île après sa… « mort » ?

« Tu veux bien m'expliquer où t'étais passée pendant tout ce temps, ma grande ? » dit Hada, rompant ses réflexions.

Taylor hésita. Pouvait-elle tout lui raconter ? Elle savait que son histoire était incroyable, mais Hada était sa meilleure amie depuis la maternelle, elles ne s'étaient jamais rien caché… Et cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle gardait des secrets ! Elle en avait assez.

Elle raconta donc tout à son amie, depuis l'arrivée de Pégase blessée à la clinique de son père, jusqu'à son sacrifice sur l'autel, dans le temple de Rhéa. Hada l'écouta sans l'interrompre, le visage impénétrable.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, son amie resta silencieuse, la fixant intensément.

« S'il te plaît, dis quelque chose », supplia la jeune fille.

« Taylor, ton… ton histoire est… dingue ! »

« Mais je te jure, c'est la vérité ! »

« Calme-toi ! Calme-toi, ou bien les médecins vont débarquer et te shooter avec je-ne-sais-quoi. Je vois bien que t'es sérieuse, je te connais. Et puis, ton… physique pousse à réflexion, mais… enfin, excuse-moi si je n'arrive pas à te croire à 100 %. En plus, tu dis que j'ai failli mourir d'un cancer, mais que tes actes héroïques dans le passé m'ont sauvée ? »

« Oui. »

Hada poussa un soupir.

« Tu me prends pour une dingue, c'est ça ? » dit Taylor, désabusée.

« Non… Je sais que t'es pas dingue. D'habitude, la dingue, c'est moi. Mais, y'a des trucs qui ne collent pas dans ton histoire. Si tu t'es sacrifiée pour ressusciter les dieux, comment ça se fait que tu sois là ? Et si Thanatos avait détruit ton sablier, comment ça se fait que tu sois revenue à la vie à notre époque ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Une infirmière arriva peu après et parut surprise puis heureuse en voyant Taylor réveillée. Hada dut quitter la pièce. Elle promit toutefois à son amie de revenir le lendemain, puis elle sortit.

Un docteur arriva peu après pour examiner Taylor, puis on lui ôta sa perfusion et on laissa la jeune fille se reposer, avec la promesse de bientôt revenir lui apporter à manger.

Enfin seule, Taylor réfléchit. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, mais elle était bien là. Et ses amis ? Comment les choses s'étaient-elles déroulées pour eux, après ça ?

Soupirant, elle se tourna vers la table de chevet et prit les cartes de vœux pour les lire, quand elle vit une enveloppe sous l'une d'elles.

Curieuse, elle la prit pour l'examiner. C'était une enveloppe épaisse, fermée par un sceau en cire. Dessus, on pouvait voir un triskèle dont les branches se terminaient chacune par une tête de dragon. Taylor sentit son cœur battre plus vite en reconnaissant ce symbole : c'était le blason d'Argos !

Les mains tremblantes, la jeune fille dégrafa l'enveloppe et en sortit un long parchemin ainsi qu'un petit sablier en pendentif !

La jeune fille prit le bijou entre ses doigts. À son contact, le sable dedans se mit à tourner et scintiller.

Prenant le parchemin, la jeune fille se mit à lire.

« _Chère Taylor,  
Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que Chronos ne nous a pas menti, et que tu es revenue à la vie chez toi, dans ton époque.  
Les choses ont bien changé après ce que tu as fait, dans le temple de Rhéa.  
Les dieux sont revenus à la vie, mais Thanatos a refusé d'abandonner sa lutte contre eux.  
Depuis la résurrection des Olympiens, il vit reclus au royaume des Enfers, et lâche souvent des démons sur Terre pour nous opprimer. Heureusement, les dieux sont intervenus à chaque fois et ont aidé les Hommes à les vaincre.  
Mais les choses se sont aggravées au bout d'un mois, car j'ai eu l'horreur de découvrir que mon oncle Phinée s'est allié à Thanatos, dans l'espoir d'obtenir le trône d'Argos.  
Il m'a piégée à Pompéi et a voulu me forcer à l'épouser, faute de quoi il tuerait Persée, Agénor et Hélios.  
Heureusement, avec l'explosion du Vésuve, nous avons pu nous échapper et prendre un bateau avant que le port ne soit détruit.  
Désormais, nous vivons reclus sur l'île de Kahil. Héphaïstos a eu la gentillesse de nous laisser son ancienne demeure, il n'en a plus besoin maintenant qu'il peut de nouveau vivre sur l'Olympe avec les autres dieux, tout comme Hadès.  
Sache que nous ne t'en voulons pas de nous avoir caché d'où tu venais.  
La première fois que je t'ai vue, j'ai senti que tu étais quelqu'un de bien et que tu méritais notre aide.  
J'aurais seulement aimé que tu sois là pour assister à notre mariage, car oui, Persée et moi allons bientôt nous marier et fonder une famille.  
Je t'en prie, Taylor, essaie de revenir nous voir.  
Ici, on a encore besoin de toi. _

_Andromède._ »

Taylor se redressa d'un bond dans son lit. Tournant la tête vers la fenêtre, elle inspira un bon coup puis repoussa les draps et se leva.

Elle ouvrit l'armoire de la chambre et fut soulagée d'y trouver ses vêtements, ainsi que son sac à dos.

Elle s'habilla et vérifia que son sac n'avait rien. Tout y était. Elle fut soulagée en trouvant son exemplaire de la photo qu'elle avait prise avec ses amis sur le bateau, avant qu'ils posent le pied sur l'île de Rhéa.

 _Tenez bon, les amis. J'arrive !_

Une fois prête, elle réfléchit. Elle ne pourrait jamais sortir de l'hôpital comme ça, les infirmiers l'en empêcheraient.

Souriante, elle prit le sablier entre ses mains et l'activa. Rouvrant les yeux, elle sourit face au silence qui s'était installé dans l'hôpital.

Elle sortit dans le couloir et vit une infirmière, figée alors qu'elle poussait le fauteuil roulant d'un vieux monsieur.

La jeune fille passa entre les gens paralysés dans le temps, puis prit l'escalier jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et courut dehors.

Une fois suffisamment loin de l'hôpital, elle laissa le temps reprendre son cours normal puis elle prit le chemin de sa maison.

Avant de partir, elle avait l'intention de s'équiper.

Alors qu'elle arrivait dans le vestibule, elle s'arrêta net en voyant que son père et Hada se tenaient là, en pleine discussion.

En voyant la jeune fille, Hada parut surprise, tandis que son père, ému, courut la serrer dans ses bras.

« Taylor ! Oh, chérie… Hada venait m'annoncer que tu étais réveillé, j'allais justement aller à l'hôpital, mais… Tu en es sortie si tôt ? »

« Euh… Je suis partie en douce. Tu me connais, je n'aime pas trop les hôpitaux. »

« Quoi ? Mais comment tu as fait ? Enfin, Taylor, ce n'est pas raisonnable. Tu dois être encore fatiguée, non ? »

« Non, papa ! Je suis en pleine forme. Je t'assure. »

Elle allait ajouter autre chose, quand Hada se racla la gorge.

« Bon, je vous laisse. On se voit demain. On pourra même fêter ton retour ! » dit son amie avec un clin d'œil.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hada choisit de ne pas prendre le bus pour rentrer, elle marcherait à travers la campagne. Elle aimait cette région, surtout quand il y avait du brouillard. La brume recouvrait l'herbe des plaines alentour. Le chant des oiseaux brisait le silence.

Hada repensa avec nostalgie aux week-ends où elle et Taylor sortaient à cette heure, pour parcourir la campagne à cheval. Maintenant que son amie était rétablie, elle pourrait peut-être faire une promenade, prochainement…

Soudain, un craquement suspect résonna.

Inquiète, la jeune fille s'arrêta et regarda autour d'elle, mais ne vit personne. Sans doute une vulgaire bestiole, genre renard ou raton laveur.

Elle reprit son changement, quand un rayon de soleil traversa les nuages, faisant étinceler un objet dans l'herbe, sur sa gauche.

Curieuse, Hada marcha dans cette direction. Elle fut surprise en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un katana. Glissé dans un fourreau orné d'un blason doré qui représentait trois têtes de dragon en forme de triskèle, une petite chaînée était enroulée autour de l'arme, au bout de laquelle pendait un petit sablier.

Hada n'y comprenait rien. Que faisait un tel objet ici ? Elle vit qu'un papier avait été glissé sous l'arme.

Curieuse, elle le déplia et lut :

« _Aide-les ! Taylor n'y arrivera pas seule, cette fois.  
Chronos._ »

La Japonaise n'y comprenait rien. Chronos… Comme le dieu du temps dont son amie avait parlé, ainsi qu'un sablier en pendentif.

Curieuse, elle saisit le sabre et l'ôta de son fourreau. C'était une très belle lame, sans le moindre défaut et brillant sous la lumière du soleil.

Rangeant l'arme dans son fourreau, la jeune fille en détacha le sablier et l'agita sous ses yeux. Elle vit le sable s'illuminer d'une douce lumière dorée, puis se mettre à tournoyer.

Avant qu'elle comprenne ce qui se passait, le sable s'échappa du sablier et l'enveloppa dans un tourbillon de lumière dorée.

Éblouie, Hada ferma les yeux.

Avant même de les rouvrir, elle sentit que l'air avait changé de température et d'odeur. Il faisait bien plus chaud, et une odeur de sable, de pierre, de vigne et de viande cuite lui parvint.

Rouvrant les yeux, elle vit qu'elle avait changé d'endroit. Elle se trouvait dans une grande cour pavée, dans ce qui ressemblait à une villa grecque.

Et des soldats en armure la regardaient avec l'air stupéfait.

Un homme barbu, gros et vêtu comme un sénateur grec, la dévisageait avec stupeur.

« Que… Qui es-tu, toi ? Encore un de ces démons envoyés par l'Olympe ? »

« Un démon… ? » demanda Hada, perdue.

« Gardes ! Saisissez cette sorcière ! » cria l'homme en reculant.

« Oui, seigneur Phinée ! » dirent les soldats en dégainant leurs épées.

Hada regard autour d'elle. Ils étaient cinq, et elle seule… Bon, autant se la jouer soft !

Inclinant la tête, elle saisit le fourreau de son sabre à deux mains et le tendit devant elle pour se rendre.

Un des hommes abaissa son arme et s'approcha pour saisir son sabre. Mais au lieu de le laisser lui échapper des doigts, Hada s'y agrippa.

Le soldat la regarda sans comprendre.

Rouvrant les yeux, Hada dit sur un ton menaçant : « Ne touche pas à mon sabre. »

Et avec un cri guerrier, elle lui envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre puis le frappa avec le fourreau du sabre en pleine face, le faisant tomber au sol.

Les autres soldats se ruèrent sur elle, mais la jeune fille eut le temps de dégainer son sabre puis de contre-attaquer.

Esquivant les lames de deux soldats devant elle, la jeune fille se tourna vers l'autre derrière elle et para son arme avec son sabre, puis lui envoya un coup de pied en pleine face.

Se tournant vers les deux autres qui approchaient, elle para un coup d'épée de l'un puis tourna sur elle-même et blessa le deuxième au bras, l'obligeant à lâcher son arme.

Hada eut un soubresaut en voyant le sang gicler. C'était la première fois qu'elle menait un véritable combat, où ses adversaires ne plaisantaient pas !

Un quatrième se rua sur elle en levant haut son épée, mais la jeune fille plongea en avant et lui fit une entaille au ventre, l'obligeant à reculer en plaquant sa main sur la plaie pour arrêter le sang.

Hada regarda les autres qui revenaient à la charge et serra les dents. Fléchissant les jambes, elle saisit son sabre à deux mains au-dessus de sa tête, adressa une brève prière aux dieux, puis se prépara pour une nouvelle attaque.

« ARRÊTEZ ! » cria une voix.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la source de ce mot et vit une jeune femme blonde, en armure, qui regardait la scène avec l'air surpris.

Deux hommes et un enfant l'accompagnaient. Hada ne connaissait aucun d'eux, mais quand ils s'approchèrent, elle nota que l'un des hommes avait les yeux de la même couleur que ceux de Taylor.

Elle se souvint du récit de son amie et sentit l'excitation la gagner. C'était donc eux : Persée, Agénor, Hélios et Andromède !

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle voulut s'approcher, mais l'un des hommes lui barra la route avec son épée.

« Oh, ma nièce ! Que fais-tu ici ? Je te croyais repartie pour Argos », dit Phinée.

« On a dû repasser par ici, notre voyage a pris une tournure… inattendue. Qui est cette jeune fille ? »

« Si seulement je le savais ! Cette espèce de furie a surgi de nulle part, en plein cœur de ma villa de Pompéi, et elle s'attaque à mes soldats ! »

Hada se figea net en entendant le nom de la cité. _Pompéi_ ?

Elle leva la tête vers l'horizon et aperçut un grand volcan, au loin. Elle reconnut le Vésuve.

 _Oh non… Taylor, dans quoi m'as-tu entraînée ?_ pensa la jeune fille.


	19. Un retour fumant

_Merci à **MonaYsa** pour ses reviews. J'espère que, malgré tout, tu continueras la lecture de cette histoire… sauf si tu es trop déçue, évidemment. Auquel cas, je n'insisterai pas. _

_Bonne lecture, ce coup-ci, j'espère !_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnes de l'univers de_ Clash of Titans _et_ Wrath of Titans _ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est la propriété de Warner Bros et cie. Néanmoins, Taylor est issue de mon imagination._

* * *

 **Un retour fumant**

Taylor leva brusquement la tête vers le plafond.

« Taylor ? » demanda son père, surpris par son geste.

Mais la jeune fille ne l'écoutait pas. Elle sentait que quelqu'un voyageait à travers le temps.

Sortant son sablier de sous son T-shirt, elle vit que le sable dedans était immobile. Ce n'était pas le sien ! Alors qui… ?

Elle vit soudain le sable bouger entre ses doigts. Elle regarda son père, mais vit qu'il était immobile… _trop_ immobile.

Le temps venait de se figer. Mais elle n'avait pas demandé cela !

« Chronos ? » dit la jeune fille.

« Bien vu ! »

Taylor se retourna et sourit en voyant le dieu du temps. Quel soulagement de le voir ! Cela lui suffit pour la convaincre définitivement qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé.

« Moi aussi, je suis heureux de te revoir. Tu as été héroïque. Grâce à toi, les autres sont revenus à la vie. »

« C'est vrai ? Ils sont tous ressuscités ? Même Hadès… ? »

« Oui, ils sont tous en vie et puissants. Mais… j'ai peur que cela n'ait entraîné de nouvelles complications. »

« Quoi ? »

« Eh bien… Viens dehors, marchons un peu. »

Taylor sortit avec lui du manoir. Tous deux se mirent en marche à travers la plaine. Curieuse, Taylor regarda autour d'elle. Une abeille se tenait immobile au-dessus d'une fleur, tandis que plus loin, un camion se tenait figé sur la route.

« Tu as lu la lettre d'Andromède, je suppose ? »

« Oui… C'est vous qui me l'avez laissée ? »

« Non, Hermès. Moi, j'étais occupé à envoyer ton amie Hada à l'époque de la Grèce Antique. »

« QUOI ? » dit Taylor en s'arrêtant net.

Avec un soupir, le dieu du temps regarda la jeune fille.

« Ce déplacement dans le temps, que tu as ressenti, était celui de Hada. Je lui ai donné un sablier et l'ai envoyée il y a quelques minutes à l'époque de tes amis. »

« Vous… Vous plaisantez, là ? Hada ?! Mais enfin, pourquoi… ? »

« Il le fallait. Taylor, après que tu aies ramené les dieux à la vie, il s'est passé des choses… horribles. Thanatos est resté caché aux Enfers, et il a décidé qu'il ne rendrait jamais les armes, peu importe si les dieux étaient de retour dans ce monde. J'ai tenté quinze changements d'évènements dans le temps, en voyant le futur à l'avance et en prévenant les dieux et les mortels de ce qui allait se passer, mais… À chaque fois, ça se terminait mal et quelqu'un d'important mourrait, que ce soit Persée, Andromède, Agénor ou Hélios, tous les quatre à la fois ou encore Thanatos lui-même. »

« Tant mieux ! Si Thanatos meurt, tant mieux ! » répliqua Taylor, les nerfs à vif.

« Non ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Sans le dieu de la mort, il n'y a plus de vie. »

« Hein ? De quoi vous parlez ? »

Avec un soupir, le dieu entreprit de lui expliquer.

« Quand une personne est blessée ou atteinte d'une grave maladie, ou bien juste que son heure est venue et qu'elle est trop vieille pour continuer, Thanatos vient chercher cette personne pour que son âme sorte de son corps et aille ensuite aux Enfers. Mais si Thanatos meurt… les âmes restent coincées dans leur corps et agonisent éternellement. »

« Mais Hadès, il… »

« Hadès est le dieu _des_ morts, pas le dieu de _la_ mort. Il juge les âmes lorsqu'elles arrivent aux Enfers, son rôle s'arrête là. »

Contrariée, Taylor croisa les bras et jeta un coup de pied rageur dans un caillou. Celui-ci se figea dans le vide, refusant d'achever son vol plané.

« Alors… tout ça n'est pas fini ? Je croyais qu'on avait gagné ! » dit la jeune fille, frustrée.

« Une bataille, oui. Une grande bataille. Mais pas la guerre, hélas. »

Taylor secoua la tête. Tout ça faisait beaucoup trop d'évènements en si peu de temps. C'était trop brutal, tout allait trop vite…

« Pourquoi Hada ? Pourquoi l'avoir envoyée là-bas, et aussi tôt, en plus ? Vous ne trouvez pas ça un peu trop brutal ? »

« Si, mais il fallait que ce soit maintenant. Elle allait se faire attaquer par un monstre de Thanatos sur le chemin du retour vers chez elle. J'ai laissé un sabre et un sablier tout près d'ici, et je l'ai programmé pour qu'elle arrive à un moment précis dans l'Antiquité, pour empêcher de fâcheux évènements de se produire. Et toi, tu vas bientôt aller la rejoindre. À vous deux, vous pourrez créer un futur heureux pour la suite de cette histoire. C'est la seule alternative possible. Crois-moi, j'ai vérifié quinze fois, et c'est la seule version de l'histoire qui n'entraîne pas de conséquences fâcheuses. »

Taylor secoua la tête.

« Vous auriez pu m'en parler avant. »

« Mais aurais-tu accepté mon idée ? »

« … Non », admit Taylor.

Haussant les sourcils, Chronos fit quelques pas vers le bord de la route avant de s'arrêter et se tourner vers elle.

« Je sais que tu n'approuves pas mes actes, mais crois-moi, plus tard, tu comprendras. Sur ce, bonne chance ! »

Et il disparut. Restée seule, Taylor regarda autour d'elle. Tout était encore figé. Tant mieux, au fond.

Elle rentra chez elle, passa devant son père immobile et courut dans la cuisine.

Elle fourra des boîtes de crackers dans son sac, une bouteille d'eau, puis monta dans sa chambre prendre une lampe torche, un kit de talkie-walkie ainsi que des piles de rechange, puis elle alla dans la salle de bains ouvrir la boîte à pharmacie, pour prendre de l'aspirine et de la pénicilline, au cas où.

Elle vérifia une dernière fois qu'elle avait tout, puis elle fila dans sa penderie pour se changer. Elle troqua son jean contre un pantalon de randonnée, un T-shirt propre, de nouvelles chaussettes et elle enfila des rangers à la place de ses baskets.

Elle se souvint soudain d'un détail, et courut en bas, dans le placard à outils pour vétérinaires. Elle prit un objet enveloppé dans du papier, puis retourna dans le couloir.

Elle s'approcha de son père, l'embrassa sur la joue, puis recula et, serrant fort son sablier dans sa main, elle ferma les yeux et pensa à l'époque où l'attendaient Persée, Andromède, Agénor, Hélios, Hadès et Hada.

Le sablier s'illumina, projetant une vive lumière à travers sa main, qui enveloppa son corps et la fit disparaître.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Assis sur son trône dans la salle d'observation de l'Olympe, Zeus se dit que même s'ils étaient tous déterminés à changer pour le mieux à l'avenir, certaines choses ne changeraient hélas jamais, comme leur fâcheuse tendance à se quereller.

Cela faisait près de trois heures que les dieux et déesses se disputaient sur la marche à suivre. Certains parlaient de traquer Thanatos, d'autres de faire voyager Chronos à travers le temps pour qu'il ramène la Flamme ici et qu'elle reste en sécurité avec eux, en sécurité, loin du dieu de la mort.

Zeus avait refusé, rappelant que les sabliers du dieu du temps avaient été ensorcelés pour que seuls les mortels les utilisent dans certains cas, afin d'empêcher les dieux de céder à la tentation d'influer sur le cours du temps pour leur seul profit.

Hestia avait ajouté que la Flamme pourrait refuser de vivre éternellement ici, et qu'en aucun cas elle ne devait finir prisonnière sur l'Olympe.

Restait donc le problème de Thanatos, qu'il fallait punir. Mais il avait fermé les portes des Enfers, personne ne pouvait plus y accéder, pas même Hadès.

Hadès… Penser à son frère ne fit que renforcer l'inquiétude dans l'esprit de Zeus. Il le trouvait changé depuis qu'il était revenu à la vie.

Il avait l'air plus sombre et distant que d'habitude. Déjà qu'à peine revenus à la vie, les dieux avaient eu envie de se venger pour le mal qu'il leur avait fait… Zeus était intervenu en expliquant l'histoire de leur réconciliation et leur ultime combat contre leur père, Cronos. Hestia avait également raconté comme il l'avait aidée à fabriquer la pierre contenant le pouvoir de la Flamme.

Hadès leur avait également raconté — dans les grandes lignes — comment il avait aidé Persée et les autres à guider la Flamme jusqu'au temple de Rhéa. Il leur avait même montré la photo du groupe, prise sur le bateau. Cet objet avait surpris et fasciné les dieux pendant un petit moment, avant que les disputes reprennent concernant la traque de Thanatos.

Comprenant que pour l'heure, ils ne pourraient rien faire, Zeus interrompit la dispute générale en frappant du poing, ce qui provoqua un grondement de tonnerre.

Le silence revenu, il ordonna aux dieux de regagner leurs temples respectifs et de surveiller le monde des mortels, et de le prévenir des changements qui pourraient survenir. Ils aviseraient plus tard du sort de Thanatos.

Les dieux disparurent alors tous dans des flashes de lumière dorée.

Soulagé, Zeus quitta la salle et marcha jusqu'au temple de Hestia.

Cette dernière l'attendait à l'entrée.

« Il est ici ? » demanda le roi des dieux.

La jeune femme acquiesça. Satisfait de cette réponse, Zeus entra dans le temple et aperçut Hadès, debout devant l'autel où brûlait un puissant feu.

« Tu n'es pas resté pour délibérer avec nous ? Je croyais t'avoir fait comprendre que tu n'étais plus banni, mon frère. Et les autres ont cessé de t'en vouloir », dit Zeus.

Sans se retourner, Hadès soupira.

« Je n'ai jamais apprécié la foule, tu le sais bien, mon frère », répondit l'ancien dieu des Enfers. « Mon cas n'est plus un sujet de discorde à présent, mais je ne peux regagner mon royaume. Je n'ai plus ma place nulle part, en fait. »

Zeus le comprenait. Son frère n'aimait pas l'admettre, mais il était troublé de ne plus avoir de véritable fonction ni de royaume. Sans Enfers, qui était Hadès, en fin de compte ?

Le roi de l'Olympe allait reprendre la parole, quand soudain, le feu sur l'autel parut s'agiter, puis ses flammes grandirent jusqu'à toucher le plafond.

Les deux dieux le sentirent, soudainement. Comme un changement, une vibration dans la toile de l'espace-temps…

Hestia entra en courant dans la salle et joignit ses mains devant ses lèvres en voyant la taille qu'avait prise le feu dans le foyer.

« La Flamme est revenue ! Elle est dans le monde des mortels, je le sens », dit la déesse.

Zeus eut un léger sourire, mais celui de Hadès fut des plus lumineux.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Les yeux fermés, la main toujours serrée autour du sablier, Taylor sourit en sentant l'air devenir chaud et chargé d'odeurs d'épices, de pierre et de sable.

Elle sentit le contact du sol en pierre sous ses chaussures se faire plus dur. Ouvrant les yeux, elle vit avec soulagement qu'elle était dans le temple des dieux près du village des pêcheurs, celui-là même où, avec ses amis, elle avait trouvé Hadès et Cerbère.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit avec soulagement que les statues des dieux étaient intactes. Apparemment, les dieux avaient usé de leurs pouvoirs pour les réparer à distance.

Elle sentit soudain un puissant souffle chaud dans son dos. Souriante, elle se retourna et vit l'une des trois têtes de Cerbère, celle du milieu, se tendre vers elle pour la renifler avec intérêt.

« Salut, mon grand ! Alors, tu as retrouvé le moral, maintenant que ton maître est revenu à la vie ? » dit Taylor en lui grattant le cou.

Cerbère agita sa queue, puis sa tête de droite se pencha pour renifler son sac à dos.

« Quoi ? Tu veux voir ce qu'il y a dans mon sac ? »

Le posant au sol, Taylor en sortit un objet enveloppé dans un sac en papier, celui-là même qu'elle avait pris dans le placard à jouets vétérinaires chez elle. La tête de gauche émit un jappement et tenta de saisir l'objet entre ses dents, mais Taylor anticipa son geste et bondit en arrière.

« Quoi ? Tu crois que je t'ai apporté quelque chose, genre… une corde ? »

Elle sortit un gros morceau de corde du sac et le tendit vers Cerbère.

La tête du milieu saisit l'objet entre ses dents et se mit à tirer. Les mains bien serrées autour de la corde, Taylor fléchit les jambes et appuya de toutes ses forces sur ses pieds pour rester sur sa position.

« Alors, tu te crois plus fort que moi ? Moi, je te fais la misère ! » dit la jeune fille d'une voix étouffée par l'effort.

Tout content, Cerbère utilisa ses deux autres têtes pour saisir un autre bout de corde et la tirer vers lui.

Emportée par la force de son geste, la jeune fille fut propulsée dans les airs et fit un vol plané au-dessus du chien géant.

Elle heurta une colonne de plein fouet et glissa au sol. Malgré la douleur, elle se redressa et offrit un sourire grimaçant au chien géant.

« Désolée, mon grand, mais je m'arrête là pour aujourd'hui », dit Taylor en se massant le dos.

Cerbère gémit, puis baissa la tête. Son corps s'illumina, avant de réapparaître à la taille d'un chien ordinaire avec une seule tête. Taylor lui adressa une dernière caresse, puis elle sortit du temple. Elle s'arrêta net en regardant au-dehors.

Plusieurs mètres en contrebas de la colline où se dressait le temple, elle pouvait voir le village des pêcheurs. Mais il était en feu, et assiégé par des soldats.

Les villageois courraient en tous sens, certains fuyant les guerriers, d'autres essayant vainement de repousser leurs attaques.

Taylor resta quelques secondes figée, avant de se gifler violemment le front. Sans plus attendre, elle courut en bas de la colline et vit un soldat se préparant à tuer avec sa lance un pêcheur à terre. Elle reconnut le chef du village, celui qui les avait si gentiment accueillis et prêté un bateau, à elle et ses amis.

« NON ! » cria la jeune fille.

Elle se jeta sur le soldat et le fit rouler au sol avec elle. Sans lui laisser le temps de se redresser, elle lui donna un violent coup de pied au visage puis se précipita vers le pêcheur et l'aida à se relever.

« Ça va ? » dit-elle.

« Oui, mais… attention ! »

Taylor se retourna et esquiva de justesse un coup de glaive. Cerbère apparut devant elle et se jeta sur le soldat pour le mordre à la gorge, le tuant sur le coup. Mais déjà, un autre arrivait pour attaquer à son tour. Cerbère étant toujours occupé, Taylor recula, quand elle sentit la chaleur des flammes dans son dos.

Elle sentit alors quelque chose s'éveiller en elle, comme un nouveau sens, une perception neuve… Elle _sentait_ le feu. Elle pouvait entendre le murmure des flammes, leur faim dévorante qui les poussait à tout détruire, à réduire les choses en cendres. Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait les guider dans leur façon de se nourrir. Agissant d'instinct, guidée par ce qu'elle ressentait, la jeune fille tendit la main vers le soldat. Aussitôt, les flammes se détachèrent de la maison et enveloppèrent le guerrier.

Transformé en torche humaine, celui-ci se mit à hurler de douleur. Ses compagnons de guerre cessèrent net leur massacre et tous se tournèrent vers le malheureux qui brûlait.

Ahurie, Taylor regarda sa main.

« Sorcière ! » cria un soldat en se ruant sur elle.

Taylor voulut reculer, quand un villageois se planta devant elle avec une pelle pour la protéger, indigné qu'on s'en prenne à une fille désarmée.

Le soldat le blessa au ventre d'un coup de glaive, puis se tourna vers Taylor pour finir le travail. Cette dernière, furieuse face à la cruauté de cet homme, sentit le pouvoir de la Flamme s'activer en elle. Ses yeux devinrent dorés, comme le feu qui détruisait le village. Cette vision fit peur à tous les humains présents, villageois comme soldats. Mais ces derniers reprirent vite leurs esprits et se ruèrent ensemble vers elle.

Toujours guidée par l'instinct, Taylor tendit les mains vers les autres maisons en feu.

 _Aidez-moi !_ pensa la jeune fille.

Toutes les flammes quittèrent les demeures et s'unirent pour former une énorme boule de feu au-dessus de la tête de la jeune fille.

Puis, sur un simple geste de Taylor, elles touchèrent chaque soldat, les enveloppant pour les brûler.

Certains tombèrent morts sur le coup, trois plus proches de la plage se précipitèrent dans les vagues et parvinrent à éteindre les flammes.

Mais quand ils se retournèrent, des villageois menaçants tendirent des râteaux et des bâtons vers eux.

Taylor baissa les yeux. Ses yeux reprirent leur couleur bleu sombre. Épuisée, en nage, elle tomba à genoux.

Avec prudence, le chef du village s'approcha.

« Vous allez bien ? »

« Je… ne sais pas », dit Taylor.

Il hésita, puis regarda autour de lui. Déjà, les survivants se penchaient sur leurs proches, morts ou blessés. Le feu avait disparu. Les maisons n'étaient pas en très bon état, mais les dégâts semblaient mineurs, ils auraient tôt fait de tout réparer, au bout d'une journée. Sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, la jeune fille avait réussi à stopper l'incendie.

Soudain, la marque de l'oiseau rouge sur le bras de Taylor attira son regard.

« Vous êtes la Flamme… Oui, c'est vous, cette jeune fille qui êtes venue ici la première fois, avec Persée et les autres », réalisa le chef.

Des exclamations et des murmures s'élevèrent parmi les villageois, tandis que tous se rapprochaient.

Inquiète, Taylor regarda ces gens avec inquiétude. Comment allaient-ils réagir ? Allaient-ils l'attaquer aussi ?

Cerbère trottina près d'elle et se cala contre sa hanche. La jeune fille passa un bras autour de son cou et se redressa avec effort.

« Oui, c'est elle ! » dit une femme.

« La Gardienne de l'Oiseau de feu ! »

« Elle nous a sauvés ! »

« La Flamme… »

« Elle a arrêté le feu ! »

« Notre village est sauf… grâce à elle ! »

Puis, tous se mirent à genoux devant elle. Ahurie, Taylor les regarda sans savoir quoi faire.

Elle aurait aimé leur dire de se relever, de ne pas s'incliner devant elle, mais elle était trop surprise et choquée pour réagir.

Elle ne remarqua pas, juché sur le toit d'une maison un peu plus loin, un guerrier qui l'observait en silence.

 _Alors c'est elle, la Flamme de l'Olympe_ , pensa Arès. _Voilà qui devrait intéresser Thanatos !_

Puis, sans plus attendre, il ferma les yeux et disparut, ordonnant à son pouvoir de l'emmener jusqu'aux Enfers.


	20. Chez Phinée

_Merci à **Urania Crystal** et **Cally-sama** pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture !_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnes de l'univers de_ Clash of Titans _et_ Wrath of Titans _ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est la propriété de Warner Bros et cie. Néanmoins, Taylor est issue de mon imagination._

* * *

 **Chez Phinée  
**

Taylor sentait que quelqu'un lui tenait la main. Le pouce caressait doucement sa peau, comme pour lui demander de se réveiller.

Ouvrant les yeux, elle vit que quelqu'un se tenait à son chevet.

« Bon retour parmi nous », lui dit Hadès.

Taylor sourit. Il était vivant ! Il était là. Il la regardait avec un doux sourire, il la fixait de ses yeux bleus tirant sur le vert. Il n'avait plus du tout l'air d'un mortel âgé et las. Il se tenait droit, l'air plus jeune et fort, nimbé d'une aura de pouvoir divin.

« Salut », dit Taylor.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Après la bataille, elle s'était écroulée de fatigue. Le chef du village l'avait guidée jusqu'à une maison où elle avait pu s'installer, le temps de récupérer.

Elle s'était écroulée sur le lit, avec Cerbère allongé à ses pieds. Le chien des Enfers se tenait d'ailleurs sagement assis aux pieds de son maître.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Taylor, l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil.

« Vous vous êtes battue. Vous avez sauvé les habitants de ce village », dit le dieu des Enfers.

« Ah oui… » dit Taylor, tandis que les visions de mort et de flammes revenaient dans son esprit.

Elle frissonna. Le feu… Elle se souvenait aussi d'une autre scène, plus terrible, où elle avait brûlé vif sur un autel.

« Comment ça se fait que je sois encore en vie ? » demanda Taylor.

Le sourire de Hadès disparut. Lâchant la main de la jeune fille, il poussa un soupir.

« J'aurais aimé pouvoir vous répondre… mais ce n'est pas à moi de vous l'expliquer. Hestia s'en occupera, le moment venu. Moi, je suis venu avec quelqu'un qui va vous aider à surmonter les épreuves à venir. »

« Ah bon ? Qui c'est ? »

Sans un mot, le dieu recula. Quelqu'un d'autre s'approcha du lit de la jeune fille.

En voyant cette personne, Taylor sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa poitrine.

C'était une femme aux cheveux auburn comme elle, avec des yeux bleu sombre, et un beau visage affichant un sourire triste.

« Bonjour, chérie », dit la jeune femme.

« Maman ?! Ce… c'est un rêve, c'est ça ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça le plus important, ma puce. Si je suis là, c'est parce que bientôt, la réalité va te rattraper. La mort n'en a pas fini avec toi. »

« Mais… et toi ? Je… après tout ce que j'ai fait pour les dieux, est-ce qu'ils… ils peuvent te ramener ? »

La mère de Taylor perdit toute trace de sourire.

« Non, chérie. Je ne peux pas revenir. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je suis partie il y a longtemps. Si jamais Hadès me ramenait dans le monde des vivants maintenant, comment les gens réagiraient-ils ? Et ton père ? Crois-tu qu'il jugerait ça réel ? Et je ne peux pas vivre à cette époque-ci non plus, ce n'est pas mon monde. »

Taylor voulut répliquer, lui dire qu'il y avait sûrement un autre moyen, une solution à laquelle ils n'avaient pas encore pensé, mais rien ne vint.

« Écoute-moi bien, trésor. À ton réveil, quand tu partiras pour Pompéi, tu croiseras le chemin d'Arès. Peu importe ce qu'il dira ou fera, tu ne dois pas lui faire confiance. D'accord ? Aussi, je veux que tu te souviennes de mes découvertes, quand tu as fouillé dans mon bureau, la dernière fois que tu y es allée. La réponse est là-bas. Et je veux que tu me promettes une chose : quoi que tu apprennes sur tes nouveaux pouvoirs, quels que soient les cauchemars ou les horribles révélations auxquels tu auras droit, je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas abandonner les autres. Ils sont tes amis et ta famille. Ils t'aiment, tout comme je t'aime et t'aimerai toujours. Maintenant, réveille-toi. »

« Non ! Je ne veux pas me réveiller », gémit Taylor.

« Il le faut, chérie. Tu dois continuer ta route. Maintenant, réveille-toi. Réveille-toi, Taylor. Réveille-toi ! »

Taylor se sentit basculer en arrière. Ouvrant les yeux, elle vit qu'elle était dans la même maison du village de pêcheurs, dans le lit où elle s'était allongée.

Allongé au pied du lit, sentant la jeune fille s'agiter, Cerbère leva la tête et poussa un gémissement interrogatif.

Taylor laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller en soupirant. Un rêve… Ça n'avait été qu'un rêve.

Elle leva la tête vers le plafond, en se demandant quelle part avait été réelle ou non.

En tous cas, le message était bien passé. Maintenant, elle était réveillée.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Rappelez-moi pourquoi on fait ça ? » dit Agénor.

Hada détourna son regard du couloir du palais pour regarder le fils de Poséidon.

Ce dernier se tenait à genoux face à la porte des appartements de Phinée. À l'aide de deux tiges de métal tordues, il essayait de forcer la serrure pour entrer dans la chambre.

Après son « intrusion » dans la cour, Andromède s'était approchée de Hada et lui avait demandé qui elle était. Sitôt qu'elle avait donné son nom, le comportement de la reine et de ses compagnons avait été chaleureux et protecteur.

Hada se promit de remercier Taylor pour leur avoir parlé d'elle en bien. Grâce à son statut de « meilleure amie de la Flamme », Persée et ses compagnons la traitaient comme une membre du groupe.

Mais Hada n'était pas à l'aise pour autant. Le gros Phinée cachait quelque chose de louche, elle le sentait. Il avait paru surpris puis jaloux en apprenant que la reine et Persée allaient se marier. La jeune fille avait le sentiment qu'il ne laisserait pas faire ça. Et puis, ce message laissé par le dieu du temps, le sablier qui l'avait amenée ici… Ce devait être pour une bonne raison. Cela voulait dire qu'il y avait toujours une menace. Mais laquelle, exactement ?

« Parce que ce Phinée est louche. Il mijote quelque chose, j'en suis sûre. Chronos ne m'a pas envoyée ici sans raison. Il y a sûrement une menace dans le coin. »

« Et la menace se trouve forcément dans les appartements du seigneur Phinée… C'est de la folie ! En plus, vous avez idée de ce qui nous arrivera si on se fait prendre ? Je n'ai pas envie de retourner en prison ! »

« Vous préférez rester sans rien faire, à attendre que le danger nous tombe dessus ? » dit Hada.

Avec un soupir agacé, Agénor fit tourner une nouvelle fois les crochets dans la serrure. Un déclic retentit, puis la porte s'ouvrit.

Se relevant, le jeune homme écarta le battant et entra, suivi de Hada qui prit soin de refermer derrière elle.

La chambre où ils venaient d'entrer était immense. De grands piliers de marbre soutenaient le plafond où étaient accrochées des lanternes. Des poteries et des tentures décoraient la pièce.

« Cette chambre a l'air tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire », dit Agénor.

Soudain, il éternua.

« Snif ! Il doit y avoir un chat, par ici. Mes allergies ne me trompent jamais », dit le jeune homme en reniflant.

« Ah ? Désolée », dit Hada en s'approchant du bureau pour examiner les rouleaux de parchemin étalés dessus.

Agénor inspecta le reste de la pièce du regard, puis se dirigea vers l'armoire. L'ouvrant, il n'y trouva que des toges, des capes, des sandales de rechange, des bracelets en or… Ces accessoires attirèrent son attention.

Jetant un bref coup d'œil à Hada, il vit qu'elle était occupée à lire les parchemins. Il saisit les bracelets et les fourra dans une des poches de sa tunique.

Il referma ensuite l'armoire puis voulut inspecter une autre entrouverte, quand il remarqua un objet étrange posé au bord du lit. Il s'approcha et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un fouet.

« Tiens ! On dirait que l'oncle d'Andromède a des penchants vicieux », dit Agénor en saisissant l'objet entre ses mains.

Amusé, il saisit le manche et fit claquer le fouet devant lui une fois, puis deux.

Hada leva brièvement les yeux vers lui en entendant les claquements, puis voulut retourner à l'examen des parchemins, quand son regard se posa sur quelque chose derrière Agénor, au fond de la pièce.

Le visage empli de peur, elle lâcha les parchemins et se redressa doucement.

« Agénor… posez ce fouet. Doucement ! »

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna le jeune homme.

Un bruit étrange lui parvint dans son dos, comme une sorte de feulement.

Lentement, il se retourna et vit, à travers l'entrebâillement de l'autre armoire qu'il avait négligée, la silhouette d'un animal qui le fixait de ses yeux dorés.

Les battants s'ouvrirent, laissant sortir un tigre qui s'approcha d'Agénor. Le fauve portait un collier en métal autour du cou, signe qu'il était partiellement apprivoisé. Mais à en juger la lueur affamée dans ses yeux, son dernier repas remontait à plusieurs heures.

Le tigre sauta souplement sur le lit, juste en face d'Agénor qui lâcha le fouet sous le coup de la peur.

Lentement, les deux amis reculèrent sans lâcher le tigre des yeux. Arrivés près de l'armoire, ils firent volte-face et coururent s'enfermer à l'intérieur.

À l'instant où les battants de bois se furent refermés, ils virent des griffes traverser le bois, sans réussir à ouvrir le meuble.

« Oh non ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? » gémit Hada.

« C'est à moi que vous le demandez ? Je vous rappelle que c'est de votre faute si on se retrouve coincés ici. »

« Eh ! Je ne pouvais pas savoir que ce dingue avait un tigre dans sa chambre. »

« Et votre sabre ? Vous pourriez nous en débarrasser… »

« QUOI ?! Ah non, c'est une espèce en voie d'extinction, et il est majestueux ! De toute façon, j'ai laissé mon sabre dans ma chambre. »

Agénor sortit un couteau d'une de ses poches. Maigre défense face à ce fauve.

« Bon, alors on fait quoi ? Phinée peut revenir d'un moment à l'autre », dit-il.

Soudain, les feulements du tigre reprirent, plus forts et réguliers.

« Attendez… J'ai déjà entendu ce bruit ! » dit Hada, l'index tendu vers le haut.

Lentement, elle saisit la poignée de l'armoire et entrouvrit l'un des battants, juste assez pour regarder dans la chambre.

Le tigre s'était allongé sur le lit et ronflait.

« Il ronfle comme mon oncle Ando quand il a avalé une dizaine de beignets. On en profite ! » dit la jeune fille.

Doucement, ils sortirent de l'armoire et se dirigèrent vers la porte.

Mais, alors qu'ils passaient devant le tigre, un détail arrêta la jeune fille : le collier du tigre comportait une pièce de métal à l'arrière, avec à l'une des extrémités trois pointes en forme de trident.

Elle fit signe à Agénor. Ce dernier regarda dans la direction indiquée. Fronçant des sourcils, il examina ce détail et reconnut aussitôt le trident de son père, dans sa position repliée !

Il n'y comprenait rien. Pendant la bataille contre Cronos, Persée avait assemblé les trois armes des fils du titan, pour créer la Lance de Trium. Mais elle avait disparu après ça, personne ne l'avait retrouvée.

Alors comment l'une de ses pièces, le trident de Poséidon, avait-elle atterri au cou de ce tigre ?

Il hésita. Ils pouvaient sortir, le tigre dormait… pourtant, l'arme était juste là !

Hada interrogea Agénor du regard. S'il refusait de prendre ce risque, elle ne lui en voudrait pas. Mais il voyait bien qu'elle pensait comme elle : ils ne pouvaient pas laisser l'arme comme ça !

S'armant de courage, Agénor s'approcha tout doucement du tigre. Une chance, il dormait profondément.

Soudain, le jeune homme ressentit l'envie d'éternuer. Il se dépêcha de se pincer le nez, étouffant le bruit de l'éternuement.

Le tigre grogna dans son sommeil, mais resta sans bouger.

Rassuré, Agénor s'approcha et, avec délicatesse, posa les doigts sur le collier. L'arme était attachée avec un anneau replié.

Une main soutenant le collier pour alléger le poids au cou du félin, Agénor se servit de l'autre pour tordre doucement l'anneau, avec lenteur, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, l'attache cède.

Soulagé, Agénor leva son butin vers le haut et se tourna vers Hada avec un sourire triomphant… quand il éternua.

« Atchoum ! »

Cette fois, le tigre ouvrit les yeux. Se redressant, il regarda Agénor en feulant méchamment.

« Tout doux… tout doux ! » dit Agénor en reculant.

Puis, une fois près de la porte, il fit volte-face et courut avec Hada hors de la pièce.

Ils venaient juste de refermer la porte quand ils virent les griffes du tigre traverser le bois, faisant céder un bref instant la porte sous son poids, puis plus rien.

« Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas embroché avec le trident ? » demanda Hada.

« Vous le trouviez majestueux ! » répliqua Agénor.

Grommelant, tous deux s'empressèrent de traverser le couloir pour rejoindre la chambre de Hada, afin de discuter plus calmement de ce qui s'était passé.

Mais sitôt la porte franchie, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Persée et Hélios. Le jeune garçon se tenait assis sur le lit, à regarder les origamis que Hada avait faits pour se mettre plus à l'aise dans ses appartements. Persée, lui, se tenait debout et les bras croisés, les regardant avec l'air inquisiteur.

« Vous pouvez me dire où vous étiez passés, tous les deux ? » demanda-t-il, l'air mécontent.


	21. Le souhait de Hada

_Merci à **Cally-sama** et **MonaYsa** pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture !_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnes de l'univers de_ Clash of Titans _et_ Wrath of Titans _ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est la propriété de Warner Bros et cie. Néanmoins, Taylor et Hada sont issues de mon imagination._

* * *

 **Le souhait de Hada**

Hada et Agénor regardèrent les deux nouveaux arrivants sans savoir quoi dire.

« Vous pouvez me dire où vous étiez passés, tous les deux ? » dit Persée.

« Où on était passé ? Euh… » dit Hada.

« En fait, on… » dit Agénor.

« Il… me faisait visiter ! »

« Visi… ? Oui ! Oui, c'est vrai, elle n'est jamais venue ici avant. »

« Oui, et puis je viens d'une autre époque, alors… »

« Il faut quelqu'un pour lui expliquer les usages, les gens à qui parler ou à ignorer, tout ça, tout ça, tout ça… »

« Et aussi qui je ne dois pas tuer avec mon sabre. »

Cette dernière phrase les fit bêtement rire. Persée les regarda tour à tour avant de répondre :

« Vous me prenez pour un idiot ? À-quoi-vous-jouez ? »

Avec un soupir, Hada s'avança.

« C'est ma faute. Je voulais mener une enquête sur Phinée. Alors, je lui ai demandé de l'aide. »

« Et j'ai accepté », termina Agénor en la rejoignant.

Persée leva les yeux au ciel.

« Après tout ce qui s'est passé dernièrement, vous trouvez ça intelligent de courir au-devant des ennuis ? » dit-il.

Soudain, le vent se mit à souffler plus fort dans la pièce, puis le froid se fit sentir. Les flammes des torches suspendues aux murs virèrent au bleu, puis Hadès apparut derrière eux dans un nuage de fumée noire.

« Ils ont eu raison de le faire », dit-il.

« Hadès ! Vous êtes revenu », dit Hélios, tout content, en courant vers lui.

Le dieu lui adressa un léger sourire.

« Ravi de te revoir, jeune Hélios. Persée… »

Ce dernier ne dit rien, l'air indéchiffrable.

Hada, elle, regardait le nouveau venu avec des yeux ronds.

 _Waouh ! Et dire que c'est mon prof d'histoire dans le futur…_

Le dieu se tourna vers elle.

« Hada, je présume ? Taylor m'a parlé de vous. »

Ne sachant que répondre, la jeune fille inclina poliment la tête. Hadès lui rendit son salut, puis son regard se posa sur le sabre de la jeune fille, posé sur son lit.

« Vous vous êtes bien battue, face aux gardes de Phinée », dit-il.

« Vous m'avez vue ? » s'étonna la jeune fille.

« Tous les dieux sur l'Olympe ont senti votre venue, à travers le temps et l'espace. Et nous vous avons vu vous battre. Athéna espère vous rencontrer bientôt, elle aimerait faire un petit duel amical avec vous. »

Athéna ! La Japonaise eut un léger sursaut de peur et d'excitation à l'idée de faire face à la grande déesse guerrière.

« Zeus n'est pas venu avec toi ? » demanda Persée.

L'expression de Hadès s'adoucit légèrement.

« Il aurait aimé venir. Poséidon aussi, d'ailleurs. Mais aucun dieu, excepté moi, ne peut venir ici, à Pompéi. »

« Pourquoi ça ? » demanda Agénor.

« Thanatos a créé une barrière qui empêche les dieux et déesses de descendre dans cette cité. J'ai pu la traverser parce que mon pouvoir est assez proche de celui du dieu de la mort, mais… »

Il leva sa main devant lui. Elle émit une légère lueur rouge avant de redevenir normale.

« Cela m'a vidé d'une partie de mes forces. Je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour me ressourcer. Si Taylor avait été là, j'aurais retrouvé ma puissance en moins d'une heure. »

« Mais pourquoi es-tu là ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici, pour que les dieux s'inquiètent à ce point ? » demanda Persée, agacé par tous ces mystères.

« Phinée est le complice de Thanatos. Il lui a promis le pouvoir et le trône de la Grèce s'il arrivait à tous vous tuer. Il compte se servir de vous comme otages pour obliger Taylor à rejoindre les rangs de Thanatos. Et, pour une raison que j'ignore, Thanatos a chargé l'oncle d'Andromède de garder le trident de Poséidon. »

Hada eut un brusque hoquet de surprise en se souvenant que Poséidon était réputé pour être le dieu des tempêtes en mer et des tremblements de terre.

« Je… je crois que je sais ce qu'il compte faire avec le trident », dit la jeune fille.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a l'intention de faire ? » demanda Persée.

La Japonaise soupira tristement.

« Je… Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de vous le dire ou si ça changera quoi que ce soit, mais… Pompéi est censée disparaître. »

« Quoi ?! »

« À mon époque, cette cité n'existe plus. Elle a été détruite à cause d'une éruption du Vésuve. »

Tous regardèrent la jeune fille avec surprise et horreur.

« _La cité entière_ ? Détruite à cause du volcan ?! » dit Agénor en pointant le Vésuve, visible à travers l'ouverture du balcon de la chambre.

« Oui », dit la jeune fille.

Hadès regarda le volcan puis le Trident avec l'air grave.

« Ça paraît logique. Beaucoup de gens mourraient, et cela donnerait de nouvelles âmes blessées qui viendraient renflouer l'armée de spectres de Thanatos », dit-il.

« Mais on peut empêcher ça, non ? » dit Hélios, inquiet.

Hada fit la moue. Logiquement, si elle était au courant de ça dans le futur, cela voulait dire que l'éruption devrait avoir lieu, à un moment ou un autre.

Hadès semblait partager ses pensées, car il affichait le même air grave et empli de doutes qu'elle.

Mais la jeune fille se ressaisit rapidement. Peu importait le futur, en fin de compte. Il fallait d'abord penser au présent, et donc, sauver des vies en faisant ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour tout le monde.

« Bon, attendez, pas de panique ! On se débrouille pour renvoyer le trident sur l'Olympe, Poséidon le récupère et le danger est écarté », dit-elle.

« Oui, mais comment ? » dit Agénor.

« Hadès, vous ne pourriez pas le renvoyer là-haut avec vous ? » dit Hélios.

« Je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai pas assez de forces pour franchir la barrière. »

« Même avec le Trident ? » dit Persée.

« Ce n'est pas ma Fourche. J'ignore où elle est passée depuis le combat contre Cronos. L'arme de mon frère n'est pas vraiment compatible avec mon pouvoir. Ce serait pareil avec la Foudre de Zeus, si on l'avait à disposition. »

« Mais si c'est le fils de Poséidon qui manie le Trident pour briser la barrière, alors ? » dit Hada en regardant Agénor.

Ce dernier comprit où elle voulait en venir et secoua la tête.

« Oh non, pas question ! J'ai déjà utilisé le Trident une fois, pour diriger un bateau vers l'île où Héphaïstos vivait reclus, et j'ai cru que j'allais y rester, tant ça m'a épuisé. »

« Mais si vous ne le faites pas, tout le monde mourra en quelques heures, quand le volcan entrera en éruption ! » s'écria la jeune fille.

Ces quelques mots plongèrent tout le monde dans un silence glacé de peur.

« Désolée… C'est vrai que dit comme ça, c'est un peu effrayant », s'excusa la Japonaise.

Avec un soupir, Agénor se dirigea vers le lit et saisit le Trident. Il regarda ses amis, puis acquiesça.

« D'accord, je vais le faire. »

« On devrait peut-être en profiter pour partir aussi, non ? » dit Hélios. « Si Phinée est le complice de Thanatos, rester ici serait dangereux. »

« Très bien. Je vais prévenir Andromède », dit Persée en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la chambre.

« Faites vos bagages, on part dès que possible », dit Hadès.

Acquiesçant, Hada courut près du lit et prit son sabre. Agénor et Hélios sortirent de la chambre pour aller dans la leur chercher leurs affaires.

Restée seule, la jeune fille lança un regard gêné au dieu des Enfers. Ce dernier la regardait avec curiosité.

« Quelque chose vous tracasse ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, enfin… C'est juste que vous n'avez pas la même tête qu'à mon époque. »

« Vraiment ? On s'est rencontré dans le futur ? »

« Oui. Taylor aussi vous a connu à cette époque. »

« De quoi ai-je l'air ? »

Les lèvres serrées, la Japonaise fit de son mieux pour étouffer son rire. Face à sa réaction, Hadès fronça des sourcils.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ben… vos cheveux sont plus courts et… vous vous êtes rasé la barbe. »

Devant une telle description, la tête qu'afficha Hadès fut si comique que la jeune fille dut faire un effort pour ne pas sortir son téléphone et le prendre en photo.

« Le monde à votre époque doit être très… spécial ! » lâcha-t-il au bout d'un moment.

« Vous n'avez pas idée », dit la jeune fille. « Mais, vous en faites pas, vous êtes très bien dans le futur. Certaines filles de ma classe vous trouvent séduisant. »

« Ah, vraiment ? »

« Oui ! Je crois que Taylor aussi. »

En entendant ça, le visage de Hadès ne changea pas d'expression, mais elle vit ses yeux briller d'un intérêt nouveau, et aussi comme une lueur… d'espoir ?

« D'ailleurs, j'aimerais autant mettre les choses au clair dès maintenant : si vous brisez le cœur de ma meilleure amie, je vous jure que je vous le ferai payer, dieu des Enfers ou pas », dit Hada en prenant son sabre sur le lit, pour se le passer en bandoulière.

« Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de la blesser de quelque manière que ce soit ! »

« Ah oui ? Vous vous êtes pourtant disputé avec elle, après qu'elle vous ait protégé face au capricorne. »

En comprenant qu'elle avait parlé de ce souvenir à la Japonaise, le dieu afficha un air contrarié.

« Restez en dehors de ça, mortelle. C'est entre elle et moi, et nous avions déjà réglé ce malentendu, il me semble. »

Secouant négativement la tête, Hada se planta face à lui. Elle était consciente qu'elle prenait un risque énorme, mais il s'agissait de Taylor.

« C'est ma meilleure amie, ma sœur de cœur, ma confidente depuis toujours, et elle m'a sauvé d'une mort atroce en se sacrifiant. Alors j'ai bien l'intention de payer ma dette, peu importe les risques. »

Hadès fixa la jeune fille avec l'air menaçant. L'air se fit plus glacial dans la pièce. La silhouette du dieu parut légèrement grandir et l'obscurité s'épaissir autour de lui… avant de finalement se dissiper.

Hada sentit aussitôt la tension dans tout son corps se dissiper.

« Taylor a de la chance d'avoir une amie aussi fidèle et courageuse », dit Hadès en reprenant une expression neutre.

La jeune fille allait lui demander le sens de ces mots, quand la porte s'ouvrit. Persée, Agénor, Andromède et Hélios entrèrent dans la pièce.

En voyant la jeune fille et le dieu se faire face, avec la sensation que l'ambiance avait été tendue en leur absence, tous leur lancèrent un regard indécis.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda Andromède.

« Oui, nous discutions juste de la marche à suivre pour sortir d'ici sans nous faire repérer », dit Hadès.

« On ne peut pas descendre par la fenêtre ? » demanda Hélios.

« On est au troisième étage ! » dit Agénor.

« Et je doute qu'on ait de quoi improviser une corde », dit Hada en regardant le drap et la fourrure d'ours qui recouvrait le lit.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Lentement, sur la pointe des pieds, Agénor s'approcha et regarda par la serrure.

Il aperçut Phinée, encadré de deux hommes dont l'armure dorée luisait à la lumière des torches. Soudain, une truffe noire entourée de moustaches apparut devant la serrure, puis un œil doré.

« C'est Phinée, avec son petit chat ! » souffla le jeune homme aux autres.

« Oh non ! Pas déjà », gémit Andromède.

Des éclats de voix et des coups plus forts résonnèrent derrière la porte.

« Ouvrez ! Ouvrez, par Hestia ! Je sais que vous êtes là. Vous m'avez volé quelque chose », dit Phinée.

« Cette fois, on n'a pas le choix. On sort nos armes et on se bat », dit Agénor.

Hada hésita, puis porta la main au manche de son sabre, quand Hadès s'avança.

« Inutile, j'ai mieux. Attention… »

Fermant les yeux, il fit apparaître un nuage de ténèbres autour de lui, qui s'étendit jusqu'à tous les envelopper.

La masse de ténèbres s'éleva dans les airs, puis sortit de la chambre par la fenêtre et survola Pompéi, avant d'atteindre la bordure de la cité, de l'autre côté de la muraille de pierres.

Le nuage heurta un champ de force invisible, provoquant des éclairs.

Aussitôt, la masse de ténèbres se rétracta et disparut, laissant apparaître Hadès encadré des cinq mortels.

Le dieu fit une légère grimace et porta la main à son bras.

« Ce champ de forces est vraiment puissant… » dit-il.

Persée tendit la main devant lui. Ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec le barrage d'énergie, provoquant de nouveaux éclairs.

« Bon, reculez ! » dit Agénor.

Le Trident s'étira dans sa main, apparaissant dans toute sa splendeur.

Le jeune homme inspira à fond. Le manche de l'arme se mit à luire autour de ses mains. Fléchissant les genoux, il projeta l'arme en avant et frappa contre le champ de forces.

De formidables rais de lumière jaillirent sous l'impact, mais la barrière ne se brisa pas pour autant.

Soudain, des éclats de voix et des bruits d'armes retentirent en direction de la cité.

« Des gardes approchent ! » dit Andromède, en regardant derrière eux, vers les habitations.

« Agénor ! » dit Persée.

Le fils de Poséidon inspira un bon coup puis, avec un rugissement guerrier, frappa une deuxième fois.

Cette fois, une fissure apparut dans la barrière, avant de brusquement se refermer.

Fatigué, le jeune homme tomba à genoux et s'appuya au Trident de toutes ses forces.

« Oh non… » gémit Hélios.

Hada regarda Agénor, puis en direction des gardes et se sentit prise d'un terrible doute.

Et s'ils n'y arrivaient pas ? Et si Phinée les capturait, qu'il reprenait le Trident et provoquait la fin de Pompéi en les tuant sur le coup ?

 _Et Taylor qui est dehors, loin de la cité, seule… Pourquoi Chronos m'a envoyée ici, si je ne peux aider personne ?_

Prise d'un brusque élan de tristesse et de peur, la jeune fille prit son sablier entre ses mains et baissa les yeux.

« Taylor… Où que tu sois, quel que soit le moment où l'époque où Chronos t'a envoyée, je veux que tu saches que je suis désolée. »

Tous se tournèrent vers la jeune fille. Celle-ci, les yeux dans le vide, continua de parler.

« Tu as réussi à vaincre Thanatos et à accomplir l'impossible, alors que moi… moi, je n'ai pas de pouvoirs. Et je ne peux pas aider tes amis à quitter cet endroit. Je voudrais juste… je voudrais te revoir une dernière fois avant de mourir, c'est tout ce que je souhaite ! »

Andromède s'approcha de la jeune fille et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Viens, il faut qu'on se cache… » dit-elle.

Hada leva la tête pour lui répondre, quand le sablier dans ses mains jointes se mit à luire.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Persée.

Surprise, Hada ouvrit les mains et regarda le sablier, qui brillait de plus en plus fort. Un puissant rayon de lumière dorée en jaillit et les enveloppa tous, brouillant l'espace autour d'eux.

Les gardes, qui venaient juste d'arriver à leur niveau, s'arrêtèrent face à ce spectacle et portèrent la main à leur visage pour couvrir leurs yeux face à cette puissante lumière.

Lorsque la lumière se dissipa, les soldats virent qu'ils avaient disparu. Il ne restait plus aucune trace des fuyards.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Taylor sortit de la maison avec Cerbère et chercha des yeux le chef du village.

Elle l'aperçut à l'entrée d'une autre maison. Elle se dirigea vers lui pour lui parler, lui annoncer qu'elle avait repartir, quand le vent se leva soudainement.

Sentant que quelque chose changeait dans l'atmosphère, tous les habitants du village stoppèrent net leur activité et regardèrent autour d'eux sans comprendre.

Taylor sentit son sablier remuer sous son T-shirt. Elle le sortit et le regarda.

Il brillait !

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda le chef en s'approchant d'elle.

« Je… je n'en sais rien ! » dit Taylor.

Le sablier se mit à briller de plus en plus fort, avant d'émettre un flash qui aveugla tout le monde un bref instant.

Lorsque le vent se calma et que la lumière se dissipa, tous virent qu'un petit groupe de personnes se tenait au centre du village, face à Taylor et le chef médusés.

La jeune fille regarda les nouveaux venus sans y croire. Il y avait Persée, Agénor, Andromède, Hélios, Hadès et Hada.

Plus prompt que Taylor, Cerbère aboya gaiement et courut près de Hadès pour quémander une caresse.

« Les gars ?! » dit la jeune fille, incrédule.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle et la regardèrent avec l'air incrédule.

« Taylor ?! » dit Hada.

« Oh… Tu… Vous êtes tous là ! » s'écria Taylor en courant vers eux.

Hada fut la première à la serrer dans ses bras, suivie d'Andromède, puis Persée, Hélios et Agénor. Taylor les saisit tous dans un câlin général.

S'écartant enfin un peu, ils se mirent tous à parler en même temps.

« Tu es vivante ! » dit Persée.

« On t'a vue brûler », dit Agénor.

« Tu es revenue ! » dit Andromède.

« J'ai cru ne jamais te revoir », dit Hélios.

« J'ai cru que tu me laisserais seule ici », dit Hada.

« J'ai cru que je ne vous reverrais jamais, tous ! » dit Taylor.

Plus réservé, Hadès regarda le groupe puis le sablier de Hada.

« C'est comme si quelqu'un avait choisi d'exaucer votre souhait… » dit-il.

Hada se tourna vers lui, puis regarda son sablier. Elle s'aperçut qu'il était tendu dans le vide, vers celui de Taylor qui semblait aussi essayer de le toucher, comme si les deux étaient aimantés.

« Nos sabliers… C'était comme s'ils nous avaient téléportés jusqu'ici », dit Hada.

Taylor se détacha des autres et s'approcha du dieu des Enfers. Ce dernier lui sourit.

« Le rêve que j'ai eu… Vous êtes _vraiment_ venu me parler ? » demanda Taylor.

« Oui, je voulais vous prévenir pour Arès, d'ailleurs il… »

Il ne put achever sa phrase. Taylor venait de franchir les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de lui et le serrait à présent dans ses bras.

« Je suis contente de vous en vie, _pour de vrai_ », dit-elle.

D'abord surpris, le dieu des Enfers finit par timidement poser ses mains sur ses épaules, pour lui rendre doucement son étreinte.

« Est-ce qu'elle a le droit de faire ça ? » demanda Agénor à Persée.

Ce dernier fit la moue, quoique ses yeux exprimaient une légère lueur de désapprobation. Andromède et Hélios haussèrent des épaules, tandis que Hada s'autorisa un sourire attendri.

« Comme c'est touchant ! » grinça une voix moqueuse au-dessus d'eux.

Levant tous la tête de concert, ils virent un homme en armure avec une cape en fourrure, qui les regardait depuis le toit d'une maison. Une énorme massue à la main, il dégageait une aura de destruction et de violence étouffante.

En le voyant, Cerbère montra les dents et se mit à grogner férocement.

« Arès ! » siffla Persée, d'une voix emplie de colère.

« Je t'ai manqué, mon cher frère ? » ricana le dieu.

Hélios sentit la peur l'envahir. D'instinct, il recula jusque près de Hadès. Ce dernier s'avança de manière à les protéger, lui et Taylor, en faisant barrage de son corps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? » dit Andromède.

« Trêve de bavardages ! Je suis venu chercher la Flamme. »

« Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? Je suppose qu'après Cronos, tu as choisi de devenir le petit chien-chien de Thanatos », dit Hadès.

Le dieu de la guerre fusilla son oncle du regard.

« Je suis seul maître de mon destin. »

« Franchement, on ne dirait pas ! » dit Agénor.

Ignorant le sarcasme, Arès posa ses yeux sur Taylor.

« Tu ferais mieux de me suivre. Thanatos veut te parler. »

« Me parler ? Me tuer, vous voulez dire ! »

Le dieu de la guerre haussa les sourcils avec l'air surpris, puis éclata de rire.

« _Te tuer ?_ Oh non, loin de là ! Même s'il le voulait, il ne pourrait pas. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Taylor.

« Ne perds pas ton temps à l'écouter, il n'en vaut pas la peine ! » l'interrompit Hadès.

Son intervention fit s'élargir le sourire narquois du dieu de la guerre.

« Tu ne lui as donc rien dit ? Oh, Hadès, tu me déçois ! Toi qui as toujours eu la réputation de dire la vérité, même la plus dure qui soit ! Dans ce cas… »

Soudain, avec une rapidité surhumaine, il sortit un couteau d'une poche de sa tunique et le lança vers le bas.

Le projectile partit si vite que personne n'eut le temps de le voir, à peine purent-ils bouger pour tenter de l'esquiver.

Tous se regardèrent, cherchant qui était blessé, personne n'avait rien…

« Taylor ?! » balbutia Persée.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux et vit le manche de l'arme qui dépassait de sa poitrine.

Soudain, comme si ce simple constat avait suffi à le déclencher, l'arme fut réduite à un tas de cendres. Un jet de lumière et de feu jaillit de la plaie dans la poitrine de la jeune fille, obligeant tout le monde à reculer tandis qu'elle tomba au sol en criant de douleur.

« Taylor ! » cria Hélios, horrifié.

D'un geste de la main, Hadès écarta les flammes et s'agenouilla au chevet de Taylor.

Persée et Hada vers Arès en dégainant leurs armes, mais le dieu avait disparu.

Ils reportèrent alors leur attention sur Taylor. La plaie de la jeune fille se referma. D'un geste de la main, Hadès fit disparaître la déchirure dans le T-shirt de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et gémit.

« Holà… »

« Taylor ? Ça va, tu te sens bien ? » demanda Hada en s'agenouillant près d'elle, suivie d'Andromède et Hélios.

Indécise, Taylor regarda l'endroit où elle avait été touchée, puis Hadès.

Cerbère s'approcha pour lui lécher doucement la joue en gémissant.

« Vous ne m'avez pas soignée… Je n'ai rien senti », dit Taylor à Hadès, les sourcils froncés.

« Non, en effet. Vous vous êtes régénérée seule. »

« Comment c'est possible, ça ? Un mortel serait mort après un coup pareil ! » dit Agénor, stupéfait.

Avec un soupir, Hadès prit la main de la jeune fille et l'aida à se relever.

« Un mortel, oui, mais pas la Flamme de l'Olympe », dit le dieu des Enfers.

« Que… quoi ? Comment ça ? Vous êtes en train de me dire que… que je suis immortelle ?! »

« Exact. »

« QUOI ? » s'écria tout le monde en chœur.

« Non… Non, impossible ! Mes parents sont humains, et je… je ressens toujours la fatigue, la faim, le froid, la douleur… Ça m'a fait un mal de chien quand il m'a lancé ce couteau ! »

« Vous étiez mortelle autrefois, c'est vrai. Mais à l'instant où vous avez choisi de brûler vive, vous avez sacrifié l'humaine qui était en vous pour nous ramener à la vie, nous, les dieux de l'Olympe. Pour ce qui est de la fatigue, c'est parce que vous ne savez encore bien canaliser l'énergie qui est en vous, mais elle se régénère d'instinct pour éviter que vous soyez trop vulnérable. La douleur, nous la ressentons tous, mais notre puissance nous permet de la surmonter plus vite, cela nous affecte donc moins que les mortels. Quant au froid, je crois que c'est parce que toute votre vie, vous avez eu l'habitude de le ressentir, c'est donc une sorte d'habitude, de réflexe machinal. Je suis désolé, Taylor, je sais que c'est un moment difficile pour vous, mais il faut vous y faire : vous êtes une déesse, à présent. »

Les derniers mots de Hadès se mirent à résonner en boucle dans sa tête : elle était une déesse.

C'en fut trop pour elle.

Taylor perdit connaissance.


	22. Des rêves troublants

_Merci à **Cally-sama** , **MonaYsa** et **Urania Crystal** pour leurs reviews. Grâce à vous, j'ai dépassé la barre des 50 reviews, c'est génial ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

 _Avertissement : Ce chapitre est moins long, mais c'est un chapitre-charnière, donc inévitable pour la suite de l'histoire._

 _Disclaimer : Les personnes de l'univers de_ Clash of Titans _et_ Wrath of Titans _ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est la propriété de Warner Bros et cie. Néanmoins, Taylor et Hada sont issues de mon imagination._

* * *

 **Des rêves troublants**

Dormir…

Taylor n'avait jamais autant ressenti le besoin de dormir. Pas pour se reposer, mais pour fuir, fuir cette horrible réalité où l'attendait le pire changement qu'elle aurait pu imaginer : devenir une déesse.

À peine eut-elle effleuré l'idée que son esprit eut un geste de recul effrayé.

Non ! Non, car ça signifiait que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Ses amis grandiraient, vieilliraient, tandis qu'elle… elle ne changerait pas.

En plus, Persée, Andromède et Agénor n'aimaient pas les dieux, ils leur en voulaient trop pour les erreurs passées.

Comme les humains, d'ailleurs. Tous les mortels de la Grèce antique en voulaient aux dieux, pour un tas de raisons justifiées ou non.

L'obscurité morose où Taylor se trouvait changea, laissant la place à un endroit qu'elle connaissait bien. C'était une grande salle recouverte d'un tapis blanc, et des murs lambrissés couverts de carreaux de toile blanche.

 _La salle d'entraînement de kendo où allait Hada, quand tout était encore normal_ , pensa la jeune fille.

Elle fut surprise d'y trouver sa mère, qui l'attendait assise en tailleur au milieu de la salle.

Les bras croisés, elle la regardait avec l'air contrarié.

« Tu m'avais promis de t'accrocher », dit-elle.

Taylor secoua la tête.

« Vous n'êtes pas ma mère. Ma mère n'existe pas encore à cette époque. »

La jeune femme prit un air triste.

« Je pensais te faciliter les choses en prenant cette apparence », admit-elle.

« Qui êtes-vous _réellement_ ? »

Avec un soupir, la femme se leva et ferma les yeux. Son corps devint flou comme de la fumée, avant de se transformer en… Thanatos.

Horrifiée, Taylor voulut reculer, mais le dieu tendit la main vers elle.

« Je ne te veux aucun mal ! Regarde-moi bien. Je suis différent. »

Taylor allait crier qu'il se moquait d'elle, que ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens… quand elle remarqua quelque chose.

Le dieu avait des yeux différents. Au lieu d'être noirs et sombres comme s'ils aspiraient la lumière, ils étaient gris argenté et brillaient d'espoir. Des ailes étaient visibles dans son dos, transperçant le tissu de sa tunique sombre, et ses pieds n'étaient pas tordus.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Taylor.

« Hypnos, le frère jumeau de Thanatos. »

Hypnos ? Taylor se souvint des histoires que sa mère lui avait racontées, quand elle vivait encore à son époque.

Comme si ce souvenir avait suffi, le décor changea. Taylor vit qu'elle était dans sa chambre maintenant, du temps où elle avait six ans.

Les murs étaient peints en rose à l'époque, avec des images de princesses Disney agrafées aux murs.

Dans le lit, elle vit elle-même, à l'âge de six ans, dans une chemise de nuit blanche, avec sa mère assise près d'elle et lui lisant un livre.

« _Tu dissipes les inquiétudes, tu reposes heureusement des travaux, tu consoles de toutes les douleurs, tu éloignes la crainte de la mort et tu apaises les âmes._ Ainsi se termine la description d'Orphée sur le dieu du sommeil. Tu vois, chérie ? Tu ne risques rien à dormir seule, ce soir. Hypnos viendra t'offrir de beaux rêves pour que tu passes une bonne nuit. »

La petite Taylor fit la moue.

« Pourquoi il a des ailes, le dieu du sommeil, maman ? »

« Pour voyager plus vite d'un dormeur à l'autre à travers le monde, afin que tout le monde ait des rêves pendant la nuit. »

« Ce n'est pas un ange ? »

« Non, ma puce. Les anges, c'est une autre histoire. Maintenant, endors-toi. Bonne nuit ! »

La vision se brouilla. Taylor se retrouva de nouveau dans la salle d'entraînement au kendo.

Hypnos l'attendait, toujours au même endroit.

« Vous… Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Pourquoi m'aider ? Vous êtes le frère jumeau du dieu de la mort ! »

« C'est vrai, mais nos relations ne sont plus au beau fixe depuis quelque temps. Tu sais ce que c'est, les disputes fraternelles, chez les dieux ! »

Taylor leva les yeux au ciel. C'était quand même troublant de discuter avec un sosie de son pire ennemi.

« Sérieusement, je ne suis pas comme lui. J'aime les humains. »

« Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tous les dieux et déesses les méprisaient ! »

Hypnos la regarda avec l'air navré.

« Tu détestes ce que tu es devenue à ce point ? »

« Je ne suis _pas_ une déesse ! Je suis humaine… »

« Tu l'as été, mais aujourd'hui ce n'est plus le cas. Il y a de bons immortels, Taylor. Hestia, par exemple. Ou encore Déméter. Elle aime vivre une vie simple comme les fermiers, et est une grande amoureuse de la nature. Même Hadès, à une époque, était un dieu sage et juste, et il est en train de se rediriger vers cette voie. »

« Oui, jusqu'à ce que Zeus le trahisse et le bannisse à nouveau en Enfer, quand tout sera fini et que les choses reviendront à la normale ! »

Secouant la tête, le dieu des rêves l'invita à s'assoir, ce que finit par faire la jeune fille.

« N'en sois pas si sûre. Pas mal de choses sont en train de changer, en ce moment. »

« Pourquoi vous êtes venu ? »

« Pour te motiver, d'une part, mais aussi pour te dire que le temps presse. Thanatos compte se battre jusqu'au bout, et j'ai peur de ce qu'il est prêt à faire pour se venger. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? »

Hypnos lança des regards nerveux autour de lui, avant de se pencher vers elle.

« Il y a quelqu'un de pire que mon frère, quelqu'un que même Zeus craint. »

« Qui est-ce ? »

Il allait répondre, quand des bruits étranges résonnèrent, comme des milliers de petites pattes foulant la surface du plafond, des murs et du sol.

Hypnos prit l'air affolé.

« Oh non, il approche ! Dépêche-toi de te réveiller, je ne peux rien faire contre lui. »

« Quoi ? Mais… »

« Réveille-toi ! Et préviens les autres. Dis-leur d'empêcher Thanatos de la réveiller. Elle ne doit pas revenir dans votre monde. »

« Elle ? Qui elle ? »

« Ma mère ! Maintenant… RÉVEILLE-TOI ! »

Ce cri propulsa Taylor en arrière, la faisant tomber dans le vide… puis se réveiller en sursaut dans un lit.

Elle vit Hada sursauter dans sa chaise en face, puis prendre l'air soulagé.

« Oh, t'es réveillée ! On a cru que dormirais encore longtemps », dit la Japonaise en lissant son chignon.

Taylor voulut lui demander de quoi elle parlait, quand elle vit que beaucoup d'autres personnes la veillaient dans la pièce. Elle reconnut la chambre de la maison que les pêcheurs leur avaient gracieusement prêtée.

Persée et Andromède étaient assis dans un lit en face du sien, Agénor et Hélios étaient assis près de la cheminée, et… Hadès se tenait adossé contre le mur.

Tous la regardaient avec l'air surpris, signe que son réveil agité les avait tous fait sursauter.

Cerbère, qui était allongé aux pieds de Hadès, se leva et s'approcha pour lécher la main de la jeune fille.

« Mauvais rêve ? » demanda Persée.

Taylor soupira, puis leur raconta son rêve. Lorsqu'elle aborda le sujet de « elle », celle que même Zeus craignait et qui s'avérait être la mère de Thanatos et Hypnos, le visage de Hadès se teinta d'horreur.

« Vous êtes sûre d'avoir entendu ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, Hypnos m'a bien dit ce que je vous ai répété. Pourquoi ? Vous savez de qui il s'agit ? » demanda Taylor.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » s'étonna Persée, face à la tête que faisait le dieu.

Hadès se tourna vers le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée et regarda les flammes un moment, avec l'air concentré.

« Hadès ? » insista Persée.

« Il s'agit de Nyx », dit-il.

« Qui ? » demanda Andromède.

« La déesse de la nuit », dit Taylor. « On nous a parlé d'elle à l'école », dit-elle en voyant l'air interrogateur des autres.

« C'est exact. Et c'est une divinité redoutable », dit Hadès.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que la nuit a de mauvais pour nous ? » s'étonna Hélios.

« Elle n'est pas mauvaise tant qu'elle se limite à une partie de la journée », dit Hadès. « Mais si Nyx venait à être relâchée, si les entraves que mes frères et sœurs et moi-même avons eu tant de mal à lui mettre venaient à être brisées… alors, ce sera la fin. »

« Elle nous tuerait tous, c'est ça ? » devina Agénor.

« Oui et non. Elle imposerait par sa seule présence une nuit éternelle sur le monde. »

« Et alors ? » demanda le jeune homme, perdu.

« S'il faisait éternellement nuit, on n'aurait plus de soleil. Plus de soleil, plus de plantes, plus de cultures, plus de fruits ! Les animaux seraient déroutés, ils dormiraient plus et seraient vulnérables dans le noir, seuls les animaux nocturnes s'en sortiraient. Et il n'y aurait plus de chaleur. Et alors en hiver, il ferait si froid qu'on pourrait en mourir », dit Taylor.

Andromède prit l'air horrifié en entendant ça.

« Mais… vous dites que vous l'avez enchaînée ? » demanda la reine au dieu des Enfers.

Hadès fit la moue.

« Enchaînée… on pourrait dire ça comme ça. C'est… plutôt une sorte de maléfice que nous lui avons tous jeté. Elle est retenue dans une sorte de prison isolée de ce monde, avec quelques heures de semi-liberté qui permettent à l'obscurité de se manifester au moment que vous appelez la nuit, pour permettre aux êtres vivants de s'endormir. Mais si Thanatos parvenait à lever le sort et à détruire la prison où elle est retenue… Je préfère ne pas y penser. »

« Et ce sort, comment le rompre ? » demanda Persée.

« C'est bien là le mystère, pour moi. Taylor, Hypnos ne vous a rien dit de plus ? » demanda Hadès.

« Non. Il y a eu un bruit bizarre tout à coup, comme des insectes qui grouillaient derrière les murs, et puis il m'a obligée à me réveiller. »

En entendant ça, Hadès prit l'air inquiet, puis se força à reprendre l'air impassible et se dirigea, sans un mot, vers la sortie.

Persée se leva et le suivit au-dehors.

« Je dois retourner sur l'Olympe prévenir les autres. Ils doivent être tenus au courant », dit Hadès.

« Et nous, qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant ? »

L'ancien dieu posa son regard sur la porte de la maison restée ouverte.

Par l'embrasure, il vit Andromède qui s'asseyait près de Taylor et la serrait dans ses bras pour la réconforter, tandis que Hada se mettait de l'autre côté, pour la soutenir elle aussi.

« Veillez sur elle. »

Il fit mine de s'éloigner, quand la voix de Persée l'arrêta.

« Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu savais qu'elle deviendrait une déesse, après s'être sacrifiée. »

« Non, je l'ignorais. Je pensais sincèrement qu'elle mourrait. C'est pour ça que je vous ai dit de ne pas rejoindre le temple de Rhéa, avant de… »

 _Mourir_ , compléta mentalement Persée.

Le souvenir de la façon dont Hadès s'était sacrifié pour sauver son fils Hélios était devenu une sorte de sujet tabou entre eux, comme si le dieu des Enfers craignait de mettre Persée mal à l'aise en le faisant se sentir redevable d'avoir sauvé son fils. Quant au fils de Zeus, il ne savait que penser. Il avait eu l'habitude de haïr Hadès si longtemps… Même s'il était conscient des changements en lui, il n'osait se laisser aller à imaginer qu'il devienne un ami, voire… un membre de sa famille.

« Veille sur elle, Persée. Veille sur chacun d'eux », dit Hadès, avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée noire.

Persée regarda la colonne de noirceur disparaître dans les nuages, puis fit demi-tour et regagna la maison.

Il ne remarqua pas la toile d'araignée logée entre une des poutres et le mur. Il ne vit pas l'araignée rouge sang, qui le fixait de ses multiples yeux avec insistance.

Loin d'ici, en Enfer, dans la salle du trône, Thanatos regardait la scène dans un nuage aussi rouge que celui de l'araignée.

Un sourire sournois sur les lèvres, il tapota les crânes ornant les accoudoirs de son trône.

« Bien joué, Arès ! Maintenant que la Flamme doute, je vais me faire un plaisir de faire de sa vie un cauchemar… au sens propre du terme ! » finit-il dans un sombre ricanement.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dans une maison voisine de celle de Persée et ses amis, une fillette dormait dans son lit, tandis que ses parents discutaient, assis autour d'une table en dégustant du poisson.

Soudain, la fillette s'agita dans son lit, puis se mit à gémir.

Inquiète, la mère se tourna vers elle.

« Oh non, voilà que ça la reprend. »

Acquiesçant, le père, qui était aussi le chef du village, se leva et s'approcha de la petite pour la secouer doucement.

Cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté, bien au contraire. Elle se mit à s'agiter davantage et à tendre les bras, comme pour repousser un ennemi.

Puis, soudain, elle se redressa en criant. Son père s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter. L'enfant, en nage et tremblante, se laissa faire.

Mais soudain, la mère poussa un petit cri affolé puis s'approcha pour lui prendre le bras.

« Comment t'es-tu fait ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

Suivant son regard, le père et la fille virent une marque sur son bras. Comme de longs doigts griffus, qui l'avaient agrippée et écorchée la peau.

« C'était dans mon rêve, je… je ne comprends pas ! » gémit la fillette, terrorisée.

La famille ne vit pas une grosse araignée s'éloigner du lit puis se glisser sous la porte pour sortir et rejoindre la toile de l'araignée rouge.


	23. Entraînement et proposition

_Merci à **Urania Crystal** pour sa review. _

_Bonne lecture !_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnes de l'univers de_ Clash of Titans _et_ Wrath of Titans _ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est la propriété de Warner Bros et cie. Néanmoins, Taylor et Hada sont issues de mon imagination._

* * *

 **Entraînement et proposition  
**

Lorsque Hadès revint sur l'Olympe, les dieux l'attendaient déjà tous dans la Salle d'Observation.

Lorsqu'il leur parla du geste qu'Arès avait osé faire à la Flamme, tous les dieux poussèrent des cris de colère ou d'indignation, leur visage affichant un air outré.

Comment Arès avait-il pu blesser la Flamme, alors qu'elle s'était sacrifiée pour le ramener à la vie, lui comme tous les autres ?!

Mais quand ils apprirent le projet de Thanatos de libérer Nyx, un silence teinté d'effroi emplit la pièce.

« Elle ne peut pas sortir », déclara brusquement Héphaïstos.

Les regards convergèrent dans sa direction.

« Nous étions tous puissants à l'époque, et nous avons usé de tout notre talent pour l'enchaîner. J'ai usé de mes meilleures chaînes pour la retenir ! Elle ne peut pas sortir de sa prison. »

« Elle ne peut pas en sortir _seule_ », releva Athéna.

« Mais Thanatos ne pourrait pas le faire, pas même avec le pouvoir combiné de tous les Titans ! » dit Poséidon.

« Il doit avoir un autre plan en tête. Hélas, nous n'en connaissons pas tous les détails », dit Apollon.

« Hypnos ne pourrait pas nous en dire plus ? » demanda Héra.

« D'après la Flamme, il était suivi dans le monde des rêves. Quelque chose semblait le poursuivre, et il tenait à l'éviter », dit Hadès.

« Que faire, alors ? » demanda Déméter.

« Continuez d'ouvrir l'œil… et restez attentifs aux signes », dit Zeus. « Peut-être serait-il plus prudent de ramener la Flamme ici. Hadès ? »

Le dieu des Enfers baissa tristement les yeux et fit « non » de la tête.

« Elle n'acceptera jamais. Elle a découvert ce qu'elle était devenue, et elle a réagi comme Persée le jour où il a découvert ses origines. »

D'ailleurs, c'était en partie sa faute s'il avait eu une réaction aussi mauvaise, à l'époque. En entendant ça, Héra leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Zeus, Poséidon et Hestia baissèrent tristement les yeux.

« Il faudra bien qu'elle finisse par assumer ce qu'elle est devenue », dit Athéna. « Notre destin et celui des hommes en dépendent. »

« En attendant, si elle reste sur Terre, il lui faudra quelqu'un pour lui enseigner la magie », dit Apollon. « Nous savons tous très bien les dommages qu'un dieu inexpérimenté peut commettre dans le monde des mortels. »

« Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait faire l'affaire », dit Hadès.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Helios s'éveilla en sursaut.

Balayant la chambre du regard, il fut soulagé en voyant son père, allongé dans un lit improvisé à même le sol avec une couverture et un oreiller.

Andromède dormait près de lui, leurs mains liées dans leur sommeil. Le jeune garçon eut un léger sourire en voyant ça.

Il aperçut Agénor allongé plus près du mur, ronflant légèrement dans son sommeil.

Puis il vit Taylor couchée dans le lit de la chambre. Même endormie, elle affichait toujours un air soucieux.

En silence, le jeune garçon s'approcha d'elle et rajusta les couvertures sur elle, puis il sortit de la maison.

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, personne n'était dehors, mais le ciel était moins sombre. L'enfant traversa le village silencieux et aperçut, à quelques mètres de la mer, Hada.

La jeune fille avait ôté sa veste, ne laissant voir qu'un T-shirt violet sombre, avec une drôle de fleur rose peinte dessus. D'après elle, il s'agissait d'une fleur de sakura, une fleur de cerisier, qui poussait dans son pays natal, le Japon.

Le sabre en main, Hada exécutait une série de mouvements. Hélios la regarda bouger en silence, saisi par la grâce et l'ordre des mouvements qu'elle exécutait. Cela ressemblait plus à une danse qu'à un combat.

Elle s'interrompit au bout d'un moment, puis se redressa et se tourna vers lui.

« Tu ne dors pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, j'ai fait un mauvais rêve. »

Hada acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis vint s'assoir sur un rocher. Hélios vint s'assoir près d'elle.

« C'était impressionnant, vos mouvements. »

« Merci, mais tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais ? »

« Si vous… si tu veux. Tu es une guerrière, c'est ton métier dans ton monde ? »

Hada fit la moue.

« Non, je suis étudiante. Mais… je pratique le kendo sur mon temps libre. »

« Le… quoi ? »

« _Kendo_. C'est un art martial et un sport de combat japonais. »

« Et tu le pratiques pour quoi, si tu ne veux pas devenir une guerrière ? »

« Pour le plaisir, parce que j'aime ça. Et aussi, parce qu'il y a des compétitions à mon époque, et que je veux toutes les remporter pour devenir une grande championne. Mais la guerre… »

Hada tira sur le manche de son sabre, dévoilant un morceau de lame hors du fourreau.

« Je n'ai pas envie de faire de la guerre mon passe-temps. Surtout après avoir quel horrible personnage est cet Arès ! »

Hélios eut un frisson en entendant ce nom. Il se souvenait encore du jour où le dieu de la guerre était venu dans son village pour le kidnapper. Il l'avait emmené de force au temple pour se servir de lui comme otage contre Persée. Le jeune garçon avait ressenti une peur et un chagrin immense, en voyant le dieu de la guerre battre son père avec une violence et une rage terrifiantes.

Comme si elle avait senti son trouble, Hada posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon.

« Le kendo est un art chez moi, avec une code strict. Mais tu sais comment est né cet art, à la base ? Les récits mythologiques racontent notamment comment un homme, Susanowo, tua un dragon à huit têtes pour libérer son pays. Et c'est de la queue de ce dragon qu'il tira le premier sabre, symbole de la famille impériale. »

Hada tira entièrement son sabre du fourreau et tendit la lame devant elle, la faisant luire dans la lumière naissante du soleil.

« Il y a d'autres histoires, mais ma préférée est celle de Masamune et Murasama. Masamune était un mystérieux personnage, décrit comme un homme droit, serein, intègre et bon et son talent de forgeron d'exception étaient reconnus de tous. En effet, le sabre japonais ne devait ni se casser, ni se tordre et garder tout son tranchant et Masamune avait la réputation de forger les plus fines, les plus belles et les plus efficaces lames du pays !  
Mais il y avait un autre forgeron très connu : Murasama. Il était tout l'opposé de Masamune. Ses lames étaient parfaitement forgées et terriblement efficaces, mais aussi imprégnées d'une magie néfaste due à sa nature relativement agressive. On parlait même de sabres maléfiques, tant l'aura s'en dégageant était négative, poussant son utilisateur à des luttes sanglantes et parfois même le blessant gravement lui-même !  
Un jour, pour en avoir le cœur net, un homme planta un sabre de Murasama dans un ruisseau où des feuilles suivaient le ruissellement de l'eau. Toutes les feuilles se tranchaient net au contact de celle-ci. Il retenta l'expérience avec un sabre de Masamune et étrangement, toutes les feuilles évitaient sa lame, comme si l'épée les épargnait sachant qu'elle ne pouvait faire de mal. Cet homme prononça une phrase qui résume à elle seule la différence entre les deux types d'épée : _La Masamune est humaine, la Murasama est terrible._ »

Hélios regarda le sabre de la jeune fille d'un œil neuf. Hada rengaina son sabre et porta son regard au loin.

« J'aime à penser que les sabres que je manie, qu'ils soient en bois ou réels, sont comme Masamune. Je crois que c'est pour ça que j'apprends le kendo : pour savoir me défendre et protéger ceux qui me sont chers. Et je dois reconnaître que depuis que je suis arrivée dans ce monde, ça m'a bien servi. »

Elle se leva et tendit les bras le haut pour s'étirer, quand la voix d'Hélios reprit.

« Tu veux bien m'apprendre ? »

Surprise, elle se tourna vers le garçon de onze ans.

« Le kendo ? Tu veux l'apprendre ? »

« Oui ! Je… père m'a obligé à suivre des cours d'épée dans le camp militaire d'Andromède, mais… J'ai jamais vraiment aimé ça. Par contre, ce que tu fais, tout ce que tu m'as raconté, ça me parle ! »

Hada fit la moue. Elle continuait d'apprendre à son époque, mais elle devait admettre qu'elle avait un niveau suffisant pour lui enseigner au moins quelques bases.

« Bon… Aide-moi à trouver deux grands bâtons, alors. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Taylor fut réveillée par le bruit de deux bâtons s'entrechoquant, ainsi que des exclamations.

Ouvrant les yeux, elle vit qu'elle était seule dans la maison, avec Cerbère allongé à ses pieds.

Curieuse, elle enfila ses chaussures puis sortit, suivie du chien.

Elle eut la surprise de trouver Persée, Andromède et Agénor assis sur des rochers, regardant Hada qui s'entraînait avec Hélios au kendo.

« Hada ? » dit Taylor.

Son amie cessa de se battra, puis s'inclina face à Hélios qui fit de même, avant de se tourner vers elle.

« Alors, bien dormi ? » dit-elle.

« Pas trop, j'ai eu la sensation de faire des cauchemars… Et vous faites quoi ? »

« Je lui ai demandé de m'enseigner le kendo ! » dit Hélios, tout content.

Persée se leva pour venir leur tendre une gourde d'eau. Hélios but le premier, suivi de Hada puis Taylor.

« C'est quoi, le programme, aujourd'hui ? » demanda la jeune fille, une fois qu'elle se fut rassasiée.

Persée hésita avant de répondre : « Je peux te parler en privé ? »

Légèrement inquiète, Taylor acquiesça malgré tout, laissant Hada et Hélios reprendre l'entraînement sous les regards amusés et curieux d'Andromède et Agénor.

Une fois loin des autres, au bord des vagues, Cerbère sur leurs talons, Persée s'arrêta et se tourna vers Taylor.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« Un peu endormie encore, mais ça va. »

« Non… je ne parlais pas de ça. »

Comprenant à quoi il faisait allusion, Taylor soupira.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je… je ne sais pas. Je me sens… à la fois furieuse, fatiguée et paniquée. »

Elle regarda ses mains.

« Depuis que je suis revenue à la vie, je me sens toujours comme avant, et pourtant… certaines choses ont changé. »

Elle plia les doigts, faisant apparaître une flamme dans la paume de sa main.

« Quand il y a du feu dans les parages, je me sens bizarre. C'est comme si… il me parlait. C'est comme si les flammes réclamaient sans cesse mon attention. »

Elle referma ses doigts, faisant disparaître le feu.

« Je déteste ce pouvoir en lui-même, Persée. J'ai fait des tas de sacrifices à cause de lui, et pourtant, à l'idée de m'en débarrasser… C'est comme essayer de s'imaginer qu'on vous arrache un morceau du cœur ! »

Acquiesçant, le demi-dieu regarda au loin. Des nuages d'orage étaient visibles dans le ciel au loin. Quelques éclairs déchirèrent le ciel, tandis que les grondements du tonnerre parvinrent à leurs oreilles.

« Le jour où j'ai découvert que j'étais le fils d'un dieu et d'une mortelle, j'ai ressenti la même chose. J'étais à la fois furieux, triste et fatigué. C'était comme si certaines choses devenaient soudain plus claires et qu'en même temps, je n'avais pas envie qu'elles le deviennent, car alors, je savais que ce serait tirer un trait sur ma vie d'avant. Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu ressens, Taylor. Tout comme cette sensation que tu éprouves avec le feu. »

Il porta la main à son cœur.

« Chaque fois qu'il y a de l'orage, je peux le _sentir_. »

« Et comment tu fais ? Pour vivre avec ça… ? » demanda Taylor.

Dans un soupir, Persée haussa des épaules.

« On doit apprendre à vivre avec au jour le jour, et ne pas oublier ce que nous voulons devenir. Moi, c'est une vie d'homme simple que je souhaite, depuis toujours. »

« Tout comme moi. Sauf que je n'ai plus le choix. »

« Ne dis pas ça ! »

« Ah oui ? Tu veux quoi, que je me voile la face ? Je suis une déesse, maintenant. Appelons un chat un chat ! »

Près d'elle, Cerbère grogna.

« Désolée, mon grand », dit la jeune fille en lui adressant un regard amusé, avant de se tourner vers Persée. « Mais tu crois vraiment que ton père serait prêt à laisser sa précieuse source de vie et d'énergie devenir mortelle et mourir de vieillesse un jour, surtout avec la menace qui rôde ? »

Persée ne put retenir une grimace désabusée. Non, en effet, ce n'était pas le genre de Zeus.

« Peut-être que Hadès pourrait… »

Taylor secoua la tête.

« Je ne veux pas lui demander quoi que ce soit, à lui ou à aucun autre dieu ou déesse. Ils pourraient exiger autre chose en échange. »

Persée sourit.

« Quoi ? » demanda Taylor.

« Rien, mais ça me soulage de voir que tu te méfies toujours d'eux, comme une vraie humaine. »

Se penchant, il posa une main sur son épaule.

« Ne deviens pas comme eux, c'est tout ce que je te demande. »

« T'inquiète, c'est juré », dit Taylor avec sérieux.

« Bien… Dans ce cas, on y retourne ? J'aimerais m'assurer que ton amie n'a pas réduit mon fils en bouillie. »

« Connaissant Hada, je crains le pire », plaisanta Taylor.

Mais lorsqu'ils revinrent à l'orée du village, ils eurent la surprise de voir que leurs amis faisaient face à une mystérieuse femme, qui discutait avec eux.

Taylor fut frappée par sa beauté. Grande, la peau hâlée, son beau visage était encadré par une longue chevelure noire aux reflets bleutés. Elle portait une robe de couleur gris cendre, un diadème en argent de la forme d'un serpent mordant sa queue barrait son front.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Persée en s'approchant, suivi de Taylor.

Cerbère courut soudain près de la nouvelle venue et se mit à lui faire la fête.

Cette dernière sourit et s'agenouilla pour gratter le chien derrière les oreilles.

« Eh bien, Cerbère ! Tu as bonne mine », dit la femme.

Puis, se redressant, elle inclina la tête.

« Vous devez être Persée, le fils de Zeus… »

« Et vous êtes… ? » demanda l'intéressé.

« Mon nom est Hécate. »

En entendant ce nom, tous parurent surpris et inquiets, sauf Taylor et Hada qui étaient perdues.

« Hécate ? » répéta Taylor.

« La déesse de l'Obscurité et des terreurs nocturnes », dit Andromède.

« Mais aussi de la magie et de la sorcellerie. Hadès m'a envoyé pour t'aider, Flamme de l'Olympe », dit la jeune femme.

« M'aider ? À faire quoi ? » demanda Taylor.

« Il faut bien que tu apprennes à maîtriser tes pouvoirs, non ? Et comme tu ne veux apparemment pas venir sur l'Olympe, Hadès m'a demandé de venir ici pour t'entraîner. »

Taylor fit la moue.

 _Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas être rigolo_ , pensa-t-elle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Après la réunion, les dieux et déesses se dispersèrent pour rejoindre leurs demeures respectives.

Néanmoins, au lieu de suivre Héra, Zeus resta dans la Salle d'Observation.

Il trouva Hadès à un balcon, occupé à regarder au loin.

« Toujours en train de méditer seul, mon frère ? » demanda Zeus.

« Et toi, toujours à m'espionner ? » rétorqua Hadès.

« Non, je souhaitais te parler. »

Le dieu des Enfers se tourna vers celui de la foudre, attendant la suite.

« Si jamais nous parvenons à vaincre Thanatos, je ne pense pas que le fait de te renvoyer aux Enfers serait une bonne idée », dit Zeus.

Hadès parut surpris une seconde, avant de froncer des sourcils.

« Es-tu en train de me dire que je devrais lui laisser mon royaume ? Celui-là même où tu m'as obligé à vivre pendant des siècles, contre mon gré, banni loin des autres ! »

L'obscurité se fit plus forte dans la salle. Les flammes des lampes se firent plus faibles.

« Non, je pensais plutôt à changer légèrement l'ordre des choses », dit Zeus.

La curiosité revint, laissant l'obscurité moins forte dans la pièce, mais toujours présente.

« Je pensais laisser à Thanatos les Enfers et les âmes damnées, celles vouées au Tartare. Mais pour les autres, celles pures ou héroïques, je pensais que tu pourrais t'occuper d'elles ici. »

« Ici ?! »

« Nous savons tous les deux que l'équilibre entre la vie et la mort a changé, et ce bien avant que tu meures comme nous. Les âmes sont perdues, et le monde d'en bas ne peut plus exercer une influence apaisante pour elles, Thanatos a trop exercé son influence néfaste pour que les choses reviennent à la normale à un quelconque moment. Ici, en revanche, avec nos pouvoirs, nous pourrions créer une dimension alternative la nuit, où elles trouveraient le repos. »

« Attends une minute ! Es-tu en train de me dire que… ? »

« Je te propose de régner sur l'Olympe la nuit, oui. Quant à moi, je régnerais le jour. »

Hadès regarda son frère avec l'air franchement ahuri, comme s'il s'attendait à le voir changer d'apparence pour révéler le visage d'un quelconque dieu qui aurait voulu lui faire une farce.

« Je te l'ai dit quand nous sommes tous revenus à la vie : je ne veux plus commettre les mêmes erreurs que celles du passé. Elles ont causé notre perte à tous. Te trahir et te bannir loin des tiens y figurent, et je ne compte pas recommencer. »

Comprenant que son frère avait besoin de temps pour assimiler cette idée et réfléchir à son offre, Zeus posa une main sur son épaule.

« Réfléchis-y, mon frère. C'est tout ce que je te demande. »

Puis il quitta la salle, laissant Hadès seul dans un silence choqué.


	24. Le feu de la douleur

_Merci à **Urania Crystal** pour sa review. _

_Bonne lecture !_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnes de l'univers de_ Clash of Titans _et_ Wrath of Titans _ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est la propriété de Warner Bros et cie. Néanmoins, Taylor et Hada sont issues de mon imagination._

* * *

 **Le feu de la douleur**

Hécate choisit de conduire Taylor à l'écart du village, derrière une dune sablonneuse.

« Il faut vraiment qu'on s'éloigne des autres ? » demanda Taylor en lançant un regard vers les habitations des pêcheurs.

« Si l'on veut éviter de mettre le feu au village, oui. »

Taylor reporta son regard sur Hécate. La déesse marchait avec grâce et aisance sur le sable, tandis que Taylor sentait du sable se glisser dans ses rangers à chaque pas.

Cerbère, fidèle à lui-même, suivait la jeune fille en gravissant lui aussi les dunes.

Une fois qu'ils se furent arrêtés, Taylor s'assit et ôta ses chaussures pour les vider. Cerbère s'installa près d'elle. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Hécate s'assit devant la jeune fille.

« Avant de commencer, j'aimerais que tu fasses apparaître le phénix. »

Taylor regarda son tatouage, puis appela mentalement Blaze. L'oiseau jaillit de sa peau dans un nuage d'étincelles et de plumes enflammées.

Il gazouilla gaiement en voyant Taylor, puis se tourna vers Hécate et la détailla en silence, avant de s'envoler vers le ciel.

Taylor ne se faisait aucun souci, elle savait qu'il reviendrait.

« Bien. Maintenant, dis-moi… Est-ce que tu pourrais faire apparaître une flamme dans ta main ? Une petite, attention. »

« Euh… Je ne sais pas », avoua la jeune fille.

Elle essaya quand même de se concentrer sur ce que la déesse lui avait demandé. Elle tendit la main devant elle et inspira à fond. Elle sentit le foyer dans son cœur chauffer, impatient de libérer un torrent de feu, de brûler tout sur son passage !

Elle sentit la chaleur traverser son bras et jaillir de sa paume dans une explosion.

Hécate eut le bon réflexe de reculer. Taylor poussa un cri et serra le poing pour éteindre les flammes, mais elles demeuraient. Une peur instinctive de se brûler prit le dessus dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Elle recula en criant de peur.

Elle sentit Hécate lui saisir le poignet, puis un froid intense transpercer sa peau et étouffer son pouvoir.

Haletante, elle rouvrit les yeux et vit que les flammes avaient disparu. La déesse magicienne la regardait maintenant avec l'air grave.

« C'est bien ce que je craignais… Tu as peur de ton pouvoir », dit-elle.

« Quoi ?! » s'étrangla Taylor. « Mais… Non ! Enfin, je… J'ai eu peur de me brûler, je… »

« Tu ne _dois pas_ avoir peur du feu ! Tu es la Flamme. Ce pouvoir fait partie de toi. Si tu n'arrives pas à le maîtriser, il te consumera littéralement. »

« Mais… Vous croyez que c'est facile, peut-être ! » s'écria la jeune fille, blessée.

Hécate ferma les yeux et resta immobile. Taylor sentit la colère monter en elle. Pour qui se prenait cette déesse arrogante et blasée, qui débarquait de nulle part pour lui enseigner soi-disant la magie et se permettait de la critiquer ?

« Vous avez une idée de ce que j'ai sacrifié pour ce pouvoir ? Et je n'en veux pas ! Ce que je veux, c'est redevenir comme avant ! »

La déesse rouvrit les yeux.

« Ça, c'est impossible. Je suis désolée. »

« DÉSOLÉE ?! C'est tout ce que vous trouvez de mieux à dire ? _Désolée_ ? »

Cerbère baissa ses oreilles et gémit.

« Taylor, je ne suis pas là pour te nuire. Hadès m'a demandé de t'enseigner la maîtrise de ton pouvoir, mais je suis aussi venue parce que j'étais curieuse. Je souhaitais te rencontrer. »

« Et c'est censé m'aider à me calmer ? » marmonna la jeune fille, les bras croisés.

« Non, je dis juste ce que je pense. »

Taylor ne sut quoi répondre devant cette phrase. Elle préféra s'enfermer dans un silence boudeur.

« Jamais je ne chercherai à te nuire, Taylor », dit Hécate.

« Ah non ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je vous croirais ? »

« Parce que tu es la Flamme. Ton pouvoir est l'essence même de nos pouvoirs à nous, les dieux. Ta proximité me rend plus forte et vivante. D'instinct, j'éprouve de l'affinité et l'envie de te protéger. »

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna Taylor. « Pourtant, Arès m'a… »

« Il savait que ça ne te tuerait pas. J'admets que son geste de te lancer un couteau en pleine poitrine fut indigne, après ce que tu as fait pour le ramener à la vie. Par contre, crois-moi : il ne pourra jamais te tuer. Peu importe la haine qu'il pourrait éprouver vis-à-vis de toi dans le futur, même s'il approchait une lame de ton cœur, il n'arriverait pas à te tuer. »

Taylor fit la moue, mi-dubitative, mi-soulagée à l'idée qu'elle bénéficiait d'une sorte d'avantage qui empêchait les dieux d'attenter à sa vie.

« Maintenant, il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de te réconcilier avec tes pouvoirs. Dis-moi, as-tu toujours eu peur de ces flammes ? »

« Euh… Non », admit la jeune fille. « Enfin… Avant de me sacrifier, elles n'étaient pas aussi puissantes. Elles se manifestaient quand j'étais en danger, et j'avoue que j'appréciais ça, c'était comme si j'avais une sorte d'ange gardien en moi, qui se manifestait pour me sauver quand j'en avais besoin. »

Mais ensuite, elle s'était auto-incinérée dans le temple de Rhéa, et le souvenir de sa mort la hantait. La sensation de brûler, la chair calcinée qui se racornissait sur ses os, son sang qui bouillonnait… Rien que d'y penser, elle fut prise de violents tremblements.

Elle sentit soudain une main douce et fraîche se poser sur son front, puis un sentiment de calme et de maîtrise de soi la gagna.

« Merci », dit-elle à Hécate, même si elle ignorait comment la déesse s'y était prise.

« Je ne suis pas que la déesse de la magie, je suis aussi celle de l'obscurité et des terreurs qu'elle suscite. Je peux t'aider à gérer ta peur, mais il faut que tu acceptes l'idée d'y faire face. L'acceptes-tu ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ? » soupira Taylor.

« Oui, tu l'as. »

Sa réponse désarçonna la jeune fille, mais elle se garda de répliquer.

Elle vit Hécate lui tendre les mains. Elle hésita deux secondes avant de lui donner les siennes.

« Maintenant, repense à cet instant où tu as commencé à avoir peur. Retourne là-bas et regarde. »

« Je… »

Taylor s'arrêta. Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas fuir. Pas alors qu'elle venait de donner ses mains à Hécate, lui signifiant qu'elle acceptait d'essayer l'entraînement.

Alors, résignée, elle ferma les yeux et revit le temple de Rhéa. Elle revit la bataille qui faisait rage entre Thanatos et ses amis, tandis qu'elle courait vers la vasque d'or.

Elle se souvint des serres de Blaze autour de ses poignets, tandis qu'il la soulevait jusqu'au-dessus de la vasque. Puis la chute, si courte… et la sensation du pouvoir qui s'éveillait en elle. Sauvage, indomptable, le feu était là, désireux de brûler tout ce qui l'entourait : la terre, l'air, la chair de Taylor… Il avait soif de son sang, il grignotait ses os comme des biscuits blancs.

Taylor gémit et voulut sortir de ce souvenir. C'était trop horrible ! Les doigts d'Hécate serrèrent plus fort ses mains.

« _Pas maintenant_ », dit la voix de la déesse dans sa tête. « _Tu dois aller au bout de ce souvenir._ »

« Non ! Non… » gémit Taylor.

Mais la déesse maintenait son esprit focalisé sur ces souvenirs. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en aller.

Elle gémit lorsque les sensations revinrent, submergeant son esprit dans un torrent de douleur.

Les souvenirs revinrent, avec une netteté terrifiante. Elle pouvait même sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux grillés !

Taylor sentit sa tête basculer en avant. Elle allait céder, elle le sentait. Lentement, elle sentit son esprit basculer dans l'inconscience. Elle entendit à peine la voix de Persée qui résonnait, près d'elle. Ou plutôt, on aurait dit qu'il criait… ? Mais elle n'en sut pas plus. La noirceur l'enveloppa, dissipant toute sensation ou pensée épuisante.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

En entendant les cris de Taylor, Persée avait quitté Hélios et Hada pour gravir les dunes.

Il avait trouvé Taylor et Hécate assises l'une en face de l'autre et se tenant les mains, avec Cerbère auprès d'elles.

Mais Taylor semblait plongée dans une transe douloureuse. Son visage affichait une terreur immense et elle suait à grosses gouttes.

« Arrêtez ! » cria le demi-dieu.

Sans attendre de réponse d'Hécate, il la repoussa et rattrapa Taylor avant qu'elle tombe.

« Taylor ? Taylor, réponds ! » dit-il en la secouant. « Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? » s'écria-t-il en fusillant la déesse du regard.

Celle-ci prit le temps de se relever et lisser sa robe avant de lui répondre.

« J'enseigne à son esprit comment affronter ses pires terreurs. »

« Oh, vraiment ? On aurait plutôt dit que vous étiez en train de la tuer ! »

« Je ne peux pas la tuer. C'est une déesse. »

« C'est aussi mon amie et une jeune fille avec une âme humaine ! Mais… pourquoi est-ce que je perds mon temps à essayer de vous expliquer ça ? »

Persée cala plus confortablement Taylor dans ses bras puis commença à descendre la dune.

« Vous ne pourrez pas toujours fuir ce que vous êtes, Persée. Je sais ce qui vous terrifie aussi. Et ça ne doit pas vous servir d'excuse pour empêcher Taylor de surmonter ses propres peurs. »

« Je n'ai peur de rien ! » répliqua Persée, furieux.

« Ah oui ? Je sais quels cauchemars vous faites, la nuit. »

Hécate avait beau avoir dit ça sans la moindre note malveillante dans la voix, Persée n'en fut pas moins furieux contre elle.

« Ne vous approchez plus d'elle », dit-il, avant de poursuivre vers la maison où tous passaient la nuit.

Plus tard le soir, lorsque tous furent couchés, Persée sortit pour vérifier où était passée Hécate. Mais la déesse semblait avoir disparu. Seul demeurait Cerbère, qui se tenait assis près de la porte d'entrée, comme un chien de garde.

Le jeune homme reporta son regard sur l'horizon. Tout semblait si calme ! La nuit tombait, et avec elle ses ombres et ce silence froid si caractéristiques quand le soleil disparaissait.

Soudain, le vent lui parut plus fort. Le grondement du tonnerre résonna. Persée reconnut immédiatement cette sensation.

« Tu es revenu », souffla-t-il.

Un bruit d'éclair résonna dans la maison.

Persée ouvrit la porte et entra. Il trouva Zeus debout, tourné vers le lit où Hada, Taylor et Hélios dormaient.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'en revenant dans ce monde, elle réagirait aussi mal », dit le dieu de la foudre en fixant Taylor.

Persée fit un effort pour demeurer stoïque. Une part de lui était heureuse et émue de revoir son père en vie. Après tout, ils s'étaient quittés de manière fort douloureuse. Mais qu'il ait mis autant de temps pour revenir le voir, et qu'il ne semble se soucier que du sort de la Flamme pour son propre profit…

« Que les choses soient bien claires : je ne veux pas qu'Hécate ni aucun autre dieu l'approchent. La leçon d'aujourd'hui a largement suffi », dit le jeune homme en s'approchant.

Avec l'air triste et fatigué, Zeus se tourna vers son fils.

« Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait le choix, Persée. Lorsque j'étais jeune… »

« Jeune ?! Toi ?! » ne put s'empêcher de rire Persée.

« J'ai aussi eu des problèmes avec mes pouvoirs, au début, et il m'a fallu du temps pour les maîtriser, seul qui plus est. Ce fut la même chose pour mes frères. Poséidon a provoqué l'engloutissement de plusieurs îles avant d'enfin comprendre comment contrôler l'eau. Heureusement, elles étaient inhabitées à l'époque, je n'avais pas encore eu l'idée de créer les hommes. Et je ne te parle pas de ce que Hadès a enduré avant qu'enfin, les ombres lui obéissent… »

Persée haussa un sourcil. Essayer d'imaginer les dieux jeunes et incapables de maîtriser leurs pouvoirs lui semblait plutôt irréel.

« Pourquoi tu ne la rends pas mortelle à nouveau ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? De tout ce qu'elle a perdu pour vous ramener ! Tu avais dit qu'il n'y aurait plus de sacrifices ! »

« Je pensais qu'il n'y aurait plus de dieu non plus. Et pourtant, Thanatos s'en est pris à ce monde. As-tu vraiment envie de refaire basculer le destin des mortels pour le bonheur d'une seule d'entre eux ? »

Agacé par la logique imparable de Zeus, Persée secoua la tête.

« Si tu n'as pas de solution à me proposer pour Taylor, va-t-en. »

« J'ai une solution, Persée. Laisse-moi l'emmener sur l'Olympe. Là-bas, elle se sentira plus à sa place et elle sera entourée de gens qui la comprendront. Les mortels ne pourront jamais totalement l'accepter. Elle est trop puissante et sa réalité a basculé, elle ne verra bientôt plus les choses comme les mortels les voient. »

« Je t'ai dit de partir. »

Comprenant que la discussion n'irait pas plus loin ce soir, Zeus acquiesça.

« Dors bien, mon fils », dit-il avant de sortir.

Sitôt qu'il eut franchi la porte, il disparut dans un flash d'étincelles bleu électrique.


	25. Le début du cauchemar

_Merci à **Urania Crystal** , **Cally-sama** et **MonaIsla** pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture !_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnes de l'univers de_ Clash of Titans _et_ Wrath of Titans _ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est la propriété de Warner Bros et cie. Néanmoins, Taylor et Hada sont issues de mon imagination._

* * *

 **Le début du cauchemar**

Taylor s'éveilla en sentant que quelque chose clochait.

Elle ne comprit d'abord pas de quoi il s'agissait, aussi prit-elle le temps de sortir du lit et de laisser ses yeux s'accoutumer à la lumière environnante.

Il régnait une semi-obscurité dans la maison. Elle était seule, mais n'entendait rien dehors. Hada et Hélios n'auraient-ils pas dû être en train de s'entraîner au kendo ? Et Persée ? Le connaissant, elle se serait attendue à le trouver à son chevet, vu qu'il l'avait rejointe alors qu'elle perdait connaissance pendant l'entraînement d'Hécate.

Même Cerbère avait disparu.

« Y'a quelqu'un ? » dit Taylor.

Elle enfila ses chaussures puis sortit de la maison. Il n'y avait personne dehors. Fait plus étrange encore, elle n'entendait aucun bruit : ni le chant des vagues, ni le moindre pépiement d'oiseaux, ni même les quelques chèvres que les habitants du village élevaient.

« Hého ? Y'a quelqu'un ? EH ! » cria Taylor, franchement inquiète.

Elle se mit à marcher puis courir entre les maisons, mais ne trouva personne. N'y tenant plus, elle força la porte de l'une d'entre elles et entra.

Il faisait sombre à l'intérieur, et il n'y avait personne. Soudain, elle entendit un bruit. Cela semblait venir de sous le lit.

Déglutissant, Taylor s'agenouilla et regarda en dessous, mais ne vit rien. Un peu rassurée malgré tout, elle se releva, quand elle entendit un bruit en provenance du plafond, comme des dizaines de petites pattes qui en effleuraient la surface.

Taylor frissonna. Elle sentait une présence dans la pièce. Et quelque chose lui soufflait qu'elle n'était pas amicale.

« Y'a quelqu'un ? » demanda la jeune fille.

Le bruit de frottement s'intensifia dans son dos. Taylor sentit un souffle dans ses cheveux.

Inspirant à fond, elle se retourna et vit une figure, blanche et aux immenses yeux bleu pâle, qui la fixait avec un sourire hideux, révélant des dents jaunâtres.

Hurlant de peur, Taylor recula et se sentit violemment basculer dans le vide.

« NON ! »

Elle se redressa et vit qu'elle était dans son lit, dans la maison de pêcheur ! Près d'elle, Persée sursauta et se redressa d'un bond sur son tabouret.

Au pied du lit, Cerbère aboya.

« Que… Quoi ? » dit Persée en regardant la jeune fille avec l'air inquiet.

« Je… Euh… Ouf ! J'ai fait un cauchemar ! » dit Taylor en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

« Ça commence à devenir une habitude », plaisanta Andromède en venant s'assoir près d'elle sur le lit, un bol de soupe de poisson à la main.

La jeune fille remercia la reine et but la soupe avec soulagement. Son entraînement avec Hécate l'avait vidée.

Taylor entendit des bruits de bouts de bois et des éclats de rire au-dehors. Elle fut soulagée de reconnaître les voix de Hada et Hélios. Agénor leur lançait parfois des phrases d'encouragement, à l'un comme à l'autre.

« J'ai dormi longtemps ? » demanda Taylor.

« Une journée et demie. On commençait à s'inquiéter », dit Andromède.

« Bon, je vous laisse, je dois m'assurer que les autres mangent aussi », dit Persée.

Une fois seules, les filles se regardèrent sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes.

« Je sais qu'avec tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps, on n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de se parler. Est-ce que tu tiens le coup ? » demanda Andromède.

« On fait aller », soupira Taylor en posant son bol vide près d'elle, sur les couvertures. « L'entraînement était éprouvant, physiquement et moralement. »

« Je te comprends. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui. Après que Persée m'ait sauvée du Kraken, j'ai fait des cauchemars pendant un mois et demi où je revivais mon sacrifice, pour la cité d'Argos. Tu as été vraiment courageuse. »

Taylor lui offrit un pâle sourire.

« Pas autant que toi. »

« Ah non ? Je n'ai pas vaincu le capricorne ni brûlé vif, moi », dit la reine.

« Non, mais tu t'es laissée enchaîner face au Kraken et tu as combattu des cyclopes, Arès et les démons qui accompagnaient Cronos sur le champ de bataille. »

« Tu oublies Atlas, de ton côté ! Sans oublier Thanatos, peu avant de quitter ton époque pour arriver ici la toute première fois. »

« Bon, alors… on a qu'à dire qu'on est ex-eaquo ? »

« Ça me va », dit la reine avec une moue blasée.

Toutes deux se regardèrent avec l'air neutre puis éclatèrent brusquement de rire.

« Ça m'avait manqué, ces discussions entre filles », dit Taylor

« Moi aussi. Sinon, je me demandais quels étaient tes projets, quand tout ça serait fini. »

« Mes projets ? »

« Oui ! Si jamais tout se termine bien – ce que j'espère plus que tout – est-ce que toi et Hada pourriez rester quelque temps avec nous… pour assister à mon mariage ? »

La jeune fille allait lui demander de quoi elle parlait, quand elle vit qu'une bague ornait l'un des doigts de la jeune reine.

« Oh non ! J'y crois pas ! » s'écria Taylor, ses mains couvrant son sourire ébahi. « Il t'a fait sa demande quand ? »

« Avant d'arriver à Pompéi », dit la reine avec un doux sourire.

Taylor examina la bague de plus près. Elle n'était pas en or, mais en argent, ornée d'une petite perle en nacre. C'était un bien joli bijou.

« C'est super, je suis vraiment contente pour vous deux. »

« Merci, ça me touche beaucoup. »

« Et tu as une idée d'où aura lieu la cérémonie ? À Argos ? »

Andromède fit la moue.

« J'espérais plutôt une cérémonie plus modeste, plus intime. Juste la famille et les amis, tous réunis sur une belle plage. »

La reine porta son regard à la fenêtre et regarda l'horizon.

« Depuis que nous sommes ici, j'avoue que j'ai l'impression d'être plus libre et heureuse. Je sais que tôt ou tard, il faudra que je reprenne mes obligations de reine, mais pour l'instant… Malgré le danger qui rôde, j'essaie de profiter du moment présent. »

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. »

Les deux amies discutèrent encore pendant un moment, imaginant des projets pour l'avenir avec les autres membres de la bande. Finalement, toutes deux sortirent de la maison.

Andromède rejoignit Persée pour une promenade sur la plage tandis que Taylor se dirigea vers la campagne bordant l'entrée du village.

Elle sentit soudain le vent souffler fort, faisant danser les herbes hautes autour d'elle.

Un hennissement retentit. Elle aperçut soudain un étalon noir ailé galoper vers elle.

« Pégase ! » s'écria la jeune fille.

Folle de joie, elle courut près de l'étalon. Celui-ci inclina la tête tandis que la jeune fille serrait son cou entre ses bras. Les ailes du cheval l'enveloppèrent dans une douce étreinte.

« Tu lui avais bien manqué », dit une voix dans son dos.

Taylor se retourna et vit un dieu qu'elle reconnut pour l'avoir déjà vu dans l'une des visions de Chrysaor.

« Poséidon… ? » dit-elle.

Le dieu lui répondit par un sourire aimable.

« Si c'est pour me ramener sur l'Olympe, pas question », dit la jeune fille, méfiante.

« C'est la curiosité qui m'a amené ici. Je souhaitais rencontrer celle qui a réconcilié deux de mes fils. »

« Vos… fils ? »

Elle se souvint alors que Pégase et Chrysaor étaient, selon la légende, les enfants du dieu de la mer.

« Et je venais m'assurer qu'Agénor allait bien. »

« Vous lui avez… parlé ? » demanda Taylor.

En voyant l'air sombre du dieu, elle comprit que non. Cela ne l'étonnait guère, Agénor l'avait prévenue qu'il n'avait jamais été en bons termes avec son père, tant il lui en voulait d'avoir été absent de sa vie.

« Du moment qu'il est en vie, le reste importe peu », dit le dieu de la mer en lui tournant le dos.

« Mais il serait peut-être heureux de vous voir… ? »

« Hum ! Ça m'étonnerait que ma présence le réjouisse. Toi-même, tu ne souhaites pas monter vivre avec nous sur l'Olympe. »

Taylor fit la moue.

« C'est dingue, vous avez de la répartie et la même mauvaise foi, tous les deux… et les mêmes yeux », dit-elle quand il se retourna pour la regarder avec l'air surpris.

Poséidon allait répliquer, quand un bruit suspect résonna près de l'arbre où ils se trouvaient. Comme un fourmillement d'insectes…

Méfiant, le dieu de la mer poussa Taylor loin de l'arbre puis s'agenouilla doucement près des racines.

« Il y a quelque chose qui rôde, autour et dans ce village. J'ai reçu les prières de plusieurs pêcheurs, qui se plaignent de souffrir de violents cauchemars. »

« Oh… Moi aussi, je fais des cauchemars depuis que je suis dans ce village », se souvint Taylor.

L'air contrarié, Poséidon se redressa en secouant la tête.

« Je n'ai hélas aucune emprise sur les cauchemars. Seuls les dieux comme Hypnos et Hécate peuvent faire quelque chose. »

Taylor allait lui demander où se trouvait la déesse justement, quand elle remarqua quelque chose qui dépassait de derrière l'arbre : un bras.

« Poséidon… » dit-elle en pointant l'objet de sa trouvaille.

Suivant son regard, Poséidon contourna l'arbre et parut choqué.

« Hécate ? »

Taylor s'approcha à son tour et vit qu'il s'agissait bien de la déesse. Allongée par terre, elle semblait inconsciente. Sa longue chevelure noire était sale et emmêlée.

Le dieu de la mer se pencha et fit tourner la tête de la déesse, révélant une marque de morsure sur son cou.

Inquiète, Taylor s'empressa de poser ses mains sur la blessure de la déesse. Aussitôt, la marque disparut, mais Hécate ne rouvrit pas les yeux pour autant.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? » demanda Taylor.

Sans répondre, Poséidon posa une main sur le front pâle de la déesse et ferma les yeux. Il parut concentré pendant quelques secondes, avant de rouvrir les yeux avec l'air surpris.

« Je sens son esprit, mais il est caché sous une obscurité épaisse. Elle semble s'être retirée profondément en elle-même. »

« Alors… ça veut dire quoi ? »

« Que la chose qui l'a attaquée ne l'a pas blessée que physiquement. »

Secouant la tête, il la souleva dans ses bras puis adressa à Taylor un regard d'excuses.

« Je dois la ramener là-haut. Peut-être qu'Apollon ou Hadès pourra l'aider. Toi, rentre au village et dis à tes amis de rester vigilants. Ce qui a fait ça rôde sûrement dans les parages. Pégase, veille sur la Flamme ! »

L'étalon ailé piaffa en hochant la tête pour dire « oui ».

Inquiète, Taylor regarda le dieu de la mer disparaître dans un nuage d'étincelles bleu marine, avec la déesse dans ses bras.

Secondée par Pégase, elle s'empressa de rejoindre le village. Elle ne remarqua pas, tissée entre deux branches d'arbre, une araignée rouge qui la fixait de ses huit yeux globuleux.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Et tu l'as trouvée dans cet état ? » dit Zeus.

Debout près de lui, Poséidon acquiesça. Tous deux observaient Apollon qui, penché sur le lit où était allongée Hécate, une main posée sur le front de celle-ci et afficher un air concentré.

Il finit par se relever et secoua négativement la tête.

« Rien à faire, je ne peux pas accéder à son esprit. Il est trop loin et l'obscurité trop épaisse. »

Zeus fit la grimace. Quand Hadès l'apprendrait, il ne serait pas content. Hécate était une des rares à avoir gagné son amitié il y a des siècles, elle avait même vécu aux Enfers et l'avait assisté dans sa fonction de dieu des morts.

Soudain, le dieu de la foudre sentit une autre présence pénétrer dans la chambre de guérison du palais de l'Olympe.

Il se retourna et vit apparaître Hermès. Le dieu des messagers avait l'air affolé.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Zeus.

« Il… il faut que vous voyiez ça ! Vous ne me croirez pas, sinon », répondit simplement Hermès.

Zeus n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de disparaître avec Poséidon dans un flash de lumière. Hermès en fit autant.

Tous trois réapparurent bientôt sur Terre, au sommet d'une falaise surplombant une immense plaine.

Ce qu'ils y virent les surprit, puis les glaça d'horreur.

D'immenses géants se trouvaient en contrebas, leurs corps gisant sur le sol. Des mares de sang se formaient autour d'eux. Au contact de cette substance, la terre fumait, comme si ce contact lui était nocif.

« Ce sont… » commença Poséidon.

« Des titans. Pratiquement tous ceux qui étaient emprisonnés aux Enfers, après que nous les ayons vaincus tous ensemble », dit Zeus, confirmant les doutes de son frère.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait répondre à la question que son frère, son fils et lui-même se posaient : qui avait bien pu faire ça ? Et pourquoi ?


	26. Un vrai cauchemar

_Merci à **MonaIsla** , **Cally-sama** et **Urania Crystal** pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture !_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnes de l'univers de_ Clash of Titans _et_ Wrath of Titans _ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est la propriété de Warner Bros et cie. Néanmoins, Taylor et Hada sont issues de mon imagination._

* * *

 **Un vrai cauchemar  
**

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'Hécate ne s'était pas réveillée.

Zeus l'avait fait installer dans une chambre isolée, pour qu'on laisse la déesse en paix.

Allongée sur un lit, ses longs cheveux noirs s'étalant sur l'oreiller autour de son visage pâle, la déesse-magicienne semblait dormir d'un sommeil paisible.

Déméter avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour créer des liserons de fleurs violettes et bleues nuit, qui enlaçaient les piliers de la chambre et les colonnes du lit baldaquin autour de la déesse endormie. Une douce odeur embaumait la chambre.

Pourtant, Hadès savait que cela ne suffirait pas. Debout face au lit, le dieu des Enfers ne comprenait pas. Qu'avait-il pu arriver à Hécate pour qu'elle se retrouve dans un tel état ?

Seul un adversaire fort puissant aurait pu lui faire du mal et plonger son esprit dans une inconscience si sombre et néfaste. Et le fait que le contact de la main de Taylor n'ait pas aidé la déesse à sortir de son coma n'était pas bon signe du tout. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait l'aider ?

Il laissa son esprit vagabonder vers d'autres questions : qui o qu'est-ce qui avait pu tuer les titans ? Même Thanatos, malgré toute l'étendue de ses pouvoirs, n'aurait jamais été capable de faire ça… sauf avec l'aide d'autres dieux, y compris Arès. Apollon avait rapidement autopsié les cadavres et confirmé ce qu'il pensait : le dieu de la guerre les avait tués, la marque de sa massue sur leurs cadavres le confirmait. Mais il avait fallu combiner le pouvoir d'autres dieux pour en arriver à les tuer.

Et même s'il ne connaissait pas tous les noms, il savait que certains dieux mineurs soutenaient en secret Thanatos, comme Eris ou Adicie, d'autres enfants de Nyx.

Avec un soupir, Hadès s'assit au chevet de la déesse et posa la main sur son front. Fermant les yeux, il essaya de traverser l'obscurité, mais elle était épaisse et grasse. C'était comme essayer de nager dans un océan de goudron.

Bientôt, il en eut assez de réfléchir seul. Il se leva et quitta la chambre. Il traversa le couloir quand il crut entendre un bruit étrange dans son dos, comme des pattes d'insecte qui fourmillaient sur les murs. Il se retourna, mais ne vit rien. Il se dirigea vers la salle d'observation. Il trouva les autres dieux en train de discuter.

« Zeus ? » dit Hadès en s'approchant.

« Oui, qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Je… »

Il s'arrêta net en voyant son frère et les autres. Tous avaient le visage incroyablement pâle, les lèvres noires et les yeux cerclés d'une couche épaisse de cendre.

« Hadès ? Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Zeus.

Hadès secoua la tête. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce grimage sordide ? Tous le regardaient avec l'air mauvais et riaient, découvrant des dents anormalement pointues.

 _Non, c'est un cauchemar !_ comprit-il en reculant.

Il se concentra pour ordonner à son esprit de s'éveiller, quand il sentit à nouveau la présence dans son dos. Il se retourna et eut le temps de voir un visage pâle et cadavérique foncer sur lui avant de se réveiller.

Il se redressa d'un coup sur la chaise, et vit Hécate qui dormait toujours, face à lui. Le dieu des Enfers attendit que sa respiration se calme avant de se lever.

Il regarda la déesse, puis se pencha pour prendre sa main.

« Je sais ce qui t'a fait ça, maintenant. Ne crains rien, tu seras bientôt réveillée », dit-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Depuis que Taylor avait raconté l'histoire de sa rencontre avec Poséidon et la découverte d'Hécate inconsciente, ses amis et elle ne cessaient d'être mal à l'aise et sur le qui-vive.

Hélios et Hada s'entrainaient plus fort que jamais, comme s'ils espéraient que cela repousserait l'échéance où l'ennemi viendrait les attaquer.

Persée ne quittait presque plus Andromède, et Agénor semblait plus irritable que jamais. Même Cerbère semblait nerveux et grognait au moindre bruit suspect.

Pire encore, les gens du village semblaient se plaindre que d'étranges cauchemars les frappaient la nuit. Plus personne n'arrivait à dormir.

 _Qu'est-ce qui se passe, à la fin ?_ pensa Taylor. _Pourquoi tout le monde semble avoir tant de mal à dormir ?_

Elle était tentée de contacter Hypnos, mais elle doutait qu'il suffise d'une prière pour qu'il se manifeste dans la réalité. Quant aux rêves… elle en doutait encore plus.

Lorsque vint le soir, à l'heure d'aller se coucher, Taylor et ses amis restèrent dehors, autour du feu installé près de l'entrée de la maison.

La jeune fille voyait clairement, aux visages fatigués et aux cernes sous les yeux de ses amis, qu'ils étaient épuisés comme elle et peu désireux d'aller dormir.

Finalement, lorsque Hélios se mit à piquer du nez, Taylor se pencha pour le secouer, quand elle s'aperçut qu'il refusait d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Hélios ? Hélios ! » insista la jeune fille.

Persée se tourna vers eux et regarda son fils avec inquiétude. Se penchant, il remarqua quelque chose de blanc qui dépassait de ses lèvres.

Il se pencha et le saisit entre ses doigts puis se mit à tirer. La chose sortit de sa bouche en une longue ficelle gluante et collante.

« C'est… une toile d'araignée ?! » dit Agénor.

Hélios ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui avec l'air perdu.

« Je… Je me suis endormi ? » demanda-t-il.

Tout le monde se regarda avec inquiétude, puis Andromède tapa dans ses mains, comme si ce bruit pouvait chasser la peur qui rôdait dans leur esprit depuis plusieurs jours.

« Bon, il est temps d'aller dormir. »

L'air résigné, tout le monde prit le chemin de la maison, quand Hada s'approcha de Taylor.

« Est-ce que tu penses la même chose que moi ? » dit la Japonaise.

« Oui ! Il y a quelque chose de sombre qui rôde et hante nos cauchemars. »

« Alors, on fait quoi ? »

« J'en sais rien… On dirait que ce n'est qu'une fois qu'on dort que ce truc se manifeste… et on dirait qu'on ne peut rien faire. »

Hada se mordilla la lèvre, puis claqua des doigts.

« T'as amené des trucs de chez nous, dans ton sac à dos, en arrivant ici, non ? »

« Oui. »

Les filles s'approchèrent de la cheminée et ouvrirent le sac à dos de Taylor.

Elles trouvèrent des cannettes de soda et des barres de chocolat.

« On se fait une nuit blanche, comme au bon vieux temps ? » dit Hada, l'air amusé.

« Oui ! » dit Taylor en se dirigeant vers son lit. « Et pour prendre davantage de précautions, je vais mettre une alarme à ma montre », dit la jeune fille en réglant la montre à son poignet.

Tandis que les autres s'installaient dans leurs lits pour la nuit, les filles s'assirent sur celui de Taylor. Là, elles commencèrent à boire et grignoter en gloussant.

« J'avais oublié combien c'est puissant, ces trucs ! » dit Hada en montrant sa cannette.

« Je sais ! T'aurais vu la tête d'Agénor, la seule fois où il en a bu. »

« Je vous ai entendues ! » dit le fils de Poséidon, la voix étouffée sous ses couvertures. « Empoisonnez-vous si vous y tenez, mais laissez-moi dormir. »

Hada lui répondit par un gloussement, avant d'engloutir une barre de chocolat.

Néanmoins, au bout d'une demi-heure, la joie laissa place à la fatigue, et avec la fatigue vint la peur qui resserra son étau sur l'esprit des deux filles.

« Je commence à avoir la chair de poule », gémit Hada.

« Je sais ! Et moi, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes », dit Taylor.

Finalement, elle n'y tint plus et sortit dehors.

De son côté, Hada se recroquevilla sur le lit en regardant autour d'elle avec l'air nerveux. Soudain, un bruit inquiétant résonna en provenance du plafond, comme un sifflement.

Hada courut près de la cheminée, prit son sabre puis revint s'assoir sur le lit avec son arme.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Une fois soulagée, Taylor se dirigea vers le puits.

Tout en essayant de ne pas trop faire grincer la chaîne pour ne pas réveiller les autres villageois, elle remonta de l'eau dans le seau et s'en aspergea le visage.

Une fois cela fait, elle se retourna pour rentrer dans la maison, quand l'obscurité autour d'elle devint plus dense, plus opaque.

Elle leva la tête et vit que les étoiles avaient disparu dans le ciel.

 _Oh non ! Pitié, je ne peux pas m'être endormie_ , pensa la jeune fille, catastrophée.

Elle se dépêcha de marcher en direction de la maison, mais dans l'obscurité, elle ne voyait rien.

Elle buta sur un caillou et tomba par terre.

Elle se releva et regarda autour d'elle, mais ne vit rien sinon l'obscurité ambiante.

Elle sentit soudain cette présence, si mauvaise et si omniprésente, même si on ne pouvait la voir.

« Oh non… S'il vous plaît, allez-vous-en. Allez-vous-en ! » supplia Taylor d'une petite voix.

Elle eut pour seule réponse un sifflement inquiétant, et toujours ce bruit d'insectes qui rampaient le long des murs.

Soudain, le bruit cessa. Ou plutôt, il cessa de résonner partout à la fois, et se concentra derrière elle.

Se retournant, la jeune fille tomba face à cet horrible visage qui avait hanté ses rêves ces derniers temps : pâle, avec de grands yeux bleus laiteux et des dents jaunâtres d'où s'échappait un horrible sifflement.

Hurlant de peur, Taylor bondit en arrière. Elle put voir la chose plus en détail : son visage était encadré d'une longue tignasse noire et emmêlée. Et son corps, loin d'être humain, était celui d'une araignée géante.

« Ksiiiiiiiii ! » cria la chose en ouvrant grand la bouche vers elle.

« AAAAAAAAH, NON ! »

Soudain, la chose se cambra en hurlant de douleur, puis se retourna. Taylor aperçut Hadès, à quelques mètres d'elle, les mains rougeoyantes de pouvoir et tendues vers la créature. Le dos de celle-ci fumait.

« Disparais ! » dit Hadès.

La créature lui répondit par un sifflement courroucé, puis disparut en rampant dans le noir.

« Ça va aller ? » demanda Hadès en courant près de Taylor.

La jeune fille prit la main qu'il lui tendait et se releva.

« C'était quoi, cette horreur ? »

« Rentrons d'abord ! Il faut prévenir les autres. »

« Quoi ? Mais attendez… on est réveillé ou pas ? »

Elle vit Hadès hésiter à répondre, comme s'il rechignait à lui faire peur.

« Ça va, j'ai compris ! C'est un vrai cauchemar », gémit la jeune fille en le suivant vers la maison.

À peine furent-ils rentrés que le sifflement retentit au-dehors. Taylor s'empressa de réveiller les autres et de leur raconter ce qui s'était passé.

« Donc, si je comprends bien, nous sommes tous endormis, mais on peut se parler en rêve. Et toi, tu t'es invité dans notre rêve ? » conclut Persée.

« C'est à peu près ça, oui. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Que faites-vous là ? » demanda Andromède.

« J'étais sur l'Olympe, à essayer de réveiller Hécate, mais ce démon en a profité pour toucher mon esprit et m'attaquer. Je me retrouve lié à vos rêves du même coup, puisqu'il nous hante tous. »

« Mais c'est quoi, cette horrible chose ? » demanda Taylor.

« Un démon des cauchemars, ou plutôt l'un des premiers qui ait été créé pour aider Hypnos à distribuer les rêves et les cauchemars la nuit. Je l'avais enfermé il y a longtemps dans un cachot des Enfers, après que Hypnos ait jugé qu'il était raté. »

« Parce qu'il y en a plusieurs ? » demanda Persée.

« Oui, mais ils sont plus dociles et raisonnables. Celui-là est le tout premier à avoir vu le jour, et… comme vous l'avez constaté, il est trop agressif pour être contrôlé. »

« Ah ça oui, je l'avais remarqué ! » dit Taylor en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle s'aperçut soudain qu'une personne parmi eux ne s'était pas réveillée. Il s'agissait de Hada. Elle demeurait allongée dans son lit, les yeux fermés.

« Hada ? Hada, debout ! » dit son amie en courant près d'elle pour la secouer.

Hadès s'approcha et tâta son front.

« Son esprit est distant… elle est train de sombrer, comme Hécate. »

« QUOI ? Mais que… qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour l'aider ? »

Hadès soupira.

« Taylor, est-ce que votre lien d'amitié avec Hada est puissant ? Depuis quand existe-t-il ? »

« On est amies depuis plus de dix ans. »

« Alors, il y a un espoir. Je peux me servir de ce lien pour retrouver son âme dans le monde des rêves, mais ce sera dangereux. »

Le dieu des Enfers se dirigea ensuite vers la porte.

« Dangereux ? Le monde des rêves ? Mais de quoi il parle ? » dit Agénor, l'air perdu.

« Je crois qu'on va découvrir un aspect de la personnalité de Hada que je n'aime pas trop », dit Taylor.

Hadès posa la main contre la porte en murmurant une incantation, puis l'ouvrit.

Aussitôt, tous furent assaillis par une musique de fête foraine. Une odeur de pommes d'amour et de barbe à papa flottait dans l'air.

Risquant un coup d'œil au-dehors, Taylor fut surprise en voyant que ce n'était plus le village des pêcheurs mais la fête foraine où elle et Hada avaient été quand elles étaient petites, lors de leur voyage à Tokyo.

Partout, on pouvait voir des stands proposant différents loisirs : jeu de quilles, pêche de poissons rouges, tir à la carabine…

Des gens du vingt-et-unième siècle, au physique asiatique, marchaient à travers les stands. Des enfants couraient en riant ou tiraient la main de leurs parents pour réclamer le droit à une attraction.

« C'est une imitation d'un endroit de votre époque ? » demanda Persée en regardant autour de lui avec étonnement.

« Oui… la fête foraine d'été du Japon, près du mont Fujiyama », dit Taylor.

« Ça a l'air amusant », dit Hélios en regardant la grande roue lumineuse avec curiosité.

Taylor le comprenait, mais cela lui faisait pourtant très étrange d'être ici avec ses amis. Dans leurs vêtements d'habitants de l'Antiquité grecque, ils semblaient étrangers au décor.

« Dites, on ne pourrait pas essayer un de ces jeux ? » demanda Hélios en montrant un stand de tir à l'arc.

« Ça m'aurait plu de vous faire découvrir les loisirs de mon époque, les amis, mais on n'a pas le temps. Il faut sauver Hada », dit Taylor sur un ton d'excuses.

Soudain, quelqu'un se mit à hurler dans leur direction.

« Eh ! Ça vous dirait de jouer ? Vous voulez gagner un prix ? » cria un clown, debout sur un tabouret posé sur un trépied en métal au-dessus d'un grand bassin d'eau.

En voyant la cible à côté de lui, Taylor reconnut le fameux jeu où il fallait lancer une balle pour viser juste et faire tomber le clown dans l'eau.

« Pas le temps, désolée ! » dit la jeune fille.

Elle fit mine de s'éloigner avec les autres, quand le clown se mit à ricaner.

« Ben alors, les guignols grecs ? Vous avez peur de perdre ? Vous ne savez pas tirer ? Hin, hin, hin ! »

« Pourquoi il rigole comme ça, celui-là ? » demanda Agénor, vexé.

« Et c'est quoi ce maquillage affreux ? » dit Andromède en pointant son visage.

« C'est un clown. Un saltimbanque, si vous préférez. »

« Eh, papy ! Tu sais encore viser, à ton âge ? » dit le clown en dévisageant Hadès.

Le visage de ce dernier demeura blasé, excepté un sourcil haussé. Craignant qu'il s'énerve, Taylor s'approcha de lui.

« Ne faites pas attention, c'est son travail. Il est payé pour asticoter les clients afin que l'un d'eux le fasse tomber à l'eau. »

« Il veut que je le noie ? » s'étonna le dieu des Enfers.

« Pas exactement. Vous voyez cette cible ? Il faut viser le centre avec une balle et si on tire correctement, le clown tombe à l'eau. »

« Les gens de ton époque ont de drôles de façons de s'amuser », dit Persée.

« C'est toujours mieux que de regarder des gladiateurs s'entretuer », rétorqua Taylor.

Tous firent demi-tour pour s'éloigner, quand les cris du clown reprirent.

« Ah, c'est la petite qui fait la loi ? T'es qu'un bébé, et tu diriges les vieux ? Hin, hin, hin ! »

L'air agacé, Hadès se retourna.

« Qu'il m'insulte passe encore. Mais je ne tolèrerai pas qu'il manque de respect à la Flamme de l'Olympe ! »

Hadès tendit la main. L'une des balles posées au pied du pilier de la cible s'envola pour atterrir dans sa paume. Le dieu plissa les yeux, puis la lança.

Avec un bruit d'avion supersonique, la balle vola jusqu'à la cible qu'elle traversa, la crevant comme un vulgaire ballon.

Un bruit de sonnerie retentit, puis le trépied de métal pivota, faisant tomber le clown du tabouret. Ce dernier tomba dans l'eau en poussant un cri de fillette.

Secouant la tête, Taylor sourit à Hadès.

« Allez, venez, mon héros ! On doit encore trouver Hada. »

Avec un sourire amusé, les autres suivirent la jeune fille à travers la fête foraine.

Aucun ne remarqua les peintures de toile d'araignée sur le paravent du stand derrière eux, qui s'animèrent pour faire apparaître de grands yeux bleus laiteux. Ces derniers les regardèrent s'éloigner, puis se refermèrent.

Au sommet de la tour, le démon des rêves rouvrit les yeux et sourit.

« Oui, venez à moi, petits moucherons ! Bientôt, je vous dévorerai… »


	27. La toile des cauchemars

_Merci à **Urania Crystal** pour sa review. _

_Bonne lecture !_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnes de l'univers de_ Clash of Titans _et_ Wrath of Titans _ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est la propriété de Warner Bros et cie. Néanmoins, Taylor et Hada sont issues de mon imagination._

* * *

 **La toile des cauchemars**

Hada avait conscience qu'elle rêvait.

Elle avait changé de décor en ouvrant les yeux : elle se trouvait maintenant dans la salle de pratique du kendo de son père, au Japon.

La jeune fille passa une main nostalgique sur le tapis recouvrant le sol. Elle avait oublié la texture du tapis, depuis le temps. Elle regarda les murs de bois, recouvert à mi-hauteur de papier blanc. La lumière douce et claire, l'odeur de l'encens, le bruit de la fontaine du jardin zen au-dehors…

Curieusement, les seuls objets présents dans la pièce étaient des feuilles de papier, le matériel pour la cérémonie du thé et des éventails. La jeune fille utilisait à présent les feuilles de papier pour faire des origamis, afin de tuer le temps. Elle avait déjà confectionné un lapin, trois dragons et à présent, elle attaquait une grue.

Elle avait essayé de sortir par les portes coulissantes, mais elle était coincée. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, on l'avait coincée dans un rêve où elle demeurait prisonnière d'une salle de kendo où elle n'avait rien, pas d'arme ni même quelqu'un avec qui se battre ou discuter.

Pourquoi l'avait-on coincée ici ? Elle n'avait même pas droit à un cauchemar. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas, mais elle aurait aimé comprendre ce que tout ça signifiait.

Soudain, un fourmillement inquiétant résonna. Inquiète, la jeune fille se leva et regarda autour d'elle, mais ne vit rien. Le bruit finit par s'arrêter.

Soudain, un bruit de pas lui parvint. Elle vit quelqu'un derrière l'une des portes, qui sembla essayer de… tirer dessus.

Hada comprit que cette personne ignorait que les portes étaient coulissantes, mais elle avait peur et refusait de parler.

Qui sait, peut-être était-ce un monstre cauchemardesque et qu'il renoncerait vite puis partirait ?

Soudain, elle vit un poing transpercer le papier de la porte, puis l'arracher du cadre du mur.

Arès entra dans la pièce. Hada serra les poings. Elle aurait tant aimé avoir un bâton ou un sabre sous la main !

Le dieu de la guerre posa son regard sur elle et afficha un sourire arrogant.

Hada lança un coup d'œil vers l'ouverture derrière lui. Une nouvelle porte apparut, remplaçant celle que le dieu de la guerre avait démolie.

« Inutile d'essayer de fuir. Ici, c'est le monde des rêves », dit-il, comme s'il avait lu ses pensées.

« Je m'en doutais, merci ! » répliqua Hada, agacée.

Devant sa réponse et le ton employé, Arès haussa un sourcil. Son regard balaya la salle.

« Quel est cet endroit ? » demanda-t-il, curieux malgré lui.

« Un rêve, rien de plus », dit la jeune fille, peu désireuse de se confier. « Quoique maintenant que vous êtes là, c'est un cauchemar ! »

« Un peu de respect, mortelle ! » dit le dieu en s'approchant.

Hada recula et manqua piétiner ses origamis, mais elle parvint à les éviter de justesse.

« Tu ferais mieux de coopérer si tu ne veux pas mourir tout de suite », poursuivit Arès.

La Japonaise eut envie de lui dire qu'elle n'avait nullement l'intention de coopérer, mais elle savait qu'il valait mieux réfléchir au lieu de foncer tête baissée.

Aussi, elle se contenta de s'assoir et se remit à ses origamis, en faisant comme s'il n'était plus là.

Surpris par son changement d'attitude, Arès ne dit rien et se contenta de l'observer en silence.

Cette mortelle était vraiment étrange. Tantôt froide et agressive, tantôt calme et en apparence soumise… elle ne semblait pas avoir _vraiment_ peur de lui comme les autres mortels.

« Pour commencer, qui es-tu ? »

« Vous le savez : une mortelle. »

« Ton nom ! »

« … Hada. »

« Et quel est ton lien avec la Flamme, exactement ? »

Hada cessa de plier le papier pour créer une aile à sa grue, et releva la tête pour adresser à Arès un sourire moqueur.

« Non, sérieux ? Vous m'avez piégée dans mes rêves pour m'interroger sur elle ? C'était pas juste plus simple d'aller lui parler ? »

« Hadès la protège… » dit le dieu en secouant la tête, l'air frustré.

Il agita ses poings, comme si l'envie de cogner quelque chose le démangeait, afin d'évacuer sa frustration.

« Dites surtout que vous n'avez pas envie de vous en prendre à elle », dit la jeune fille.

« Comment ? »

« Ben oui ! Vous avez beau avoir trahi votre famille, vous demeurez un Olympien, vous êtes lié à la Flamme. »

Furieux, Arès frappa violemment le sol de son poing, faisant exploser le tapis et le bois.

Hada détourna le regard. Elle vit soudain Arès s'agenouiller devant elle et tendre vers elle un index menaçant.

« Surveille tes paroles, mortelle ! Tu parles de pouvoirs que tu ne comprends pas. »

Hada se fit violence pour rester immobile. Heureusement, ces années passées à étudier le kendo et la discipline zen avaient renforcé son esprit.

Elle s'efforça donc d'étouffer la peur en elle, de la tapir au fond d'elle comme un animal dans son terrier. Puis, avec lenteur, elle remit en position debout ses origamis, que la secousse avait fait tomber.

« Je n'ai pas trahi ma famille. C'est eux qui m'ont trahi ! » dit Arès en reculant.

« Ah oui ? Comment ça ? »

« Zeus a choisi Persée ! »

Hada fit la moue.

« Dans ce cas, je vous conseille d'aller voir un psychologue familial. »

Arès eut l'air confus, signe que ces deux derniers mots lui échappaient, puis il reprit son sourire menaçant.

« Alors, tu refuses de me répondre ? »

Hada termina sa grue, puis elle leva la tête vers lui.

« Si, j'ai une chose à vous dire, une seule… _sayonara_ ! »

Et sur ces mots, elle prit appui sur ces mains et souleva ses jambes, qu'elle utilisa comme deux bâtons pour frapper le dieu aux chevilles.

Ce dernier vacilla et partir en arrière. Hada en profita pour se remettre debout et se précipita vers la porte.

Elle la fit coulisser puis fonça à travers un couloir. Elle entendit clairement les pas du dieu dans son dos. Il la poursuivait !

Elle accéléra, quand elle aperçut une autre porte au bout.

Elle s'arrêta devant, l'ouvrit et entra… dans la salle d'entraînement de kendo ?!

Elle était revenue à son point de départ. Dépitée, elle se tourna vers Arès.

Ce dernier s'arrêta contre le cadre de la porte et s'y adossa avec l'air sûr de lui.

« Tu avais raison, mortelle. Ce n'est pas un rêve, mais un cauchemar », dit-il en sortant une dague de sa ceinture.

Hada serra les poings. Ne pouvait-elle donc rien faire ?

Impuissante, elle regarda Arès s'approcher, puis la saisir violemment au bras et la tirer vers le centre de la pièce.

La jeune fille se cala de toutes ses forces sur ces talons, faisant crisser les semelles de ses chaussures tandis qu'il la tirait vers le milieu.

Arrivé là, Arès lui frappa violemment l'arrière des genoux, la faisant tomber par terre.

Il lui maintint le bras devant elle et sortit une nouvelle dague.

« Peut-être que tu daigneras me parler, une fois que je t'aurais coupé le bras… »

« NON ! » cria Hada.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le groupe continuait d'évoluer à travers la fête foraine, quand Hadès s'arrêta et leva brusquement la tête vers le ciel.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Persée.

Les yeux du dieu des Enfers virèrent au rouge lumineux puis, sans répondre, il se changea en un nuage de fumée noire qui disparut.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hada essaya de lui donner des coups de pied tandis que sa main libre agrippait le visage du dieu pour l'obliger à reculer, mais il tendit le bras et la frappa violemment, lui faisant à moitié perdre connaissance.

« Vous, les mortels… tellement faibles et misérables, incapables de baisser les armes face au plus fort ! » cracha Arès en levant haut son arme.

« Exactement comme toi ! » dit une voix.

Arès se retourna et vit un nuage de spectres noirs fondre sur lui et l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il regarda les créatures de fumée s'agglutiner sur lui et le maintenir immobile contre la cloison, puis vit Hadès se matérialiser au centre de la pièce.

« Toi ! C'est impossible, comment as-tu… ? » dit Arès, surpris.

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre », répliqua Hadès sans même le regarder.

Arès se mit à ricaner.

« Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? » demanda Hadès en se tournant vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

« Tu es tombé bien bas, Hadès ! Tu aides une mortelle ? Tout ça pour _elle_ ! Mais tu perds ton temps, Thanatos a réussi à l'attirer ici en se servant de cette petite peste insignifiante de mortelle. La Flamme finira par lui appartenir, peu importe si vous réussissez à sortir de ce cauchemar. »

Préférant ne rien répondre, Hadès souleva la Japonaise dans ses bras, puis adressa un salut moqueur à Arès avant de disparaître en lui souhaitant bonne chance avec ses spectres.

Rugissant de rage, le corps d'Arès vira au rouge lumineux, faisant se désintégrer les spectres.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hada avait mal, mais son esprit refusait de refaire surface, car elle avait peur qu'au réveil, le cauchemar reprenne.

Elle sentit soudain le contact d'une main froide contre son visage. Elle ne put résister plus longtemps, elle ouvrit les yeux.

Elle fut surprise de voir Hadès penché au-dessus d'elle, au milieu de ce qui ressemblait à des stands d'attractions de fête foraine.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda le dieu.

« Vous… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Où on est ? » demanda Hada.

« Dans votre rêve, ou du moins dans une partie de votre esprit où les choses sont moins menaçantes. J'ai relié l'esprit de vos amis au vôtre, et nous vous cherchions, quand j'ai brusquement ressenti un pic de peur de votre part. Cela m'a conduit jusqu'à vous. On dirait que je suis arrivé à temps… »

Hada regarda ses bras et fut soulagée de voir qu'il n'en manquait aucun.

« Le timing était parfait », dit la jeune fille, soulagée. « Merci ! »

Sans un mot, le dieu se redressa. La jeune fille en fit de même et fut surprise de reconnaître l'endroit.

« La fête foraine près du mont Fujiyama ? Cool ! » dit-elle, toute contente.

Hadès fit la moue. Pour lui, tout ça était plutôt étrange, mais il n'allait pas contredire la jeune fille.

« HADA ! »

La Japonaise se retourna et vit Taylor courir vers elle, suivie derrière par Persée, Andromède, Agénor et Hélios.

Folle de joie, Hada serra son amie dans ses bras, puis sourit aux autres.

« Vous êtes tous venus dans mon rêve ? » dit-elle, craignant de ne pas comprendre.

« Oui, nous sommes venus t'aider », dit Andromède.

Hada les regarda tous avec l'air ému.

« Merci ! »

Soudain, la musique de la fête foraine cessa. Les guirlandes suspendues entre les stands s'éteignirent, les néons et les clignotants des décorations firent de même.

Ma fête foraine se retrouva plongée dans les ténèbres.

« Je n'aime pas ça », dit Persée.

Puis, aussi vite qu'elle avait disparu, la lumière revint. Mais l'univers de la fête foraine avait changé.

Des chauves-souris étaient suspendues aux ampoules, ainsi que des araignées. Les peintures sur les murs des stands ne montraient plus des gens riants et s'amusant ou des clowns souriants, mais des figures hideuses et grimaçantes. Les gens, qui se promenaient auparavant dans le rêve avec l'air de s'amuser, avaient maintenant des visages pâles et difformes, des yeux rouges et des dents pointues.

« Cette fois, c'est officiel : on est en plein cauchemar ! » dit Hada.

Soudain, à l'unisson, les gens monstrueux se précipitèrent sur eux.

« Attention ! » cria Hadès, avant de tendre les bras de chaque côté et fermer les yeux.

Un immense nuage de fumée noire s'éleva du sol autour d'eux et propulsa tous les monstres en arrière.

« Courrez ! » cria Persée.

Tout le monde se mit à courir en direction de la sortie de la fête foraine, quand soudain, le clown surgit devant eux.

Mais il avait changé lui aussi : il avait à présent un faciès monstrueux, qui évoquait le monstre de Stephen King.

« Oh non, pas lui ! » gémit Taylor.

Tous firent volte-face quand ils virent l'armée d'humains monstrueux leur barrer la route.

Hada regarda autour d'elle, quand elle eut une idée.

« La grande roue ! Venez », dit-elle.

« Mais on n'a pas le temps pour une attraction ! » dit Agénor.

Néanmoins, tous suivirent la jeune fille jusqu'à la grande roue. Là, Hada se glissa entre les rayons de la roue et s'accrocha aux barreaux transversaux, comme aux barreaux d'une échelle, puis se mit à grimper vers le haut.

Les autres l'imitèrent, tandis que les monstres se rapprochaient.

Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent au sommet, dans l'une des cabines.

« Et maintenant ? On est pris au piège ! » dit Andromède.

Soudain, la roue fut prise d'une violente secousse. Tous regardèrent en bas et virent que les monstres s'agglutinaient contre la base en métal, comme s'ils essayaient de l'arracher du sol.

Leur force eut bientôt raison de l'installation. Les vis sautèrent de l'ensemble métallique, les barreaux se tordirent sous la pression des assaillants. Dans un sinistre grincement, la grande roue se mit en mouvement et roula à travers la fête foraine, écrasant des stands et des gens au passage.

Tous coincés dans la cabine, les sept amis se mirent à crier tandis que le paysage défilait devant eux, tantôt descendant, tantôt montant.

« ACCROCHEZ-VOUS À CE QUE VOUS POUVEZ ! » cria Persée.

« OH NOOOOON ! » hurla Taylor, tandis que leur cabine ne cessait d'être secouée.

Les autres poussaient des hurlements.

Heureusement, leur habitacle ne touchait pas le sol au moment où la cabine arrivait le plus en bas, sa position sur les rayons de la roue la maintenait suffisamment haute pour ne pas toucher le sol.

« Y'A PAS DE FREIN, DANS CE MACHIN ! » hurla Hada.

Hélios fut projetée en avant par une secousse et vit, à travers la vitre, les arbres de la forêt environnante qui se rapprochaient.

« ATTENTION ! » cria le garçon.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. La roue percuta les arbres. Elle parut ciller, comme si elle allait poursuivre son chemin… mais elle finit par se figer, coincée au milieu des arbres.

« Vite, sortons de là ! » dit Andromède.

Elle poussa la porte et sortit la première, mais tomba au sol. Elle se redressa et vit que ses pieds étaient englués dans une espèce de grande toile d'araignée.

« Andromède ? » demanda Persée en passant la tête par l'ouverture.

« Non, n'avancez pas ! »

Mais ce fut trop tard. L'un après l'autre, tous sortirent de la cabine et se retrouvèrent englués dans une immense toile d'araignée qui recouvrait le sol.

Taylor regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'en fait, les rayons métalliques de la grande roue avaient changé : c'étaient maintenant de grands fils gluants, formant une toile d'araignée lumineuse.

Soudain, un horrible sifflement retentit. Impuissants, tous virent le démon des cauchemars apparaître au-dessus d'eux.

« Oh, mes dieux, quelle horreur ! » gémit la jeune reine.

Hadès voulut tendre une main pour toucher cette chose avec son rayon de fumée noire, mais il était englué comme les autres.

« Oh non ! Je suis coincé », dit Persée, incapable d'atteindre son épée.

Les autres ne pouvaient bouger non plus. Ricanant, l'horrible araignée géante au visage humain s'approchant en les couvant d'un regard prédateur.

« T'approche pas, saleté ! » dit Hada.

« Taylor, grille-le ! » dit Persée.

« Je ne peux pas ! On va tous brûler, on est sur la toile nous aussi. »

Soudain, un curieux bruit retentit, comme un « bip-bip » régulier.

« C'est quoi, ça ? » demanda Hélios.

Hada regarda son poignet et vit que le bruit provenait de sa montre.

« Mon alarme ! Je l'ai activée avant de m'endormir. On va se réveiller… »

Stupéfait, le monstre-araignée vit les silhouettes de ses proies devenir transparentes puis disparaître.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Taylor s'éveilla et reconnut avec un immense soulagement l'intérieur de la maison de pêcheurs.

La lumière du soleil entra par la fenêtre, dissipant les ombres de cette horrible nuit que tous venaient de passer.

Elle regarda les autres occupants et les vit tous s'éveiller : Hada, Persée, Andromède, Hélios et Agénor.

Soulagés, Persée et Andromède s'enlacèrent, tandis qu'Agénor poussa un grand soupir de soulagement. Hélios se leva et courut serrer son père dans ses bras, lequel l'accueillit avec joie.

Taylor regarda Hada et lui sourit.

« T'as eu une idée de génie, avec ta montre ! »

La Japonaise sourit, quand Hélios se dégagea de son père regarda autour de lui avec l'air inquiet.

« Eh ! Où est Hadès ? »

« Je suis là. »

Le dieu des Enfers émergea de l'ombre du conduit de cheminée et leur adressa un sourire d'excuse.

« Désolé, j'ai eu plus de mal que vous à quitter le monde des rêves, car je m'y étais aventuré mentalement et physiquement. »

Après cela, tous sortirent de la maison. Le fait de regarder autour d'eux, de voir les gens sortir de chez eux pour s'adonner à leurs occupations matinales, la sensation du vent et l'odeur de l'océan dissipa les dernières ombres des cauchemars, les éveillant totalement.

Agénor fut le premier à briser le silence en déclarant qu'il avait faim. Aussitôt, tous se dirigèrent vers la maison pour prendre de la nourriture.

Taylor voulut les suivre, quand elle vit Hadès rester en retrait, près du puits. Le dieu avait le regard tourné vers l'océan avec l'air inquiet.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Ce qui s'est passé, cette nuit… je crains qu'après ça, il faille changer certaines choses, Taylor. »

« Comment ça ? On a réussi à sortir de ce cauchemar ! On a gagné, non ? »

« Ce n'était pas Hada que le démon visait, mais vous. Comme votre esprit était inaccessible, Thanatos s'est servi d'elle pour vous atteindre. »

« Mais je… Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« Je crois qu'il est temps que vous me suiviez. »

« Où ça ? »

« Sur l'Olympe. »


	28. La proposition d'Hécate

_Merci à_ _ **Urania Crystal**_ _pour sa review. Et merci à MonaIsla pour se review ET sa correction sur "Hécate/Hestia" dans ce chapitre.  
_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnes de l'univers de_ Clash of Titans _et_ Wrath of Titans _ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est la propriété de Warner Bros et cie. Néanmoins, Taylor et Hada sont issues de mon imagination._

* * *

 **La proposition d'Hécate**

 _Sur l'Olympe._

Les mots résonnaient dans sa tête en boucle, comme si son esprit n'arrivait pas à les intégrer.

Après avoir exprimé son idée, Hadès avait disparu dans un nuage de fumée noire, laissant la jeune fille seule et perplexe. Elle avait fini par rejoindre les autres pour le petit-déjeuner.

Quand on lui avait demandé où était passé Hadès, elle avait dit qu'il avait disparu, et qu'elle n'en savait pas plus.

Persée avait paru intrigué, mais il avait fini par ne plus y penser, Agénor se lançant dans une de ses histoires drôles pour égayer le repas.

Après ça, Hada s'était éloignée pour aller parler à une villageoise puis était revenue dans la maison avec du fil, des perles et des brindilles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Taylor en s'approchant de la table.

« Des attrape-rêves. Après la nuit qu'on vient de passer, je pense que ce serait bien d'en avoir près de nos lits. »

« Tu crois que ça marchera ? »

« Qui sait ? Les dieux existent, pourquoi pas cette légende sur ces objets ? » dit la Japonaise.

Son amie avait acquiescé, puis s'était mise à l'aider à en fabriquer plusieurs, un pour chacun. Heureusement qu'on leur avait enseigné la fabrication de ces objets lors de leur séjour en colonie de vacances quand elles étaient plus jeunes !

Cela ne leur avait pris que deux heures avant que tous soient finis, puis elles avaient rejoint les autres dehors pour reprendre leur entraînement au kendo avec les autres.

Pourtant, les paroles de Hadès continuaient de hanter Taylor. Thanatos avait lancé ce monstre sur sa meilleure amie pour l'atteindre, elle. Devait-elle accepter l'idée de partir sur l'Olympe ?

À l'idée de se retrouver au milieu d'une foule d'immortels, la jeune fille se sentait mi-effrayée mi-rêveuse. Qui n'avait pas déjà rêvé de rencontrer les dieux des anciennes légendes ? Mais l'idée de vivre éternellement parmi eux, loin de ses amis et du monde d'où elle venait…

La nuit, tous se couchèrent très tard, anxieux à l'idée de faire de nouveaux cauchemars. En voyant les attrape-rêves, ils avaient interrogé les filles. Celles-ci les avaient rassurés, disant qu'il s'agissait de talismans anti-cauchemars dans leur monde. Cela avait semblé rassurer les autres, aussi tous s'étaient couchés avec moins de réticence.

Mais Taylor et Hada étaient un peu inquiètes. Cela suffirait-il ?

Finalement, la fatigue eut raison d'elles comme des autres.

Pourtant, au bout d'une demi-heure, Taylor fut réveillée par un souffle de vent lugubre qui fit grincer la porte d'entrée de la maison.

S'enveloppant dans un chandail, la jeune fille se leva pour fermer la porte, quand elle perçut une silhouette dehors, dans l'entrebâillement.

Cerbère la rejoignit et, en voyant le visiteur à l'extérieur, courut dehors pour lui faire la fête.

Inquiète, Taylor ouvrit de façon à mieux voir, et reconnut aussitôt le visage pâle que la lune éclairait.

« Hécate ? »

Soulagée de la voir debout et en vie, Taylor sortit et s'approcha d'elle. Pas de doute, c'était bien elle. La déesse caressait le chien et lui grattait la tête en souriant.

« Vous allez mieux ? Vous avez fini par vous réveiller ? »

La déesse-magicienne leva la tête et lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

« Tes amis et toi m'avez sauvée en réussissant à échapper à l'emprise du démon des cauchemars. Son pouvoir s'est affaibli, et avec l'aide d'Apollon sur l'Olympe, j'ai pu me réveiller. »

« Tant mieux », dit Taylor.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent silencieuses quelques instants, avant qu'enfin Taylor brise le silence.

« Vous n'êtes pas juste venue pour me remercier, c'est ça ? »

« Non », admit la déesse.

Elle s'assit sur le rebord du puits. Taylor fut surprise de voir combien, avec sa robe et ses cheveux noirs, la déesse semblait se fondre dans l'obscurité, comme si elle était faite d'ombres.

« Je sais que tu n'as pas envie de venir sur l'Olympe », commença Hécate. « Mais je pense que tu devrais au moins y passer quelques jours. »

« Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas si l'on t'a prévenue, mais les titans ont été assassinés. »

Taylor fut choquée en entendant ça.

« Assassinés ? Mais par qui ? Pourquoi ? »

« Personne ne le sait. Mais tout semble indiquer qu'Arès est responsable de leur mort, et Thanatos l'a sûrement aidé. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Je croyais qu'ils étaient ses alliés, puisqu'ils détestent aussi les Olympiens. »

« Thanatos n'a pas d'alliés, personne n'aime la mort. Seulement, en examinant les corps, nous nous sommes aperçus qu'on avait arraché le cœur à chacun d'entre eux. »

« Ah… Et alors ? »

« Je pense que tu figures sur la liste. »

« Moi ?! Mais pourquoi ? »

« Taylor, sais-tu que notre pouvoir, à nous les immortels, se situe dans notre cœur ? Ton pouvoir provient d'un fragment du cœur de Cronos ? Une partie de ton pouvoir est liée à celle du défunt roi des titans. »

Taylor comprit où elle voulait en venir. Si Thanatos les avait tués pour leur voler leurs pouvoirs, alors elle figurerait sûrement sur la liste, puisqu'elle possédait ce qu'il restait du pouvoir de Cronos. Mais imaginer qu'elle avait en elle la force du roi des titans avait quelque chose d'effrayant… presque écœurant, quand on connaissait l'histoire de ce terrible père des premiers dieux.

« Pourquoi vous me dites de ne passer que quelques jours sur l'Olympe ? Si je suis vraiment en danger à ce point, Thanatos n'abandonnera jamais et je pourrais aussi bien me cacher là-haut pour l'éternité. »

Hécate fit la moue.

« Je doute qu'on arrive à te retenir longtemps là-haut. Emprisonner la Flamme, la source de notre force, celle à qui nous devons la vie, sans parler de la colère qu'éprouveraient Persée et ses amis ! Non, ce ne serait pas sage. Mais tu pourrais au moins y rester quelques jours, le temps que ça se calme et que tu poursuives ton entraînement. En plus, Hestia meurt d'envie de te rencontrer ! »

Hestia ! La gardienne du foyer de l'Olympe et gardienne du feu qui y brûlait, ce feu auquel elle était liée…

Taylor jeta un regard vers la maison, puis se tourna vers la déesse et soupira.

« D'accord, je viens. Mais laissez-moi le temps de faire mes bagages et de leur laisser un mot ! »

La déesse hocha de la tête. En silence, Taylor regagna la maison et enfila ses rangers, avant de prendre son sac à dos pour y prendre du papier et un stylo.

« _Je pars quelques jours sur l'Olympe, pour y peaufiner mon entraînement magique.  
Je vous promets de revenir.  
Amitiés,  
Taylor_ »

Après cela, elle sortit de la maison et rejoignit la déesse, qui se tenait toujours près du puits avec Cerbère.

Sans un mot, elle lui tendit la main. Taylor inspira à fond, puis la saisit.

Un épais nuage de ténèbres enveloppa les deux femmes et le chien.

Lorsqu'elles rouvrirent les yeux, Taylor sentit immédiatement le changement.

L'air était incroyablement doux et parfumé. Elle y décela le parfum des fleurs, de l'herbe sauvage, mais aussi un autre plus doux et sucré, qui évoquait à la fois l'encens et le miel.

Il faisait bien plus doux, et l'endroit où Hécate les fit apparaître était incroyable. Elles étaient dans un temple, mais les murs et le sol brillaient, comme nimbés d'une puissante magie.

En voyant l'autel au centre de la pièce, où brûlait un grand feu, la jeune fille fronça des sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas comme mon… ? » dit-elle en désignant son cœur.

« Non, mais il est lié à ta force. L'Olympe existe de nouveau grâce à toi », dit une voix dans son dos.

Taylor se retourna et vit qu'une femme était apparue près d'elle sans faire de bruit.

Grande, la peau hâlée, avec de longs cheveux noirs retenus en chignon, la déesse qui lui faisait face était incroyablement belle.

Taylor se souvint l'avoir vue il y a longtemps, dans les visions de la Pythie.

Pourtant, la jeune fille ressentait quelque chose d'étrange, comme un lien entre elle et cette déesse. Son pouvoir semblait réagir à sa présence, lui inspirant un puissant sentiment de calme et de confiance.

« Hestia », dit-elle.

La déesse inclina la tête en guise de salut puis lui offrit un sourire chaleureux.

« Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer, enfin, ma chère Flamme ! »

Devant un accueil si chaleureux, Taylor baissa timidement les yeux.

« Suis-moi », dit la déesse. « Il fait encore nuit, tout le monde dort. Je vais te donner une chambre. Hécate, pourquoi n'as-tu pas attendu le lendemain pour l'amener ici ? Elle aurait pu dormir avant de venir nous rejoindre. »

« Je pensais que l'urgence de la situation l'exigeait », répondit la déesse en haussant des épaules.

Taylor suivit en silence les deux déesses hors du temple. Face au spectacle qui l'attendait dehors, la jeune fille eut un petit cri admiratif.

Les jardins qui s'étendaient au-dehors étaient incroyables. Immenses, couverts de fleurs et d'arbres immenses, on se serait plus crus en pleine campagne grecque la nuit. De grandes demeures grecques s'étendaient alentour, en s'accordant avec la végétation qui grimpait le long des murs et des colonnes, comme pour épouser les structures et les embellir.

Mais ce qui était surtout incroyable, c'était le ciel. La lune était immense, et les étoiles étincelaient, tant elles semblaient plus proches. Taylor avait l'impression de marcher sous un dôme de velours bleu nuit constellé de diamants.

Elle aperçut soudain une personne debout près d'un arbre. Curieuse, elle la fixa quand un rayon de lune l'éclaira, révélant une étrange créature.

Elle avait l'air humain, mais sa peau était bleue, ses cheveux argentés et ses yeux noirs étaient trop grands pour un être humain.

La créature la fixa de ses grandes prunelles sombres et ouvrit la bouche, émettant un son qui évoquait le roucoulement d'un hibou mêlé à celui d'une colombe.

« N'aie crainte, c'est un ancien habitant des Enfers, mais il est inoffensif », dit Hécate en posant une main sur l'épaule de Taylor.

« Des Enfers ? Mais pourquoi il… ? »

« Quand Thanatos a pris le pouvoir, beaucoup de créatures ont fui les Enfers. Zeus les a accueillis ici, après que Hadès ait fini par accepter son offre de régner sur l'Olympe la nuit. Ils se sont mis d'accord pour que ces êtres puissent sortir la nuit et vivre comme des habitants de l'Olympe, tandis que les âmes profitent de la douceur et du calme de notre monde pour trouver la paix. »

« Quoi ? Hadès règne sur l'Olympe la nuit, maintenant ? »

« Eh oui ! Qui l'eut cru ? Zeus tenait à corriger les erreurs du passé. Mourir une fois lui a suffi. »

« Comme à chacun de nous », dit Hécate avec une légère grimace.

Tout en continuant d'avancer, Taylor reporta son regard sur l'étrange créature. D'autres étaient sortis de derrière les arbres et la fixaient avec curiosité, en émettant ces curieux sons. L'un d'entre eux était plus petit, avec un visage enfantin, et tenait dans une de ses mains une poupée de chiffon.

« Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que des monstres et des démons, aux Enfers ? » dit Taylor.

« Ils y sont prisonniers, dit Hécate. Mais il y avait aussi ces créatures nocturnes et douces, autrefois. Elles s'occupaient de créer les gisements de métaux, de cristaux et de diamants. »

Bientôt, les trois jeunes femmes arrivèrent face à un escalier menant à une demeure plus grande que les autres. Des tours se dressaient depuis la structure de base, donnant à l'ensemble l'allure d'un château plutôt qu'un temple.

Hécate les mena à travers différents couloirs et étages. Grâce à la lumière des vasques disposées de façon régulière contre les murs, Taylor regarda au passage les gravures sur les murs, qui représentaient divers faits héroïques et légendaires des habitants de l'Olympe.

Hécate s'arrêta devant une porte. Une sculpture avait été gravée sur les battants, représentant un phénix qui déployait ses ailes.

« Voici ta chambre. »

D'un geste de la main, la déesse fit s'ouvrir les portes.

Lentement, Taylor entra. La pièce était immense, avec en son centre une fontaine où s'écoulait de l'eau dans un bassin où flottaient des nénuphars.

Plus loin sur la gauche, elle aperçut une coiffeuse et une armoire. Sur la droite, on pouvait voir un grand lit.

« Repose-toi, j'informerai les autres demain de ton arrivée », dit Hestia.

Taylor jeta un regard inquiet à Hécate, mais celle-ci lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

« Tout ira bien, je te le promets », lui dit la déesse.

Hestia fit mine de refermer la porte, quand Cerbère se glissa par l'ouverture et trottina jusque près de la jeune fille.

« Cerbère ! » le rabroua la déesse.

Le chien se tourna vers elle et gémit.

« Non, tu ne peux pas rester ! Cette chambre est celle de la Flamme. Toi, tu peux regagner celle de Hadès ou bien le chenil. »

Cerbère s'approcha d'Hestia et tendit la patte en faisant des yeux de cocker.

Cette comédie arracha un rire à Hécate, tandis que Hestia secoua la tête avec l'air sévère.

« Il peut rester avec moi, cette nuit ? S'il vous plaît ? » pria Taylor, les mains jointes.

Elle se sentait mieux à l'idée qu'un ami, même chien, reste avec elle dans cette grande chambre.

Hestia inspira à fond, puis capitula.

« Mais seulement pour cette nuit ! » dit-elle en levant l'index, l'air sévère.

« Super ! Merci », dit Taylor.

Marmonnant quelque chose sur sa générosité démesurée, Hestia quitta la chambre en fermant derrière elle.

Restée seule, Taylor hésita. Elle finit par se diriger vers l'armoire et l'ouvrit.

Dedans, elle vit des robes et des tuniques, mais aucune qui l'inspirait pour dormir.

Elle finit par ôter ses rangers et sa veste, puis sortit de son sac l'attrape-rêves qu'elle avait confectionné pour elle-même. Elle l'accrocha à un des piliers en forme d'oiseau qui ornait la tête du lit, puis se coucha. Elle sourit en sentant combien le matelas était moelleux. Les coussins étaient doux, et les draps légers ! Ce lit était parfait.

Cerbère grimpa dessus et se mit à ses pieds. Taylor eut un léger sourire amusé. Hestia risquait de ne pas apprécier.

Néanmoins, le lit était si confortable que Taylor fut vite entraînée dans un profond sommeil.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une silhouette sombre franchit la fenêtre et s'approcha en silence du lit.

Cerbère leva la tête et voulut aboyer joyeusement pour saluer Hadès, mais ce dernier lui fit signe de main pour lui intimer le silence.

Le dieu des Enfers regarda la jeune fille endormie et sourit. Hécate n'avait pas menti, elle était bien venue !

Il sentit son cœur s'emplir de joie et de soulagement en la voyant paisiblement endormie, en sécurité ici, sur l'Olympe.

 _Dors bien, jeune Flamme. Demain, tu auras encore ton lot de surprises et d'émerveillement_ , pensa-t-il avant de disparaître.


	29. Lysandra

_Bonne lecture !_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnes de l'univers de_ Clash of Titans _et_ Wrath of Titans _ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est la propriété de Warner Bros et cie. Néanmoins, Taylor et Hada sont issues de mon imagination._

* * *

 **Lysandra**

Lorsque Taylor s'éveilla, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se souvenir qu'elle se trouvait sur l'Olympe.

Dans la lumière du jour, la chambre était encore plus belle qu'à son arrivée hier soir. Les murs brillaient d'un éclat magique, comme si le marbre était mélangé à de l'argent pur.

Les fleurs entourant les piliers du lit diffusaient une délicieuse odeur dans l'air.

S'étirant, Taylor se leva et voulut se diriger vers la fenêtre, quand on frappa à la porte.

Elle se retourna et s'attendit à voir entrer Hécate ou Hestia, mais la nouvelle venue lui était inconnue.

Elle portait une longue robe rouge ornée de motifs de rose en fil d'or, et ses cheveux dorés flottaient librement dans son dos. Un diadème orné de rubis était posé sur sa tête. Sa démarche était gracieuse. Tout chez elle respirait la beauté et la sensualité.

« Heureuse de te rencontrer, Flamme. Je suis Aphrodite », dit la nouvelle venue de sa voix musicale.

La déesse de l'amour ! Taylor la regarda avec admiration. Elle était telle que les légendes la décrivaient : d'une beauté incroyable. Hécate et Hestia étaient très belles aussi, mais l'aura d'Aphrodite était différente, comme si chacun de ses gestes et de ses regards éblouissait celui qui la regardait.

« Euh… Enchantée, madame » dit Taylor, intimidée.

La nouvelle venue parut légèrement amusée par sa réaction.

« Je suis venue pour t'aider à te préparer. Pour ta première journée sur l'Olympe, tu dois être à ton avantage. »

Taylor fit la grimace. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle allait devoir sortir et affronter d'autres dieux… Sauf qu'à l'idée d'être seule et perdue sur l'Olympe, elle ressentit de l'angoisse.

« C'est gentil, mais… sans vouloir vous offenser, j'aimerais ne pas trop attirer l'attention. »

Aphrodite parut surprise.

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Oh… ! »

Elle eut un sourire amusé.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de nous ?! »

« Non ! » se vexa Taylor. « Enfin… C'est juste que… »

Inspirant à fond, elle entreprit de lui expliquer.

« Je ne suis pas venue vivre sur l'Olympe. Je suis juste venue… visiter, le temps que Thanatos m'oublie. »

La déesse parut encore plus surprise en entendant ça.

« Oh ! Tu… Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Je ne suis pas prête à abandonner ma vie et mes amis restés en bas. Désolée, mais il y a encore beaucoup de gens que j'aime qui m'attendent. »

Ces mots semblèrent convaincre la déesse, bien qu'une lueur désapprobatrice persistait dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

« Je comprends. Bon, je vais tâcher de te rendre jolie sans faire d'excès. Tu permets ? »

Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire quand elle aperçut Cerbère resté sur le lit. Elle porta la main à sa bouche pour étouffer un rire qui parut extrêmement mélodieux aux oreilles de Taylor.

« Hestia va piquer une crise en le voyant sur le lit ! Alors… »

Elle fit signe à Taylor de s'approcher, puis sortit les robes une à une et les plaça devant la jeune fille jusqu'à s'arrêter sur une couleur crème. Elle n'avait pas de manches, juste des bretelles ornées de broches argentées, et une ceinture dorée dont les reflets rouges évoquaient ceux du feu.

« Élégante, mais pas exubérante », dit-elle.

Taylor fila derrière le paravent pour la mettre, mais au moment de nouer la ceinture, elle eut un problème. Les pans de la ceinture lui tombaient jusqu'aux pieds. Elle ne pourrait jamais faire sans se prendre les pieds dedans et tomber.

« Euh… C'est normal que la ceinture soit si longue ? »

Aphrodite apparut derrière elle et secoua la tête.

« Laisse-moi faire. »

Elle déplia le tissu de façon à former une étole, la passa autour d'une épaule de la jeune fille puis la noua autour de son ventre et la noua dans son dos en un nœud expert, laissant deux pans du tissu retomber librement sur le côté, contre sa cuisse.

Lorsque vint le moment de porter des sandales, Taylor fit la grimace. Elle jeta un regard empli de regrets à ses rangers, mais la déesse fit « non » de la tête avec l'air inflexible, signe qu'elle ne tolèrerait aucun écart de style vestimentaire.

Résignée, Taylor enfila les sandales. Elle fut surprise de constater qu'elles n'étaient pas glissantes ni rigides. Leur matière ressemblait à du cuir, mais elles étaient étrangement douces et lui donnaient la sensation d'une seconde peau.

« C'est quelle matière ? » demanda la jeune fille, intriguée.

« Une fibre tirée d'un des arbres qui ne pousse que sur l'Olympe. »

Taylor fit quelques pas avec, puis un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres.

« Elles ont des ailes cachées dans les talons ? »

« Non ! Seuls Hermès et ses descendants portent ce genre de sandales, et elles ne réagissent qu'à leur magie. Bon, suis-moi, il est l'heure de manger, et les seigneurs de l'Olympe veulent te rencontrer ! »

Les seigneurs de l'Olympe ! Taylor sentit son cœur battre la chamade et ses mains devenir moites.

Sentant son trouble, Cerbère bondit du lit et vint lui lécher la main.

Compréhensive, Aphrodite s'approcha également et posa une main sur son épaule. Taylor sentit une étrange chaleur l'envelopper, comme un doux cocon de lumière. Elle se sentit soudain mieux, comme si elle était soutenue par quelqu'un qui l'aimait. Cela lui rappelait le soutien de sa mère et son père avant les compétitions équestres, ou quand elle avait eu peur à l'idée de pédaler sur un vélo à deux roues pour la première fois.

« Merci », dit-elle à la déesse.

Cette dernière lui sourit en détachant sa main d'elle, puis toutes deux sortirent de la pièce, toujours suivies par Cerbère.

Taylor continua d'admirer les couloirs tout en suivant la déesse, jusque dans une grande pièce aux murs vitrés. À travers les parois de verre, la jeune fille aperçut l'immensité du ciel, bleu et moucheté de nuages.

Une table avait été installée au centre de la pièce, avec de nombreux mets disposés dessus, essentiellement des fruits, du pain à la croûte dorée et des gâteaux qui exhalaient une délicieuse odeur de pâtisseries tout juste sorties du four, et des verres remplis d'une curieuse liqueur d'une belle couleur rose, qui semblait changer de teinte selon la lumière qui l'éclairait.

Trois personnes les attendaient. Taylor reconnut Hestia, mais les deux autres femmes lui étaient inconnues. Elles interrompirent leur discussion en voyant les deux nouvelles venues et se tournèrent vers elles.

La première portait une grande robe blanche avec une cape rouge clair accrochée aux bretelles de sa robe par des broches dorées. Ses cheveux noirs étaient retenus dans le même style de chignon complexe qu'Hestia, mais elle portait aussi une couronne en or. Taylor devina aussitôt son identité : Héra. Qui d'autre pouvait arborer un joyau royal et se tenir de façon si droite et digne, comme une reine ?

La deuxième, une femme rousse, était tout aussi élégante, mais ne portait pas de couronne. Sa robe était dans des teintes marron clair, qui évoquaient la terre fertile. La ceinture d'or qui entourait sa taille avait été ciselée pour représenter des tiges de blé entrelacées. Bien que dégageant une puissante aura comme sa sœur, le sourire qu'elle adressa à Taylor fut moins solennel et plus chaleureux, ce qui soulagea un peu la jeune fille.

« Bienvenue sur l'Olympe, Flamme », dit Héra en s'approchant.

« Taylor, je te présente mes sœurs : Héra et Déméter », dit Hestia en désignant les deux déesses.

Taylor hésita, puis s'inclina, en espérant que son geste n'évoquerait pas un plongeon ridicule.

« Chères sœurs, je ne vous présente pas la Flamme, néanmoins je vous informe qu'elle n'aime pas qu'on l'aime ainsi, elle préfère Taylor. »

« C'est un nom original ! Tu n'es pas d'origine grecque ? » demanda Déméter, curieuse.

« Non, je suis américaine. »

« Oh ? Ton pays se nomme… »

« L'Amérique. Mais ne cherchez pas sur une carte, vous ne le trouverez pas, enfin… pas avant plusieurs siècles. »

« Oh oui, c'est vrai ! Nous avions presque oublié que tu viens du futur », sourit Aphrodite. « Par contre, rassure-moi : tout le monde ne s'habille pas comme toi, à ton époque ? On n'as pas supprimé les robes ? » s'inquiéta la déesse, l'air soudain catastrophé.

Taylor la regarda avec surprise. Cette éventualité semblait vraiment l'horrifier.

« Non, rassurez-vous ! Les robes existent toujours. »

« Ouf ! Tant mieux. »

« Bon, et si nous mangions un peu ? Taylor est notre hôte, ne la faisons pas mourir de faim ! » dit Hestia en tapant dans ses mains.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Une fille entra et s'approcha d'un pas rapide.

« Désolée ! Je suis en retard » annonça la nouvelle venue.

Taylor la regarda avec curiosité. Cette fille devait avoir son âge. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, avec des reflets bleutés. Elle portait une robe bleue comme la glace et un curieux tatouage recouvrait sa main, dont les motifs évoquaient les frises qui ornaient les poteries grecques. Le tatouage parcourait sa main comme un serpent et enroulait son majeur, comme un bijou.

« Lysandra ! Quand donc daigneras-tu arriver à l'heure ? » soupira Héra avec l'air désapprobateur.

La nouvelle venue lui offrit un sourire qui passait pour penaud, mais son regard était clairement brillant de défi.

Elle parcourut les déesses du regard puis s'arrêta sur Taylor. En la voyant, un curieux sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Oh ! Alors, c'est toi, l'humaine qui nous a tous sauvés ? Bonjour », dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Les autres déesses parurent soudain inquiètes en voyant la main que Lysandra tendait à Taylor, comme si elles craignaient qu'elle l'empoisonne par ce simple geste.

Curieuse, mais refusant d'être impolie, Taylor la saisit. Aussitôt, elle sentit un froid puissant la frapper de plein fouet, puis des images emplirent son esprit.

Elle vit un homme, caché sous une lourde cape dans le temple d'Hestia et plongeant une torche dans le feu, puis s'enfuyant sous un ciel zébré d'éclairs, d'où tombait une pluie torrentielle. L'homme chutait dans le vide, vers la terre des hommes, son flambeau pointé vers le sol…

« Ça suffit ! » intervint Hestia.

Elle sépara les deux jeunes filles. Aussitôt, les visions cessèrent. Taylor regarda sa main et vit avec surprise qu'elle était couverte d'une fine couche de givre. Son tatouage d'Oiseau de feu émit un bref éclat. Aussitôt, le gel fondit sur sa peau et se changea en eau qui tomba au sol.

D'un geste de la main, Hestia fit disparaître la flaque. Elle regarda la jeune déesse avec l'air agacé.

« Lysandra, je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir pour nuire à la Flamme, mais pour l'aider dans son entraînement qui aura lieu plus tard. »

« Mon entraînement… ? » demanda Taylor, perdue.

« Oui, il faut bien que tu apprennes à maîtriser ton pouvoir ! Et Lysandra est la déesse du froid, elle pourra aider à éteindre le feu. Tu ne voudrais pas mettre le feu au palais, tout de même ? » dit Hestia sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« Oh, ce ne serait pas si mal ! On pourrait refaire la déco », rit Lysandra.

Taylor fut tentée de sourire, mais quelque chose la troublait dans la déclaration de la jeune fille. En fait, tout dans son attitude et sa façon de parler était bizarre. On aurait dit qu'elle essayait de contenir sa rancœur à l'égard des autres déesses. Mais pourquoi leur en voulait-elle ? Les déesses semblaient elles aussi gênées par sa présence. Pourtant, Cerbère n'était nullement sur la défensive.

Les déesses firent bonne figure pendant le petit-déjeuner en s'efforçant de se conduire correctement à table. Taylor regarda la nourriture posée dessus avec étonnement.

« Je croyais que vous vous nourrissiez des prières des humains, et pas de nourriture classique », dit-elle en prenant un gâteau.

« Les choses ont changé depuis que tu nous as ramenés à la vie. Nous n'avons plus vraiment besoin de prières. Elles nous donnent toujours de la force, mais c'est surtout toi qui nous nourris grâce à ton pouvoir, désormais », dit Héra.

« Mais cela ne nous empêche quand même pas de savourer de la nourriture normale, pour le plaisir », dit Déméter. « Et j'aime manger ce qui naît de la terre que je nourris de mon pouvoir », dit-elle en ouvrant une grenade pour manger des graines.

Après le petit-déjeuner, toutes se levèrent et quittèrent la salle. Une fois dehors, Taylor hésita. Devait-elle suivre l'une d'entre elles ? Toutes partaient dans des directions différentes.

Seule demeurait Lysandra, qui la regardait avec un air indéchiffrable.

Taylor allait lui demander ce qu'elle regardait, quand Cerbère aboya joyeusement.

Les filles suivirent la direction que regardait le chien et virent Hadès approcher.

« Bonjour, Taylor », dit le dieu avec un sourire amical.

« Bonjour ! » dit la jeune fille, rassurée de voir enfin un visage familier.

En voyant leur échange chaleureux, Lysandra parut surprise.

« Lysandra », la salua Hadès.

Taylor nota que contrairement aux autres, Hadès semblait s'adresser avec un ton sincèrement amical à la jeune déesse.

Lysandra le salua d'un hochement de tête, puis s'éloigna. Taylor la regarda partir puis interrogea Hadès du regard.

« Elle a une dent contre moi ? » demanda la jeune fille.

Hadès fronça des sourcils, quand Cerbère émit une série d'aboiements. Le dieu l'écouta attentivement, puis eut un sourire crispé.

« Non, elle ne vous en veut pas. Seulement, Lysandra a toujours eu une position compliquée vis-à-vis des autres dieux de l'Olympe. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Elle est la fille de Prométhée. »

Taylor se souvint de l'histoire liée à ce nom : Prométhée était un titan qui avait volé le feu aux dieux pour le donner aux hommes, ce que Zeus n'avait pas apprécié du tout. Il avait aussi joué quelques autres tours peu appréciés par le roi des dieux. Et il avait fini par se faire enchaîner sur un rocher, à laisser un aigle venir dévorer son foie chaque jour, après qu'il se soit régénéré.

« J'ignorais qu'il avait une fille ! » s'étonna Taylor.

Hadès regarda la direction qu'avait prise la nouvelle venue et parut inquiet.

« Quand les pouvoirs des dieux ont commencé à décliner, Prométhée a pu se libérer de sa prison. Depuis notre résurrection, Zeus a fait la paix avec lui et a levé son statut de criminel, mais… les préjugés et les mauvais souvenirs du passé persistent. Lysandra en fait constamment les frais, elle aussi, même si tout le monde fait un effort pour rester poli avec elle. »

Taylor comprit soudain l'attitude de la jeune fille et se promit d'essayer de se montrer plus amicale avec elle lors de leur prochaine rencontre.

Hadès tendit le bras à Taylor.

« Je vous fais visiter ? »

« Avec plaisir ! » dit la jeune fille.

Cerbère trottinant joyeusement derrière eux, le dieu et la jeune fille s'engagèrent dans une des nombreuses rues de la cité des dieux.

Cachée derrière un des immenses buissons fleuris bordant l'entrée du palais, Lysandra les regarda s'éloigner avec une immense surprise.

C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait quelqu'un, mortel ou non, accepter un contact prolongé avec le dieu des Enfers ! Et ces sourires chaleureux qu'ils échangeaient, l'attitude décontractée de la Flamme…

Cette jeune fille était vraiment intrigante. Lysandra finit néanmoins par cesser de les observer et s'éloigna pour rejoindre sa demeure.

Hadès mena Taylor à travers un jardin. Passant devant des massifs de fleurs, la jeune fille vit des abeilles grosses comme des moineaux qui butinaient autour. Elle eut un geste de recul, mais Hadès la rassura d'un geste de la main.

« Elles ne piquent pas, vous ne risquez rien. »

« Ah bon ? » demanda Taylor, suspicieuse.

Soudain, elle vit l'une des abeilles voler vers elle. D'instinct, elle se raidit. Même la main d'Hadès pressant son épaule ne put dissiper la peur.

Lorsque l'abeille se posa sur son bras, elle voulut se dégager, mais le dieu l'arrêta et lui fit signe d'attendre.

Surprise, Taylor vit l'abeille marcher sur sa main… puis frotter sa tête contre elle, comme un chat, avant de s'envoler pour rejoindre ses sœurs.

Après cela, tous deux poursuivirent leur marche à travers le jardin, puis gravirent une colline. De là-haut, Taylor vit un spectacle magnifique.

Devant elle s'étendait l'Olympe. Vu de jour, l'endroit était encore plus incroyable.

Les temples, les maisons et les fontaines s'étendaient en contrebas jusqu'à l'horizon, entourés de jardins, d'arbres et de statues. Des gens marchaient dans les rues, mais il y avait aussi des gens qui volaient dans le ciel, soit avec des ailes ou en conduisant un char tiré par des pégases. Taylor chercha des yeux l'étalon noir, mais tous ceux qu'elle apercevait étaient blancs.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Hadès, inquiet.

La jeune fille réalisa qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Oh, rien, rien ! Une petite poussière dans l'œil. C'est juste que… quand j'étais enfant, ma mère me parlait souvent de cet endroit, de vous et de tous les autres dieux ! J'aurais aimé qu'elle soit là pour voir ça », dit la jeune fille en désignant le paysage d'un geste du bras.

Compréhensif, le dieu des Enfers hocha la tête puis se perdit avec elle dans la contemplation de l'Olympe.

Finalement, d'un commun accord silencieux, ils se remirent en route vers la sortie des jardins, pour continuer la visite de la cité.


	30. Le secret des titans

_Merci à **MonaIsla** pour ses reviews. _

_Bonne lecture !_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnes de l'univers de_ Clash of Titans _et_ Wrath of Titans _ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est la propriété de Warner Bros et cie. Néanmoins, Taylor et Hada sont issues de mon imagination._

* * *

 **Le secret des titans**

Depuis le balcon, Zeus observait la cité en contrebas. Comme tous les dieux, sa vision magique lui permettait de surveiller chaque recoin du royaume de l'Olympe sans avoir à changer d'endroit.

Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait : Taylor. Elle marchait à travers une des rues de la cité, guidée par Hadès et Cerbère, en direction du marché.

En voyant combien la jeune fille semblait détendue en compagnie de son frère, il fut partagé entre la surprise et la satisfaction.

« Hécate n'a pas menti, ils semblent bien s'entendre, tous les deux », dit-il en se tournant vers Héra.

La reine de l'Olympe le regarda avec une moue dubitative.

« Mais ils ne s'aiment pas. Ou du moins, ils ne semblent pas se l'admettre l'un l'autre. »

Zeus haussa des épaules et reporta son regard sur le couple, ou plutôt le futur couple.

Connaissant Hadès, il savait que ce dernier n'oserait jamais admettre pleinement son amour pour quiconque. Des siècles de trahison, de solitude et d'isolement l'avaient poussé à se forger une armure de glace autour de son cœur.

 _Mais le feu fait toujours fondre la glace. Et la Flamme semble si heureuse et sereine avec lui…_ pensa le dieu.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Vous êtes sérieuse ? Non, je ne peux pas croire ça », dit Hadès.

« Si, je vous assure ! Chez moi, le jour d'Halloween, ou le jour des Morts dans certains pays, tout le monde se déguise et les enfants font du porte-à-porte en criant " _farce ou friandise_ " ! Hada et moi le faisions aussi, et on revenait toujours à la maison avec des sacs pleins de bonbons. »

« Et en quoi vous déguisiez-vous ? »

« Hada se déguisait en geisha zombie, tandis que moi, je me déguisais en sorcière. »

Réprimant un sourire amusé, Hadès voulut enchaîner avec une autre question, quand une ombre passa au-dessus d'eux.

Levant les yeux, ils virent un homme ailé les survoler avant de se poser sur le sol, à quelques mètres d'eux.

Taylor fut surprise en voyant le nouveau venu. Grand, de beaux cheveux blonds encadrant un magnifique visage, l'inconnu la regardait avec un sourire fort séduisant. Comme tous les autres dieux, il portait une toge, mais dans son dos étaient déployées deux magnifiques ailes dont les plumes chatoyantes semblaient refléter la lumière du soleil.

« Eh bien, si je m'attendais à ça ! Hadès courtisant une fille… » dit le nouveau venu d'une voix incroyablement mélodieuse.

« Éros », dit froidement Hadès.

Taylor ouvrit des yeux ronds en entendant son nom. Éros ? Autrement dit, Cupidon ! Surprise, elle le regarda d'un œil neuf. On était loin de l'image du chérubin avec son arc et ses flèches dont les pointes étaient en forme de cœur.

« Pourquoi cet air étrange ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » demanda Éros, l'air inquiet.

« Euh, non ! Enfin, je… je croyais que… Vous n'avez pas d'arc ? » demanda Taylor, préférant ne pas parler des chérubins.

Éros éclata de rire, un son cristallin qui réchauffa Taylor.

« Non ! Contrairement à ce que les gens racontent, je ne me sers pas d'un arc pour faire tomber les gens amoureux. »

« Ah bon ? Mais alors comment… ? »

« NON ! Inutile de lui expliquer en détail. Il utilise sa magie, c'est tout », intervint Hadès, l'air mi-fâché mi-effrayé.

« Je fais simplement ceci », dit Éros d'une voix malicieuse.

Aussitôt, il déploya ses ailes en direction de la jeune fille. Celle-ci vit alors la lumière qu'elle contenait se détacher de ses plumes et voler vers elle en un puissant rayon rouge qui l'enveloppa.

Elle se sentit alors nettement bizarre. Son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite, elle sentait des papillons s'agiter dans son ventre, ses joues chauffaient… Mais presque aussitôt, elle se sentit mal. Ces sensations étaient trop violentes et se changèrent vite en démangeaisons.

S'ébrouant, elle agita les bras dans tous les sens, comme pour chasser des bêtes invisibles qui grouillaient sur sa peau.

Stupéfait, Éros regarda son rayon se détacher de la jeune fille et revenir dans ses ailes.

Le dieu de l'amour fit un pas en arrière et regarda Taylor d'une autre façon, comme un insecte étrange dans un flacon.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Hadès, inquiet, en posant une main sur la joue de la jeune fille.

Au contact de la main fraîche du dieu, Taylor se sentit aussitôt mieux et cessa de trembler. Une léchouille affectueuse de Cerbère sur sa main l'aida à reprendre ses esprits.

« Oui, merci », dit-elle en posant une main sur sa tempe.

Comme ébloui, Éros cligna des yeux et regarda alternativement le dieu et la jeune fille puis, sans dire un mot de plus, s'envola dans le ciel. Hadès le fusilla du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse.

« Méfiez-vous de lui, il peut se montrer sournois. Il utilisait souvent son pouvoir pour manipuler les mortels, autrefois », dit le dieu des Enfers, en lui faisant signe de la suivre.

« Et ça fait toujours cet effet quand il utilise son pouvoir ? Je me suis sentie atrocement mal, comme si on voulait m'obliger à suffoquer dans un four ! »

« Non, d'habitude, c'est plutôt comme une drogue. Les gens sont… incapables de s'éloigner de lui ou de penser à autre chose. J'ai accueilli dans mon royaume pléthore de mortelles qui sont mortes de chagrin, parce qu'il avait fini par les abandonner. »

« Génial ! » marmonna Taylor, en imaginant l'horreur de la scène. « Et pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça, moi ? »

« Votre pouvoir vous immunise. C'est une bonne chose, mais restez tout de même prudente. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'une fontaine, à côté des jardins du palais royal.

Taylor s'empressa de passer de l'eau sur son visage. Cela lui fit du bien.

Elle remarqua des signes gravés dans la pierre. Curieuse, elle se pencha et lut : « _Que l'eau sacrée des Titans nourrisse la chair de Gaia_. »

« L'eau sacrée des titans ? La chair de Gaia ? Jolies métaphores », dit Taylor.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » s'étonna Hadès.

« Des signes ! Là, dans la pierre… »

Suivant son regard, le dieu parut stupéfait.

« Vous pouvez lire ça ?! »

« Ben… oui ! Pourquoi ? »

« Vous pouvez me lire ça en entier ? »

« Oui ! Que l'eau sacrée des titans nourrisse la chair de Gaia. Pourquoi ? Vous… ne savez pas lire ? » demanda Taylor, incrédule.

« Si, bien sûr que si ! Mais pas l'écriture première des titans. Même Athéna l'ignore. »

« Comment ça se fait ?! »

Hadès ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il passa la main sur les gravures avec l'air d'une personne scrutant un poisson insaisissable au fond de l'eau.

« En fait, quand nous étions jeunes, moi, mes frères et mes sœurs savions lire ça, mais quand notre père nous a déclaré la guerre avec les autres Titans, il nous a jeté un sort et a effacé ce savoir de notre esprit. Il espérait ainsi nous cacher les secrets concernant les titans, pour que nous ne sachions comment les vaincre. »

« Mais vous avez pourtant fini par gagner ! »

« Oui, parce que mon frère a eu l'idée du kraken, qu'il m'a demandé de créer, mais c'était un pari risqué. Et ma création n'a fait que les affaiblir, elle ne les a pas tués. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont passé des siècles emprisonnés dans les Enfers. »

« Pourtant, Thanatos a réussi à les tuer, avec Arès… » dit Taylor.

« Thanatos est le fils de Nyx, et il était du côté des titans. Il connaît leurs secrets. »

Relevant soudain la tête avec espoir, il prit Taylor par la main.

« Suivez-moi, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer. »

Il entraîna la jeune fille vers les jardins, puis près d'une cascade. Là, il se glissa derrière le rideau d'eau et la fit longer avec lui la paroi, avant d'arriver dans une cour à l'arrière des jardins, isolée derrière une épaisse barrière de buissons fleuris.

L'endroit était isolé, mais Taylor s'y sentit tout de suite chez elle. Ici, l'herbe était haute et sauvage, des fleurs y poussaient sans arrangement particulier fait par un jardinier.

Des statues étaient visibles, recouvertes de lianes fleuries et des colonnes de lumière perçaient la canopée des arbres, formant des rais de lumière où flottaient des grains de poussière dorés.

Taylor fut arrachée de sa contemplation par Hadès, qui lui fit signe de venir près d'un pilier en ruine.

La paroi était couverture d'inscriptions semblables à celles de la fontaine.

« Vous pouvez traduire ceci ? » demanda le dieu.

Taylor s'agenouilla et commença à lire.

« _Passez par la deuxième porte et plus loin encore, vous apprendrez les secrets d'Éole…_ C'est une sorte de texte pour se guider sur l'Olympe », dit Taylor avec une légère moue.

Hadès hocha la tête.

« Taylor Swan, si vous pouvez traduire ceci… alors je pense que nous avons une chance de vaincre Thanatos. »

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? »

Hadès lui répondit par un sourire mystérieux.

« Suivez-moi, vous ne serez pas déçue ! »

Enthousiaste à l'idée de découvrir un autre endroit enchanteur, la jeune fille le suivit à travers les hautes herbes.

Elle aperçut bientôt la tête géante d'une statue de divinité couchée dans le sol. La bouche grande ouverte était comme une immense caverne.

Hadès s'y engagea sans hésiter, suivi de Cerbère. Taylor hésita brièvement, puis le suivit.

Ses yeux s'accoutumèrent vite à l'obscurité. Lorsqu'elle parvint au bout d'un sombre tunnel, la vision qui l'accueillit au bout la figea sur place.

Elle se trouvait à présent dans une grotte immense, au plafond hérissé de stalactites.

Les parois étaient recouvertes de cristaux et de diamants. Il n'y avait aucune source de lumière apparente, pourtant les pierres étincelaient de mille et une couleurs, comme des étoiles dont le cœur pulsait dans l'obscurité.

« C'est… magique ! » dit Taylor, éblouie.

En la voyant ainsi, émerveillée et souriante, éblouie par la lumière des pierres précieuses, Hadès sentit une chaleur étrange l'envahir.

Peu de gens se sentaient à l'aise dans son royaume souterrain. En voyant cette jeune fille, si douce et gentille, éprouver tant d'admiration pour ce monde que lui seul appréciait jusque-là, il se surprit à espérer que cet instant dure éternellement. Il pourrait rester ici pour toujours avec elle, lui montrer d'autres merveilles…

Le dieu des Enfers secoua la tête. Une minute, à quoi pensait-il ? Jamais il ne pourrait faire ça ! Elle était la Flamme, l'incarnation du feu et de la lumière. Sa place était dehors, à vivre sous la lumière du soleil et à repousser l'obscurité. Cette pensée lui fit mal, comme si une main impitoyable lui broyait le cœur.

« Hadès ? Hoho, Hadès ! »

Le dieu réalisa que la jeune fille s'était approchée de lui et agitait la main devant son visage.

« Ça va ? Vous aviez l'air perdu dans vos pensées, tout à coup », dit la jeune fille, l'air inquiet.

« Je réfléchissais. Par ici, suivez-moi. »

Il s'éloigna à grands pas, le temps de reprendre une expression froidement neutre, avant d'arriver à l'endroit qu'il souhaitait montrer à la jeune fille.

Il s'agissait d'une partie de la caverne différente. Ici, le mur qui leur faisait face était immense et recouvert d'une grande fresque représentant une histoire.

Taylor reconnut les gravures typiques de la Grèce antique, telles qu'on en voyait dans les musées.

Elle s'approcha de celle à la base, près du sol, et vit qu'elle montrait une femme portant un enfant dans ses bras, tandis que son mari lui en prenait deux autres et ouvrait grand la bouche pour… les avaler !

Taylor regarda les inscriptions sous les gravures et hocha la tête.

« C'est l'histoire des titans ! Rhéa essayant d'empêcher Cronos de vous tuer, vous et vos frères et sœurs… »

« Je m'en doutais. L'ennui c'est que notre mère ne nous a jamais parlé de ce lieu ni traduit ce texte. Elle n'a jamais aimé venir sur l'Olympe, elle disait que ça lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs, du temps où elle y vivait avec les autres titans. Vous voyez quelque chose dans cette fresque qui parle des faiblesses des titans ? »

« Une minute… »

Taylor se mit à parcourir la fresque. Elle représentait les basiques connus : comment Rhéa cachait Zeus enfant loin de son père, puis comment il avait fini par rejoindre ses frères et sœurs et les avait menés au combat contre les Titans…

Mais bientôt, elle eut fini le bas de la fresque.

« Comment on fait pour monter ? » dit Taylor, cherchant des yeux un escalier.

Soudain, elle sentit un bras autour de sa taille puis un autre se glisser sous ses jambes.

Avec un léger cri de surprise, elle vit Hadès la soulever dans ses bras puis faire apparaître deux grandes ailes de fumée noire dans son dos.

Sans un mot, il s'envola vers le haut de la fresque. En sentant Hadès si près d'elle, la jeune fille rougit.

« Un problème ? » demanda Hadès, en voyant l'air troublé de la jeune fille.

« Je… je suis lourde, non ? »

Elle entendit plus qu'elle ne vit Hadès glousser.

« Non, vous êtes légère comme une plume ! Alors, la suite ? »

Taylor s'empressa de se focaliser sur la fresque, heureuse de penser à autre chose.

Les scènes suivantes parlaient du combat des dieux contre les titans. Taylor fut surprise par la quantité de détails.

Les dieux avaient souffert, beaucoup avaient subi des blessures, comme Héphaïstos ! Taylor avait toujours cru que, d'après l'histoire, il était devenu boiteux après que Zeus ou Héra l'aient jeté du haut de l'Olympe. Mais d'après la fresque, c'était lors d'un combat contre un des titans qu'il avait fini comme ça. Et Apollon avait embrassé le pouvoir de la médecine pour sauver sa sœur jumelle Artémis, mortellement blessée après avoir affronté la mère des chimères, la reine de la meute !

Soudain, une scène attira l'attention de Taylor. Elle pointa la zone du doigt. Aussitôt, Hadès se plaça devant celle-ci.

Taylor examina l'image en détail. On voyait les titans, réunis autour de Cronos, leur roi. Un rayon partait du cœur du souverain et semblait frapper la poitrine de chacun de ses sujets.

La jeune fille passa la main sur le texte illustrant l'image, puis regarda à nouveau la scène, avant de faire signe à Hadès de redescendre.

Une fois à terre, elle s'écarta de lui et se prit la tête entre les mains.

« C'est complètement dingue, et en même temps si logique ! » dit-elle.

« Comment ça ? »

« Le cœur de Cronos ! Son pouvoir… c'est ça, la vraie faiblesse des titans. »

« Quoi ? »

« D'après le texte, les Titans sont nés d'Ouranos et Gaïa, et leur mère leur aurait donné, pour les protéger, un cœur composé d'une terre magique qui concentre le pouvoir de leur âme. C'est comme ça que j'ai obtenu mes pouvoirs ! Vous vous rappelez ? Zeus a utilisé un fragment du cœur de Cronos pour y concentrer mon feu magique. C'est ça, la véritable source de vie et de pouvoir d'un titan : son cœur ! »

Hadès regarda la fresque puis la jeune fille avec l'air surpris. Des souvenirs des batailles auxquelles il avait participées avec ses frères et sœurs lui revinrent. Il se souvenait qu'en effet, chaque titan avait toujours veillé à porter une armure protégeant principalement le tronc de son corps.

« Impossible ! C'est aussi simple que ça… » dit-il, l'air incrédule.

« Mais c'est aussi pour ça que Thanatos a arraché le cœur des titans. Si j'en crois le texte, chaque cœur renferme une quantité de pouvoir colossale, et si tous ces pouvoirs sont fusionnés en un seul, il peut déchirer la matière même de l'univers et ouvrir une porte entre cette dimension et une autre. »

Comprenant où elle voulait en venir, Hadès prit l'air horrifié. L'air grave, Taylor acquiesça.

« Un portail pour libérer Nyx », dit le dieu des Enfers, exprimant à voix haute la vérité que tous deux venaient de découvrir.


	31. Le pion de Thanatos

_Merci à **Urania Crystal** et **MonaIsla** pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture !_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnes de l'univers de_ Clash of Titans _et_ Wrath of Titans _ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est la propriété de Warner Bros et cie. Néanmoins, Taylor et Hada sont issues de mon imagination._

* * *

 **Le pion de Thanatos**

Après la découverte du plan de Thanatos, Hadès avait raccompagné Taylor jusqu'à l'entrée du palais.

Il s'en était allé dans un nuage de fumée noire après ça, expliquant qu'il devait avertir Zeus de cette découverte immédiatement.

Taylor franchit les portes du palais et traversa les couloirs, essayant de se souvenir où se trouvait sa chambre dans ce dédale.

Elle regrettait que Hestia ne soit pas là pour la guider. Mais Cerbère, comme s'il avait perçu son problème, aboya puis se mit marcher plus vite devant elle.

Il la conduisit ainsi jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre, qui était ouverte. Inquiète, la jeune fille la franchit et trouva Lysandra debout devant son lit, en train de tripoter son lecteur Mp3.

En voyant Taylor, elle poussa un petit cri et lâcha l'appareil, qui tomba sur le lit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Taylor.

« Je… J'étais venue te chercher pour ton entraînement, mais je… désolée, j'avoue que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de regarder tes affaires ! Je voulais savoir à quoi ressemblent les affaires des filles, dans le futur », avoua la jeune déesse.

Taylor eut envie de lui dire qu'elle n'appréciait guère qu'on fouille dans ses affaires, quand les explications de Hadès sur la position de la jeune fille et de son père sur l'Olympe lui revinrent.

Elle s'approcha et prit le Mp3.

« Cet appareil me permet d'écouter de la musique quand j'en ai envie. »

Lysandra regarda l'appareil avec les sourcils froncés.

« Quoi, sans instrument ? »

Souriante en repensant à la façon dont elle avait fait découvrir l'appareil à Andromède, Taylor mit un écouteur dans son oreille et mit l'autre dans celle de Lysandra.

La demi-heure qui suivit fut bien plus joyeuse. Sitôt les premières notes de musique entendues, la déesse avait paru surprise puis s'était mise à chantonner avec la mélodie.

Après ça, les deux filles s'étaient assises sur le lit et discutaient à présent mode et anecdotes sur la vie de Taylor.

En écoutant la jeune fille parler avec amour et émotion des chevaux dont elle avait pris l'habitude de s'occuper à la clinique de son père, Lysandra la regarda fixement.

« Tu aimes vraiment ta vie de mortelle, en fait », dit-elle.

« Oui ! Pourquoi, ça t'étonne ? » demanda Taylor, perdue.

« Non ! Enfin, si, mais… C'est juste qu'ici, à cette époque, la plupart des mortels accepteraient sans hésiter une vie immortelle sur l'Olympe. »

« Pas tous », dit Taylor avec une moue, en pensant à Persée et Agénor.

« Oui, mais tout de même ! La majeure partie. Et puis, la manière dont tu parles de ta vie… »

Lysandra laissa son regard dériver vers la fenêtre, avec l'air nostalgique.

« Ça me rappelle ma vie », avoua-t-elle.

« Comment ça ? Tu n'as pas toujours vécu sur l'Olympe ? »

« Non. Quand Zeus a puni mon père, il m'a aussi infligé un châtiment. Il m'a rendue mortelle et m'a envoyé vivre parmi les humains. »

« Quoi ?! »

Lysandra poussa un soupir triste.

« C'était il y a des siècles. Je n'étais pas ravie de ma nouvelle situation au début, mais les humains savaient ce que mon père avait fait pour eux. Il leur avait donné le feu ! Du coup, j'ai été recueillie par les habitants d'un village près des montagnes, et j'ai vécu une vie simple jusqu'à mourir de vieillesse. Mon âme n'a hélas jamais gagné les Enfers, Thanatos m'a gardée cachée pour éveiller chez Hadès la peur à l'idée qu'un dieu qui meurt ne laisse absolument rien derrière lui. »

Taylor considéra la jeune déesse d'un œil neuf. Elle commençait vraiment à comprendre sa position si délicate sur l'Olympe.

« Et tu ne veux pas retourner chez les mortels ? »

Lysandra fit la moue.

« Les choses ont bien changé, après tous ces siècles… je ne sais pas de quoi j'ai envie. »

« Bienvenue au club ! » dit Taylor.

Les deux filles échangèrent un sourire triste.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Tu as _quoi_ ? » s'écria Zeus.

Il n'avait pas crié, juste haussé le ton, mais un grondement de tonnerre résonna dans le ciel, à l'extérieur du palais.

Éros garda les yeux baissés, conscient que le moindre écart pourrait déclencher un orage.

À côté de lui, sa mère Aphrodite et la reine Héra avaient l'air choqué et fâché.

« Je ne voulais pas la garder éternellement sous mon pouvoir, ce n'était qu'une démonstration ! » dit le dieu de l'amour.

« Ça n'en reste pas moins un affront ! Il s'agit de la Flamme ! Sais-tu ce que ça implique ?! » dit Zeus, qui s'énervait de plus en plus à mesure qu'il parlait.

Dehors, le ciel devenait sombre et des éclairs zébraient les nuages, prêts à s'abattre sur la végétation environnante.

« Seigneur Zeus, calme-toi ! » intervint Aphrodite. « Il ne l'a pas gardée sous son pouvoir, puisqu'elle est n'est pas venue ici avec lui. N'est-ce pas, fils ? »

« Non, elle est insensible à mon pouvoir », dit Éros.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Zeus, la voix grondante de pouvoir.

« C'est pour ça que j'étais venu vous en parler. Je… Je crois que c'est une âme incomplète. »

Les autres dieux quittèrent leur air désapprobateur pour un autre surpris et inquiet.

Les âmes incomplètes, comme ils les appelaient, étaient des âmes qui s'étaient trouvées bien avant que l'humanité soit créée. Lorsque les dieux leur avaient donné le pouvoir de s'incarner dans des corps pour vivre leur vie sur Terre, ils avaient été conscients de l'amour qui unissait certaines de ces âmes, et leur avaient accordé le don de se retrouver et de s'aimer, vie après vie. Certains amours étaient même protégés par les dieux, et des âmes encouragées à se retrouver dans la vie après celle qu'elles venaient de perdre.

Il arrivait aussi que certaines âmes soient liées à celle d'un dieu avant de devenir humaines. Le cas était très rare, mais il existait malgré tout, comme pour Éros et sa femme Psyché, mortelle à l'origine.

« La Flamme est promise à quelqu'un depuis toujours ? » demanda Héra, surprise.

Éros acquiesça.

« Oui, c'est ça. »

« Mais… ne serait-ce pas plutôt parce qu'elle est la Flamme qu'elle est insensible à ton pouvoir ? » demanda la reine.

« Non, elle m'a renvoyé ma magie, elle ne l'a pas supprimé en elle-même. Et… j'ai tout de suite senti avec qui son âme est liée. »

« Qui ça ? » demanda Zeus.

« Hadès. »

Ce simple nom figea tout le monde dans un profond silence pendant un instant.

Cette révélation renvoya soudain Zeus des siècles en arrière, quand il avait commencé à créer les hommes, bien avant qu'il trahisse Hadès pour devenir le roi de l'Olympe.

Il avait eu besoin de l'aide des autres dieux pour ça, comme Aphrodite qui devait donner de la beauté aux humains selon certaines quantités variables, pour créer des humains plus beaux que d'autres, ou bien encore Hadès, chargé de mettre une part d'ombre et de mort en chacun d'eux pour les rendre mortels.

Il y avait un petit nombre d'âmes, très mince, qu'il avait moins rempli d'ombre que les autres, conscient qu'il s'agissait d'esprits particulièrement purs et bienveillants, qui pourraient changer le cours du destin de manière positive pour un grand nombre de personnes, mortelles ou immortelles.

Il y avait eu une âme en particulier, plus pure que les autres, qu'il avait veillé à ne pas trop obscurcir. Zeus avait été surpris de voir son frère agir ainsi, et avait vite deviné la nature du lien qui commençait à se dessiner entre cette âme et le dieu des Enfers.

Et de penser qu'aujourd'hui, des siècles plus tard, elle deviendrait la Flamme et voyagerait dans le temps pour trouver Hadès…

Zeus lança un sourire entendu à sa femme.

« Je te l'avais bien dit ! »

« Quoi donc ? » demanda une voix.

Tous se retournèrent pour faire face au nouvel arrivant qui venait de se matérialiser dans la pièce.

« Je dérange ? » demanda Hadès.

« Non, nous avions fini », dit Aphrodite avec un sourire angélique.

Posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils, elle disparut avec lui dans un puissant éclat de lumière.

Zeus voulut rassurer son frère, lui dire qu'en effet, ils discutaient de choses anodines, mais en voyant l'air sombre de son frère, il comprit que celui-ci lui apportait de sombres nouvelles.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Allez, essaie encore ! » dit Lysandra.

Inspirant à fond, Taylor tendit ses mains l'une devant l'autre et fit apparaître une boule de feu.

« Maintenant, garde-la sous ton contrôle le plus longtemps possible. »

La jeune fille obtempéra, en s'efforçant de surmonter l'intense chaleur que dégageait le feu entre ses mains.

Ses cheveux voletaient autour d'elle, portés par les courants d'air chaud que provoquait l'orbe incandescent. Mais surtout, elle essayait de surmonter la peur instinctive que le feu lui procurait. Malgré sa magie, des années de vie humaine passées à craindre le feu et les brûlures ne pouvaient pas se dissiper en aussi peu de temps.

Bientôt, elle ne put tenir davantage et relâcha sa concentration. La boule disparut entre ses mains.

Fatiguée, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit où toutes deux se tenaient assises.

« J'en peux plus ! » dit Taylor.

« Normal, tu utilises beaucoup de ton énergie. Mais c'est un bon exercice, tous les dieux le pratiquent pour entretenir le contrôle de leur magie et leur endurance. Parfois, nous faisons même des paris quant à qui tiendra plus longtemps que l'autre. »

« Cool ! Et… j'ai battu le record, ou bien je suis dans la moyenne ? »

« Euh… Ni l'un ni l'autre, désolée ! Personnellement, je peux tenir jusqu'à trois jours en faisant ça sans m'arrêter », avoua Lysandra en pouffant de rire.

« Frimeuse ! »

Elle porta un regard inquiet vers la fenêtre, où le ciel était toujours chargé.

« On dirait que les révélations de Hadès ont fâché Zeus », dit Taylor.

Lysandra fit la moue. Hadès était rapide pour se téléporter, mais là, on aurait plutôt dit qu'autre chose l'énervait… Quoique les explications de Hadès concernant le plan de Thanatos n'allaient sûrement pas arranger son humeur.

« Bon, allez ! On reprend l'entraînement », dit Lysandra en tapant dans ses mains.

Avec un soupir résigné, Taylor se redressa. S'il fallait vraiment tenir trois jours, elle doutait fort d'atteindre le niveau après cette séance d'entraînement. Mais bon, il fallait bien commencer par s'entraîner pour atteindre l'excellence. Hada l'avait durement expérimenté au début de son apprentissage de kendo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Assise sur un rocher, sur la plage, Hada regardait Persée faire les cent pas devant elle.

Depuis qu'il avait lu la lettre de Taylor, il était comme un lion en cage : furieux et impuissant.

Il avait crié au ciel pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, exigeant que Zeus vienne lui parler et lui rendre Taylor, mais son père n'avait même pas répondu.

Hada devait elle-même reconnaître que le choix de sa meilleure amie l'étonnait. Elle devait avoir eu vent d'une information dont ils ne disposaient pas pour avoir finalement accepté de visiter l'Olympe. En plus, elle était terrifiée de ses pouvoirs. Là-haut, elle aurait bien plus de chances de s'entraîner sans blesser des mortels.

« Vous allez arrêter de marcher comme ça ? Vous me donnez le tournis ! » gémit la Japonaise.

« J'arrêterai quand j'aurai trouvé un moyen de ramener Taylor ! » rétorqua Persée.

« Oh, mais vous vous faites du souci pour rien ! »

« Pour rien ? Elle est partie sans même nous en parler. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas y aller ! Et voilà que ce matin, on trouve une lettre nous informant qu'elle est partie là-haut ! »

« Pour s'entraîner ! Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle va s'y installer pour toute la vie. »

« Qu'est-ce qui nous le prouve ? Pourquoi êtes-vous si sûre qu'elle reviendra ? »

« Parce que c'est ma meilleure amie, je la connais depuis plus de dix ans. Et que jamais les dieux ne lui feraient de mal ou la garderaient prisonnière contre son gré. Leur survie dépend du bien-être mental et physique de Taylor. Simple question de logique élémentaire, mon cher Watson ? »

« Mon cher qui ? »

« Laissez tomber ! Bon, je vais me promener, j'en ai marre de vous entendre râler », dit Hada en se levant.

Elle se mit à longer la plage, pieds nus dans le sable. Elle sourit en sentant le vent ébouriffer ses cheveux et le long ruban qui les retenaient en queue de cheval.

Pour un peu, elle se serait crue à son époque, marchant sur la plage par une belle journée de vacances d'été.

Soudain, le sol sous ses pieds se mit à trembler. Inquiète, elle s'arrêta. Que se passait-il ? Un séisme ?

Elle leva la tête vers le ciel et vit des nuages noirs s'y amonceler. Un orage ? Pourtant, il n'y avait ni grondement de tonnerre ni éclair. On aurait plutôt dit que la nuit tombait plus tôt que prévu, tant il faisait sombre soudainement.

Plus loin d'ici, au village, les habitants cessèrent leurs activités et levèrent tous le nez vers le ciel.

Andromède, Hélios et Agénor sortirent d'une des maisons et se joignirent à la foule de spectateurs.

Hada porta d'instinct la main au manche du sabre qu'elle portait dans son dos.

Soudain, un ricanement sombre et menaçant résonna dans le vent, puis la terre se remit à trembler, avec une violence accrue. La secousse fut telle que Hada tomba sur les fesses dans le sable.

Des fissures se formèrent dans le sol, laissant s'échapper des vapeurs verdâtres et des morts-vivants.

Hada se releva prestement et, dégainant son sabre, regarda les zombies approcher.

Elle coupa la tête à l'un d'eux puis tournoya sur elle-même et en transperça un autre dans le ventre. Elle enchaîna ainsi les coups, tailladant sans relâcher les zombies qui s'échappaient du sol.

Soudain, l'un d'eux la frappa dans le dos et lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Elle se pencha en avant et vit l'un des monstres lever une main griffue pour la frapper, quand Persée apparut devant elle et lui enfonça son épée dans l'œil.

« Je m'en sortais très bien toute seule ! » dit Hada en se redressant, l'air indigné.

« Oh oui, je vois ça ! » plaisant le fils de Zeus.

Puis ils repartirent à la charge contre les morts-vivants.

« Mais d'où ils sortent, ceux-là ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » cria Hada en envoyant un bon coup de pied dans la figure d'un zombie.

« C'est sûrement Thanatos ! À part ça, je ne vois pas quoi dire », dit Persée en décapitant un monstre.

Soudain, des hurlements résonnèrent depuis le village.

« Faut aller les aider ! » dit Hada.

Persée tourna la tête vers les fissures. D'autres morts en jaillissaient. Mais ses pensées se tournèrent malgré lui vers Hélios, Andromède et Agénor, restés au village…

« Allez les aider, je m'occupe de ceux-là ! » dit Hada.

Acquiesçant, le fils de Zeus courut vers les habitations.

Hada se tourna vers les monstres. Le fait que Persée se soit éloigné semblait les avoir immobilisés.

Ils se tenaient maintenant immobiles, les bras ballants, grognant et fixant le vide de leurs yeux blanc laiteux.

« Ce combat est le mien ! » tonna une voix.

Hada vit les zombies s'écarter, laissant passer Arès armé de sa massue.

La jeune fille sentit la peur monter en elle, mais parvint à l'étouffer en laissant sa bonne vieille rage de combattante de kendo prendre le dessus.

Elle offrit à Arès un sourire moqueur.

« Ça faisait un moment que j'attendais ça », dit-elle.

« Oh, vraiment ? Dans ce cas, tu ne seras pas déçue. »

Hada fit tournoyer son sabre dans sa main, puis fit quelques pas sur le côté, jaugeant son adversaire.

Ce dernier la regardait avec l'air profondément amusé, comme si elle n'était qu'une petite mouche qu'il se ferait un plaisir d'écraser.

La Japonaise jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux aux zombies. Ils s'étaient écartés, mais ne risquaient-ils pas de tenter une attaque si jamais elle bougeait au point de s'approcher d'eux durant le combat ?

 _Non, concentre-toi ! C'est lui ton adversaire_ , se dit-elle.

Ce faisant, elle fléchit les genoux et leva son sabre dans ses deux mains à hauteur de ses yeux, la lame pointée vers Arès.

Ce dernier plissa les yeux en voyant l'éclat de l'arme, malgré l'obscurité ambiante. Ce sabre contenait de la magie divine. Mais quel dieu avait bien pu lui offrir une telle arme ? Mais il balaya vite cette idée. Même avec une arme de l'Olympe, une mortelle n'avait aucune chance contre lui. Ce sabre allait lui donner plus de force et de rapidité, mais elle demeurerait toujours à un niveau inférieur au sien. Il allait facilement gagner.

« C'est parti ! » dit-il en faisant tournoyer sa masse.

« Amène-toi ! » cria Hada.

Les deux combattants se ruèrent l'un vers l'autre, leurs armes brandies l'un vers l'autre.

Arrivée à la hauteur de son adversaire, Hada plia les genoux et glissa au sol, esquivant le coup de massue qu'Arès voulut lui expédier à la tête.

La jeune fille en profita et tendit sa lame vers son ventre.

Le dieu recula et porta la main à son ventre avec l'air choqué. Il regarda ses doigts tachés d'or liquide.

Hada se redressa et se retourna juste à temps pour le voir foncer sur elle. L'expression du dieu était haineuse à présent. Cette fois, il ne plaisantait plus.

Il fit tournoyer sa lance puis porta un coup en avant. Hada le para du mieux qu'elle put, mais le coup était si puissant qu'il la fit glisser en arrière.

La jeune fille planta sa lame dans le sable et parvint à ralentir le mouvement. Mais le temps qu'elle se redresse, Arès apparut juste devant elle et la frappa du manche de son arme en pleine face.

Le coup fut si violent que Hada recula, la tête levée vers le ciel en gémissant de douleur.

Le dieu de la guerre lui porta un autre coup à la poitrine, puis un coup de pied violent dans le ventre qui la fit tomber au sol.

Son sabre lui glissa des mains. Malgré la douleur, Hada rampa vers son arme et parvint à la saisir au manche, quand elle sentit une main lui agripper violemment les cheveux. Elle sentit le corps imposant du dieu contre son dos, puis un couteau se poser sous sa gorge.

Arès avait choisi d'abandonner sa masse pour une dague, avec l'intention de l'égorger.

« Sache ceci, petite mortelle. Après t'avoir tuée, j'apporterai ta tête à la Flamme et ensuite, je la conduirai en Enfer où ton âme impuissante la regardera souffrir entre les griffes de Thanatos. Maintenant, la partie est finie ! »

Horrifiée, Hada sentit le fil la dague presser contre la chair tendre de son cou, quand un cri résonna.

« ARÈS ! »

Le dieu de la guerre se retourna et vit Hélios juste derrière lui, une épée à la main. L'enfant était couvert de poussière et de sang noir, signe qu'il avait dû affronter des zombies au village avant d'accourir ici.

Sans attendre, il tendit son épée vers le dieu. L'arme heurta son bras, mais se brisa contre lui comme si son corps était en béton armé.

Ricanant, Arès relâcha Hada et saisit l'enfant au col de sa tunique.

« Alors, on est enfin enclin à se battre ? » dit l'enfant.

Soudain, il y eut un bruit de chair transpercée. Stupéfait, Arès baissa les yeux et vit le sabre de Hada qui pointait hors de son ventre.

Il se retourna et vit la Japonaise qui tenait l'arme à deux mains. Elle tenait debout. Il n'y comprenait rien. Il l'avait pourtant violemment tabassée !

« Non… Tu ne peux pas être encore debout ! »

Méprisante, Hada lui cracha du sang au visage, puis ôta sa lame et le regarda reculer, les mains pressées sur sa blessure.

Arès regarda sa plaie sans comprendre. Pourquoi ne cicatrisait-elle pas ? Il aurait déjà dû commencer à guérir !

Levant la tête, il aperçut une silhouette cachée sous une cape noire un peu plus loin, debout parmi les zombies. Il reconnut Thanatos. Il comprit avec horreur que sa présence ne signifiait qu'une chose : il était venu le chercher.

 _Non… Non ! Tu m'as trahi ?_ réalisa le dieu de la guerre, fou de rage.

Les paroles de Hada le tirèrent de ses pensées.

« Ne méprise pas les mortels ! » dit la jeune fille.

Puis, avec un ultime cri guerrier, elle trancha l'air de son sabre.

Arès demeura immobile un bref instant, l'air profondément choqué, puis sa tête se détacha de son cou et tomba au sol.

Hélios et Hada regardèrent avec surprise le corps du dieu tomber au sol dans une épaisse flaque d'or, avant de disparaître en un tas de cendres.

Ils se tournèrent vers les zombies et aperçurent Thanatos.

« Vous ?! » dit Hada.

Le dieu de la mort la regarda avec l'air impassible, puis tendit la main. Une sphère lumineuse s'éleva du tas de cendres, puis flotta jusqu'au creux de sa paume.

« Merci pour cette âme. Elle me sera bien utile pour réveiller Nyx ! » dit-il.

Et sur ces mots, il disparut dans un nuage de fumée avec ses zombies.

Hada réalisa soudain ce qu'elle avait fait : elle avait tué un dieu. Et loin d'en ressentir de la fierté, elle se sentit mal.

Elle n'avait été qu'un pion dans cette bataille, comme Hélios et Arès.

Inquiète, elle leva la tête vers le ciel. L'obscurité n'avait pas disparu.

« Taylor… si tu m'entends, fais attention ! Il se passe quelque chose », dit la jeune fille.

Puis, n'y tenant plus, elle lâcha son sabre et perdit connaissance.


	32. Le secret du dieu de la mort

_Merci à **Urania Crystal** et **MonaIsla** pour leurs reviews. _

_Note de l'auteur : Concernant l'histoire de Thanatos est Makaria, elle est bien réelle. Elle n'est pas tirée de mon imagination._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnes de l'univers de_ Clash of Titans _et_ Wrath of Titans _ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est la propriété de Warner Bros et cie. Néanmoins, Taylor et Hada sont issues de mon imagination._

* * *

 **Le secret du dieu de la mort**

À la fin de la journée, Taylor ne tenait plus debout.

Lysandra l'avait obligée à faire le même exercice d'endurance en créant une boule de feu.

À présent, elle restait allongée sur son lit, en espérant que les crampes dans ses mains disparaitraient. Elle finit par lever les bras et regarda ses doigts. Elle n'avait pas de cloque ni de trace de brûlure. Elle avait bien senti la chaleur pourtant, mais sa peau demeurait parfaite.

 _C'est dingue !_ pensa la jeune fille.

Elle en était là de ses pensées, quand elle sentit soudain une méchante douleur à la jambe.

Surprise, elle se redressa d'un coup quand elle sentit la même sensation au cœur. Elle se plia en deux vers l'avant et porta la main à la poitrine. Que lui arrivait-il ?

La douleur persista un moment, tandis qu'elle essayait de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration.

Finalement, cela se dissipa. Taylor attendit encore un moment avant de se lever.

Malgré ses jambes qui tremblaient, elle parvint à la porte et l'ouvrit. Elle traversa le couloir en gardant la main sur le mur, au cas où un autre malaise lui ferait perdre l'équilibre, quand elle vit Hestia marcher vers elle. La déesse accéléra le pas en voyant l'état de la jeune fille et s'approcha d'elle.

« Tu l'as ressenti aussi, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle.

« Oui… mais c'est quoi, ça ? » dit Taylor.

« Un dieu est mort, et Thanatos a bloqué ton lien avec lui pour t'empêcher de le ressusciter. »

Taylor voulut lui demander de quel lien elle parlait, quand un fracas résonna au bout du couloir.

Soupirant, Hestia prit Taylor par les épaules et la conduisit jusqu'à la salle d'où les dieux pouvaient observer le monde des mortels.

Plusieurs dieux se trouvaient dans la salle : Hadès, Héra, Poséidon, mais aussi deux autres que la jeune fille n'avait encore jamais vu jusque-là.

Le premier, le plus proche, était habillé de gris et avait les cheveux un peu ébouriffés, comme s'ils étaient tellement agités par le vent que leur propriétaire avait renoncé à les coiffer. En voyant les petites ailes sur ses sandales, Taylor comprit qu'il s'agissait d'Hermès.

Il se tenait à genoux près d'une silhouette allongée sur le sol, inconsciente.

Quant au deuxième dieu, Taylor le reconnut à son regard bleu sombre : Zeus ! Persée avait exactement les mêmes yeux.

Pourtant, il avait l'air si sombre et menaçant en cet instant que la jeune fille eut peur. L'air semblait littéralement chargé en électricité, une odeur d'orage flottait dans la pièce, et dehors on pouvait entendre le tonnerre gronder.

Hestia raffermit son étreinte autour des bras de la jeune fille, lui exprimant par là même son soutien.

Un peu rassurée, Taylor entra dans la pièce avec la déesse.

En voyant les deux nouvelles arrivantes, Zeus parut légèrement plus calme.

Hadès, lui, parut inquiet en voyant combien Taylor semblait au bord du malaise.

« Taylor ? Que vous est-il arrivé ? » demanda le dieu, inquiet.

« Elle a ressenti la mort d'Arès », dit Hestia.

Le tonnerre gronda une nouvelle fois au-dehors.

« Quoi ? Arès est mort ? » dit Taylor, surprise.

« Et sa meurtrière se trouve juste ici », acquiesça Zeus en pointant la personne allongée par terre.

Plus proche à présent, Taylor eut un coup de cœur en reconnaissant les longs cheveux noirs noués par un ruban vert.

« Hada ? »

Elle se précipita près de son amie et la retourna sur le dos. Pas de doute, c'était bien elle.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? » s'écria Taylor, inquiète.

Elle tendit la main vers sa joue pour la tapoter.

« N'essaie pas de la réveiller », dit Zeus. « Nous avons dû l'endormir pour éviter qu'elle ne commette quelque chose de grave. »

Agacée, Taylor se redressa et regarda le dieu en essayant de calmer la peur et la colère qui montait en elle.

« Vous allez m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à ma meilleure amie ?! » dit Taylor.

Hestia parut inquiète par son attitude, tandis qu'Héra prit l'air choqué. Hermès, lui, regardait la jeune fille et son père avec un air curieux et presque amusé. Hadès, lui, se faisait violence pour réprimer la fierté et l'amusement qu'il éprouvait envoyant la Flamme s'exprimer ainsi face à son frère.

« Ta meilleure amie a combattu Arès sur Terre, i peine quelques minutes. Nous avons tous ressenti sa mort », dit Zeus.

« J'étais près du village quand j'ai vu ce qui s'est passé », intervint Hermès. « Je suis arrivé pile au moment où Thanatos recueillait l'âme d'Arès. Et j'ai vite repéré celle qui l'avait vaincue. Elle a commencé à changer, après ça. »

« Changer ? Comment ça ? » dit Taylor.

« Quand un mortel réussit à vaincre un immortel, une part de son pouvoir lui est transmis », expliqua Hadès. « Une sorte de récompense accordée au vainqueur, mais aussi pour empêcher un déséquilibre dans l'ordre des choses. L'instinct belliqueux et combattif fait partie des intégrantes des êtres vivants pour leur permettre de se défendre. »

Taylor ouvrit des yeux ronds en regardant Hada évanouie.

« Attendez ! Vous voulez que Hada… elle a… elle est devenue la déesse de la guerre ?! »

« Non, mais elle risque de le devenir si Thanatos ne relâche pas l'âme d'Arès rapidement. »

« En quoi le fait de relâcher l'âme d'Arès pourrait sauver Hada ? »

« Parce que tu es présente dans ce monde », dit Zeus. « Ton pouvoir nous maintient en vie et nous permet de repousser la mort. »

« Mais Thanatos a gagné tellement de pouvoir en tuant les Titans qu'il peut garder l'âme d'Arès pour lui… pour l'instant ! » dit Hermès.

Inquiète, Taylor reporta son regard sur son amie. Celle-ci ouvrit brusquement les yeux et regarda autour d'elle avec l'air perdu.

« Hada ! Tu te sens bien ? »

Son amie tendit mollement les mains vers elle, puis dit :

« Je… veux… détruire ! »

Zeus tendit brusquement la main vers elle et lui envoya une décharge électrique qui lui fit perdre connaissance.

« Eh ! » s'écria Taylor, indignée.

« C'est pour son bien », intervint Hermès. « Vous l'auriez vue au village… Elle a sauté sur un vieil homme pour l'étrangler, et elle a violemment frappé Agénor quand il a voulu la retenir. Ensuite, elle a détruit le mur d'une maison à la seule force de ses poings. »

Taylor regarda Hada et s'aperçut qu'en effet, ses mains étaient rouges et en sang, comme si elle avait utilisé un mur en plâtre comme punching-ball improvisé.

« Il vaut mieux la garder isolée, pour le moment », dit Zeus.

« On ne peut pas la soigner ? » demanda Taylor.

« Ses mains, oui, mais on ne peut rien faire de plus pour elle, pour le moment », dit le dieu de la foudre.

Taylor les regarda tous avec l'air consterné. Comment pouvaient-ils rester de pierre face à tout ça ? Avec tous leurs pouvoirs, ils ne pouvaient donc rien faire ?!

« Alors c'est tout ? Vous ne faites rien de plus ?! »

Zeus réprima un soupir fatigué, puis fit un geste de la main vers les autres.

« Laissez-nous. »

Au bout de quelques secondes, tous les dieux et déesses disparurent dans un éclat de lumière dorée, laissant Taylor et Zeus seuls face au corps inconscient de Hada.

« Que voudrais-tu que nous fassions de plus, Flamme ? » demanda Zeus.

Taylor déglutit avec peine. Se retrouver soudainement seule avec le dieu de la foudre n'était guère rassurant.

Elle se retint de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait, qu'il pouvait se débrouiller pour filer une bonne raclée à Thanatos et le mettre hors d'état de nuire, mais elle doutait que ça marche.

« Vous saviez ce qui se passait, en bas ? Qu'Arès allait attaquer mon amie ? » demanda Taylor.

« Je me doutais qu'il tenterait quelque chose de ce genre pour t'atteindre », admit le dieu de la foudre.

« Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ? »

« Hadès et Persée m'ont dit que tu avais des soucis, que ce soit avec tes pouvoirs ou ton nouveau statut de déesse. Je t'ai moi-même observée. Je pensais qu'il valait mieux te laisser t'entraîner avant de te faire part des épreuves à venir. »

Taylor leva les yeux au ciel.

 _Mais pourquoi tout le monde cherche à me préserver, comme ça ?_

« C'était pour ton bien », dit le dieu, comme s'il essayait de calmer un enfant.

« En me tenant à l'écart ? »

« En te protégeant, plutôt. »

La jeune fille serra les poings. Le ton calme et légèrement moralisateur du dieu l'énervait. Pourtant, elle fut surprise de constater que son pouvoir ne s'activait pas. Aucune flamme ni chaleur ne se formait entre ses doigts. L'entraînement intensif de Lysandra portait ses fruits.

« Je dois retourner en bas », dit Taylor en relevant la tête.

Elle fit quelques pas vers la sortie, quand la voix du dieu l'arrêta.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Thanatos n'attend que ça. »

« Et alors ? Il m'a cherchée, il va me trouver ! »

« Et il n'aura qu'à utiliser ta puissance pour libérer Nyx. »

Taylor s'arrêta. Le souvenir de sa dernière confrontation avec le dieu de la mort lui revint. Ses dernières paroles…

« _… vous, les humains, êtes insignifiants, faibles et stupides ! Ce n'est pas normal que vous bénéficiiez de l'amour et des cadeaux de ce monde dont les Olympiens nous ont privés. Ce monde est à moi et à ma famille !_ »

Intriguée, elle se tourna vers le dieu de la foudre.

« Mais pourquoi fait-il ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il souhaite tant faire le mal et libérer sa mère ? Est-ce que… Il vous en veut, ou ce n'est que pour le pouvoir ? »

Zeus parut soudain mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » demanda-t-il.

Taylor plissa les yeux. Il esquivait la question.

« Je me souviens de ce qu'il m'a dit, avant que je me sacrifie pour tous vous ramener à la vie. On dirait vraiment qu'il vous en veut, à vous comme à Hadès. Il s'est passé quelque chose, autrefois ? »

Le dieu de la foudre tourna le dos à la jeune fille et baissa les yeux vers le sol, où se dessinaient les continents et les océans du monde des mortels.

Il resta silencieux si longtemps que Taylor crut que la discussion était close, quand il reprit la parole.

« Thanatos s'était résigné à son sort quand nous avons pris le contrôle de ce monde. Par certains côtés, son nouveau rôle ne lui déplaisait pas. Il pouvait librement exercer le droit de tuer puisqu'il était le dieu de la mort, mais un jour… il a regardé une mortelle, Macaria, rendre son dernier souffle. Et lorsqu'il a tenu son âme dans sa main, il a tout de suite senti le lien qui se formait avec la sienne. Deux âmes incomplètes qui s'étaient enfin trouvées. »

En voyant l'air perdu de la jeune fille, Zeus lui expliqua la nature du lien entre les âmes fragmentées.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, Taylor le regardait avec l'air ahuri.

« Thanatos est tombé amoureux d'une mortelle ?! »

« Oui, et il a tenté pendant un temps de résister à ce sentiment. Il l'a bien dissimulé, Hadès n'a rien remarqué, car il pensait, comme nous tous, que Thanatos n'éprouve rien pour les âmes humaines. »

« Mais comment aurait-il pu aimer une âme ? Les âmes ne sont pas immatérielles, normalement ? » demanda Taylor.

« Quand les gens meurent, oui, leur âme quitte le corps et ce n'est qu'une sphère de lumière. Mais quand on arrive aux Enfers, un corps leur est attribué. Il s'agit d'un corps de terre et d'ossements tirés de sa tombe d'origine, mais dépourvu de vie et de chaleur. C'est ainsi que les morts prennent forme en Enfer. Ils n'ont pas faim, ils ne dorment jamais et vivent un temps dans l'endroit qui leur est réservé, que ce soit aux Champs-Élysées, les Limbes ou le Tartare. »

Taylor eut un frisson en s'imaginant transformée en zombie, sitôt morte et arrivée aux Enfers, avant de se souvenir que ça n'arriverait jamais puisqu'elle était désormais immortelle.

« Mais un jour, l'impossible s'est produit : une morte a donné vie à un enfant. Un demi-mort. C'était absolument contre-nature et terriblement dangereux, d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait de l'enfant de Thanatos. »

« Pourquoi ? Il… vous avez tous des enfants demi-dieux, non ? » s'étonna Taylor.

« Nés de parents vivants, Flamme ! Celui-ci… c'était autre chose. Ce n'était ni humain ni divin. Il avait l'apparence d'un enfant ordinaire, mais il dégageait une aura de mort si intense et nocive que les Enfers eux-mêmes ont commencé à se dégrader. Cet enfant provoquait une déchirure dans le voile qui sépare le monde des vivants de celui des morts. Sa mère, pourtant morte, ne pouvait pas le toucher sans que son corps tombe en poussière. Thanatos seul supportait son contact, parce qu'ils partageaient une magie commune. »

« Alors, qu'avez-vous fait ? » demanda Taylor, inquiète.

« Hadès m'a prévenu et a sollicité mon aide. Avec l'aide de mes frères et sœurs, nous avons piégé l'enfant et réussi à l'envoyer dans l'autre dimension où se trouve Nyx. »

Taylor porta la main à sa bouche avec horreur.

« Vous avez fait ça… ? »

« C'était le seul moyen ! Cet enfant détruisait tout par le simple fait d'exister, il était comme un trou dans la tapisserie de la création. Même l'air brûlait autour de lui, à son contact. Nous n'avions pas le choix. »

Compréhensive, Taylor baissa les yeux malgré tout. En dépit de la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour Thanatos, elle comprenait soudain mieux ses motivations. Ainsi, même lui avait aimé quelqu'un. Mais le destin lui-même s'était retourné contre lui et la famille qu'il avait voulu fonder.

Sentant soudain un contact, Taylor leva les yeux. Zeus s'était approché d'elle et posé une main sur son épaule.

« On ne peut pas sauver tout le monde, Flamme. Cette leçon vaut autant pour les humains que pour les dieux. »

Taylor acquiesça mollement, encore attristée par l'histoire qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Pourtant, elle ne put réprimer l'étincelle de rébellion qui continuait de brûler au fond de son âme.


	33. À travers l'obscurité

_Merci à **Urania Crystal** pour sa review. _

_Bonne lecture !_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnes de l'univers de_ Clash of Titans _et_ Wrath of Titans _ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est la propriété de Warner Bros et cie. Néanmoins, Taylor et Hada sont issues de mon imagination._

* * *

 **À travers l'obscurité**

Allongée sur son lit, Taylor réfléchissait.

Depuis que Zeus lui avait raconté l'histoire de Thanatos et sa famille, elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Ça, et le fait que Hada soit toujours maintenue dans un sommeil artificiel, en attendant de trouver le moyen de libérer l'âme d'Arès des mains de Thanatos.

La jeune fille ne cessait de repousser les options les plus évidentes, à savoir tuer Thanatos ou simplement le vaincre. Le tuer ne ferait qu'effacer le concept de vie et de mort qui régissait le monde entier. Quant à le vaincre… elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça cruel, même après toutes les choses ignobles que le dieu avait commises.

 _Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Non, qu'est-ce que je_ peux _faire, plutôt ? Même avec mes pouvoirs, je me sens impuissante !_ soupira la jeune fille.

Elle repensa au songe que Hypnos lui avait fait faire, en prenant l'apparence de sa mère et en lui demandant de se rappeler des histoires qu'elle lui racontait la nuit, avant de dormir.

Maintenant, elle savait à quelle histoire. Hypnos faisait allusion. Mais à quoi bon connaître tout ça ? Soudain, elle eut un déclic. Ce dieu était le jumeau de Thanatos. Ils étaient liés. Jamais Hypnos ne l'aurait mise sur cette voie si ce n'était pour lui demander d'aider son frère. Mais comment l'aider ? Et surtout, comment le faire sans trahir tous ses amis et ce en quoi elle croyait ?

Elle ramena ses mains devant son visage et les fit rougeoyer sans faire apparaître de flammes. L'entraînement de Lysandra portait ses fruits. Elle pouvait sentir le pouvoir palpiter en elle, brûlant comme le soleil, infini comme la vie. La vie…

Soudain, Taylor eut un déclic. Et si c'était _ça_ , la solution ?

Elle se leva et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre. La nuit était tombée sur l'Olympe. En voyant le ciel étoilé, la jeune fille eut un pincement de cœur. C'était si beau ! Elle aperçut en bas des immortels qui rentraient dans leurs demeures. Leur aura dorée semblait s'éteindre dans l'obscurité tandis qu'ils fermaient leurs portes, disparaissant de sa vue.

Et à leur place apparurent des silhouettes d'un bleu lumineux, floues et nimbées de fumée. Des fantômes, les sujets du royaume de Hadès qui prenait vie chaque nuit sur l'Olympe, désormais.

Taylor sortit de sa chambre et s'empressa de quitter le palais.

Arrivée sur le pas de la porte, elle hésita. Inspirant à fond, elle franchit les lourds battants et s'avança à travers les jardins.

L'endroit était paisible et bourdonnait toujours autant de magie, mais tout semblait plus calme et apaisant.

 _Une atmosphère parfaite pour apaiser les âmes des morts_ , pensa la jeune fille.

Un détail attira son attention : les feuilles et les fruits des arbres brillaient, comme s'ils étaient recouverts de cristaux.

Curieuse, elle s'approcha d'un grenadier. Pas de doute, les feuilles et les fruits brillaient bizarrement, comme si un joaillier avait taillé du jade et des rubis en forme de plante.

« Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir ? » demanda Hadès.

Surprise, la jeune fille se retourna. Le dieu des Enfers se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle. Sa tenue noire semblait se fondre dans l'obscurité, mais la pâleur de son visage tranchait avec la noirceur de la nuit.

« Non. Je suis incapable de dormir », admit Taylor.

Le dieu hocha calmement la tête. Il savait que Zeus avait raconté à la jeune fille l'histoire du fils de Thanatos. Il se doutait qu'elle ne devait guère être enchantée.

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander la jeune fille.

« Parce qu'il le fallait. Autrement, cela aurait détruit l'ordre naturel des choses. »

« Pourtant, vous avez vous-même… »

« Non ! Je voulais seulement échapper à la mort », dit le dieu.

Son ton dur et tranchant fit pâlir Taylor. En voyant sa réaction, Hadès s'en voulut. Et une fois de plus, il ressentit un mélange de colère et d'incompréhension. Pourquoi était-il si sensible au bien-être de cette jeune fille ? Ne pouvait-il rester fort et insensible avec elle ?

« Je voudrais juste que tout s'arrange pour tout le monde », dit Taylor en baissant les yeux.

Elle vit avec surprise la main du dieu saisir la sienne dans une étreinte réconfortante.

« Je sais. Je vous connais assez pour savoir comment vous pensez et voyez les choses, Taylor. Et je regrette sincèrement que vous ayez à endurer tout cela. Mais c'est l'un des aspects les plus durs de notre vie, à nous les dieux : nous devons souvent faire des sacrifices pour maintenir l'équilibre et la pérennité de ce monde. »

Des sacrifices… Taylor ne le savait que trop bien ! Elle avait sacrifié sa vie de mortelle pour sauver ceux qu'elle aimait. Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas obtenir la victoire sans sacrifice ?

« Hadès ? »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que vous pourriez me ramener en bas, dans le village où se trouvent Persée et les autres ? Mes amis me manquent. J'aimerais être sûre qu'ils vont bien. »

« Ce n'est pas très prudent, pour l'instant… »

Taylor leva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Les mots moururent aussitôt dans la gorge du dieu des morts. Il se sentait happé par ce regard bleu sombre où brillaient des paillettes dorées.

La jeune fille elle-même n'en menait pas large. C'était la première fois qu'elle regardait Hadès dans les yeux et d'aussi près. Elle avait cru qu'il avait les yeux bleus-gris, ce qui était le cas quand il était d'humeur froide ou maussade. Mais en fait, ils constituaient un mélange de bleu et de vert unique. Rien à voir avec Poséidon, dont les yeux étaient vert-marron, et ceux bleu sombre de Zeus dont Persée et elle-même avaient hérités.

Soudain, la terre sous leurs pieds se mit à trembler. Surpris, tous deux s'écartèrent et regardèrent le sol se fissurer. Une puissante lueur verdâtre s'en échappa, puis une fumée noirâtre s'éleva dans les airs, prenant bientôt la forme de créatures cauchemardesques.

On aurait dit deux humains dont on avait fait fusionner les jambes, donnant un monstre doté de deux troncs humains, deux têtes et quatre bras, chacun armé d'un glaive. Ces choses avaient la peau noire et parcourue de veines de feu. Elles portaient chacune un casque sombre, d'où s'échappait la lumière de deux yeux jaunes et cruels.

Taylor n'eut pas le temps de réagir, Hadès la poussa brutalement en arrière et tendit la main. Une boule de fumée chargée de braises fondit sur le monstre et le tua.

Mais presque aussitôt, deux autres de ces monstres apparurent, suivis bientôt par une vingtaine d'autres.

Brandissant sa fourche, Hadès frappa violemment le sol. Un puissant vacarme retentit dans l'air, comme un signal d'alarme.

Aussitôt, toutes les fenêtres habitations s'illuminèrent, puis des boules de lumière dorées apparurent autour d'eux, prenant la forme des dieux et déesses armés.

Sitôt qu'ils virent les intrus, le combat s'engagea. Taylor vit les jardins de l'Olympe se transformer en véritable champ de bataille.

Les dieux usaient de leurs armes ou de leurs pouvoirs, tailladant, coupant, tranchant, jetant des boules d'énergie magique…

Soudain, la jeune fille aperçut une créature juste devant elle, qui la menaçait de ses épées. Mais presque aussitôt, le corps du monstre se recouvrit de glace et il tomba au sol, où il se fracassa en morceaux.

« Debout ! » dit Lysandra en tirant son amie sur ses jambes.

Elles se mirent à courir ensemble à travers les jardins dévastés.

« C'est quoi, ces horreurs ? » cria Taylor, à travers le vacarme des armes et les cris.

« Des markhais ! Des monstres nés de la déesse Nyx. C'est sûrement pour toi qu'ils sont là », dit Lysandra sans cesser de courir avec elle.

Soudain, un trio de markhais apparut devant elles et voulut charger, quand une silhouette jaillit de l'obscurité et se jeta sur l'un d'eux à bras-le-corps. Elle lui saisit la tête et la retourna, puis envoya un coup de pied d'une puissance incroyable dans la face du second. Le troisième se jeta sur elle, mais son adversaire n'eut qu'à tendre le poing sans se retourner. Le markhai le reçut en pleine face et tomba inanimé au sol.

« Hada ?! » s'écria Taylor.

C'était bien elle. La Japonaise la regarda avec l'air hargneux.

« Je veux détruire ! » cria-t-elle, avant de courir se jeter dans la mêlée.

« J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux la réveiller et la laisser nous aider. Apollon s'épuisait à la maintenir endormie tout en essayant de la soigner », dit Lysandra, en tirant la jeune fille vers la sortie des jardins.

« Mais où on va ? »

« Au palais ! Il faut te garder en sécurité, Thanatos ne doit pas… »

Elle s'arrêta net devant l'escalier. Taylor la percuta et voulut lui demander ce qui clochait, quand elle comprit. Thanatos se tenaient devant elle.

« Bonsoir, mesdemoiselles », dit-il avec un rictus menaçant.

Lysandra fit apparaître des boules de glace dans ses mains, tandis que Taylor tendit ses mains nimbées de flammes devant elle.

« Eh bien ! On maîtrise ses pouvoirs, maintenant ? » dit le dieu de la mort à la jeune fille.

« J'ai eu un excellent professeur », dit Taylor.

Thanatos fit la moue, puis tendit la main. Aussitôt, Lysandra envoya un jet de glace sur lui, mais il fondit au contact du dieu de la mort.

Choquée, la jeune fille regarda l'eau fondue par terre, puis releva la tête et se prépara pour une nouvelle attaque, mais Thanatos l'envoya valser contre une colonne en agitant négligemment la main.

« Mon pouvoir est plus grand, depuis que j'ai absorbé la vie des titans et d'Arès », ricana le dieu de la mort.

Taylor sentit le feu s'éteindre en elle, face à la terrible vérité de la situation. Il était trop fort !

En le voyant approcher, la jeune fille regarda brièvement autour d'elle. Tout le monde était trop occupé à combattre et trop loin pour faire attention à elle.

« Personne ne peut plus t'aider, maintenant », dit le dieu avec un rictus cruel.

« A… attendez ! » dit Taylor en tendant la main.

« Quoi donc ? » dit Thanatos, amusé.

« Je… »

La jeune fille inspira à fond avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je suis au courant pour Makaria et votre fils. »

Plusieurs émotions défilèrent sur le visage du dieu de la mort : surprise, inquiétude puis colère.

« Tu ne sais rien du tout ! »

« Si ! Je sais que vous avez aimé une humaine déjà morte et qu'elle vous a donné un fils. Il est emprisonné dans la même dimension que Nyx. C'est pour lui que vous faites tout ça, pas vrai ? »

Furieux, Thanatos s'avança si vite que la jeune fille prit peur et recula jusqu'à se retrouver coincée contre une colonne.

« Tu ne sais rien de ce que j'ai pu éprouver au cours de ma longue existence de dieu, petite mortelle ! Tout allait très bien, même après la défaite des titans, jusqu'à ce que cette… femme croise ma route ! »

Le regard de Thanatos se perdit dans le vide.

« Elle était en train de mourir, et… et pourtant, elle n'avait pas peur. Quand elle m'a vu, comme tous ceux prêts à rendre leur dernier soupir, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle soit terrifiée, désespérée, qu'elle me supplie de lui accorder plus de temps, comme tous les autres avant elle ! Mais non, elle était paisible. Elle m'a accueilli comme un ami et m'a suivi sans faire d'histoire dans les Enfers. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça, ni pourquoi j'aimais être auprès d'elle. J'avais déjà cueilli des milliers d'âmes avant elle, et pourtant… impossible de l'oublier ni de me concentrer sur autre chose ! C'était comme si elle comblait un vide en moi, un vide dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence. »

« Une âme incomplète », comprit Taylor.

Thanatos acquiesça. L'esquisse d'un sourire triste apparut sur son visage. La jeune fille fut troublée en le voyant avec cet air mélancolique. Il paraissait soudain plus doux, plus… humain.

« Et pour la première fois de ma longue existence d'immortel, j'ai eu droit au cadeau le plus improbable qui soit : j'ai eu un fils. Mais on me l'a pris ! »

Son visage redevint un masque de haine.

« Je ne laisserai pas les dieux s'en sortir comme ça ! Je te l'ai déjà dit au temple de Rhéa : il n'est pas juste que vous ayez tout et moi rien ! »

Il tendit la main vers elle, quand Taylor le devança.

« Je suis d'accord ! Je veux vous aider. »

Thanatos la regarda avec des yeux ronds, comme si elle était folle.

« M'aider ? Toi ?! »

Taylor acquiesça.

« Il doit y avoir un moyen de sauver votre fils sans tuer tout le monde à cause du simple fait qu'il existe. »

« Comment ça ? » dit Thanatos.

Taylor voulut répondre quand soudain, une boule de lumière fendit l'air, droit vers Thanatos.

Ce dernier recula prestement en arrière, tandis que Hadès apparut devant la jeune fille pour la protéger.

« Ne t'approche pas d'elle ! »

Thanatos le regarda avec un rictus moqueur.

« Tu veux m'arrêter ? Essaie ! »

Il brandit une énorme faux.

 _La faucheuse_ , pensa Taylor avec un frisson.

Un duel s'engagea entre les deux dieux. Leurs armes émettaient des nuages d'étincelles à chaque impact, illuminant leurs visages menaçants.

Taylor recula, tant l'atmosphère était chargée de miasmes noirs et néfastes autour des deux dieux.

Malgré l'adresse dont Hadès faisait preuve, Thanatos semblait gagner du terrain. Ses coups étaient puissants et le dieu des Enfers semblait peiner à les parer. Il concentrait toute son énergie sur le fait de repousser les attaques, au lieu de riposter.

Taylor comprit qu'elle devait agir. Elle se concentra sur Hadès et repensa aux paroles des dieux quand ils lui avaient expliqué ses pouvoirs.

Si elle était la Flamme, elle pouvait amplifier les pouvoirs des dieux, elle disposait d'un lien avec chacun d'eux.

Elle regarda Hadès et essaya de s'imaginer un fil d'argent qui la reliait à lui.

Tout à son combat, le dieu des Enfers sentit soudain une curieuse sensation, comme si Taylor se trouvait juste derrière lui, les mains posées sur ses épaules.

Thanatos essaya de le frapper à la tête, mais Hadès le bloqua avec sa fourche. Cette fois, le coup ne lui demanda aucun effort.

Surpris, le dieu de la mort le regarda sans comprendre. L'aura de Hadès brillait d'une lumière bleue plus puissante que d'habitude.

Il tourna la tête et vit Taylor, à genoux un peu plus loin, les yeux fermés et une main sur le cœur, l'autre tendue vers Hadès.

« Cette fois, j'en ai assez. Fini de jouer ! » dit Thanatos.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il projeta une boule de lumière rouge vers Taylor.

« NON ! » cria Hadès.

Trop tard. La sphère heurta Taylor de plein fouet et la fit tomber au sol.

La jeune fille prit peur. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle avait froid, tout à coup. Mais c'était un froid différent de celui qu'on éprouve en plongeant dans un bain glacé ou en marchant dans la neige sans être couvert. C'était comme si la vie elle-même glissait entre ses doigts, sans qu'elle puisse se raccrocher à quoi que ce soit.

L'obscurité se faisait plus épaisse autour d'elle. La jeune fille entendit à peine la voix de Hadès, le vacarme du combat et les ricanements de Thanatos.

Ses yeux se fermèrent, et elle se sentit basculer dans le vide.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Taylor fut surprise de voir où elle avait atterri.

Ce n'était pas un grand vide sombre et désertique, ni même un endroit où brûlait la lave et où des âmes désespérées hurlaient pour qu'on mette fin à leurs souffrances.

Elle se trouvait dans une cour pavée, face à un temple grec en ruines. La végétation avait envahi l'endroit. Des herbes hautes poussaient entre les dalles. Du lierre recouvrait les murs et les colonnes brisées.

Cet endroit avait quelque chose de calme, mais aussi de triste, mélancolique. Le ciel était gris, empêchant le soleil d'éclairer cet endroit. De rares rayons perçaient parfois les nuages, mais ceux-ci se refermaient presque aussitôt.

Curieuse, Taylor traversa la cour, espérant rencontrer quelqu'un qui puisse l'aider.

Elle aperçut bientôt une femme, assise sur les marches de l'escalier. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs comme les ailes d'un corbeau et portait une robe grecque gris sombre. La lumière du soleil touchait parfois le tissu, lui donnant des reflets moirés.

« Bienvenue, Flamme », dit la femme. « Sais-tu qui je suis ? »

« Vous êtes Nyx », dit Taylor.

Elle était surprise de ne pas avoir peur, surprise par l'aspect calme et inoffensif de la déesse que Zeus lui-même craignait.

Mais elle se doutait que cette image n'était qu'une illusion. Comme tous les dieux que Taylor avait rencontrés, Nyx avait une aura calme et puissante, qui signifiait une grande force contenue.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda Taylor.

« Dans ma prison. Celle-là même où les dieux m'ont emprisonnée, pour protéger le monde des vivants de mon sombre pouvoir. »

Taylor regarda le ciel sans comprendre.

« Le soleil ne vous fait pas mal ? »

« Non. Quand il fait nuit, je profite des ouvertures dans les nuages pour envoyer un peu de mon pouvoir dans ton monde, afin d'y semer l'obscurité que vous appelez la nuit. »

La jeune fille dévisagea la déesse.

« Est-ce que vous allez me tuer pour sortir de là ? »

Nyx haussa un sourcil.

« Sortir ? Pourquoi ferais-je cela ? »

« Mais… vous êtes prisonnière ! »

Avec un soupir, Nyx se leva. Les yeux levés vers le ciel, elle reprit la parole :

« Je n'ai jamais voulu que la nuit frappe éternellement le monde. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire. J'étais là, j'existais parmi les mortels ! Et à moins de mourir, je ne pouvais rien faire pour que mon obscurité se dissipe. L'ennui, c'est qu'alors, la lumière aurait envahi le monde et l'aurait brûlé. »

Elle reposa les yeux sur la jeune fille.

« Heureusement, je t'ai rencontrée. »

« Moi ?! » s'écria Taylor.

« Oui, toi. Une âme pure parmi des milliers d'autres, qui parcouraient le monde alors qu'il était tout jeune. J'ai compris à ce moment-là qu'il fallait que je sois comme toi et ces autres âmes. Je devais être contenue dans un corps ou un espace restreint pour mon bien et celui de tous. J'ai donc laissé les dieux m'emprisonner dans une autre dimension. »

« Mais ils ne m'ont pas dit ça ! Ils disaient qu'ils avaient combattu pour… »

« Je ne leur ai rien dit. Ça n'aurait servi à rien, à l'époque. Ils étaient jeunes, belliqueux et encore inexpérimentés. Je les effrayais. »

Elle embrassa les ruines du regard.

« Ici, je suis en paix et je peux manipuler mon pouvoir à volonté. »

Méfiante, Taylor croisa les bras.

« Vous n'êtes pas au courant de tout ce que fait Thanatos ? Tout le mal et la destruction dans mon monde… Ça ne vous fait rien ? »

Les yeux de Nyx virèrent au noir, comme ceux d'un requin. L'espace autour d'elle se fit plus sombre, si bien que la jeune fille prit peur, cette fois.

« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, mortelle ! Je suis presque aussi vieille que l'univers. Tous ces conflits déchaînés par mon fils et les autres dieux ne sont, à mes yeux, que de vulgaires tragédies grecques parmi des milliers d'autres. »

« Et votre famille ? Votre petit-fils ! Il n'est pas ici ? » demanda Taylor en regardant autour d'elle.

Nyx tendit la main sur le côté. Une bulle de ténèbres apparut, avec au centre le corps d'un petit garçon qui y flottait, inconscient.

« J'ai dû l'endormir et contenir son pouvoir pour l'empêcher de détruire cet endroit », dit Nyx.

Taylor voulut s'approcher, mais aussitôt, la bulle noire recula.

« On ne peut rien faire pour l'aider ? » demanda Taylor.

« Non. J'ai essayé de le purifier de cette force noire qu'il possède, mais je ne peux pas. Ma magie n'est pas assez forte. »

La jeune fille adressa à Nyx un sourire empli d'espoir.

« Laissez-moi vous aider ! Je peux amplifier les pouvoirs des dieux. Si je vous prête ma force, il sera purifié. »

Nyx parut surprise, puis méfiante.

« Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ? Mon fils est ton ennemi ! Après tout le mal qu'il t'a fait… à toi comme à tes amis… »

Secouant la tête, Taylor eut un soupir fatigué.

« Ça, oui, je ne suis pas prête d'oublier le mal qu'il a fait. Mais… »

Ses pensées allèrent à Hadès. Lui-même avait fait des choses atroces parce qu'on l'avait privé de sa famille et de son foyer légitimes.

« Des torts ont été faits, d'un côté comme de l'autre. On ne pourra jamais vraiment mettre un terme à cette guerre si quelqu'un ne fait pas l'effort de réparer les dégâts des deux côtés. S'il vous plaît, Nyx ! »

La déesse fixa Taylor longtemps, si longtemps que la jeune fille crût qu'elle avait fini par se perdre dans ses songes et l'oublier.

« Soit », dit brusquement la déesse.

Sa main s'abattit sur l'épaule de Taylor. Celle-ci sentit un étau de glace et de ténèbres la saisir à la gorge et lui couper sa respiration.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le combat avait cessé depuis un moment, les dieux avaient vaincu les derniers markhais, mais Hadès s'en moquait.

À genoux par terre, il serrait dans ses bras le corps inconscient de Taylor.

Les dieux et déesses se tenaient autour de lui, l'air triste et impuissant.

Nul ne savait comment la réveiller, car ils le sentaient : son âme s'était éloignée. Elle n'était pas morte, mais elle s'était rapprochée de la dimension où était emprisonnée Nyx.

Soudain, l'obscurité dans le ciel parut se dissiper. À travers une percée dans les nuages, un ruban de noirceur apparut, portant en lui deux lumières, l'une rouge dorée comme le feu et l'autre bleue noirâtre.

Sous les yeux ébahis de tous, cette seconde lumière toucha le sol et prit la forme d'un petit garçon de cinq ans, aux cheveux noirs et vêtu d'une tunique bleu sombre.

Tous reconnurent sans mal se visage pour l'avoir vu des siècles auparavant : le fils de Thanatos.

Tous eurent un geste de recul en le voyant, quand Hadès perçut un changement. L'aura de l'enfant… ne dégageait aucune noirceur ni destruction.

Prudemment, Hermès s'approcha de lui et effleura sa joue.

« Il est vivant… et mortel ! »

Soudain, Hadès sentit Taylor bouger contre lui. Surpris, il la regarda et sentit la joie et le soulagement l'envahir en croisant ses magnifiques yeux bleus pailletés d'or. Mais il sentit aussi un changement en elle. Comme si sa puissance avait grandi. Comme si elle acceptait enfin son pouvoir.

La jeune fille le regarda, sourit puis se redressa.

Elle balaya la foule du regard. Tous semblaient soulagés. Hestia lui souriait chaleureusement, Hadès rayonnait de bonheur et Lysandra la regardait avec fierté, comme une grande sœur.

Alors, elle dit les mots qui lui vinrent naturellement à l'esprit, car enfin elle acceptait la vérité qu'ils contenaient :

« Je m'appelle Taylor Swan, et je suis la Flamme de l'Olympe. »


	34. Épilogue

_Merci à **Urania Crystal** et **MonaIsla** pour leurs reviews. _

_Et merci à **MonaIsla** et **Cally-sama** pour leur soutien. Finalement, j'ai réussi à retrouver assez d'énergie pour me remettre à écrire. _

_Bonne lecture !_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnes de l'univers de_ Clash of Titans _et_ Wrath of Titans _ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est la propriété de Warner Bros et cie. Néanmoins, Taylor et Hada sont issues de mon imagination._

* * *

 **Épilogue**

Debout dans la salle de réunion des dieux, Taylor écoutait Zeus énoncer les règles auxquelles Thanatos devraient souscrire à l'avenir : qu'il résiderait aux Enfers, s'occuperait des âmes les plus sombres et qu'il ne devrait plus tuer quiconque gratuitement.

Le dieu de la mort l'écoutait sans broncher. Parfois, son regard déviait légèrement en direction de son fils. Ce dernier, agrippé à la robe de Taylor, regardait autour de lui avec un mélange de fascination et de curiosité le décor grandiose de la pièce.

Après avoir passé des siècles endormi sans rien voir du monde extérieur, il semblait prêt à vivre sa vie sans en perdre le moindre détail. Il n'avait pas parlé jusqu'à présent. Mais ses grands yeux argentés reflétaient de l'émerveillement et de la gentillesse, une chose que Taylor appréciait. Malgré le terrible pouvoir qu'il avait reçu à la naissance, ce petit garçon n'avait rien de foncièrement malveillant. Tout comme Nyx… Taylor eut un léger rire en repensant à la tête de Zeus, quand elle lui avait raconté que la déesse s'était volontairement laissée emprisonner.

Lorsque enfin, le discours fut fini et l'accord signé sur un parchemin doré avec du sang doré du dieu de la mort, la déesse Héra se leva de son trône. Hestia s'approcha d'elle et fit apparaître une coupe dorée.

Sans broncher, la reine de l'Olympe se coupa la paume de la main avec une dague et laissa du sang couler dedans.

Taylor était impressionné par son sang-froid. Mais d'après la légende, seuls le sang ou le lait d'une déesse souveraine pouvaient donner l'immortalité à un enfant.

Ainsi, le fils de Thanatos serait immortel, mais sans les sombres pouvoirs le rattachant à la mort.

En voyant la déesse s'approcher, le petit garçon se cacha derrière Taylor, mais cette dernière le rassura d'un sourire et en posant une main sur ses cheveux noirs.

L'enfant obéit alors et but le nectar mêlé au sang d'Héra.

Une lumière dorée ne tarda pas à jaillir du cœur du jeune garçon et à l'envelopper, lui conférant cette aura divine typique des dieux.

Taylor tourna la tête et croisa le regard ému et reconnaissant de Thanatos. Cela ne cessait de perturber et toucher la jeune fille. Il était bien loin, l'ennemi mortel qui avait tenté de les anéantir.

Thanatos finit par s'approcher de son fils et le prit dans ses bras, avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

Après cela, les dieux prirent congé, chacun retournant à son temple pour vaquer à ses devoirs. Le premier à disparaître fut Arès, pressé de s'éloigner des autres pour vivre désormais seul dans son temple personnel. Mourir deux fois semblait l'avoir plus affecté qu'il ne le laissait croire.

Taylor vit néanmoins Hadès rester et s'approcher d'elle avec l'air sérieux.

« Je n'en reviens toujours pas que les choses se soient réglées aussi simplement », dit-il en croisant les bras, les sourcils froncés.

« Moi non plus », admit Taylor. « Mais je crois que Chronos l'avait prévu depuis le début. Il savait que Thanatos ne devait pas mourir. L'affronter sans cesse à travers les siècles n'aurait rien arrangé. Cela aurait ravagé la Terre et les pays des mortels. »

« Vous avez conscience néanmoins que les autres n'auraient pas fait preuve d'autant de gentillesse à son égard, au point d'essayer de sauver son fils ? »

« Sans doute. Mais il faut bien qu'au moins une personne sur l'Olympe soit gentille, non ? »

À ces mots, Hadès sourit. En effet, cela serait plus que bienvenu, qu'importe que ce soit une faiblesse ou une force.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Reconstruire le village ne fut pas une chose aisée. Héphaïstos vint néanmoins aider les habitants avec une nouvelle invention : un appareil en bois pouvant soulever d'importantes charges.

Taylor suggéra qu'on nomme cette invention « une grue », mais le dieu-forgeron trouvait insensé qu'on donne à cette machine le nom d'un oiseau.

Néanmoins, au bout d'un mois, le village fut comme neuf et la vie put enfin reprendre son cours normal.

Et une semaine après, un évènement important fut célébré : le mariage d'Andromède et Persée.

Loin d'une célébration en grande pompe et compliquée, il fut décidé que ce serait une cérémonie plus simple tout en étant superbe.

Une arche fleurie fut installée sur la plage, face à l'océan. Un chemin avait été tracé dans le sable, et bordé de torches en feu (à une distance respectable des jeunes mariés, pour éviter que leurs vêtements prennent feu). Taylor préféra ne pas leur avouer qu'elle avait ensorcelé les torches pour qu'elles ne brûlent personne. Elle doutait que Persée apprécie que son mariage soit imprégné de magie, lui qui souhaitait mener une vie de mortel.

Andromède avait insisté pour que Taylor et Hada soient ses demoiselles d'honneur, après que les filles lui eurent expliqué le processus des mariages à leur époque.

Les filles avaient eu peur de porter des tenues affreuses, dans le but de mettre la mariée en valeur, mais heureusement, on leur donna des jolies robes toutes simples. Celle de Hada était de couleur gris perle, avec des marches fendues sur les côtés, qui flottaient autour de leurs bras et se terminaient par des bracelets argentés. Taylor en avait une semblable, mais de couleur orange.

Le chef du village avait prêté à Persée sa plus belle tunique bleu sombre pour l'occasion, et ce fut lui qui présida la cérémonie. Agénor et Hélios aussi s'étaient mis sur leur trente-et-un pour l'occasion, avec de belles tuniques en parfait état.

Une fois le discours du mariage énoncé et les vœux échangés, les mariés s'embrassèrent puis des musiciens du village entonnèrent un air entraînant.

Certains se mirent à danser – les mariés en premiers, pour ouvrir le bal – tandis que d'autres se dirigèrent vers le « buffet », constitué principalement de produits de la mer.

Hada avait même cuisiné des sushis pour l'occasion. Taylor avait dû marchander avec Déméter pour obtenir du riz.

Justement, la jeune fille cherchait son amie des yeux. Elle ne figurait nulle part parmi les convives depuis que la cérémonie avait laissé place à la danse et aux discussions.

Elle la trouva assise un peu plus loin face aux vagues, sur un rocher.

Saisissant les pans de sa jupe, Taylor marcha jusqu'à elle.

« Hada ? Tu ne te joins pas à la fête ? » dit-elle en s'approchant.

« Désolée, j'avais besoin de réfléchir une minute », dit son amie en lui offrant un sourire un contrit.

« À quel sujet ? » demanda Taylor en s'asseyant.

Hada fixa un moment l'horizon.

Finalement, elle prit une profonde inspiration puis répondit :

« Je vais repartir à notre époque. »

Surprise, Taylor la regarda un moment sans rien dire.

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Oui ! Ce monde est magnifique, mais… notre époque me manque. Ma famille me manque. »

Taylor comprit que ce qui lui était arrivé après avoir vaincu Arès l'avait affectée plus qu'elle n'en laissait paraître. Même si Zeus et Hadès avaient uni leurs pouvoirs pour effacer le peu de pouvoir que la jeune fille avait gagné, ils l'avaient avertie : l'âme mettait du temps à se remettre de la perte de cette magie.

Nul doute que le fait de revenir à leur époque l'aiderait à se sentir mieux. Retrouver ses repères, s'entourer de sa famille…

« Tu sais que je ne viendrai pas », dit Taylor.

« T'inquiète, je sais. On se doutait un peu que nos chemins finiraient par diverger, autrefois. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui ! Ta candidature pour Churchwood, mes compétitions de kendo… »

Churchwood, l'école d'équitation ! Taylor réalisa que ça faisait un bon moment qu'elle avait oublié ce projet. Cela semblait appartenir à une autre vie.

« Qui aurait cru qu'on vivrait tout ça ? » dit la jeune fille en se tournant vers les convives.

« Oui, c'est vrai ! » rit Hada.

En la voyant rire, Taylor comprit qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Retourner à son époque était la solution pour elle.

« En attendant, ça te dit de faire la fête ? Pour nos amis… »

« Avec plaisir ! J'espère qu'il reste des sushis… »

Taylor et elle se dirigèrent vers le lieu où avait lieu la fête, quand la jeune fille sentit le sablier, attaché à sa ceinture, s'agiter.

Curieuse, elle se retourna et aperçut, plusieurs mètres plus loin, Chronos qui l'observait.

Taylor fit signe à Hada de partir devant, puis elle s'approcha du dieu du temps.

« Vous venez vous joindre à la fête ? » demanda Taylor.

« Non ! Je suis juste venu te féliciter, jeune fille. »

« Vous avez toujours su que les choses se passeraient ainsi, pas vrai ? »

« Je l'espérais, plutôt. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on bouge un pion sur un échiquier que l'on peut être sûr que le joueur adverse ripostera comme on l'espère. »

« Mais Hada… ? Toutes ces épreuves étaient vraiment nécessaires, pour elle ? »

« Son soutien et sa présence devaient t'aider à garder le moral et aider les autres à agir, au lieu de rester passifs en attendant une attaque ennemie. »

Taylor se tourna vers les convives. Hada avait pris les mains d'Hélios et faisait une ronde avec lui en riant.

« Tu as enfin accepté qui tu étais, jeune fille », dit le dieu avec un sourire.

« Oui… mais il m'aura fallu du temps. »

« Le temps, le temps…! j'ai vu des gens mettre des années avant de faire le choix ou l'action qui changerait le destin en faveur du plus grand nombre », dit Chronos en tendant la main devant lui, comme pour toucher un fil invisible.

« Est-ce que ma meilleure amie s'en sortira, Chronos ? Que ce soit à cette époque ou un autre… ? »

« Tu la reverras, Taylor ! Tu es immortelle, à présent. Tu la rejoindras à son époque, des siècles plus tard. »

Taylor haussa des sourcils en réalisant combien Chronos avait raison.

« Mais je ne la verrai qu'au printemps et en été », dit tristement Taylor.

En effet, un accord avait été passé depuis que la jeune fille avait pleinement accepté son statut de Flamme. Elle devrait accompagner Déméter dans le monde des mortels durant ces deux saisons, pour l'aider dans sa tâche très éprouvante.

Ce serait aussi l'occasion pour saluer quotidiennement Persée et les autres. Mais viendrait un jour où ils mourraient…

« Le jour où ils auront quitté ce monde, tu les reverras sur l'Olympe ! N'oublie pas que c'est désormais là que résident les âmes les plus valeureuses », dit Chronos.

« Vous lisez dans mes pensées ? » s'étonna Taylor.

« Tu penses si fort que je n'ai pas à faire d'effort pour t'entendre ! Cesse de te soucier du futur, Taylor. L'avenir n'est pas ce qui va arriver mais ce que nous allons faire. C'est d'Henri Bergson. »

La jeune fille se tourna vers le dieu pour le remercier, mais il avait disparu.

Secouant la tête, Taylor se dirigea vers la fête et les lumières.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 _150 ans plus tard…_

Adossée contre une des colonnes du temple, Taylor regardait tomber la pluie.

C'était l'une des petites choses que Zeus avait accepté de créer sur l'Olympe pour elle, quand elle y résidait durant l'automne et l'hiver.

La pluie ne durait jamais longtemps, surtout le soir quand tout le monde dormait. Mais elle appréciait toujours ce phénomène. Cela lui rappelait son monde d'origine. Il ne faisait jamais froid sur l'Olympe, mais le chant des gouttes d'eau qui ruisselaient le long des feuilles et tombaient dans la rivière la berçait.

Elle sentit soudain un bras enlacer doucement sa taille, en veillant à ne pas trop presser son ventre arrondi.

« Tu ne dors pas ? » demanda Hadès.

Taylor cala sa tête contre l'épaule de son mari, appréciant la présence du dieu après d'elle.

« Je voulais juste écouter la pluie un instant, avant d'aller me coucher », dit la jeune fille.

Comprenant ce qu'elle ressentait, Hadès resta silencieux un moment.

« Il a bougé ! » s'étonna le dieu, en regardant sa main, posée sur le ventre de sa femme, avec émotion.

« Il ou elle… Qui sait si ce sera une fille ou un garçon ? » dit Taylor avec un sourire taquin.

Hadès lui rendit son sourire et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, savourant ce baiser tout comme la magie de ce moment. Elle savait qu'il espérait que ce serait une fille. Elle-même se doutait que c'en serait une. Peut-être la future Mélinoé ? Mais au fond, elle l'ignorait. Après tout, Chronos lui avait bien fait comprendre que le destin n'était pas écrit. On pouvait mettre en place tous les facteurs possibles, la décision revenait toujours aux acteurs du moment, au bout du compte.

Une chose était sûre : elle était heureuse à présent.

Et, quel que soit l'avenir qui se profilait à l'horizon, elle se doutait qu'il serait radieux pour tous.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Snif…_

 _Ça vous fait toujours bizarre, quand vous arrivez à la fin d'une fic. Un mélange de tristesse, de bonheur et d'émotion…_

 _J'espère que cela vous aura plu._

 _Merci à **Cally-sama** , **MonaIsla** , **Urania Crystal** et **BloodyHell** pour leurs reviews et leur soutien. Et merci à vous, lecteurs anonymes, qui avez suivi cette histoire même si vous n'avez jamais mis la moindre review. _


End file.
